Ruedas del Destino
by bulnatt
Summary: CAPITULO 19 - ¿Todos los personajes de DBZ son terrícolas y adolescentes? ¿Es esto un UA? Capítulo 12: Resumen. La historia de DBZ sin poderes. Rodeada de las verdades y desafíos de la realidad: drogas, sexo, escuela y rock and roll
1. Vida sobre Ruedas

¿Qué pasaría si a todos nuestros personajes de DBZ les quitamos sus poderes sobrenaturales? Gokú sin Kame Hame Ha, Vegeta sin sus Energy Balls, etc.

Por favor, ¡sé que pueden imaginárselo! Bueno, el maestro Roshi sigue siendo igual de pervertido, Bulma sigue siendo Bulma, y pues, a pesar de que hay muchos personajes que pierden su esencia por completo, hay otros que siguen igual. Tal como deben estar imaginando, nos queda una pila de terrícolas debiluchos, ¿o no?

Ahora bien, que tal si a esto agregamos que nuestros protagonistas están en plena adolescencia. Entiendo, deben estar pensando "¡Qué clase de universo alterno más extraño! ¡Qué gracia tienen nuestros personajes si no tienen poderes para pelear!"

No es tan raro, les contesto (si es que se hicieron la pregunta). Porque si toman en cuenta que nuestro mundo ya es bastante retorcido, lleno de crimen, de propagandas políticas, de estafas, de drogadicción, de maldad pura.

Desde ese punto de vista, quiero proponerles leer este nuevo fic que tengo en mente. Un universo alterno de cómo sería la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos sin las artes marciales, con problemas cotidianos y con todos los problemas que tiene la adolescencia. Qué pasaría en las vidas de nuestros héroes si hubieran nacido terrícolas.

No me "pre-juzguen". Sólo lean este primer capítulo y veré que tal son las opiniones que tienen. Este es un experimento que hace tiempo quiero llevar a cabo, así que ustedes deciden al final si debo continuarlo... Espero que si. Y prometo de antemano avanzar con los fics que tengo inconclusos, aunque me cueste la vida (:S).

Para todo ustedes les presento: _**"Ruedas del Destino"**_

Nota Importante: Este fic puede contener dosis de lemon, violencia y malos ejemplos, así que si eres menor de edad te recomiendo no sigas leyendo (aunque queda bajo tu responsabilidad).

------

**CAPITULO 1: Vida sobre ruedas.**

"_No puedo entender que sucede conmigo. Nunca necesité de nada ni nadie... al menos hasta ahora... Porque desde que te conocí, no quiero separarme de ti... ¡jamás!"_

---

La vida transcurría normalmente en la Capital del Oeste. Miles de estudiantes se preparaban para el nuevo año escolar. Las listas de cursos estaban publicadas sobre el panel de la entrada principal, la que estaba llena de sueños de los temerosos adolescentes que pasaban a 2° año de preparatoria. Al lado derecho de aquel informativo, se reencontraban los amigos inseparables, las chicas porristas, los deportistas, los nerds, los otakus, los raperos y matemáticos, que contaban los pormenores de sus vacaciones y de sus aventuras veraniegas.

Sólo una persona se encontraba aparte, lejana del júbilo y alegrías. Era la chica rica, la única que llegaba en automóvil a la escuela, la que seguramente había pasado sus días de sol en una playa exótica. Nadie se molestó en saludarla, ni ella se resintió por ello. Estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos. Por eso, y durante los dos años que llevaba en aquel colegio, no entablaba conversación con nadie, excepto con sus profesores. Era la chica modelo de cada educador de la institución. La que generaba envidias entre los nerds por su coeficiente intelectual, la que resaltaba el odio de las porristas por su deslumbrante belleza, la que los basquetbolistas temían por su carácter.

A pesar de todos los comentarios hacia ella, todos guardaron silencio al ver que se acercaba a la entrada. Tranquila, se dirigió al gran papel blanco a revisar sus cursos del semestre. Pasaron unos segundos y todos siguieron conversando como si nada. Ella sabía que a pesar de todo, generaba polémica con cada paso que daba, y para que negarlo, le gustaba.

Pero después de revisar su horario, se quedó sola de nuevo. Tenía varias opciones: llamar por celular al equipo de fútbol de Brasil y demostrar que el portugués lo tenía dominado. O podía llamar a Brad Pitt y preguntarle por la salud de su hija. Pero no, nada serviría, porque al fin y al cabo tendría que esperar al menos 30 minutos para poder entrar al salón a su primera materia... Se sentó en un banquillo a mirar la entrada. Los murmullos empezaron a hacerse notar:

"De que sirve el dinero, los amigos no se compran"

"Si, y cree que sentada allí le tendremos pena y le hablaremos"

"¿Yo, hablarle? ¡Ni loca!"

"Jajajaja, tienes razón. Ni un demente le hablaría"

"Si con ese carácter no la aguanta ni el Papa"

"Jajajajaja"

Ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, pero, ¿aguantaría dos años más en aquellas condiciones?

En ese momento...

-¡Bulmaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡¡Perdón por el retraso!!!-

-¡Pues ya me estaba cansando de que no llegaras!- gritó mientras todos los presentes se volteaban a ver al extraño personaje que salía por entre las ramas de los arbustos -¿y se puede saber porque no usas las calles para llegar al colegio?-

-Es que buscaba un atajo.. Y me perdí.. jajajajaja- una gota de sudor atravesó la azul cabellera de la chica, y también una por cada estudiante que escuchaba a los dos que estaban conversando.

-Está bien, da igual. Ya anoté tus cursos en esta hoja, para que no se te pierdan. Estás conmigo en los dos primeros bloques de la mañana. Así que no te perderás. Te advierto que esta escuela es muy cruel. Los grupos están formados y no hay posibilidad de que te acepten fácilmente. De hecho, estando conmigo aquí y con ¡TODOS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE HABLAMOS!- dijo volteándose al grupo que tenía los ojos puestos en ellos –lo más seguro es te rechacen de plano. A menos que creas que comiendo una tonelada de arroz descompuesto es la clave de una amistad duradera, te recomiendo no te hagas muchas ilusiones de este grupo de granujas-

---

"Eres esa luz que cambió mi vida, no sé que haría si no estuvieras siempre a mi lado" 

---

Ese día en la cafetería...

-¡Gokú! ¡Gokú! ¡Gokú! ¡Gokú! ¡Gokú! ¡Gokú!- gritaban todos los presentes. Efectivamente, nuestro nuevo alumno de la escuela más prestigiosa de la cuidad, se comía 25 kg de arroz descompuesto en frente de todos los alumnos. Era el espectáculo del año. El último que lo había intentado seguía en el hospital internado por destrucción del aparato intestinal. Pero nada era imposible para este campesino recogido por los Briefs. Bulma lo había encontrado en las vacaciones, mientras buscaba las "Siete Zapatillas Perdidas de Cenicienta", que según la leyenda cumplían el sueño de cualquiera. Lamentablemente el único sueño es que podías canjearlas por 2 millones de dólares cada una, lo que para nuestra protagonista era un insulto viniendo de la familia con más bienes raíces del mundo.

Como les contaba, a esas alturas la peliazul buscaba la cuarta zapatilla, cuando se encontró con este fuerte leñador que cabellos parados. Y como éste no tenía nada más que hacer con su vida, decidió acompañarla en su aventura. Conocieron el peligro, el hambre, pero sobre todo la alegría de vivir. Ambos se llevaban fantástico, así que Bulma decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa luego del fiasco de la leyenda.

Por suerte sus padres no eran la clase de tutores normales que se alarmarían al ver llegar a su hija con un extraño para invitarlo a vivir en su casa, al contrario, lo quisieron tanto como a un hijo. Así que desde ese día, la chica le compró ropa, lo educó y lo inscribió en el nuevo semestre, en su misma escuela. Tenía la seguridad que con un hombre así de guapo, tendría la amistad de sus compañeros de colegio. Pero no salió como esperaba.

Gokú se hizo popular por si solo, ¡y en menos de un día!

Todo el mundo lo alababa por su hazaña y determinación. Las chicas se lanzaban a él por su belleza, los deportistas lo invitaban a unirse a todos los talleres por su destreza física, y los populares se alegraban de ver a alguien tan divertido y exitoso. Todos estaban felices, excepto nuestra protagonista.

O sea, en el fondo estaba feliz porque su amigo había logrado lo que ningún ser humano recién llegado había podido hacer. Sin embargo, nadie recordaba que "el nuevo" era amigo de Bulma Briefs, y eso la entristeció de nuevo. Esperaba poder compartir su comida con alguien en la cafetería, caminar con alguien en los pasillos, no estar sola todo el tiempo...

---

"Eres la luz que ilumina mi camino... pero... ¡ah!" 

-¡Qué pasa!- gritaba mientras se detenía en seco. Las luces de su Harley Davidson se habían apagado de repente –¡Mataré al insecto que la revisó! ¡¡Las luces FUNCIONABAN PERFECTAMENTE!!-

Nada podía hacer Vegeta. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que el sol apareciera para continuar su camino. Llevaba días vagando por diferentes rumbos, buscando la libertad. A pesar de los miles de kilómetros recorridos, sentía que no avanzaba nada.

Había dejado atrás a sus fieles compañeros motoqueros. Solían recorrer juntos las pistas de la vida, divirtiéndose con cada mujer que se les cruzaba en el camino, bebiendo cada noche, arriesgando la vida en cada giro que hacían en la carretera mientras seguían borrachos y prendiendo aquellos cigarrillos que los hacían volar y olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo, aquellos dos no eran más que los mosqueteros de D'Artagnan. Vegeta era el líder indiscutible, a pesar de ser el menor de los tres. Y eso mismo lo hizo alejarse de ellos. Estaba cansado de tenerlos siempre, ya que lo único que completaba su vida era su Harley, y su ahora estropeada, luz delantera. No podía correr el riesgo de dormir a la interperie y despertar sin su moto. Estaría en vela hasta ver aparecer los primeros rayos de luz para continuar su camino.

Su vida había tenido muchos giros inesperados. Sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, y fue criado por un tío de la familia, que lo único que hacía era forzarlo a realizar labores exigentes y arriesgadas. Con el paso del tiempo, el pequeño se volvió hostil y creció con rabia de tener que ser el esclavo de aquel tirano.

Pero ahora no le importaba. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Si tenía hambre, amenazaba a los meseros en los restaurantes aledaños; si quería abrigo, se quedaba en los moteles de los pueblos. Es decir, nada le hacía falta más que su motocicleta y su actitud.

---

-¡Ya vámonos a casa Gokú!-

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- decía mientras terminaba de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de esa loca?- preguntó el capitán del equipo de baseball.

-Todos ustedes se equivocan en pensar que Bulma es mala. Puede que sea rabiosa y algo gritona pero es buena gente-

-Bueno, no puedo negar que su belleza es deslumbrante. Pero su actitud es muy arrolladora-

-Pero qué cosas dices Yamcha. Sólo debes conocerla mejor- dijo marchándose hacia el único convertible rojo del lugar.

-¿Se puede saber con quién hablabas tanto?-

-Creo que me uniré al equipo de baseball... o al de basketball... o al de hokey... ¡aaah! quizá me una a todos jajajaja-

-¡No has contestado mi pregunta!

-¿Cuál pregunta?-

-¡Por Dios Gokú! ¡Qué despistado eres!...-

-Pues ya dime la pregunta-

-¿Con quién hablabas tanto?-

-Pues con Yamcha, ¿no lo conoces?-

-De nombre solamente-

-Que raro, él dijo que todo el mundo lo conocía-

-Pues no me incluyas en ese grupo-

Las ruedas del auto último modelo resonaron por la calle hacia el horizonte. Quizá el chico nuevo tenía razón, podía darle una oportunidad a esa chica de cabellos azules.

---

-¡Pero chicaaaas! ¡Les dije que deben usar Hot Pants para las prácticaas!-

-¡Maestro! ¿Está seguro que así tendremos un mejor desempeño en nuestro juego?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Así tendrás más movilidad!- decía el profesor de educación física.

Desde que había ingresado a la escuela, nadie podía detener al pervertido viejo que dominaba el gimnasio de la escuela. Cada año, miles de pequeñas de 1° año de preparatoria quedaban choqueadas al ver los diminutos uniformes que debían usar en clases de deporte. Hot-pants que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y tops que resaltaban la silueta de la más esbelta. Sin embargo, esta práctica le había dado resultado al pervertido del profesor Roshi, quien había logrado hacer de las más "gorditas" más esbeltas, y de las "sin forma" tener curvas marcadas.

-¡Quiero diez más! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos!-

Además de ser el encargado de las clases deportivas, era el entrenador del equipo de volleyball del instituto. Su ardua preparación, en que solía entrenar a las chicas y chicos de la selección con inusuales chaquetas hechas de material pesado, hizo en menos de seis meses, aumentar considerablemente la agilidad del equipo. Desde esos años, en todos los campeonatos nacionales ganaban el 1° lugar, haciendo de la escuela una prestigiosa institución para los futuros deportistas de la nación.

Sin embargo, el sueño de este anciano no estaba completo. Durante dos años se ilusionaba con tener en su campo a la belleza más temperamental de la escuela. Anhelaba verla en mini falda, o mejor dicho, en hot pants, pero la chica peliazul nunca tomaba sus clases, lo que hacía soñarla aún más.

Cuando las clases terminaban, salía al patio a deleitarse con las faldas que usaban las chiquillas como uniforme, a mirarle las piernas a cuanta morena, rubia o trigueña se le atravesara por el camino. Pero no había nadie como aquella chica. A ratos, el encargado de la limpieza del gimnasio le hacía ver su error de soñar con alguien tan joven, pero éste anciano no se daría por vencido... jamás...

---

-¡Y más te vale que haya quedado bien esta vez!- gritaba enfurecido el motorista –Si no, ¡vendré yo mismo a destruir tu taller de porquería!-

Nada podía intervenir en el carácter del motorista. Dejaba el caos y el temor esparcido en cada pueblo que pisaban las ruedas de su Harley.

-No se preocupe señor, esta vez no fallará... lo prometo-

-¡Más te vale, insecto!-

Continuó su camino. El viento soplaba fuerte a la velocidad que llevaba, su cabello sin embargo, no se movía en lo absoluto. Sus anteojos negros brillaban son el radiante sol que cubría el cielo, el ruido del motor hacía esconderse hasta el más fuerte de los dinosaurios. Era el rey de la ruta; su motocicleta dejaba ciego a cualquier auto que lo cruzaba. Siguió por la misma calzada el resto del día. Hasta que algo más grande que su orgullo se acercó a él al caer la tarde. Una enorme metrópolis que se interponía entre la velocidad constante y su orgullo impenetrable.

-Así que ésta es la famosa Capital del Oeste..- dijo mientras echaba un vistazo de los grandes edificios que se veían al fondo –Tendré que hacerles saber a las buenas personas que viven aquí... quien manda...-

---

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

Recuerden que cualquier comentario son libres de dejarlo a través de un review.

Saludos a mis grandes amigas escritoras SuperBrave y Kawaii Destruction, y a todos los que pasan a leerme!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bulnatt

Pd. Si se quieren contactar conmigo, 


	2. Capital del Oeste

_Notas que a juicio de la autora (o sea yo :P) quedaron pendientes y deben ser aclaradas:_

_-Para que no queden dudas, esto está basado alrededor de la saga donde Gokú ya había crecido en Dragon Ball, o sea, es un joven alto y guapo. Por lo mismo, la edad de los otros personajes son basadas bajo el mismo contexto._

_-La fantasía ha sido totalmente sacada (no hay nubes voladoras, ni semillas mágicas, esferas del dragón, etc)._

-

---

**Capítulo 2: "Capital del Oeste"**

-¿Sabes qué demonios le sucedió a Vegeta?-

-Quien sabe... Aunque me extraña que nos haya abandonado en medio de la nada-

-Pues estaba harto de ti y de tus estupideces¿lo sabias?-

-¿Sólo de mi¿No has pensado en que tu torpeza y tu cabeza hueca lo fastidió?-

-¡Pero cómo me insultas estúpido¡No sabes con quien te metes!-

-¡Ni tú tampoco!-

-

---

-

-¡Pero si lo que les digo es verdad¡Bulma Briefs no es quienes piensan!- decía un alto joven de cabellos parados, mientras una peliazul lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta del salón donde era el escándalo-

_- _

_Durante la noche anterior..._

-

-¡Cómo que no podrás hacerlo¡Si es muy fácil!-

-Es que los chicos tienen razón, si eres enojona- dijo Gokú siendo sincero.

-¡Pero qué dices¡Cuando he sido así¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que mi belleza, inteligencia y personalidad están conectadas perfectamente¡Soy una máquina magistral¡Debo protegerme de quienes quieran aprovecharse de mí y de mi dulzura!-

-Como quieras, pero entonces no me pidas ningún favor-

-¡¿Cómo que favor¿Acaso dejarte vivir en mi casa y darte una educación privilegiada no es suficiente para que me ayudes a que mi reputación mejore?-

-Pero si yo no te pedí nada Bulma-

-¡No surgirás en la vida sin una buena educación!-

-Bueno bueno.. no grites..-

-¡Qué no estoy gritando!-

-

---

-

-Capital del Oeste... hemos llegado amigo mío-

-Es una bella cuidad¿verdad Ten?-

-Sí, es tal y como nos habían contado. Ahora sólo debemos encontrar a aquella persona-

-¿Pero estás seguro que se encuentra en esta ciudad?-

-Pues eso nos dijo nuestro padre...-

-

---

-

-¿No eres algo bajito para ser jugador de basketball?- dijo Gokú

-¡Agggh¡¿Por qué siempre me dicen esas cosas?!-

-Jajajaja ¡Es que sí eres bajito Krillin!- respondió Yamcha al ver la cara que había puesto el calvo personaje.

-¡Pues me parece muy injusto que me juzguen por mi estatura! Para que sepas Gokú, soy el único jugador que tiene la agilidad y destreza para pasar a los jugadores del equipo contrario¡sin mí el equipo no ganaría ni los partidos de práctica!-

-¡Pero no te enojes por eso! Terminarás igual que Briefs- dijo Yamcha refiriéndose a la chica que escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta –Aún no entiendo como es que Gokú puede soportarla jajajajaja-

-¡Qué cosas dices!- dijo Gokú –Ya te dije que sí es buena gente. Es la única que se ha preocupado de mí en años-

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Krillin –Tú eres nuevo, pero no sabemos de dónde vienes ni nada sobre ti¿de qué escuela vienes?-

-Es mi primer año en un instituto como este. Nunca había estudiado antes. Pero Bulma estuvo enseñándome muchas cosas durante el verano y por mis aptitudes físicas fue que pude entrar aquí-

-¡Siii como no! Bulma movió sus influencias. Es dueña de la mitad de la ciudad-

-Y no exagera¿eh?- dijo Yamcha.

-¿Y ustedes son novios?- preguntó Krillin interesado en llegar más allá.

-¿Qué¿Novios¿Y qué es eso?- los dos chicos populares cayeron de sus sillas. No podían creer que desviara el tema de aquella forma tan estúpida.

-¡Pues si se aman, se besan o algo así!- dijo Krillin finalmente.

-¡Nooo guacala!- los tres rieron mientras se imaginaban una escena de amor como en las telenovelas.

-Entonces tengo una oportunidad...-

-¿Qué dices Yamcha?- preguntó Krillin

-¡¿Qué?! Que creo que ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para enseñarle a Gokú la ciudad¿qué les parece?- dijo rápidamente el capitán de baseball para no ser descubierto.

-¡Sí¡Es una excelente idea!-

-¡Vamos después de clases!- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-

Luego de salir de la escuela, nuestros tres nuevos amigos iniciaron la aventura de recorrer la metrópolis. Le mostraron al campesino las ventajas de vivir en aquella gran ciudad. Las grandes estatuas que representaban los ídolos patrios, las inmensas construcciones que daban cuenta del avance de la tecnología en los últimos años, pero por sobre todo, los lugares de entretenimiento como la "Casa de los Videojuegos", el parque de diversiones, los mejores restaurantes de comida rápida y las mejores tiendas de ropa juvenil. Gokú estaba impactado del cambio de vivir en la ciudad. Ya estaban agotados de tanta diversión, hasta que Yamcha decidió terminar el día en el mejor bar conocido por los jóvenes, "El Bar-Ball".

-

-Qué tal si nos tomamos unas cervezas. Ha hecho mucho calor y creo que hemos recorrido bastante por un día. Qué mejor que el refrescante brebaje de los dioses para culminar este hermoso paseo-

-Pero Yamcha- dijo Krillin preocupado –Aquí nos pedirán identificaciones, y somos todos menores de edad-

-No te preocupes, siempre vengo preparado- dijo mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo. De ella salieron una serie de credenciales, todas con fotografías de personas desconocidas para todos –Creo que este calvo se parece más a ti Krillin- le dijo mientras entregada una a su compañero –Y esta se parece bastante a ti Gokú-

-¡Pero esto es ilegal! Además¡no puedo llamarme René García!- decía el pequeño -¡Qué nombre más horrible!-

-Bueno bueno, es cosa que te pongas acento mexicano¿dale?-

-Rayos.. siempre me pasan estas cosas-

-Disculpa Yamcha, no puedo aceptar esto- le dijo seriamente Gokú.

-¡¿Por qué no¿Acaso piensas lo mismo que el enano?-

-No, pero es que te equivocaste. Yo no me llamo James Marsden, me llamo Gokú. Pensaba que ya te lo había dicho. Pero en caso que no sepas, ése es mi nombre-

-¡Pero que tonterías dicen ambos¡Esto es sólo para poder entrar al bar¡Qué tontos son!-

-¿Y de dónde sacas estas cosas Yamcha?- preguntó Krillin.

-Pues un capitán como yo siempre debe estar preparado.. jajajaja-

-Como sea, ya quiero esa cerveza-

Los tres entraron sin problemas al antro de perdición. El lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes de la escuela y de chicos universitarios que relajaban su tarde al compás de brindis y buena onda. Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron una ronda de shops para todos.

-Quiero proponer un "salud" por nuestro nuevo compañero Gokú- dijo Yamcha con el vaso en alto -¡Qué sigas siendo tal y como eres! Pero por sobre todo, espero que te unas al club de baseball!-

-¡Claro que no!- intervino Krillin –¡debes unirte al club de basketball!-

-¡Tranquilos amigos¡Creo que me uniré a ambos!-

-¡¡Salud por eso!!-

-¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-

-

_"Chala Head-Chala, no importa lo que suceda, siempre el ánimo mantendré!"..._

-

-No sabía que tenías un celular Gokú- preguntó Krillin al escuchar el peculiar tono de timbre que salía del bolsillo del campesino.

-¿Qué¿Qué es esa musiquita?- preguntó sin saber de qué se trataba.

-Jajajaja. Seguramente la histérica de Briefs te lo regaló sin que te dieras cuenta- dijo el calvo.

-

"_...Chala Head-Chala,__no pienses nada sólo escucha,__sueños hay en tu corazón"..._

-

-¡Contesta ya!- dijo Yamcha, que estaba irritado con aquella melodía.

-Y eso... ¿cómo se hace?-

-¡El botón verde, el botón verde!-

-¿Lo quito?-

-¡NOO¡Presiónalo!-

-Pues ya lo hice pero no pasa nada-

-¡Dámelo a mí!- gritó Krillin harto de la falta de sentido común del nuevo alumno -¿Hola?-

-¡Qué horrible voz tienes Gokú¿Se puede saber dónde andas a estas horas?-

-¿Bulma Briefs?-

-¡Pues claro que soy yo¡¿Quién más crees que podría llamar?!-

-Hablas con Krillin, el capitán del equipo de basketball... si es que sabes algo de deportes-

-¿Qué¿A si¿Y puedo saber yo por qué contestas el teléfono de otra persona¿Acaso tu exceso de entrenamiento interviene en tus modales calvito?-

-Pues para tu información, "TU" amiguito no sabe utilizar este tipo de aparatos. Deberías tener en cuenta, con TU intelecto, que Gokú no sabía manejar un teléfono celular-

-¡Agh!- dijo la peliazul mientras daba un suspiro –Puede que tengas razón, calvito ¿Puedes pasármelo?-

-Claro que sí... Gokú, la loca quiere hablarte. Puse el altavoz así la oiremos todos-

-¿Qué¿Altavoz?-

-¡Gokú¡¿Dónde estás?!- preguntó Bulma al oír la voz de su fiel amigo.

-¿Bulma¿Cómo es que tu voz sale de esa pequeña cajita?-

-Después te lo explico¿vale?- dijo la chica, ya irritada –¡Pues dónde estás! Que nadie me lo dice aún -

-Estamos en Bar-Ball- dijo Yamcha para acortar la conversación.

-¿En serio? Yo estoy a sólo unas cuadras, pasaré por ahí-

-No te tomes la molestia- dijo Krillin al escuchar la amarga noticia.

-¿En serio Bulma¡Qué bien!- dijo Gokú alegre.

-¡Sí! Estaré allí en unos minutos... ¡Adiós!- dijo antes de colgar.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el pelón –Se arruinó la fiesta-

-Puede que no del todo- dijo Yamcha entusiasmado –Quizá Gokú tiene razón y no es tan mala como la pintamos-

-Yamcha, creo que tienes una actitud demasiado positiva¿lo sabías?-

-Jajajajaja.. Puede que tengas razón-

-

---

-

-¿Así que un grupo de adolescentes bebiendo en Bar-Ball? Iré a investigar-

-

---

-

-¡Hola a todos!- dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos azules que caminaba hacia el grupo de bebedores de la barra.

-¿Y tú¿También tienes credenciales falsas?-

-Yo no necesito de esas cosas, señor capitán del equipo de sin cerebros- dijo dirigiéndose a Yamcha –Yo tengo accesos a todos los lugares que quiera-

-¿Lo oyes Gokú? No es imaginación nuestra cuando te decimos que ésta es una engreída-

-Pues no lo soy, yo sólo respondo de la misma forma en que ustedes lo hacen- le dijo a Krillin mientras se sentada a acompañarlos en la barra -¡Pero que horrible lugar! Barman, un Banana Berry sin hielo por favor-

-De inmediato señorita-

-Gracias-

-¿Banana Berry¿Así que la diva bebe tragos exóticos también?- preguntó Krillin.

-Pues para tu información eso es un jugo sin alcohol. Estamos a mitad de la tarde, además estoy conduciendo-

-¿Banana Berry? Pues a mi me gustaría probarlo- dijo Yamcha –Pero si primero pruebas de mi shop-

-Ya te dije que estoy conduciendo-

-¡Pero si es sólo una probada¡No seas mala clase!-

-Está bien- Bulma probó de aquella bebida. Y para demostrar que no era ninguna cobarde, comenzó a beberlo hasta no dejar ni una sola gota -¿Qué tal?- los chicos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos –Para que no piensen que soy cobarde. Los tragos son buenos, aunque me inclino más por los dulces-

-Me parece-

-Aunque si hubiera sabido antes traigo a mi chofer y les demuestro lo que es una bebida de calidad-

-Aquí tiene su banana berry señorita-

-Gracias- dijo mientras probaba su jugo –¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? No creo que sea bueno que le enseñen a Gokú esta clase de lugares, hay muchos otros sitios en la ciudad que debería conocer-

-¡Bulma, recorrimos toda la ciudad! Fuimos al parque de diversiones, a los videojuegos, a ver muchas cosas interesantes y finalmente terminamos acá-

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Bulma mirando a sus acompañantes -¿Le enseñaron el centro comercial, las grandes tiendas de diseñadores y los mejores lugares para comprar accesorios?-

-Jajajajajaja ¡Esas son cosas de chicas!- dijo Krillin mientras reían con Yamcha –A un chico se le enseñan otro tipo de lugares-

-Si, jeje, tienes razón. Pues me gusta mucho que hagan sentir a Gokú como en su casa-

-Lo que pasa es que él nos ha demostrado que es una persona de buen corazón.. No como "otras"-

-Ya no quiero continuar esta tontería de que me insulten. Vine a relajarme un poco¿de acuerdo? Nunca he entendido por qué siempre me tratan de esa forma-

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo el calvo extrañado –Tú eres la que siempre nos mira de forma despectiva. No perdemos nuestro tiempo con personas así-

-Pues lo hago por el simple hecho de que son ustedes los que me tratan como si fuera superior o algo así-

-Mira Bulma, el que tengas vacaciones en playas exóticas y el último modelo de automóvil lo demuestra-

-Pues eso es culpa tuya por pensar así. No tiene nada que ver mi dinero, es su actitud de "resentidos sociales" lo que hace que me juzguen mal. Yo soy una chica común y corriente, y quisiera que me trataran como tal. Aunque entiendo que no tengan mi belleza y desplante.

El resto de la velada fue más relajada. Con el paso de las horas, se dieron cuenta que Bulma Briefs era una chica bastante intrépida y con muchos temas de conversación. De hecho, era incluso mejor que el resto de las chicas, que siempre hablaban de hombres, dietas y maquillaje. Al contrario, la peliazul no paraba de contar anécdotas que incluían problemas estomacales por comer demasiado y conciertos de rock en los que terminaba afónica de tanto gritar.

-Y bueno, cuando estaba buscando las Zapatillas Mágicas fue cuando conocí a Gokú-

-¡De ahí que me parecía tan familiar este chiquillo!- dijo Yamcha -saliste en las noticias cuando reportearon el fraude de esa antigua leyenda-

-¡Jajajaja¡Sí¡Fue una pérdida de tiempo valioso¡Pero definitivamente una gran aventura!-

De pronto alguien irrumpió violentamente en el recinto.

-Les informo a todos los menores de edad que serán desalojados de este recinto. Recibimos una información de que en este lugar se encuentran una gran cantidad de estudiantes. Cada uno de éstos serán llevados a la comisaría y notificados a sus padres-

Con este anuncio, todos los chicos empezaron a correr para no ser detenidos por la policía, excepto por nuestros amigos que se quedaron helados por la situación.

-No muevan ni un cabello. Yo los sacaré de aquí- dijo Bulma con total tranquilidad.

-¿Estás segura¡Estamos perdidos!-

Un gran policía de aspecto temible se acercó a ellos.

-Muéstrenme sus identificaciones. Y si me muestran las falsas los mando directo a prisión-

-Bulma Briefs señor- dijo la chica del grupo, haciéndole señas a sus acompañantes de quedarse quietos –Mi padre abrió este lugar y cuando cumpla los 18 años, seré propietaria total de este recinto-

-Pero de todas formas está bebiendo y eso es contra la ley-

-Se equivoca señor. El vaso que ve ahí es jugo de banana y granadina. Puede corroborar con su detector que no llevo ningún centímetro cúbico de alcohol en mi cuerpo. Además estoy manejando-

-Eso la salvaría a usted, pero no a los que la acompañan. Chicos, deberán irse conmigo a la comisaría-

-Se equivoca señor... señor... señor...- Bulma trató de leer la placa del oficial pero no pudo por la oscuridad del lugar.

-Capitán Piccoro-

-Se equivoca señor Piccoro. Le explicaré. Como en unos meses seré mayor de edad, y por la responsabilidad que tendría siendo dueña de este recinto, es que invité a estos compañeros de la escuela. Según había escuchado, habían rumores de que estaban vendiendo la cerveza descompuesta. Y como no quiero que esas cosas sucedan cuando esté a cargo, es que ellos están verificando que eso no sea cierto- el gran oficial de la ley la empezó a escuchar con atención –Sé que es contra la ley que menores de edad estén en esta clase de lugares, pero ellos han entrado bajo mi total responsabilidad. Y es por eso que quise verificar con personas de confianza el estado de los productos que aquí se venden, ya que tener cosas fuera de la fecha límite es mucho más grave que el hecho de que nosotros estemos aquí. Le pido todas las disculpas del caso, ya que también sé que menores están viniendo a plena luz del día a beber alcohol cuando no deberían hacerlo. Y prometo que cuando este local esté bajo mi cargo, aumentaré las medidas de seguridad para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir-

-Más vale que estén diciendo la verdad, ya que no tengo preferencias por tu familia ni por nadie cuando se trata de la ley-

-Lo entiendo. Y disculpe las molestias-

-Pero deben salir de aquí de inmediato-

-No se preocupe, así lo haremos. Además que ahora debo dejarlos a sus casas-

-Si la encuentro a usted o a estos chicos de nuevo aquí, créanme que no tendrán otra oportunidad-

-De acuerdo- dijeron los dos deportistas, que para entonces estaban boquiabiertos por el gran discurso de la peliazul.

Al salir del bar los chicos agradecieron la escapada magistral que habían realizado gracias a la diva de la escuela.

-

_Mientras tanto aún dentro del bar..._

-

-¡Pero que escandalosos son éstos! Tanto griterío por un grupo de chiquillos bebiendo...-

-¿Y usted?- dijo Piccoro.

-Como puedes ver tengo la edad para estar aquí. Así que si me disculpas, quisiera no ser molestado. Éste es mi momento para estar en paz-

-Espero no verlo seguido. Y menos si se mete en problemas, señor Vegeta- dijo el policía Piccoro mientras leía la identificación del único que siguió sentado en Bar-Ball.

-

---

-

Muchas gracias por leerme, y especialmente por dejarme sus comentarios en reviews.

Diva destruction: Sii! Las historia de preparatoria siempre han estado presente en nuestro ranking de animes.. Era una idea que me daba vueltas la cabeza hacia mucho tiempo. Gracias por leerme y ojala lo sigas haciendo!

daria: No es que sea un Veg-Bul. Imagínate una teleserie. En ellas existen muchas historias de gran importancia, pero a pesar de eso, de toads formas hay una historia más principal que las otras. En este caso mis personajes más principales son Veg-Bul. Pero aquello no significa que el fic esté centrado sólo en ellos. La verdad es que mi idea es darles a todos el protagonismo por instantes.. Y Vegeta no va al colegio porque es un revelde sin causa. Ahora, las razones por las que lo es serán develadas pronto..

Karo!!! Mil años sin saber de ti! Cómo has estado? Ojalá que muy bien! La verdad que lo que más temía, era que se entedieran taaantos (---) pero parece que si se entendió (menos mal).. Y gracias! Ahora me he dado cuenta que el capitulo introductorio debe ser el enganche para poder seguir con la historia, que bueno que te haya gustado!

shanmiyami: Gracias por tus palabraas!! El que Vegeta sea motoquero (o motorista :S) le da (a mi parecer) la escencia de su personalidad.. Revelde sin causa, guapo, hermoso, machote, etc etc etc jajaja. Obvio que Milk aparecerá en escena! Pero a su debido tiempo...

Shadir: Nunca pensé que te quedarías asi O.O.. Ya sabes que para mi eres mi critica favorita! Y mi correctora ortográfica y gramatical tambien! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo de igual manera.

Micky: Me encanta saber que produje ansiedad en ti!! jajajaja.. Ojalá sigas disfrutando y dejandome reviews, gracias!

Morgain Croix: Pues yo creo que Vegeta ya es libre, aunque él no lo crea.. Aunque todos sabemos que Bulma jamás le brindo libertad, al contrario, estabilidad... Asi que definitivamente no encontrará libertad con ella es este fic.. Aunque será interesante cuando y cuando se encuentren... Saludos!

Kawaii!!!!!!!!! Te quiero! Amo tus reviews! Tal y como amo tus locos comentarios acerca de la historia.. Ojalá la sigas disfrutando.. Y ojala el jefe de 3 cabezas no te coma mientras revisas el correo!! Ah!! y te tengo una pregunta.. ¿Roshi sueña con Bulma? Piensa piensa piensa, porque estás equivocada! ñeke ñeke ñeke! Y bueno.. Vegeta si es un papasote, no?

kili27: gracias por tu review! ojala lo sigas leyendo!

-

Un beso a todooos! Los quiero montoneeees!

bulnatt


	3. Popularidad

_Notas de la autora (o sea yo :P):_

_No pude evitar poner a Piccoro como policía. Lo que pasa es que en Chile ellos (llamados aquí Carabineros), se visten de verde, lo que hacía muy gracioso para mí el ponerlo como oficial de la autoridad. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que como Dios (en la serie) este papel le quedaba a la perfección._

_**Capítulo 3: Popularidad**_

El sol salía radiante en Capital del Oeste, los pájaros revoloteaban felices (dentro de sus jaulas claro). Los niveles de contaminación estaban nivelados, lo que hacía posible la realización de deportes en las escuelas de la ciudad. Un grupo de chicas estaba ansiosa de ver al nuevo estudiante realizar las pruebas para el ingreso a dos equipos: baseball y basketball. Eran su objetivo entrar a ambos, ya que anteriormente se lo había prometido a sus nuevos amigos. Nunca había practicado algo como eso en su vida, de hecho, su único entrenamiento había sido cortar leña los últimos 15 años.

Tal y como se esperaba, a las 15:00 hrs, un gran alboroto se formaba a las afueras del gimnasio de la escuela. Una gran cantidad de admiradoras del nuevo compañero esperaban impacientes el desempeño de Gokú en la prueba. Al mismo tiempo, Yamcha, Krillin y Bulma le daban ánimos a nuestro amigo para que obtuviera la mejor evaluación.

La cosa no sería fácil. El encargado en seleccionar a los deportistas era nada más ni nada menos que el profesor Roshi.

-¡Qué¿¡Es un chico!?-

-Sí señor. Ya le habíamos señalado anteriormente- le dijo el encargado. Un anciano (aún más viejo que Roshi) de gran joroba, fiel amigo y compañero del entrenador-

-¡Pero ahora que haré con estos lindos hot pants!- decía tristemente Roshi -¡Ah, ya sé!- dijo mirando a Bulma -¿No tienes interés en unirte al club de volleyball?-

-¡Claro que no anciano!- dijo enfadada.

-Entonces se los daré a la otra peliazul... Ella es más bella que tú-

-¡Pero qué cosas dice!-

La tensión crecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Si Gokú no era seleccionado en alguno de los dos deportes, sería el hazmerreír del instituto. A las 15:30 en punto, un chico de alborotados cabellos negros salió a escena.

-¡Ya estoy listo!- dijo nuestro amigo, ansioso por comenzar.

-¿Has practicado algunos de estos dos deportes jovencito?- preguntó Roshi al chico.

-No... nunca- una gota de sudor atravesó la calva cabellera del entrenador.

-De acuerdo. Veremos entonces si tienes las aptitudes. Empezaremos con basketball¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí, estoy listo!-

-Yo me sentaré aquí y anotaré en esta hoja tus fortalezas y debilidades. Según eso, veré si tienes dedos para el piano o si eres un caso perdido-

-¿Qué, tengo que tocar un piano?-

-¡Claro que no tonto!- se sintieron unas risas de los que presenciaban el espectáculo.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Primero que todo, párate en la línea de tiro-

-¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó el chico desorientado.

-¡Pues en aquella línea que está en frente tuyo!- gritó Roshi –_"Tiene demasiado que aprender"_- pensó –Lanza la pelota al aro, que es esa cosa redonda que se sostiene en el tablero. La idea es que la bola pase por aquella abertura¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Así?- dijo Gokú lanzando sin esfuerzo la pelota, la que no tuvo problemas en entrar. Un "ohhh" generalizado no tardó en presentarse.

-Veo que eres bastante hábil. Te diré algo. La idea es recorrer la cancha dándole bote al balón y encestándola en tu canasta- dijo el viejo mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada –¡Krillin!- dijo al encontrar al pequeño –Entra a la cancha-

-¡Sí señor!-

-La idea Gokú, es que Krillin no te quite la pelota. El primero que enceste tres veces será el ganador. Recuerda que debes darle bote por cada dos pasos que das. Si das tres, la pelota es de tu contrincante¿me entiendes?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Listos?... ¡Ya!-

Gokú comenzó con la bola en mano. Sin mucho esfuerzo, avanzó hacia la línea de tiro y encestó la primera canasta.

-¡Sí! Esto es muy fácil. ¡Profesor, lo que pasa es que Krillin es muy pequeño!- se sintieron muchas risotadas esta vez, mientras el calvito, se ponía rojo de furia por el insulto.

-¡No creas que podrás vencerme fácilmente principiante!-

-¡Eso lo veremos!-

Después de una ardua contienda en que ambos mostraron sus habilidades, Krillin obtuvo la ventaja al demostrar su gran agilidad y hacer los dos puntos que requería para ganar. Aún así, el público estaba impresionado de la destreza innata del campesino, tomando en cuenta que nunca había tomado un balón de basketball en su vida.

-¡Te dije que no podrías ganarme Gokú! Aunque debo reconocer que tienes aptitudes para esto-

-Gracias amigo. Lo mismo digo. Me esforzaré mucho para alcanzarte-

-¡Así se habla!- dijo Roshi, al tiempo que hacía pedazos la hoja de evaluación. Era suficiente el espectáculo para saber que Gokú estaba dentro del equipo.

Luego, tocó el turno de la prueba de baseball, en la que nuestro amigo también fue aceptado.

---

-Cuando encuentre a ese bastardo, sufrirá el haberme abandonado. Nadie puede hacerme esto, menos a mí-

---

-¿En Capital del Oeste? Y nosotros que te hemos buscado por todos lados-

-Ustedes dos no son precisamente un grupo confiable- dijo el motorista jefe.

-Pero... ¡somos un equipo! Como las Tortugas Ninja...-

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías Raditz! Será mejor que se apresuren. Esta ciudad tiene mucho que ofrecernos. Más les vale llegar pronto-

-¡Esperaa...!- intentó gritar Raditz, pero la llamada ya había acabado –Y ahora¿cómo lo encontraremos Nappa? Es una metrópolis¡deben vivir billones de personas!-

-No te precipites, no será tan difícil- respondió el grandote.

---

-¿Lo ves Chaos?-

-Tenías razón Ten-

-Puede ser difícil encontrar a alguien en esta ciudad, pero no a Bulma Briefs-

-¿Y encontrándola a ella hallaremos a Gokú?-

-Claro que si-

Varios meses habían pasado desde que estos dos buscaban a nuestro amigo.

Hacía mucho tiempo, Bulma y Gokú irrumpieron en su pueblo y dejaron un gran caos, todo por culpa de la sexta zapatilla que estaba en manos del rey de la ciudad: el Gran Tsuru, padre de Ten y Chaos.

La peliazul intentó por todos los medios obtenerla de buena forma, a través de dinero, especias, tecnología y demases, pero no pudo. Hasta que una noche, el chico de cabellos parados decidió robarla de su guarida, lo que generó una revuelta en la ciudad. Desde ese día, los dos hijos del Rey buscaban al causante del alboroto, para exigir la devolución del tesoro sustraído.

Durante muchos meses recorrieron cielo, mar y tierra tratando de encontrarlos, hasta que un día Chaos descubrió que la hermosa doncella de cabellos dorados, era nada más ni nada menos que la hija del hombre más rico del mundo.

De esta forma llegaron a la metrópolis, decididos a recuperar lo robado y tomar venganza.

---

-Como es posible que siete delincuentes, dos de ellos muertos, estén en medio del callejón. Esto fue obra de un grupo de matones rebeldes- decía Piccoro al ver la escena del crimen.

-Pero según un par de testigos esto lo hizo una sola persona capitán-

-No es posible-

-Si lo es- decía el perito que lo acompañaba –Dos de ellos tienen lesiones de golpes y magulladuras, pero los otros fueron atropellados señor-

-¿Puedes identificar el modelo del vehículo por las marcas de las ruedas?-

-Es simple señor, fue una motocicleta. Pero llevaremos las marcas al laboratorio para confirmarlo-

-Les robó el dinero y la droga... Debo interrogar a los testigos, llévalos a mi oficina-

-Sí señor-

---

-¿Cuántas noches planea quedarse señor?-

-No preguntes estupideces. Cuando decida irme lo haré-

-Es que debe dejarme un adelanto-

-Con esto será suficiente- dijo Vegeta, dejando sobre la recepción un fajo de billetes que superaban los US$400-

-¡Claro que sí¡Puede quedarse todo lo que quiera señor!-

-Jajajaja, así me gusta. Recuerda que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí. Y por si acaso, toma esto otro para cerrar tu boca- le dijo entregándole otra suma de dinero al encargado de la residencial.

---

Gokú se convirtió en deportista innato esa tarde. Nadie podía creer que el estricto de Roshi lo aceptara en dos equipos con sólo ver una demostración. No se podía negar que el chico tenía aptitudes para todo, especialmente cuando se trataba de destreza física. Terminadas las clases, tenía su primer entrenamiento en la cancha de basketball. Junto al equipo titular, se encontraban las cheer leaders (animadoras) apoyando a todos, especialmente al nuevo.

Terminada la práctica, la líder de las porristas de acercó a nuestro amigo.

-Con que Gokú es tu nombre- dijo la morena

-¿Eres adivina¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues yo lo sé todo- respondió con una gota de sudor. Como era posible que no supiera del nivel de su popularidad.

-¿En serio¿Sabes cuántos hot dogs hay en el mundo?- la gota de sudor se agrandó.

-¡¿Qué, bromeas?!-

-No...- contestó con toda naturalidad.

-Mi nombre es Milk, seguro has oído hablar de mí-

-No...- volvió a contestar.

-Soy la líder de las animadoras del equipo de basketball, mi trabajo es entretener a los espectadores y darle ánimo a los jugadores para que ganen todos los partidos. Si eres parte de ellos, debes saber desde ahora quien soy yo¿entiendes?-

-Creo... jajaja- respondió él confundido aún.

---

-Nunca pensé que esta ciudad pudiera darme tanto.. jajaja- decía Vegeta mientras recorría las calles en su Harley. En menos de una semana era temido por los grandes bandos de maleantes de la ciudad; incluso las mafias más prestigiosas lo invitaban a unirse. Pero ese no era el deseo de él. Aún buscaba respuestas a sus inquietudes.

Corrió su poderosa máquina hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y decidió a tomar aire en la orilla del camino. No pasó mucho hasta que un grupo de delincuentes se le acercaron.

-Con que éste es nuevo- dijo uno de los asaltantes.

-¡Sí! Parece que no sabe a lo que se arriesga- dijo otro, pero Vegeta no ponía atención.

-¡Oye extraño!- dijo un tercero –Somos una banda muy prestigiosa en esta ciudad. Los que nos conocen saben a la perfección que no deben venir a nuestro territorio o serán eliminados- decía al tiempo que el motociclista prendía un cigarrillo -¡¿Me estás oyendo?!-

-No escucho a perdedores- todos se echaron a reír.

-Tienes agallas... "pequeño"-

-Pues no me interesan tus opiniones... "insecto"- dijo en su tono más característico.

-¡Ah! Tengo una duda...- decía el jefe, que era grande y gordo. Vegeta permaneció callado -¿Eres tú quien eliminó a la pandilla de los Tsufur?-

-¿Hablas de los microbios del otro lado de la ciudad? No eran más que basura-

-¡Lo sabía! La policía te busca.. tienes actitud compañero. Por esta vez te dejaremos tranquilo. Pero si quieres unirte al grupo más prestigioso de esta ciudad deberás pasar una prueba. Ningún nuevo llega a Capital del Oeste y se gana el respeto así como así¿entendido?- Vegeta no respondió nada y Genew lo tomó como un sí.

No sabían que en vez de ayudarlo, habían quebrado la tranquilidad que buscaba el hombre. Sólo quería unos minutos en paz para regresar luego al fervor de la ciudad.

---

-¡Gokú, Gokú, Gokú!- gritaba Bulma a nuestro amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Bulma?-

-Yamcha, Krillin y yo iremos de nuevo a Bar-Ball. Esta vez le pediré a mi chofer que nos lleve a casa, verás que no soy ninguna cobarde-

-Nunca he pensado eso- dijo extrañado –Pero recuerda que le dijimos a aquel grandulón verde que nunca volveríamos a ir allí-

-No creo que moleste de nuevo. De hecho, reforcé las medidas de seguridad, pero nos dejaran entrar a nosotros, prácticamente seré la dueña en unos meses más¿qué te parece?-

-Está bien, las prácticas acabaron por hoy-

-¡Así se habla!-

---

Muchas gracias por leerme, me encanta saber que les guste mi nueva invención. Por otro lado, lamento lo tarde que actualizo, me quedé sin internet! sufroo! espero se arregle pronto porque no aguanto estar desconectada del mundo jaajja.. Ahora las respuestas a sus reviews:

Morgain Croix: no se si será taaan pronto su encuentro.. Pero se viene jajaj

kili27: gracias por lo de buenos dialogos y ortografia! siempre trato incrementar mis mejoras en cuanto a escritura..

Diva destruction: gracias por tus comentarios.. si, tengo en mente en encuentro de aquella pareja de engreidos.. Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado! Saludos!

Princess Saiyan: jajajajaj, me rei muchisimoo!! yamcha no puede cambiar mucho! jaja tienes razon jajaja. Besos para ti!

Shadir: me encanta que te encante el fic! q felicidad! si me equivoco en redaccion u ortografia se que seras la primera en notarlo y estoy pendiente de ello! Besos!

kawaii destruction: mi amigaa! me encanta que te rias con mis locuras e invenciones literarias. Darle vida de humanos a esta gente es bastante dificil, pero divertido sin duda!

SuperBrave: tuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! te echaba de menos! (la verdad es que siempre te extraño!) me que genial q tuvieras tiempo de leerme! me alegro! aunque sii!! a veces me dan ganas de que todos tengan poderes de nuevo jajaja.. pero no! me gusta esta idea! que bueno que me digas que progreso, eso me hace muy feliz!

Besos a todos! nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!


	4. Marcando Territorio

_**Capítulo 4: Marcando territorio.**_

---

-¡Chicas vamos!- decía la reina de las porristas -¡Debemos estar listas para el primer partido de Gokú!-

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por el nuevo Milk?- decía otra de las chicas -¿Acaso te gusta?-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó enrojecida –¡Debemos apoyarlo porque si va a jugar por nuestra escuela debe tener un buen desempeño¡por el equipo! Aunque no puedo negar que es muy guapo y popular-

-¡Pero Milk!- dijo otra curvilínea porrista -¿Él no está de novio con la histérica de Briefs?-

-¡No digas tonterías!-

-¡Pero viven juntos! Al menos eso oí- dijo otra más

-Yo nunca he perdido, ni con el más fuerte de los competidores. Siempre consigo lo que quiero-

-Entonces reconoces que sientes cosas por él-

-Podría decirse que sí, al menos te puedo asegurar que me atrae bastante-

---

Al salir de la escuela, los cuatro amigos caminaron en rumbo al Bar-Ball. Pero en la entrada de la escuela, alguien los esperaba.

-¡Al fin aparecen!- dijo Ten al ver a los causantes del caos en su ciudad natal.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo la peliazul asustada.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- le preguntó Yamcha a Bulma, al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su doncella.

-Sssoo.. sssonnn...-

-¡Ustedes!- dijo Gokú reconociéndolos al instante.

-Hemos viajado miles de kilómetros... No crean que nos hemos olvidado de todo el daño que han causado- dijo Ten.

-¿¡De qué daño están hablando!?- gritó Krillin, no entendiendo nada.

-¡Tú no te metas enano!- dijo el pequeño de cara pálida.

-A quién le dices enano¿no te has mirado en el espejo?- le gritó a Chaos.

-¡Basta ya!- intervino Ten –No hemos recorrido tanto para esto. ¡Gokú, chiquilla!-

-¿Si?- dijeron ambos.

-¡Devuélvannos nuestro tesoro sagrado!-

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Bulma -¿Qué acaso no lo envié de vuelta a la aldea?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Estás seguuuuro?- dijo la chica burlescamente. Al ver la cara de furia de los otros dos decidió tomar su teléfono celular y realizar un par de llamadas –Sólo denme un momento. Lo siento, sé que les causé muchos problemas. Y para enmendar les mandé de vuelta la Zapatilla y mucha mercadería para su pueblo-

-¡No te burles de nosotros, no hemos recibido nada!-

-¿Crees que miento?- dijo ya enfadada -¡Yo no digo mentiras!-

-¡No sólo dejaron mi pueblo en ruinas, sino que también hirieron seriamente la salud de nuestro tío, el gran Tao Pai Pai!

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-

_Los chicos empezaron a hacer memoria de lo sucedido en aquella aldea:_

Eran las 9 de la mañana de un hermoso día soleado. Nuestros amigos llevaban meses buscando las Zapatillas Mágicas, con la esperanza de cumplir sus deseos.

Por un lado, Bulma deseaba encontrar al amor verdadero; por otro, Gokú anhelaba revivir a su abuelo, el que había fallecido en extrañas circunstancias (que serán relatadas en capítulos posteriores).

Por fin habían llegado al lugar que indicaban los lugareños. Un pueblo bastante pequeño, lleno templos y gente calva.

-Deben ser budistas- decía Bulma al ver sus atuendos.

-¡Quiénes son ustedes!- dijo un guardia que impidió su paso.

-¡Hola pueblerino! Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs y estoy en la búsqueda de unas extrañas zapatillas. Les pedimos que si este valioso tesoro está en su poder, nos lo presten a cambio de dinero y especias. Cuando encontremos las respuestas que buscamos, le devolveremos todo-

Bulma era especialista en convencer a la gente. No por nada ya habían conseguido 5 zapatillas.

Lamentablemente tuvieron dificultades. Sin darse cuenta, la hospitalidad que ofrecieron en un principio se convirtió en odio. Los tomaron como prisioneros mientras dormían y los encerraron en antiguos calabozos.

Gracias a la fuerza de Gokú, salieron sanos y salvos de la situación, robando a escondidas el preciado tesoro del pueblo. Nunca pensaron que después de aquella aventura, aquellos aldeanos los seguirían buscando. Bulma se preocupó de devolver el cristalino zapato y de enviar comida, dinero y toda clase de regalos.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó la chica al ver que los hombres se preparaban para pelear -¡Tu pueblo no queda tan lejos! Iremos ahora mismo a investigar lo sucedido-

-¡¿Cómo haremos eso?! Viajamos por meses hasta llegar a esta gran metrópolis- dijo Ten desconcertado.

-¿Qué acaso no usan automóviles?-

-¡No tenemos esa clase de lujos!- gritó el pequeño Chaoz.

-En avioneta llegaremos en menos de dos horas. Nos iremos de inmediato-

Los dos estudiantes atléticos estaban congelados observando la situación. Sin responder siguieron a los otros en busca de respuestas y un poco de aventura.

Llegaron a la casa de los Briefs, subieron los seis a la avioneta y tomaron rumbo a la aldea de la discordia.

Durante el viaje nadie movió un músculo, excepto por Gokú que no paraba de comer las interminables golosinas que habían en la nave. Los otros se observaban sin confianza, temiendo en cualquier momento una maniobra de los enemigos. Después de dos horas de vuelo, su viaje había acabado.

Una aglomeración de calvos los recibió al aterrizar. Sus caras de asombro al ver a Ten y Chaoz eran inexplicables, era como si vieran a un par de muertos ante sus ojos.

-¡Señor Ten!- gritó uno de los ancianos sin cabello.

-¡Están vivos los amos!- dijo otro

-¡Claro que estamos vivos!- dijo Ten al ver la expresión de todos.

-Es que el amo Tao...-

-¡Tao nos envió a vengar la muerte de nuestro padre que murió por el robo de la Zapatilla de Cristal!-

-Están equivocados señoritos Ten y Chaoz- ambos hermanos miraron al más anciano de todos. El respetado médico de la ciudad –Su padre estaba enfermo hace mucho tiempo-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambos hermanos.

-Síganme señoritos-

-¡Esperen un momento!- gritó Bulma antes de que se fueran –Yo viajé desde Capital del Oeste para dejar claro una cosa. Sé que hace meses vinimos y robamos la Zapatilla con Gokú¡pero la devolví! Además envié comida y dinero a cambio de todo el alboroto. ¡Necesito saber ahora si esto fue recibido!- el anciano la miró y agachó la cabeza. La respuesta era obvia.

-Si señorita, y le estamos agradecidos. La sequía en la aldea no fue tan dura gracias a su ayuda-

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Gokú.

-Les recomiendo que se retiren- dijo el sabio viejo.

-¡Pues yo me voy! No quiero quedarme aquí, quiero volver a la ciudad. ¡Vamos chicos!- les gritó a Krillin y Yamcha, quienes habían permanecido callados desde la salida de la escuela.

---

-¡Oh. No me había percatado de esto!- gritaba la peliazul en la oficina del director de la escuela.

-Lamentablemente no podrá realizar su práctica hospitalaria hasta que sea ayudante de uno de nuestros profesores. Ya que la clínica a la que postula necesita la evaluación de uno de los docentes- decía serio Enma Daio desde su gran escritorio.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?-

-Siempre quedan vacantes como ayudante del Señor Roshi, le recomiendo que hable con él. Le puede ayudar con las lesiones de los estudiantes de deporte-

-¡Muchas gracias!- le dijo agradecida. Salió directamente hacia el gimnasio, lugar donde de seguro estaba. Recorrió pasillos, bajó escaleras, hasta que llegó a la cancha de basketball.

Para su sorpresa estaba vacía. Sólo estaba el conserje encargado de hacer el aseo y mantener todo en su lugar. Era un anciano muy respetado, de baja estatura y gran joroba.

-¿Señor Roujin Kame?- el anciano cuidador se sorprendió al verla (Roujin Kame significa Vieja Tortuga) –Ese es su nombre¿verdad?-

-Si niña¿qué deseas?-

-Estoy buscando al profesor Roshi¿lo ha visto?-

-Está en su oficina Lunch-

-¿También sabe mi nombre?- el viejo Kame no sabía que responder, y no podía decir que ella era la fantasía sexual de su superior, que por eso sabía su nombre –Bueno, muchas gracias señor Kame- respondió ante el silencio del conserje.

---

-Sabes que Nappa. Estoy cansado de recorrer esta ciudad llena de gente y ruidos molestos. Prefiero las carreteras y el aire pasando a través de mi casco-

-Eres un bebé quejumbroso- respondía el grandulón.

-Además que aún no encontramos al jefe. Estoy cansado-

-Pues conquista el lado este de la ciudad. Busca a las pandillas que gobiernan esos rincones y diles quien manda, así tendrás un poco de acción. Mientras tanto yo seguiré buscando a Vegeta-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-

-Con tal de deshacerme de ti- dijo en voz muy baja.

-¡Nos vemos en unos días entonces!-

Raditz salió en su motocicleta. Cuando ya estuvo lejos, Nappa tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

-Al fin me deshice del inútil-

-Bien- contestó el líder desde el auricular –Reúnete conmigo en la residencial-

-Claro-

---

-¡Qué!- gritaba Ten al descubrir la verdad de lo sucedido.

El anciano de la aldea y mano derecha del rey Tsuru, les contó a los hermanos las intenciones de su malvado tío.

Tao Pai-Pai planeaba hacía muchos años seguir con el reinado de aquella aldea, pero su hermano e hijos se lo impedían. La única forma de obtener el poder era que Tsuru muriera al igual que Ten y Chaoz. Luego de saber de la extraña enfermedad del Rey, comenzó a planear una forma de cumplir su objetivo, y la aparición de nuestros amigos fue la oportunidad perfecta. En unos cuantos segundos planeó todo, y decidió enviar a los descendientes a una muerte segura. Sin embargo, las cosas no pasaron como lo planeado, y ahora debería enfrentar la verdad.

-¡Debemos hablar!- le gritó Ten al entrar al estudio de Tao.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Estoy decepcionado de los hijos de nuestro Rey, no pudieron siquiera vengar su muerte-

---

-¡Estoy harta!- gritaba la peliazul al aterrizar la avioneta.

-Vamos Bulma¡relájate!- dijo el galante de Yamcha, al presentarse su oportunidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo impresionada. Hace días que veía a Yamcha con otros ojos. Podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Tener el novio que siempre quiso y obtener la popularidad que siempre había anhelado. –¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón.-

-¡Qué buena idea!- gritaron Gokú y Krillin.

-¡Ustedes dos no!- gritó la pareja, que ya veían frustrados sus planes por la falta de corazonada de los chicos.

Esa tarde, la peliazul y el deportista tuvieron una tarde romántica. Yamcha tenía serias intenciones de tener a la temperamental chica para él. Había algo en ella, además de su atractivo físico, que lo volvía loco. Al caer el sol, ambos se quedaron sentados en una banca del parque. Era un hermoso atardecer, que dejaba entrever las intenciones de ambos.

-Hay cosas de ti que me vuelven loco- confesó el muchacho.

-Jajajajajaja¡qué cosas dices!-

-Pero es que eres la primera mujer que no me acosa como las demás-

-Así que te crees muy galante¿no?. Para mí no eres más que un inexperto-

-¿Y acaso tú ya tienes experiencia con los hombres que me dices eso?-

-No, pero con observar es suficiente-

Luego de eso, se besaron. Bulma sin embargo no confesó, que era la primera vez que compartía sus labios. Fue un beso tierno que despertó la infinidad de sensaciones en la chica. Sabía que este día tenía que llegar, pero lo veía lejano, y sólo posible a través de los deseos de las Zapatillas Mágicas.

También había que reconocer que Yamcha era un besador de los buenos. Por alguna razón se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba relajada, así que se acercó más y la abrazó. La guió suavemente hasta que Bulma siguiera el ritmo de su lengua, que rápidamente se incorporó al ritmo deseado. Luego de acabado aquel instante eterno, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron a casa.

---

-Deseo ser su ayudante Profesor Roshi-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba desconcertado el anciano.

-Verá, sé que nunca he tomado una de sus clases, pero necesito postular al voluntariado de la clínica. Pero para eso, debo tener un poco de experiencia con lesiones deportivas y esa clase de cosas. Sé también que la toma de ramos acabó hace semanas, pero el director me dio permiso, si usted me acepta claro, de enviar mis papeles si usted acepta ayudarme- Roshi se movía de un lado a otro. Mientras caminaba a un extremo de su oficina, ocultaba las innumerables fotografías que a escondidas les sacaba a las alumnas y que guardaba como joyas. No podía creer que su sueño se hiciera realidad: la dueña de sus fantasías, la que nunca tomaba sus clases de gimnasia estaba allí, rogándole por su compañía. No podía pedir más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó encantado, con la condición de que como su ayudante, debía usar un traje deportivo adecuado, el que consistía evidentemente en hot pants y top muy corto. La chica, que no se imaginaba en las actitudes depravadas de su profesor, aceptó encantada.

---

Había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Ten y Chaoz a la aldea. Bulma y los demás deseaban saber que había pasado con ellos desde el incidente con su padre y tío. Recién habían acabado las clases en el instituto cuando a las afueras de la escuela los esperaban un grupo de matones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre, agradezco la acogida que ha tenido mi fic con ustedes. Aunque confieso que el capítulo me quedó corto, y que me demoré algunos días en actualizar, pero es que entre el trabajo y mi nuevo estudio (del idioma japonés) me quedé sin tiempo de actualizar. Pero no se preocupen, el que haya desaparecido anteriormente no implica que lo haga de nuevo. Como siempre, espero sinceramente sus comentarios a través de reviews, además serán acogidas todas las críticas que tengan.

Ahora, como siempre, las respuestas a sus reviews:

**kawaii destruction:** ¡¿nani?! ten y chaoz novios???!! loca!... Bueno, si, Gokú en la cancha de basket parecía todo un Sakuragi, pero moreno y guapo jajaja. Milk de carcelera! jajajaja, no! en la realidad debía reflejar su personalidad... y ser la animadora malvada le quedaba como anillo al dedo jajaja. V&B!!! siii! yo tambien ya quiero llegar a esa parteee! ya quiero q se conozcan!! pero es que me faltan cosas por relatar...

**kili27:** jajajaja, sii! este fic hace que mis neuronas se utilicen para algo util.. jajaja, gracias por leerme! sigueme haciendo reviews!

kaoru himura: no es que sea un fic V&B, o sea, es una teleserie donde pondré, a su debido tiempo, todas las historias sobre la mesa. Un saludote para ti! Gracias por decir que encuentras divertida mi historiaaa!! me haces muuy feliz!

**Micky:** Gracias! el desafio mas grande es hacer que los personajes no pierdan su escencia... Ojala te siga agradando y esperaré tus comentarios de este capi!

**Shadir:** jajajajaja me rei demasiado con tu review!! me fui a google a buscar a Don Graf y si!! ese perro no sirve! mejor Piccoro para alejar a los chicos de las fiestas y las drogas! mejor q todos los adolescentes practiquen artes marciales! jajajaja

**Divadestruction:** si ponia a milk con lentes y sin popularidad no tendria gracia! tenia que reflejar su mal caracter y sus luchas por conseguir lo que quiere! y como lo dije un poco más arriba, de porrista era perfecta jajaja.

**DioXa: **si supe lo del plagio! te doy todo mi apoyo! Ahora, me he mantenido alejada de los lios faranduleros de FanFiction, asi que si no es por kawaii ni me entero... jajaja, ojala nadie se robe mis fics! q miedooo!

_Nota:_ puede que haya caido en faltas de ortografía, gramática y demases en la respuesta a sus reviews, porque los escribi bien rapido..

Besos! nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	5. Descubrimientos

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Ten y Chaoz a la aldea. Bulma y los demás deseaban saber que había pasado con ellos desde el incidente con su padre y tío. Recién habían acabado las clases en el instituto cuando a las afueras de la escuela los esperaban un grupo de matones.

---

**Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos**

---

Eran tres hombres los que esperaban a nuestros amigos:

El primero y más llamativo de todos era un grandulón de unos dos metros de altura, grandes músculos y bastante moreno. El segundo era un hermoso rubio de mirada siniestra. Al frente, alguien que ya era conocido de Gokú y Bulma.

-¡Usted!- gritó la peliazul al reconocer su rostro –Usted fue el que nos liberó de la prisión en aquella aldea¡fue el que nos dejó huir con la 6° zapatilla!-

-¡No digas tonterías mocosa!- gritó aquel personaje -Ustedes son los causantes de mi desgracia, y mi destierro¡pero no quedará así!-

-¡Ya estoy harta de los problemas con esa estúpido pueblo suyo! Reconozco que cause problemas, que robé un tesoro y que escapamos¡pero ya vinieron dos personas a reclamarnos eso hace un mes y arreglamos todo el asunto¡¿Qué pasó ahora?!-

-¡No trate así a nuestro soberano, el gran Tao Pai-Pai!- gritó el negro imponente.

-¿Tao Pai-Pai?- se preguntó Gokú -¿Pero ese no era pariente de esos dos que nos visitaron?-

-¡Tao Pai-Pai!- gritó Bulma mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. Ella no había perdido su tiempo, había averiguado todo acerca de este personaje desde la aparición de los dos extraños calvos en la ciudad. No sólo era el tío de Ten y Chaoz, sino que había sido desterrado por "alta traición" a la familia real. Atentar contra la vida de los herederos al trono era condenado con pena de muerte en otros reinos, pero en aquel pueblo, con el destierro eterno. La ley, según lo leído por la chica en páginas de internet especializadas, también se aplicaba a todos aquellos acusados como cómplices del delito.

-¡Vaya! Con que conoces al Gran Gobernante- dijo el rubio.

-Sí ¡Un estúpido y engreído que cree que las cosas se consiguen a la fuerza!- dijo con firmeza.

Un sonoro _"clic"_ llamó la atención de todos. La neblina, clásica en tiempos de otoño, no dejó ver con claridad el revólver que sacaba de su bolsillo aquel malvado.

-Estoy aquí para recuperar lo que es mío. Ustedes tienen en su poder lo que hará realidad todos mis deseos-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Me entregarán el resto de éstas!- gritó mientras les mostraba una de las Zapatillas de Cristal –No podrán engañarme... Y si se quieren pasar de listos...- decía mientras les mostraba el arma lista para disparar –no tengo problemas en hacerlos hablar a la fuerza-

Todos se quedaron congelados. Hasta Bulma perdió todo su poder de convencimiento. Nadie podía discutir con aquel objeto amenazándolos. Sin embargo, la peliazul tenía la astucia a su favor, y no era precisamente mostrar sus pechos. Metió lentamente la mano a su bolsillo.

-¡Será mejor que no planees nada estúpido mujer!- dijo el hombre apuntándola en la cabeza.

-¡No no no no!- dijo la chica con miedo –¡Tengo todas las zapatillas aquí mismo!-

-¡No me engañes!-

-Mi padre tiene un nuevo invento- dijo mientras sacaba un estuche –En éstos pequeños aparatos puedo guardar lo que sea, no importa que tan grande sea. Lo llamamos "pastillas de chiquitolina" o cápsulas enpequeñecedoras- como el viejo no tenía idea de avances tecnológicos decidió esperar –Mira, aquí tengo 6- dijo mostrándolas al viejo –en cada una he guardado una zapatilla. Debo golpearlas contra al piso para que salga su contenido¿de acuerdo?-

Tal como lo dijo lanzó el envase con su contenido con todas sus fuerzas. Un gran humo cubrió todo.

-¡Vámonos ahora, corran!- todos le hicieron caso. Entraron a la escuela y gritaron por ayuda, pero el instituto estaba vacío.

-¡Al gimnasio!- dijo Yamcha, y sus amigos lo siguieron a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto en las puertas de la escuela el humo se deshizo y tres hombres furiosos salieron en la frenética persecución de los cobardes.

Cruzaron pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras, nuestros amigos sentían los pasos cada vez más cerca. Si no hacían algo pronto, todo acabaría mal.

-Por cierto- dijo Krillin a Bulma -¿Es cierto lo que dijiste sobre esas cápsulas?-

-Sólo es un prototipo de una bomba de humo. ¿Acaso crees que puede existir algo que encoja una materia sólida?-

-Pues dímelo tú-

-¡Por ahora es imposible! No hemos podido aislar las moléculas de un cuerpo sólido ni menos que todas ellas se encojan para dar como resultado... ¡¡espera¡No me preguntes eso ahora¡Debemos huir lo antes posible!-

Luego de un interminable andar llegaron a las puertas del gimnasio. Roshi era su única salida, era el único docente que se quedaba pasadas las clases; debían avisarle para llamar a la policía y detener a esos delincuentes de una vez por todas. Sin embargo el anciano no estaba en ninguna parte, cruzaron la cancha de basketball sin suerte, hasta que Krillin tuvo la idea de ir a su oficina ubicada detrás de los camarines.

Caminaron lentamente, ya no querían arriesgar su pellejo nunca más. Al acercarse a la puerta que separaba el recinto deportivo de las oficinas sintieron una serie de ruidos sospechosos detrás de ellos. Alguien tocó el hombro de Gokú.

-¿Qué haces en la escuela a estas horas?- un gritó muy agudo salió de las cuerdas vocales de Bulma -¡Qué te pasa!- gritó Milk -¿Acaso no tienes educación?-

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- gritó desconcertada la peliazul.

-Soy la líder del equipo de animadoras. Es obvio que me quede hasta estas horas...- al verla abrazada de Yamcha y al mismo tiempo al lado de Gokú hizo hervir su sangre –Se nota que no tienes decencia. Tú, a solas con tres chicos al mismo tiempo-

-¡Eso no te incumbe!-

-Chicas, chicas.. ya basta- dijo Yamcha intentando calmarlas –Milk, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Es peligroso que camines de noche hasta tu casa-

-Pues ese no es tu problema. Gokú, no deberías juntarte con este grupo de incompetentes-

-¿Ah?-

-Ya me voy- diciendo esto, la porrista se marchó.

Se quedaron un momento pensando hasta que recordaron la razón de su visita al gimnasio.

Si no se apresuraban estarías en graves problemas. Bulma, sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta de la oficina de par en par.

---

El atardecer era hermoso en aquella playa a las afueras de la ciudad. El sol descendía lentamente esperando juntarse al mar en el horizonte. Se escuchaban a las gaviotas buscar su alimento en el puerto a unos kilómetros de distancia, y el viento otoñal movía los cabellos de quien, sentado en su Harley, esperaba a su amigo que lo había llamado unas horas antes. Sin embargo, la paz ya no se respiraba como antes. Se preguntaba si recorrer los caminos sin rumbo fijo era lo que lo mantenía vivo; o era el querer escapar constantemente de una realidad inaceptable.

_"Sólo soy un pájaro errante, que necesita emigrar de cada lugar que pisa, porque nada es digno de recibirme"_

Sintió un conocido ruido de motor estacionarse detrás de él. Sin necesidad de voltearse le habló a quien se bajó del vehículo.

-Ya era tiempo que llegaras- dijo.

-Pues no creí que te encontraría tan lejos... Vegeta- la voz familiar lo desconcertó. No esperaba que lo encontrarían tan pronto. Sólo llevaba un par de meses fuera. Se mantuvo de espaldas para aparentar calma, no movió ni un músculo y se quedó ahí mismo, contemplando lo que tenía en frente.

-Me sorprende que sigas cumpliendo órdenes... después de todos estos años-

-Sólo soy fiel y agradecido- dijo el personaje.

-No tenías por qué buscarme Zarbón. Sé perfectamente a donde me quieres llevar-

-No tengo la necesidad de llevarte a la fuerza. Tarde o temprano volverás al lugar que te pertenece-

-A mí nada me pertenece-

-Pues sigues siendo el mismo ingrato y mal agradecido de siempre-

-Dile al que te envía que no tardaré en volver. Pero debo terminar unos asuntos pendientes aquí- decía al esclavo de su tío.

-De acuerdo. Pero ten en claro que puedes escapar, pero no esconderte. Tenemos ojos en todos los rincones de este planeta-

-Ahora me doy cuenta de eso- dijo Vegeta, aún sin mirarlo a la cara –Y ahora entiendo a los extraños pandilleros que me topé el otro día, y que me dejaron ir sin siquiera provocar una pelea por su territorio. Entiendo por qué no llegaron a molestarme en esta ocasión, siendo que estoy parado en el mismo sitio dónde me increparon la última vez. También trabajan para él¿no es así?-

-Si apreciaras todo lo que ha hecho por ti sabrías muchas cosas Vegeta-

-Pues no quiero saberlo todo-

-Es tu decisión, pero sabes que eso tiene sus consecuencias- dijo mientras volvía a su motocicleta –Te daremos el tiempo que necesites. Pero supongo que ya sabes todo lo que esta ciudad nos ofrece-

-Lo sé. Ya envié a Raditz a investigar-

-Me parece excelente- Zarbón prendió el motor de su vehículo –No sacarás nada con huir... Ya lo sabes-

-Y tú sabes que no huyo-

-Lo tengo más que claro. Puedes seguir recorriendo "tu nuevo territorio"- diciendo esto se marchó.

---

Al entrar a la oficina de Roshi se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Una chica de cabellos azules tenía acorralado al profesor en una esquina de la habitación. Su mano derecha sostenía fuertemente el cuello del anciano, como tratando de asfixiarlo.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- gritó Krillin.

-¡¿Así que no puedes pelear solo viejo asqueroso?!- gritaba la chica al ser descubierta.

-¡Suéltalo!- Yamcha la empujó sin delicadeza. La violenta mujer calló al suelo.

-Oh, por Dios... lo siento mucho...- dijo al volver en sí.

-¡Cómo que lo sientes, tratabas de matarlo!-

-¡No! Lo juro...- decía Lunch, al tiempo que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

Bulma reaccionó, recordando la razón por la que habían llegado a ese lugar.

-¡Profesor. Nos persiguen unos sujetos!- Roshi olvidó lo ocurrido, prestándole atención a la otra peliazul -¡Tienen armas!-

-¿En qué lío se han metido mis jovencitos?-

-¡No lo sé!- decía Gokú confundido.

-¡Por favor no pierda tiempo... llame a la policía!-

-Está bien... no se alteren. Los guardias de la escuela los detendrán-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Pero de acuerdo, llamaré-

-Muchas gracias profesor- dijo Krillin aliviado.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron los oficiales. Entre ellos se encontraba el capitán Piccoro, quien al ver a Briefs y a los demás no tardó en recordarlos del incidente en Bar-Ball.

-No me gusta verla aquí de nuevo. Ya le dije que no me interesa de donde provenga, ni aunque sea la hija del rey de este planeta la salva de mi juramento de cumplir con mi deber-

-¡Pero ya le dije! Yo no se nada de esos sujetos. ¡Nos apuntaron con armas sin ninguna razón!-

-Debemos entonces ir a la comisaría. Dejar constancia del hecho y darnos una descripción de aquellas personas-

Los cuatro hicieron lo que les ordenaron. Los interrogaron uno a uno para confirmar la historia. Cuando llegó el turno de Bulma, ésta confesó conocer por fotografías al sujeto; omitiendo la aventura en la aldea por las preciadas pero inútiles Zapatillas de Cristal. En lugar de eso, les relató que efectivamente había visitado aquella aldea durante las vacaciones de verano, y que por medio del internet se había enterado del destierro del hermano del difunto rey.

-No me agrada esto- decía Piccoro al acabar de oír el relato –Yo también estoy al tanto del tema de Tao Pai-Pai. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué viene a esta ciudad a atacarlos a ustedes-

-Es a mí a quien buscaba, eso es obvio¡pero quién sabe sus razones para querer matarme! Nada malo hice en ese pueblo. Al contrario, les regalé comida y dinero al darme cuenta de las precarias condiciones de vida que tenían-

-Pues aunque tuviera corazón de oro, no debería intervenir en asuntos de extranjeros-

-Claro, acabo de darme cuenta- decía enojada la chica –Pero al menos no merezco terminar con el cuerpo de balazos¿o si?-

-Hay algo más... algo que me está ocultando. Será mejor que me cuente toda la historia desde el principio. Estoy al tanto que sus vacaciones de verano tenían propósito científico-

---

-Lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí-

-Zarbón ya sabe que estamos en esta ciudad-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaba sorprendido el gigante calvo -¡Es increíble que tengan espías en todos lados!-

-No fue necesario. Esta ciudad es muy grande y un excelente lugar para el comercio. Y eso lo hace estar lleno de sus secuaces-

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí¿No querías estar lejos de los ojos de Freezer?-

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no me guío por eso. Mi motocicleta me trajo. Si llegué aquí es por algo. Todo lo que pasa sobre las ruedas de mi Harley se convierte en oro. Mi moto me guía a la mejor demanda, a mi destino... la victoria- Nappa decidió callar. Para Vegeta no había nada más importante que su vehículo motorizado –Para ganar en este campo de batalla necesitamos tres cosas: información, distribución y decisión. Esa es la razón por la que no quise que llegaran de inmediato. Pon atención- Nappa se sentó en el suelo obedeciendo –La información ya está en mi poder. Existen tres bandas: Los Genew, La Banda Uranai y La Patrulla Ribbon. Los primeros son del bando de Freezer, hace trato con pandilleros y mafias; los segundos son un grupo minoritario que abastece a todos los empresarios ricos de la metrópolis; los terceros acaban de llegar. Sus cultivos se encuentran en una aldea lejos de aquí- el grandulón escuchaba atentamente –Número dos, distribución: ya sabemos los puntos de venta de los Genew y Urania, los Ribbon son nuevos, no tienen compradores fijos, lo que es un error garrafal. Número tres, decisión: encontrar el segmento de la población que no se abastece por ninguno de estos grupos, y atacar ahí. Eso requiere recorrer la ciudad y "observar". Me da lo mismo que Freezer haga negocios aquí también, los Genew son lentos e inútiles, tienen clientes fieles pero la dotación que venden es fija, y eso no es bueno en este negocio- Vegeta se subió a su Harley Davidson y encendió el motor –Vamos a ver que más nos ofrece Ciudad del Oeste¡vamos!-

---

-Doctor¿por qué no funcionan mis medicamentos?-

-Eso toma tiempo. Tu trastorno bipolar no es a causa de depresiones endógenas ni de problemas psicológicos. Es algo que yace en tu cerebro-

Hacía meses que Lunch estaba enterada de su rara enfermedad. A pesar de haber sido criada en un ambiente sin problemas psicológicos aparentes, su cerebro tenía una falla que los médicos no lograban mejorar. Un problema que la acongojaba, ya que la alejaba de su sueño de ser enfermera.

Claro está, como iba a ayudar a la gente si sin darse cuenta los estaba atacando al minuto siguiente. Una serie de scanners, pruebas de ultra sonido, e intensas sesiones de terapia la tenían sin solución. Todos los medicamentos que usaba no servían para nada; y la única respuesta de los especialistas era que "si no funciona con uno, debemos probar con otro". Así, llevaba años tomando toda clase de fármacos que la tenían al borde de la intoxicación.

-Cuando logremos encontrar el tratamiento adecuado tendrás una vida normal- le decía para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y mientras tanto?- preguntaba -¿Seguiré siendo el bicho raro de la escuela?-

-Tú puedes tener una vida normal Lunch, debes tener paciencia y no exponerte a situaciones que te alteren-

-Es que esto ya se sale de control. Le causo daño a las personas que quieren ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños-

---

-¡Esa descarada de Bulma Briefs!- decía la chica sentada en el césped junto al resto del equipo -¿Cómo puede estar con Yamcha, el jugador estrella de baseball y al mismo tiempo seducir a mi Gokú¡Me desespera!-

-No te precipites Milk- le contestó una de las animadoras –Aún no sabes que trama. Puede que sean sólo amigos-

-¡¿Sólo amigos¡Viven juntos!-

-Eso es cierto, debes tener cuidado. La gente está empezando a hablar de ella... a hablar "bien" de ella. El hecho de juntarse con tres jugadores la está volviendo popular...- dijo una pelirroja que las acompañaba.

-¡Eso jamás!- gritaba otra –Pero es fácil. Es cosa de decir cosas malas de ella-

-¿Te refieres a_ "infundir"_ rumores?-

-¿No es _"difundir"_?- dijo Milk con una gota de sudor.

-Da igual, me entiendes. Si hacemos eso seguramente Gokú pensará en lo mala que es y dejará de juntarse con ella-

-¿Así tan fácil?-

-Pero no sabemos que hicieron en el verano... Quizá tuvieron un _"affair"_-

-¿Y Yamcha lo sabrá?- preguntó Milk –Si decimos demasiado puede que sea Yamcha quien la deje... Y Bulma, _"en su consuelo"_, se quede con Gokú, y eso no es lo que quiero-

-¿No es _"en su desconsuelo"_?-

-¡Ya deja de darme lecciones de gramática! Ese no es el punto-

---

Piccoro seguía sin creerle a la peliazul. Su instinto le decía que había algo más en todo esto. Hacía unos meses atrás habían llegado rumores de supuestas plantaciones de marihuana en tierras cultivables aledañas a la aldea que mencionaba Briefs. Pero sus peritos seguían investigando sin suerte. Si todo este asunto tenía que ver con drogas la historia cambiaba totalmente su curso. Si la familia Briefs eran secuaces de una red de narcotráfico y su riqueza se debía a aquello se armaría un escándalo de proporciones. Lo mejor no era precipitarse, eso lo tenía claro.

Pero había otra cosa que lo mantenía con las "antenas" atentas. Los extraños incidentes que involucraban a conocidas bandas de la ciudad y anónimos motociclistas que los atacaban. Ambos reportes en curso lo mantenían inquieto. Ambos casos involucraban supuesto cultivo, tráfico, venta o robo de narcóticos.

La ciudad ya no era la misma, el aire otoñal había traído nuevos problemas. Pero la adrenalina y la sed de aventura corrían por las venas de Piccoro. Para él, el atrapar a los criminales era su vocación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre se los digo (y nunca me cansaré de repetir).. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!

Ahora tardé menos días en actualizar¿no lo creen?...

Ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Micky:** Jajajaja, ya se han encontrado algunos de esta "salsa de personajes". Y la aventura está a punto de comenzar, así que no desesperes..

**kaoru himura t.** gracias por tus lindas palabras!!! Me encanta leer q te guste mi fic! Ojalá te haya gustado el capi.. Un beso!

**Diva destruction** Más que un triángulo amoroso, podría adelantarte que habrá un pentágono amoroso.. jajaja... Mi mente está maquinando una serie de cosas para que pronto empiece la parte de los celos, las peleas y todas esa salsa de cursilería que, por lo que veo, tanto te gusta.. jajajaja.. Un besote!

**kili27** Si!!! Ahora está empezando el real desarrollo de la historia.. Así que prepárate para muchas cosas y sorpresas!

**Shadir (Elena):** Quiero que alguien me photoshopee una foto de Don Graff y ponga la cara de Piccoro en su lugar... jajaja.. Y sii! Fue un puñado de historias el capitulo anterior! Es que el cerebro se me rebalsó de todas las ideas que tuve en mente, y el problema es que todas ellas (mis ideas) desbordaron cortamente en mi hija de papel electrónica jajajaja... Y.. lo último.. ¿no quieres que trate mal a tu Raditz? Rayos.. se supone que él es un tipo malo! Pero debo confesar que SuperBrave tiene la culpa de que él ya no sea el hermano malvado de Gokú que lo mató... Con tanto fic poniéndolo como héroe y sexy todas pensamos lo mismo.. Pero insisto! Debo mantener la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes en relación al anime! Jajajaa.. Así que no te ilusiones tantoo!! Jajaja.. Pero de que tiene más cerebro que Nappa, eso NADIE te lo discute..

Nos vemos muuy pronto en una nueva actualización!

Mata ne!


	6. Encuentros

**Capítulo 6: Encuentros**

-

---

-Si no fuera mayor de edad no estaría aquí en primer lugar¿no crees?-

-Claro, es la excusa... Que mejor que celebrar tu mayoría de edad en tu nueva adquisición-

-¿Acaso es un problema la gran cantidad de responsabilidades que involucra ser Bulma Briefs?-

-El estar a cargo de un bar no debería ser tu problema. A tu padre no le cuesta nada contratar a alguien para que administre este recinto. ¡No puedo estar contigo y protegerte todo el día! Soy un deportista que debe estar en constante entrenamiento. ¡En un mes tenemos el campeonato!-

-¡Nunca te he pedido que seas mi guardaespaldas! Además puedo cuidarme sola-

-¡No sabes cuidar ni a tus mascotas!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡Lo que escuchaste!-

-¡Vete de aquí AHORA!-

-No necesitas gritarme, ya voy de salida-

Era la décima discusión de la semana. Las razones rebalsaban todo criterio, los motivos sobraban también. Eran inaguantables las escenas de celos de Bulma cuando una chica se les acercaba por "asuntos deportivos"; Yamcha no soportaba que la peliazul prefiriera estudiar química a tener una cita con él. Cuantos argumentos sobraban, cuantas explicaciones faltaban.

Y eso no fue todo. El día del cumpleaños de la chica llegó, y como era de esperarse, no quiso pasarlo junto a su novio. Tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que atender. Una serie de firmas de contratos, traspaso de propiedades y trámites varios mantuvieron a Bulma alejada de la escuela toda la mañana. Es que ser la hija del mejor empresario del planeta no es fácil, especialmente cuando el 5 por ciento de las propiedades pasarían a su nombre el día en que ella cumpliera los 18 años.

Y como era de esperarse, nuestra amiga prefirió recorrer sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-Debo estar en Bar-Ball el resto de la tarde... lo lamento-

Y con eso, explotó la relación. Los gritos terminaron cuando él le pidió un tiempo para reflexionar. Ella no lo dudó mucho, y lo aceptó también. Quizá no estaban hechos el uno para el otro; quizá vivían vidas totalmente diferentes. No hubo lágrimas ni lamentos, tampoco ruegos.

---

-¡Qué!- gritaba la deportista -¿Terminaron?-

-Se dieron un tiempo... Al menos eso escuché-

-Como lo suponía, ahora irá tras mi Gokú...-

-No pienses eso Milk-

-¡Cómo no voy a pensar eso!-

-Al parecer Bulma estará fuera de la escuela. Y recuerda que tu chico estará en práctica de basketball toda la tarde. No hay forma que se vean. Y quizá sea tu oportunidad-

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir, ya lo sabía-

---

El gimnasio era un campo de batalla a esas horas de la tarde. El torneo inter-escuelas estaba cada vez más cerca y los chicos entrenaban incansables horas para lograr el desempeño que quería el entrenador.

-¡Pero profesor!- gritó uno de los chicos -¿De qué nos sirve cargar este material de la construcción?-

-¡Qué ingenuo eres!- gritaba el anciano, que estaba sentado junto a Lunch en la banca –Esto es lo que necesitas para ser ágil¡para ser un ganador!-

-Pero es que... ¡AHHHH!- el chico gritaba de dolor. Se le acababa de caer el saco de cemento que cargaba en el pie derecho.

-¡Eso te pasa por no concentrarte muchacho! Lunch, ve a curarlo-

-Claro profesor-

Así transcurrieron muchas horas de extenuante y agotador entrenamiento.

-Tendrán 30 minutos de descanso. Luego seguiremos con otras técnicas. A las 7 de la tarde tendrán un partido de práctica-

---

-Ya era hora de tener unas horas para mí. No puedo creer que no entienda lo que significa ser yo. No es fácil- meditaba Bulma mientras recorría la ciudad. Había usado todo el día firmando documentos, y por fin estaba desocupada.

Se subió a su nuevo vehículo con chofer.

-¿A dónde vamos señorita?-

-No- dijo mientras se bajaba –Prefiero caminar-

---

-Toma- dijo la muchacha con un gran emparedado de carne y queso entre sus delicadas manos –Supongo que debes tener hambre-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii¡Tengo muchísima hambre!- gritó Gokú con alegría, al tiempo que se metía totalmente el sándwich a la boca. No pasó mucho para que empezara a toser. Así es, nuestro humano se estaba ahogando.

-¿Gokú?- dijo la chica al no saber lo que pasaba. El muchacho comenzó a darse palmadas en el pecho, pero seguía sin decir una palabra. Gokú le hacía señas para que lo ayudara, pero Milk continuaba sin entender.

---

-¡Qué te sucede Yamcha. Estos no son tus lanzamientos!- gritaba Roshi. Durante el descanso de los basquetbolistas observaba a los beisbolistas -¡Te irás a la banca por no concentrarte!-

-Lo siento maestro, no tengo ánimos de entrenar-

-El campeonato es en menos de un mes¡no puedes darme excusas!-

-Lo sé. No volverá a suceder-

-Más te vale, o tendré que sacarte del equipo. No me gustan los mediocres, lo sabes-

Habían muchas cosas en la cabeza del jugador además de sus malos lanzamientos. No sabía si había reaccionado mal con Bulma. No le gustaba estar enojado con ella. Había exagerado y lo reconocía. Pero aún no podía entender cómo ella se manejaría con tantas responsabilidades. Aún era una niña, a pesar de su edad. Quería plantearles a sus padres todo esto.

-¡Yamcha, qué demonios te sucede!-

---

-¡Qué alguien lo ayude!- gritó la chica al ver a la peliazul.

Lunch estaba cerca de ellos cuando escuchó gritar a la porrista, justo cuando Gokú ya no podía más. Se puso detrás de él y puso sus brazos alrededor, abrazándolo. Milk la miraba, no sabía si con admiración o celos. La aprendiz de enfermera puso sus manos en forma de puños y comenzó a aprisionarlos hacia ella. Una gran bola de carne salió expulsada del interior del deportista, salvándolo de una muerte trágica.

-¡Ahhh!- dijo Gokú aliviado -¡Estaba delicioso!-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- gritaba la animadora sin entender nada -¡Estuviste a punto de morir!-

-Pero no pasó nada... ¡Gracias Lunch!-

-Por nada... Debes masticar todas tus comidas- dijo Lunch con una gota de sudor.

-Mmmm, creo que tienes razón. Muchas gracias por la comida Milk-

La cheer-leader se emocionó. Había logrado algo a pesar del incidente.

-Si quieres puedo prepararte comida cada vez que quieras-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-¡Claro¿Eso te haría feliz?-

-¡Me haría muy feliz!-

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Gokú abrazando repentinamente a Milk, la que se sonrojó de inmediato –Lunch, volvamos al gimnasio. Roshi debe estar esperándonos-

-Está bien-

---

-Debo informarte algo-

-Que sucede Raditz-

-Existen 3 bandas que manejan la ciudad y un grupo de posibles clientes que no son abastecidos por ninguno de estos grupos-

-No me lo digas. Te ha tomado mucho tiempo conseguir información inútil¿lo sabías?-

-¡Pero que dices Vegeta!-

-Como pueden haber clientes si no son abastecidos-

-Potenciales...-

-Continúa...-

-En unas semanas comenzarán los torneos deportivos. Toda la ciudad está al tanto de esto-

-Y qué tiene que ver con nuestro objetivo-

-Deportistas, estudiosos, genios... Jóvenes con sueños que entrenan sin cansancio para conseguir la victoria; la que conseguirían a cualquier precio-

-Ahora tiene sentido, lo hubieras dicho desde un principio. ¿Edades de las víctimas?-

-Eso es lo mejor... "Juventud del Oeste" es una celebración. Los campeonatos abarcan a los estudiantes de primarias, secundarias y universidades en todo tipo de competencias, ya sean deportivas, mentales o de ingenio-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Quedan 35 días para que comience todo. Tenemos hasta entonces-

-Comienza la diversión-

---

-¡Vamos Gokú tú puedes!- gritaba Milk en el entrenamiento de los muchachos basquetbolistas.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos alentar a todo el equipo?- decía otra de las animadoras.

-Milk nunca te escuchará- decía otra.

-¿Ves como le brillan los ojos?-

-¡Ya cállense. No puedo poner atención!-

-¿A Gokú o al equipo?-

-¡A todos obviamente!-

-Pues no lo parece-

-¡Chicas, yujuu!- gritó Roshi de repente -¿Por qué no nos ayudan con el entrenamiento?-

-¡Claro profesor!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo. La idea de Roshi era simple, y a la vez provocadora.

-¡Chicos! Cada uno de ustedes debe llevar sobre sus hombros a una de las porristas, afirmándolas claro. Con la otra mano jugaremos un partido-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos los presentes.

-¡Qué idea tan absurda!- gritó uno de los jugadores.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no cuestiones mis técnicas!-

-Pero profesor...-

-¡A la banca!-

El partido fue el más extraño jamás visto, pero era un deleite a los ojos de Roshi y el chico en la banca. Cada uno de los jugadores tenía a una sexy porrista con micro falda y diminuta ropa interior blanca sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de los jugadores parecían pelotas de ping-pong, ya que intercambiaban la visión del balón con las hermosas nalgas de quien estaban sosteniendo. Sin embargo, había un jugador concentrado entre tanto descarado, nuestro amigo Gokú. Encentó cuantas canastas quiso y deleitó a sus compañeros con brillantes jugadas. La más contenta era la que estaba sobre sus hombros, Milk. Su corazón no dejaba de latir con el gran brazo izquierdo que la sostenía.

Después de acabado el entrenamiento, el profesor debía explicar, como en todas las ocasiones, el por qué de sus locas ideas.

-Esto, como pudieron darse cuenta, medía su nivel de concentración. ¿Cómo esperan obtener buenos resultados si están concentrados en nuestras porristas? La idea de ellas es apoyarlos, no desconcentrarlos. Más les vale que tomen esto en cuenta para la próxima vez- dicho esto, todos se retiraron a sus casas, excepto dos personas.

---

-¡No pensaba que serían tantas cuadras, estoy cansada!- decía la peliazul al ver que el sol empezó a descender. Llevaba poco más de una hora recorriendo la ciudad, y le quedaba mucho camino para llegar a Bar-Ball –Entraré al parque a descansar un momento-

Efectivamente entro al Gran Parque del Oeste para tomar aire. Se sentó en una banca y buscó un cigarrillo. Hacía meses que había empezado este mal hábito, pero no le importaba. Cuando sus padres la descubrieron sólo le advirtieron los serios daños a la salud que podían causar, pero le dejaron la decisión final a ella. Después de todo, su padre fumaba puros cubanos, así que no tenía derecho a prohibirle nada.

-¡No puede ser!- se dio cuenta que no tenía fuego para encender su tan preciado mal –Debió caerse mientras caminaba¡demonios!- maldijo su suerte. Más encima se había sentado en el mismo banquillo donde había dado su primer beso con Yamcha -¡Qué estúpida! Seguramente mañana ya estará con otra chica¡es tan tontoooo!-

-¡A quién le dices tonto!- Bulma se asustó. No sabía que había alguien tan cerca suyo. Por unos instantes temió por su vida.

---

-¿No tienes otro de esos deliciosos emparedados?-

-¿Tienes hambre de nuevo?-

-Siempre estoy hambriento jajaja- dijo Gokú mientras frotaba la cabeza con su mano.

-La verdad... sí-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Toma- sus manos se juntaron por primera vez. Milk estaba tan emocionada que olvidó el incidente anterior y la vergüenza pública en el entrenamiento de basketball –Pero esta vez mastica antes de tragar¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo haré, jajaja- haciendo caso a las recomendaciones de la chica, devoró el sándwich sin inconvenientes.

-Podría traerte comida todos los días, si es que quieres. Soy muy buena cocinera-

-¿Egh ssedio? (traducción de persona que habla con la boca llena¿En serio?)-

-Sí. ¿Quieres algo en especial para mañana?-

-¡Un fragn peshcabo friffo con abhoz!-

-¿Un flan pasado de qué?-

-¡Un fragn peshcabo friffo con abhoz!-

-¡Traga Gokú, no entiendo!-

-Ahhh- suspiró nuestro amigo - Un gran pescado frito con arroz-

-Ya veo, jajaja. Claro, mañana será tu almuerzo-

-¡Gracias Milk! Eres muy buena-

-Soy buena para muchas otras cosas-

-¿También haces postres?-

-¡No me refiero a eso!-

-¿Y entonces?-

-No importa. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Ya está anocheciendo- dicho esto, se fueron juntos.

---

Era un hombre de cabellos puntiagudos. Lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir era que estaba sentado sobre el césped, que tenía una chaqueta de cuero, y que a su lado había una enorme motocicleta.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la mujer.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Lo que me extraña es ver a una chica debilucha como tú a estas horas en el parque. ¿Acaso sabes lo tentadora que te ves con esas ropas?-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-

-Digo que te vistes vulgar. ¿Cuánto cobras por una succión?-

-¡¿Qué?! Si crees que soy esa clase de mujer estás muy equivocado. ¡Lo que a mí me sorprende es que no sepas quién soy yo!-

-Si lo sé. Eres una vulgar-

-¡Qué no lo soy!-

-Jajaja. Este jueguito es entretenido, una vulgar que se hace de rogar. ¿Estás negociando conmigo? Puedo pagarte lo que pidas-

-¿Vas a seguir? Mejor me voy-

-¿No te ibas a fumar ese cigarrillo que llevas en la mano?-

-No tengo fuego-

-El fuego lo tengo yo, preciosa-

-¡Qué asco!-

-Tonta, que lo tengo aquí- dijo mostrándole el encendedor.

-Ah, cierto-

-Jajajaja. Eres una pequeña inexperta. No sirves para lo que quiero-

-¿Y cuando he insinuado que quiero algo contigo?- el hombre guardó silencio y Bulma encendió sus Marlboro.

-Al menos no fumas cigarrillos vulgares. Pero todo lo demás sí lo es-

-¿Vas a seguir? Yo diría que conducir una motocicleta es vulgar. Además de tu chaqueta, estás fuera de moda-

-Jajaja, y te atreves a insultarme. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar-

-Ya me voy. Gracias por el fuego-

-El resto sigue aquí preciosa-

Decidió no responderle. El hablar con un total desconocido había sido suficiente.

---

-¡Chicos!-

-¡Gokú! Ya era hora que aparecieras. Qué tanto hacías con Milk¿eh?- preguntó Krillin.

-Me daba de comer-

-¡¿Qué?! Eres rápido amigo- decía un sorprendido Yamcha –Aprendiste del mejor-

-¿Ah?-

-No creo que sepa de sarcasmos Yamcha, debe hablar en serio-

-Pues debes temerle a esa mujer. Consigue todo lo que quiere-

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó Krillin.

-Yo sé por qué lo digo-

-¿Alguien ha visto a Bulma? Íbamos a celebrar su cumpleaños- preguntó Gokú.

-No creo que nos acompañe hoy- Yamcha les contó en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido.

-Con que era eso. Tranquila amigo, ya se le pasará- le dijo Krillin para consolarlo.

-Sí, cuando estoy enojado y como algo delicioso todo se pone mejor- dijo Gokú.

-Bueno, espero que tengan razón... y las cosas se solucionen pronto. Roshi me regañó por estar desconcentrado en la práctica-

-¡Uh! Ojalá siga con sus ocurrencias. ¿Sabes como fue nuestro entrenamiento?-

-No¿qué hizo?- Krillin le contó con lujo de detalles la locura vivida hace unas horas. Yamcha escuchaba impresionado. El viejo profesor era astuto, pero esto pasaba los límites establecidos -¿Y Gokú tenía a Milk en sus brazos? No me sorprende campeón, jajaja. ¿Cuándo es la boda? Jajaja-

---

-Mejor tomaré un taxi, estoy harta de caminar- y así lo hizo, y menos mal, porque le quedaban más de 40 cuadras para llegar a su destino. Meditó el extraño encuentro con aquel sujeto en el parque. Había algo en él que le llamó la atención. O sea, por algo le conversó. No hablaba con gente extraña, y menos con un sujeto que no la reconocía y que más encima la insultaba y la llamaba vulgar. Pero aún así algo le quedó dando vueltas.

-Hemos llegado señorita Briefs. Son $30 westerns-

-Aquí tiene, guarde el cambio-

Era la primera vez que entraba a Bar-Ball con aires de autoridad. Los guardias de la entrada la miraron y de inmediato la dejaron pasar haciéndole una reverencia. Fue directamente a la barra y entró.

-Hola mis colegas. No vengo a supervisar el trabajo de nadie, menos a criticarlo. Quiero aprender del oficio del Bar-Man y para eso necesito su ayuda. Como todos saben mi nombre es Bulma Briefs y soy la nueva propietaria de este local. Quiero ver que aquí se trabaja con los mejores, y por lo mismo, quiero aprender de ellos. No sé nada acerca de este arte, de hecho, ni siquiera puedo hacer un pisco sour ni menos un margarita- todos los empleados rieron forzadamente –No deben tenerme miedo, al contrario, confianza. Porque como deben saber, no estaré la mayoría del día aquí, sino unas cuantas horas al día. Sigo siendo una estudiante preparatoria, no lo olviden- otra risa, esta vez menos forzada, hicieron todos –Así que espero nos llevemos bien¿de acuerdo?-

-Si señorita Briefs- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Y no me digan nunca más señorita Briefs, para ustedes sólo Bulma-

Así inició las actividades nuestra amiga. A medida que pasaban los minutos sus empleados se dieron cuenta que la chica era amable, no como la pintaban.

-Bulma, ven aquí- le dijo una de las Bar-Woman.

-¿Si?-

-Lo primero que debes saber es que todos los hombres quieren acostarse contigo, especialmente con la vestimenta que usamos- le dijo al ver que ambas usaban petos bastante provocadores –Pero eso al mismo tiempo hace que vuelvan, y sean clientes frecuentes-

-¿Qué clase de hombres vienen a este lugar?-

-De todo. Estudiantes universitarios, trabajadores, y de vez en cuando viene gente que no es de la ciudad. Antes solían venir chicos de preparatoria pero está prohibido desde que le hiciste esa promesa al capitán. Hemos disminuido mucho las ventas por eso-

-Pero prefiero eso a una multa. Según mis estudios, en cuanto cumplan 18 volverán, como yo-

-Jajaja, tienes razón- a la mujer le agradó bastante su jefa –Que te parece si me ayudas a atender a estos hombres muertos de sed. Me das sus pedidos y yo los preparo. La forma de mantenerlos aquí es conversar con todos los clientes, y si tengo muchos pedidos no puedo hacerlo¿me ayudas?-

-¡Claro! Era justamente lo que quería hacer-

-Tienes la personalidad para hacerlo. Si te dicen cosas sólo usa el sarcasmo y los haces callar-

-Jajaja, está bien-

Así empezó su primera jornada. Todo iba viento en popa. Se tomó el cabello y maquilló para no ser reconocida fácilmente. Descubrió que los hombres preferían una plática con una mujer atractiva que beber el licor que habían comprado. Pensaba en la posibilidad de ampliar y hacer crecer el negocio a través de ese concepto. De seguro sería un éxito.

-Ahora sé por qué te enojaste cuando no te reconocí - dijo un hombre que acababa de sentarse en uno de los pisos de la barra –trabajas aquí y me habías visto venir- Bulma volteó a ver quien era -Lo siento preciosa, no puedo recordar la cara de todas las chicas vulgares que se me acercan-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Al fin actualicé¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque siiii, al fin se conocieron aquellos personajes que tanto querían... Aunque falta mucho para la acción.

Como siempre, los invito a no ser tímidos y a dejarme sus reviews, ya que es la única forma de saber qué opinan de mi trabajo (digo esto porque mi "stats" que es el contador de visitas a mi fic, es bastante alto)... Y bueno, les dejo a continuación mis respuestas a sus reviews:

**kaoru himura t:** ¡a si! El pentágono... Está cerca cerquita!, ya verás de qué se trata.. Y pues, ya actualicé, ojalá te haya gustado el capi!.. Y por último, ya verás que Milk tendrá su protagonismo de vez en cuando :P

**Shadir (Elena):** Así es, le tocó trama con bastante contenido e historia. Porque este mundo puede ser igual de cruel que el creado por Toriyama. Y el mundo del narcotráfico y las drogas puede ser amplio y muy interesante de tratar. Además que le da toque de "Don Graff" al pobre de Piccoro jajaja.

**shanmiyami:** No! Milk nunca sería la mala de la historia! Sólo la arpía, la traicionera y todas las características de una porrista, jajaja (sólo bromeo). Ya! Lo sé! El mundo exige una explicación por lo del pentágono, pero las explicaciones vendrán solas en los capítulos siguientes, no desespereís! Jajaja.. Y bueno, no se si te diste cuenta, pero V&B ya se encontraron! Que romántico es Vegeta, no? Jajaja. Besos! Ojalá este capi haya sido de tu agrado :P

**Divadestruction:** Pues sii!! Actualicé! Aleluya! Jajaja. Me encanta que te encante mi fic! Y me encantan tus reviews diciéndolo y expresándolo así tan fuerte y claro! Un saludote para ti!

**melikav:** ¿mis ojos están ante una ilusión óptica? (los estoy frotando. De hecho al ser las 4:30 am creo que de verdad estoy viendo un espejismo) Amiga!!! Qué gusto de verteee!! (leerte) Te extrañaba muchísimo!!! Que excelente que estemos las dos de vuelta, y que mejor! Haciéndome aquel hermoso review!! Qué emoción! De verdad! Que felicidad que me escribas! Te extrañaba! Yo no se de donde saco tiempo para actualizar.. De hecho, me tengo que levantar en 3 horas para ir a trabajar, y aún así actualizo jajaja.. Besos para ti! Cuídate y nos estamos poniendo al día!!

Eso sería todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Un beso, los quiere

Bulnatt


	7. Coincidencias

_En el capítulo anterior..._

-Ahora sé por qué te enojaste cuando no te reconocí - dijo un hombre que acababa de sentarse en uno de los pisos de la barra –trabajas aquí y me habías visto venir- Bulma volteó a ver quien era -Lo siento preciosa, no puedo recordar la cara de todas las chicas vulgares que se me acercan-

---

**Capítulo 7: Coincidencias**

-

-¡¿Tú?!- no podía creerlo. El mismo sujeto del parque sentado frente a ella. Su chaqueta de cuero y sus cabellos puntiagudos lo hacían único, lo reconoció al instante.

-Por qué te sorprendes. Trabajas aquí¿o me equivoco? Es el único sitio donde te podría haber visto- la bar woman, que los estaba escuchando, intervino.

-Es primera vez que hablas. Antes ni siquiera me habías tomado en cuenta- El hombre la miró a la cara.

-No vengo a hablar con mujeres que parlotean como loros-

-Jajaja¿yo? Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo-

-Se nota-

-Y se nota que no eres de esta ciudad. Ella muy conocida aquí y todas las capitales mundiales. ¡Mírala bien!- le decía mientras apuntaba con el dedo a nuestra amiga –Ella es la famosa hija del prof...- la peliazul le tapó la boca. Era divertido que alguien no supiera su identidad. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo la reconociera.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?- preguntó Bulma en tono nervioso para desviar la atención del cliente que miraba como la peliazul asfixiaba a la cantinera.

-Dame lo de siempre, hija de Prof-

-¡Está bien!- dijo -...- se quedó pensando -Mmmm, haber...- miraba hacia todos lados. No era extraño que no supiera el pedido del desconocido, ni el vaso adecuado, ni las medidas, ni nada --¡Oye Candy!-

-¿Si?- preguntó la empleada.

-Ya debes saber lo que quiere-

-¿Y tú no sabes?- preguntó extrañado el hombre.

-Sé lo que NO es... Una conversación amistosa, jajaja- rió Bulma.

Mientras la muchacha a cargo de los tragos se disponía a preparar el pedido, Bulma se acercó a ella disimuladamente.

–No le digas a este sujeto ni a nadie quien soy ni nada por el estilo-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Mmmmm... ¡No!.. o sea... No me refiero a eso- dudaba la chica –Tengo mis razones¿ok?-

-Jajajaja. Esta bien jefa, lo que ordenes-

-Gracias Cat. Te estás ganando mi confianza-

-Me llamo Candy-

-Sí, lo sé-

Nuestra amiga volvió a la barra junto a los bebedores. El extraño sujeto la miraba sin cansancio con expresión indeterminada. Era agradable sentirse una total desconocida. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo se le quedara viendo. De hecho, quizá era la razón por la que viajaba a lugares inhóspitos y desiertos. Ser el centro de atención cada segundo de su existencia la tenía al borde del colapso. ¿Por qué había nacido en cuna de oro¿era mucho pedir ser otro pez del acuario, otra arena de la playa, una aguja en el pajar?. Mas no era sólo eso, por si fuera poco, afrodita, artemisa, atenea y todos los dioses del Olimpo confabularon en hacerla tan hermosa e inteligente... -¡y extrovertida a la vez!-

-Querrás decir inútil a la vez- había pensado en voz alta, pero aquel sujeto la sacó de sus reflexiones existencialistas. Se volteó a verlo. No podía permitir que la interrumpieran en tan importante introspección.

-¿Perdón?-

-Ni siquiera preparas lo que te pedí¿cómo puedes trabajar si mandas a otra a hacer tus tareas?-

-Eso es fácil. Yo no trabajo para emborracharte-

-¿Te especializas en tener una bocota vulgar?-

-¡Basta! No tienes que tratarme así-

-¿O eres una simple mesera?-

-Mmmm... Como explicarte... Mi trabajo es hablarle a clientes fastidioso como tú-

-No te creo-

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Sólo soy una vulgar más. No necesitas saber nada de mí de todas formas-

Por primera vez el hombre se quedó callado, o más bien, no había dado la última palabra. Si había algo que la fastidiaba, era que un hombre le ganara una discusión.

-¡Hey tú¡Pequeña!- Candy la llamaba desde atrás. Bulma, enfurecida por el adjetivo, fue hacia donde estaba.

-¿Por qué me dijiste "pequeña"? Confianza... ¡que no se te suban los humos! -

-Es que no sé cómo debo llamarte. No puedo decirte Bulma¿te digo hija de Prof?- decía al tiempo que hacía malabares con la coctelera.

-¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo... Veamos...- un apodo, lo que necesitaba era un nombre y reemplazarlo por el suyo. Era bastante simple, excepto por el hecho de que no se le ocurría ninguno. Y tenía que inventarlo rápido... -¡Brahma es perfecto!-

-¿Qué, bromeas?-

-¡Claro que no! Brahma es uno de los 7 estados del yoga. Es lindo...-

-Pero niña... ¿Sabías que en este país, específicamente en TU local, tenemos una cerveza de nombre "Brahma"¿No puedes inventar otra cosa?-

-¡Pues entonces dime tú!-

-Mmmm, veamos… Podría ser Sandy, Trashy, Kiki...-

-Todos suenan vulgares... creo... -

-Entonces sí te importan los comentarios del sujeto. Vamos, confiesa¿lo conocías de antes?-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-Entonces escoge un nombre rápido-

-¿Pero... Trashy...?-

-¡Me parece hermoso!-

-Lo odio... es vulgar...-

-¡Dónde está lo que pedí!- gritó de repente el motociclista.

-¿Entonces Trashi?- preguntó la voluptuosa con el vaso listo.

-¡No, nunca!- se quedó mirando un letrero licores que estaba pegado en una pared -¡Ya lo tengo! Bibí... de Bulma Briefs-

-¿A si?-

-¡Es perfecto! No puedo ser más ingeniosa... ¡Inteligente, hermosa, lista!- le quitó el vaso a Candy y se dirigió donde el moreno que la esperaba.

-Ya era hora. Detesto que se tarden en algo tan simple-

-Tienes razón, es Bibí- dijo la peliazul, pensando que hablaban de su nuevo apodo.

-No, es vodka estúpida-

-¿No querías saber mi nombre? Es Bibí-

-No me interesa tu nombre ni el de tu abuela. Sólo vengo a beber, que te quede claro-

-¿Eres nueva Bibí?- le preguntó otro hombre mucho mayor, que estaba a escasas sillas de Vegeta.

-Sí. Pero aprendo con rapidez-

-¡Así me gusta! Podrías irte conmigo a casa y aprender mucho más deprisa-

-¡¿De qué hablas viejo asqueroso?! Sólo tengo diecio... veintiún años!-

-Pero si eres toda una preciosura- le dijo otro más.

-Gracias, y acabo de cumplirlos-

-¿Cuándo los cumpliste hermosa?-

-Pues... hoy...-

-¡Felicidades Bibí! Seguro lo celebraste en grande- le dijo el viejo ya medio ebrio.

-Pues... sí- no pudo olvidar la pelea reciente con Yamcha, y el cambio de planes debido a todo eso. Y la verdad, no había celebrado un cumpleaños hacía mucho tiempo. En cuanto a regalos siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero nunca una fiesta con amistades. Era el primer año que tenía amigos, y los había dejado de lado por aquel pleito.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilas en la barra. De a poco, la gente comenzó a retirarse, algunos bien y otros bastante borrachos. Eran las 2 am cuando el local estuvo vacío y comenzaron las tareas de limpieza. Nuestra amiga estaba exhausta de tanto movimiento, y no sabía si podría complementarlo con la escuela durante las mañanas. Salió por la parte de atrás del local a fumarse un cigarro mientras los empleados terminaban de limpiar. Quería estar presente para cerrar la caja y contabilizar lo vendido. Se sentó en el suelo y sacó un cigarrillo, el segundo de ese día.

Sintió un ruido de motocicleta en la calle y de inmediato hizo un resumen del día. Qué extraño había sido su cumpleaños. No esperaba que las cosas salieran tan mal entre Yamcha y ella, menos el día que cumplía la mayoría de edad –Es un inmaduro- dijo en voz alta, buscando al mismo tiempo fuego para prender su vicio. Buscó en sus bolsillos y se encontró con algo que no tenía planeado. ¡El encendedor de aquel extraño sujeto estaba en sus pantalones! -¿Y esto?- se preguntaba, mientras seguía con su recuento de acontecimientos –Aquel extraño, el mundo es un pañuelo, dicen...- pero no sabía de qué hablaba. Nunca lo había visto en su vida y esas palabras salieron de su boca como si nada.

Acercó a su boca el tubo de nicotina cuando...

-¡Bulma, al fin!-

-¿Yamcha?- dijo mientras escondía presurosa el cigarrillo.

-Te he llamado toda la noche pero no contestabas. Intenté entrar pero los guardias no me dejaron. Vine por la parte de atrás a ver si tenía suerte y te encuentro aquí. ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que sí- disimuló. A pesar de estar arrepentida por lo ocurrido no se arrastraría a sus pies. Debía ser él el que se retractara.

-Disculpa todo lo ocurrido, no mereces pasar este día así- justo lo que ella quería, el perro faldero, sin embargo no se detendría allí.

-¿Así cómo? Me he divertido bastante, no te lo imaginas-

-Pero deberías estar junto a mí y los chicos. Teníamos planes¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, pero ya lo haremos mañana-

-¡Claro! Que buena idea- así de fácil, todo se había solucionado –Por cierto¿qué es lo que tienes en la mano?- le preguntó mirando el extraño objeto plateado.

-¿Esto? Bueno... esto es...-

-¿Un encendedor? No sabía que fumabas. Eso es muy dañino para la salud-

-Por supuesto que no fumo, jajaja. Es un regalo de bienvenida de los empleados, no tiene importancia, lo sabes- mintió.

-Haber, déjame verlo- le dijo arrebatándole de las manos el aparato –Pues tus empleados no saben escribir bien. Tiene una "V" grabada, y tu nombre es con "B"-

-Devuélvemelo- le gritó. Efectivamente había una letra grabada en el metal. Quizá era la inicial del motorista, quien sabe –Se lo daré a mi papá. Ya sabes como le gustan estas chucherías al viejo-

-Ya vámonos, hace frío y es muy tarde para que andes sola a estas horas-

-No puedo, debo cerrar la caja-

-Pero mañana hay clases-

-No te preocupes, llamaré al chofer para que me recoja. Vete a casa. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado-

-¡Siiii! Ya lo sé-

-Y dame un beso- Bulma se acercó y se besaron fríamente.

Bulma entró rápidamente al local. Quedó desconcertada, y no por el frío de la madrugada, sino por la extraña aparición de su novio. Menos mal que no la había visto fumar. Era su secreto, su adicción. Volvió a sacar el encendedor de su bolsillo. Miró cada uno de los detalles del metal grabado. Además de la "V" impresa, habían dos ruedas a cada extremo de la consonante. Decidió no darle mucha importancia. Se dirigió a la caja para comenzar la contabilidad de lo vendido. Todo estaba cuadrado, es decir, no sobraba ni faltaba dinero en efectivo ni tarjetas.

Finalmente, y después de una ardua jornada. Bulma llamó a su chofer particular y llegó a casa.

---

El despertador sonó durante más de una hora, pero el trasnoche la tenía agotada, sin ganas de despertar. Cuando finalmente miró el reloj, ya eran las 11 de la mañana.

-¡Demonios!- gritó. Corrió a la regadera y luego al armario. Iría de todas formas a clases. Le quedaban 3 períodos de estudio importantes, dos de ellos preparativos para los exámenes de fin de trimestre.

Llamó rápidamente a su vehículo particular, y pasado mediodía estaba en la escuela.

Le extrañó el silencio repentino. Era la hora de descanso y de almuerzo, pero no se sentía ni la respiración de un humano. Todo estaba desierto. Se quedó quieta en la entrada del instituto hasta que escuchó murmullos en el sector de las canchas. Decidió investigar.

Al llegar, en medio del campo de béisbol, estaban Gokú, un extraño sujeto y un círculo de mirones estudiantes gritando.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Qué no sabes?- le dijo una chica detrás de ella –¡Ese rebelde se metió a la escuela y ahora está peleando con mi Gokú!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Sí! Acabo de llamar a seguridad para que detengan esto-

-¿Mi Gokú?- volvió a preguntar, mientras miraba a la porrista aterrada. No le dio importancia. Lo que le preocupaba era su amigo. Si se metía en problemas lo podían expulsar de la preparatoria, y tanto trabajo que le había costado que lo aceptaran. Corrió hasta el centro de la polémica, temiendo que los agresores fueran Tao Pai Pai y sus secuaces, pero al acercarse notó que era un desconocido.

-¡¿Por qué quieres golpearme?! No entiendo- decía nuestro amigo esquivando los ganchos que lanzaba un hombre alto, moreno y de cabellos muy largos y puntiagudos.

-¡Yo venía pacíficamente pero tú llamas la atención de todos!-

-¡Tú eres el que hace que nos mire toda la escuela!- decía mientras seguía esquivando.

-¡No seas cobarde, recuérdame!-

-¿Qué lo recuerde?- pensaba Bulma. A decir verdad, no sabía nada del pasado de Gokú antes de conocerlo en las montañas.

-¡Ya me cansé de que digas tonterías!- dijo golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago.

-¡¿A sí?!- le gritó el otro pegándole en pleno rostro.

-¡Ya paren los dos!- gritó la peliazul tratando de separarlos. Pero el rebelde se dio vuelta con serias intenciones de hacerle daño a la mujer.

-¡No te metas con Bulma estúpido!- le gritó Gokú pegándole de nuevo. No había como detenerlos y todos se alejaron temiendo ser alcanzados por un golpe de aquellos dos. No pasó mucho cuando un grupo de guardias de seguridad del instituto llegaron y los separaron, aunque en la separación uno de ellos recibió otro golpe. Al fin todo había acabado, pero Bulma seguía sin entender nada.

Se llevaron a los dos esposados a la entrada de la escuela a la espera de las autoridades. No tardó en llegar la policía. El primero en bajar del auto era nada más ni nada menos que Piccoro, quien al ver a Gokú lo reconoció de inmediato.

-No me gusta verte metido aquí, muchacho. Lo lamento, pero ambos deberán acompañarme a la jefatura-

-¡Pero espere por favor!- intervino la peliazul.

-¿También de nuevo usted? Esto no me gusta nada señorita Briefs. También nos acompañará-

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada! Acabo de llegar a la escuela!-

-Eso es cierto oficial- intervino el director de la escuela, que apareció de la nada. Esta estudiante acaba de llegar y no ha ingresado a clases-

-Pues para mí es aún más sospechoso. Pero si usted asegura que no tiene nada que ver, no la llevaré-

-Yo mismo vi que recién la dejó su chofer en la entrada-

-Está bien. Pero estos muchachos no se salvan-

-Comprendo-

Sin más, Gokú y el hombre se fueron en el vehículo policial.

-Pero... señor director- preguntó Bulma con inquietud.

-Más vale señorita que se vaya a clases inmediatamente. La necesito preparada para las olimpiadas de la ciudad. Es de mucha importancia que mi mejor estudiante participe en todo lo relacionado al área de las ciencias-

-Pero... ¿y Gokú?-

-No te preocupes. El Profesor Roshi, Yamcha y Krillin irán a testificar lo ocurrido. Ese sujeto ingresó al instituto sin permiso, y eso no está permitido. Además, al parecer estaban en práctica de béisbol cuando todo ocurrió, así que hay varios testigos-

-Gracias señor Enma-

-Mejor regrese a clases señorita Briefs-

-Claro, y disculpe mi retraso-

-Que no ocurra de nuevo-

Bulma caminó por el pasillo central a su siguiente clase, temiendo la suerte de su amigo, especialmente a manos de ese capitán, que ya tenía sospechas de todos ellos por lo ocurrido hacía unos meses atrás.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón sintió un ruido familiar y miró por la ventana.

Dos hombres en motocicleta amarraban a sus vehículos una tercera moto que estaba abandonada en la vereda. Uno de ellos era alto y calvo, y el otro...

-¡No puede ser!- gritó sorprendida -¡Es él!- los miró fijamente a través del vidrio. Ambos estaban terminando de amarrar aquel vehículo sin ocupante cuando el de cabellos negro notó su presencia. Bulma se escondió, sin saber la razón, en la pared conjunta a la ventana y esperó a que se fueran.

-¿Coincidencia?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capítulo va en homenaje un hombre excepcional que dedicó su vida a muchos artes, uno de ellos escribir. Sus relatos pueden que no hayan traspasado fronteras, pero si las almas de sus seres queridos. Hace una horas ha dejado de existir en este mundo terrenal, mas sigue y seguirá presente en las mentes y corazones de todos quienes lo conocimos. A sus 94 años no podíamos pedirle más, sino el descanso eterno que hace mucho pedía.  
_ "Tatita, quizá la única razón por la que puedo escribir es gracias a ti. Descansa al fin y vive la vida que me relatabas. Dios y nosotros te seguiremos acompañando, sólo que Él estará a tu lado y nosotros mirando al cielo observándote en gloria y majestad. Te amo"_

**_Alfredo Núñez Espinoza  
1913-2007_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**mariel:** ok, no cumplí con el hecho de "actualizar pronto", pero ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Un beso y espero que me sigas haciendo reviews!

**kaoru himura t:** siii! Obvio que leí la respuesta de mi review en tu fic.. Ya quiero adentrarme a escribir de sailor moon, pero últimamente tengo insuficiencia de inspiración, excepto para dragon ball jajaja. Muchos besos para ti.

**Shadir:** no lo insulto ni lo comparo con ese perro detestable! De hecho, me gustaría que desde un principio Piccoro nos hubiera prevenido de las drogas y el alcohol.. jajaja

**ivan**: Idea mía, o sólo leiste el primer capitulo? Pero si te faltan varios más por leer!! Además, reconozco que lo que más me cuesta es empezar un fic, porque tengo el climax metido en mi cabeza, pero nunca el comienzo.. Ojalá hayas leído el resto de los capítulos y éste último por supuesto, y te invito a seguir haciéndome reviews que me encantan, y que me digas que opinas hasta el momento.

**melikav: **ooh! No eres espejismo! Mi amiga!! Aún no tengo tiempo de leer tus actualizaciones! Prometo ponerme al día pronto... muy pronto!!! Un besote!!

**SuperBrave**: Mi musa inspiradora!! Si, no entiendo ninguna de las dos cosas.. Como a ti te dio el tiempo para acabar Seducción Fatal (por cierto, mis más grandes felicitaciones, ya te dejé el respectivo review) y yo para seguir actualizando... Pero haber.. Tomando en cuenta que dejé varias horas de sueño de lado (son exactamente las 4:40 am) para escribir, podría decirse que saqué tiempo extra para poder acabar este capítulo.. TQM yo también amiga mía!

Y bueno, saludos a todos los que me leen, insisto, no cuesta nada dejar un review, especialmente si tienen alguna crítica o sugerencia. Un beso a todos

Bulnatt


	8. Problemas tras otros

En el capítulo anterior...

-¡No puede ser!- gritó sorprendida -¡Es él!- los miró fijamente a través del vidrio. Ambos estaban terminando de amarrar aquel vehículo sin ocupante cuando el de cabellos negro notó su presencia. Bulma se escondió, sin saber la razón, en la pared conjunta a la ventana y esperó a que se fueran.

-¿Coincidencia?-

---

**Capítulo 8: Problemas tras otros**

---

-Espera- se hablaba a sí misma -¿Están robando una motocicleta?- se volvió a asomar para comprobarlo, pero ya no había nadie -Estoy imaginando cosas. Mejor entro al salón-

Y así lo hizo.

---

-Ese idiota- decía el gigante.

-Ya era hora de deshacernos de él-

-¡Pero Vegeta! Si abre la boca estamos perdidos!-

-No te precipites. No dirá nada. De hecho, pensará que lo ayudaremos... Vaya imbécil-

-¿Y ahora¿Seguimos con lo planeado?-

-¿No te das cuenta que con la atención en el cabeza hueca nosotros podemos... -

Mientras tanto en la comisaría...

-Sí señor Piccoro, yo me encontraba animando a los chicos cuando llegó ese rebelde y arruinó todo!-

-¿Animando, rebelde?-

-Soy animadora. Mi deber es ayudar al equipo en el entrenamiento. ¡Sólo quedan días para las Olimpiadas del Oeste!-

-Ya veo, una porrista. ¿Entonces me dices que Gokú no provocó todo esto?-

-¡¿Acaso no sabes escuchar!?-

-¡No me faltes el respeto! Vaya, que insolentes son los chicos estos días...- decía mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café -¿Y qué me dices de Bulma Briefs?-

-¡Esa niñata idiota! Estoy segura que ella tiene algo planeado con mi Gokú- parece que Piccoro al fin obtendría respuestas.

-¿Algo planeado?-

-¡Sí. Debe detenerla! Quiere ser novia de mi Gokú!- el grandote de verde se calló de la silla sin razón... La muchacha, además de ingenua, carecía de neuronas.

Salió de la sala de declaraciones sin las respuestas que quería. Esperaba resolver el crucigrama con los implicados.

-Será mejor que me digas todo de una vez si no quieres meterte en problemas- el hombre de gran cabello no dijo palabra alguna –La escuela pondrá cargos por tu desorden¿sabías eso?- el silencio del interrogado continuaba –A mi no me interesa lo que pueda pasarte¿entendido?- con estas últimas palabras se marchó.

---

Las clases continuaron en la preparatoria como si el incidente nunca se hubiera presentado. Bulma, sin embargo, estaba preocupada por sus amigos que aún no regresaban. Trató de concentrarse, pero le era difícil, no por la materia que pasaban sino por todo lo ocurrido.

Decidió despejar su mente. Salió de la clase sin autorización, caminó hasta el pórtico de la escuela donde había visto al extraño sujeto llevarse la motocicleta estacionada en la entrada.

-¡Ya basta! Me voy de aquí!- dijo, mientras emprendía su larga caminata.

---

-Más te vale no meterte en problemas de nuevo muchacho- de dijo el grandulón de verde.

-¡Pero si ya le dije que yo no hice nada!- respondió nuestro amigo con su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Sólo es una advertencia, ya he tenido suficiente con ustedes por este año-

-No te preocupes Gokú, ya todo está arreglado- le decía el viejo Roshi a nuestro amigo –Ese delincuente quedará encerrado un buen tiempo-

-Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué llegó a la escuela a causar ese alboroto¡además no dijo nada! No lo entiendo- decía Krillin.

-No te preocupes, no volverá a molestar- terminó Yamcha.

---

-Vaya, con que esta basura se hace llamar Instituto...-

-Firme aquí... aquí... y aquí...-

-Sí, si... Ya lo oí- dijo uno de ellos

-Les advierto que esta es una escuela de calidad. Sus situaciones estarán pendientes hasta que traigan sus antecedentes académicos. De otra forma no podrán acceder a su matrícula-

-No tardarán mucho esos papeles...-

-Bueno... ¡bienvenidos!-

-Sí, como sea...- respondió el otro.

Enma no entendía el comportamiento de aquellos dos. Entrar al instituto era un privilegio, pero parecía no importarles a quienes tenía en frente.

---

Nuestra peliazul no tenía energías para caminar tanto. Definitivamente el cigarrillo no era la mejor ayuda para el ejercicio. Tomó su celular último modelo y llamó a uno de sus choferes. Quería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

-¡No tardes tanto me escuchaste!- La verdad es que no tardó mucho, pero para Bulma fue incompetencia de todas formas. Es que su ánimo había decaído considerablemente después de todo lo ocurrido, y aún así, tenía que trabajar en la noche.

Llegó a casa agotada, intranquila. Fue rápidamente a encerrarse a su laboratorio, pero no pudo evitar la temida conversación con su madre:

-¡Bulma, querida! A que no adivinas lo que traje para ti!- la saludaba sonriente como siempre.

-Sí, ya sé mamá.. Encontraste una nueva pastelería, donde tienen unos exquisitos dulces que nunca haz probado antes y que los encuentras deliciosos- era la historia de siempre. No era muy difícil saber lo que pasaba en la cabeza de aquella rubia y despampanante mujer.

-¡Pero hija¿Cómo lo sabes? No le había comentado a nadie! Ni a tu padre! Es increíble¿Has pensado que puedes tener poderes psíquicos?-

-No mamá, nunca lo he pensado...-

-¡Ahh hijita! Deberías probarlos, están realmente exquisitos!.. Y Deberías averiguar si es cierto lo de tu mente¿Te imaginas? Seríamos millonarios!-

-Pero si ya somos millonarios mamá¿para qué quieres más dinero? UU'- le decía incrédula la peliazul.

-Pues para acoger a más animalitos! No sabes lo triste que es la vida de los pobres que tienen la desdicha de vivir en la calle! Si explotas tus poderes mentales y le sacáramos provecho podríamos adoptar muchos más inocentes criaturas de Kami-

-No creo que sea necesario. Es más, podría asegurarte que gracias a ti no existen animales vagos en toda la metrópolis-

-¿Tú lo crees hija?-

-Te lo dice la que tiene poderes mentales-

-¡Oooh! Que feliz me siento hija!-

-Mamá..-

-¿Si?-

-Tengo que estudiar... ¿Podrías dejarme a solas?-

-¡Claro! No hay problema! Nos vemos en la cena!-

-Claro mamá, adiós...-

-¡Adiós hija!- diciendo esto cerró la puerta. Siempre era lo mismo. Alguna tontería salía de la boca de su progenitora. Daba las gracias a Kami por no sacar ese lado tan absurdo de su familia, y tener su laboratorio para resguardarse. Tan despreocupada y excesivamente feliz, podía ser contagioso.

Había tantas cosas en qué pensar, partiendo por averiguar la razón de fondo de todas las cosas extrañas ocurridas hasta el momento. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Yamcha, era el único que podía darle unas cuantas respuestas.

-¿Ya terminó todo?-

-Sí, ahora vamos saliendo de la comisaría-

-¡Menos mal! Pero hay cosas que no entiendo... Por ejemplo¿quién era ese extraño sujeto!-

-¡No hay de qué preocuparse! Lo dejarán encerrado porque no tenía documentos ni nada que verificara su identidad-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Al menos eso nos dijo el grandulón verde-

-Ese es otro problema. Cada vez que me ve me cree involucrada, cómplice, culpable o lo que sea!-

-Bueno, esperemos no interferir en sus investigaciones...-

-Pero me preocupa... ¿Por qué iba tras Gokú? No puedo entenderlo...-

-Le hemos preguntado miles de veces, pero nos aseguró que nunca lo había visto...-

-Bueno, podemos confiar en él... No sabe mentir.. Ni lo hace...-

-La verdad no creo que deberías tenerle esa confianza-

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! Pero si Gokú es tu amigo!!-

-Bueno, no lo conozco tanto como para poner las manos al fuego por él y...-

-¡Pues hasta que no confíes no me llames¿ENTENDIDO?-

-Pe.. pe... ¡pero Bulma! Tú me llamaste!-

-¡Pues estás advertido!- colgó. Cómo podía desconfiar de alguien tan sano, tan puro como su amigo Gokú. El ser humano normal podía ser y hacer cualquier cosa, pero no ese chiquillo de cabellos parados... La verdad, a veces no entendía como estaba con un cabeza hueca como Yamcha. Tomaba las cosas a la ligera, se apresuraba en todo, no medía las consecuencias de sus palabras...

-Bueno, es hora de limpiar mi cabeza de tantas tonterías...-

Se arregló el cabello, se cambió de ropa y salió al jardín. Su madre estaba allí poniendo agua a las plantas. Siguió caminando. La verdad es que con los acontecimientos del día no quería otra conversación absurda con ella. Quería irse pronto de allí. Refugiarse en el único sitio donde no la juzgaban. En su nueva adquisición.

Se fue a la cochera y tomó su motocicleta, porque sentía que era el único medio de transporte que la hacía sentir libre. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin usarla, desde aquellos memorables tiempos cuando buscaba las Zapatillas Mágicas. Puso la llave en el agujero y se puso en marcha.

Salió a la avenida principal algo desanimada. Estaba harta con tanto problema acosándola. Su nuevo trabajo, los extraños hechos con la policía, su novio que a veces la fastidiaba, y ese sujeto... ese hombre de tan mal carácter que se había encontrado 3 veces en menos de una semana...

"Que pequeña es esta ciudad... Quien lo diría..." pensaba, al tiempo que dejaba al viento tomar control de su cabellera.

---

-¿Olimpiadas del Oeste?-

-Así es. Es un gran espectáculo que se realiza en la ciudad todos los años. Hay competencias de todo tipo: de artes marciales, de conocimientos históricos de la metrópoli, de ciencias y deportivos en general-

-Pues eso a mí no me interesa-

-A mí tampoco- respondió el que acompañaba al chico.

-Pero esa es la razón por la que todos andan tan emocionados. Si alguno de ustedes tiene algún talento que quiera explotar, la competencia es el lugar indicado para demostrarla. Además, como acaban de entrar a la preparatoria no sabemos si hay algo que pueda servirnos. Pero si creen que algo vale la pena, es cosa que me avisen y yo los pondré al corriente de los detalles-

-Mmmm... No me parece conveniente llamar la atención de esa forma. Acabamos de llegar aquí¿qué dices tú hermano?-

-¡La verdad me parece de lo más divertido!-

-Ajj! Siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera¿Por qué los hombres sólo piensan en divertirse!?-

-No te enojes Juhachi, tú también tienes habilidades para dejar a todos con la boca abierta.. Vamos¡anímate!-

-Esta bien- le dijo resignada –Pero Juna...-

-¿Si?-

-Si algo no me agrada no participaré aunque me obligues-

-Está bien hermanita, no te lo tomes tan a pecho-

---

-Ojalá no volviera a la preparatoria nunca, me ahorraría muchos problemas- dijo para sí una peliazul enfadada. A pesar de llevar una gran velocidad a bordo de su vehículo, los problemas no se alejaban como los edificios y las calles que dejaba atrás.

Luego de mucho andar, se detuvo en el parque por un cigarrillo. Era imposible dejar ese mal vicio. Lo había intentado, pero a pesar de todo seguía consumiéndolo. A fin de cuentas, era lo único que le daba un momento de paz y quietud, ya que para disfrutarlo borraba todo de su mente y se concentraba en situaciones felices.

-Si tan sólo esa leyenda hubiera sido cierta... Quizá a estas alturas ya tendría novio y una vida pacífica... ¡Pero no, pasó todo lo contrario! Ahora tengo líos con la policía, un local comercial que administrar, un novio fastidioso que no confía en mí ni en Gokú, las Olimpiadas en que todos esperan que triunfe... ¿Acaso no existe nada que pueda sacarme de esta dimensión por un momento?-

-Jajajaja... Así que la cantinera inepta quiere alejarse de la realidad...- Bulma quedó helada. Odiaba pensar en voz alta porque siempre alguien la escuchaba, pero era demasiado tarde. Se volteó a ver quien era, y para su sorpresa, era el motociclista de cabellos parados el que estaba escuchando todo-

-¡Y tú que te metes en cosas ajenas¡Deberías saber que es de muy mala educación escuchar cosas que no te corresponden!!-

-Pues déjame decirte que éste es un país libre puedo hacer lo que se me antoje. Además, no es mi culpa que tú grites todo lo que piensas en voz alta, eso sólo lo hacen las personas locas!... Aaaaah, pero puede ser que lo seas... jajaja-

-¡Ya basta! Deja de insultarme! Al menos no soy un rebelde que vaga de un lugar a otro en una motocicleta. Tengo una vida, una casa y estudios de los que ocuparme... ¡No como tú que no tienes nada más que hacer que beber vodka por las noches!-

-¡Deja de insultarme mocosa si no quieres arrepentirte de tus palabras!-

-¡En estos momentos es cuando quiero desaparecer de este mundo! Para deshacerme de gente fastidiosa como tú!-

-Eso es fácil- dijo totalmente calmado –Yo también me borro de la realidad cuando quiero... No es tan difícil si tienes las herramientas necesarias-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que te quede claro que sólo por ésta vez te lo mostraré gratis. Si te interesa puedo conseguir más pero eso ya tiene un precio- dijo al tiempo que buscaba en sus bolsillos un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo abrió, y Bulma pudo observar con claridad que se trataba de varias hojas molidas. El extraño individuo sacó de otro de los bolsillo de su chaqueta un papelillo. Nuestra protagonista lo reconoció de inmediato ya que había visto a su padre utilizarlo para hacer cigarrillos de tabaco que importaba desde lugares lejanos. Con destreza inigualable, el motociclista puso un poco de hierba en el papelillo y lo armó en tan sólo unos segundos. Bulma estaba inquieta, estaba en pleno atardecer con un desconocido en el parque, a veces pensaba si debía huir o llamar a Yamcha, pero se quedó helada y quieta, llevaba por la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que pretendía el sujeto. Cuando el objeto estuvo listo, el hombre continuó su charla.

-Ahora sólo falta prenderlo. Te aseguro que nunca has probado una hierba tan buena como esta-

-¿Hierba dices?-

-¡Va! No me vengas con que nunca has probado la marihuana-

-¡¿Queeeeé¡No! Aleja eso de mí! Si me descubren con eso estaré en graves problemas! Y ya tengo suficiente con tanto lío¡Me voy de aquí!- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Vayas que resultaste ser cobarde- Bulma frenó en seco, podía soportar muchas cosas pero no era una gallina.

-¡Para que lo sepas no soy ninguna cobarde¿me escuchaste?!-

-Entonces eres ingenua y boba. No tienes idea lo que te pierdes-

-¡Claro que sé lo que es! No soy una niña! Tengo un cerebro¿lo sabías? La Cánnabis es una sustancia psicoactiva tomada del cáñamo. El cigarrillo lo hiciste con la flor seca de esa planta y produce daños irreparables a la salud como la destrucción masiva de neuronas!-

-Vaya geniecito... Pero el saber tanta palabrería no ayuda a disfrutarlo...-

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero perder mis valiosos minutos con mocosas miedosas que me hacen perder el tiempo. Me largo de aquí- y así sin más caminó hacia la entrada y desapareció. Bulma se quedó allí, con todas las dudas dentro de sí. Quizá no era tan mala idea experimentar un poco. Ya había leído anteriormente que aquella sustancia desinhibía a la gente dejándolas en estados psicológicos diversos, y que algunas de ellas se hacían adictas con el pasar de los años.

-Ya tengo suficiente con adicciones como para depender de otras cosas- trató de tranquilizarse a si misma pero era difícil. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de obtener una respuesta –Puede que una vez no haga daño... Pero que más da... ya se fue...- Con esto volvió a sentarse en la banca del parque y descansó unos minutos antes de ir a trabajar.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del parque...

-¿Lograste algo Vegeta?-

-No me presiones¿quieres?-

-Pues... es que... yo...-

-¡Ya basta Nappa! No balbucees... Esa chiquilla es muy vulnerable... No pasará tanto tiempo para que caiga en la trampa...-

-¿Y ahora que propones?-

-Tú debes ir a la preparatoria... Ya sabes que los estudiantes de allí se esfuerzan mucho en esta época. Todo debido a la famosa Olimpiada. Algunos querrán nuestra ayuda para un mejor desempeño-

-Está bien... Pero... Ya está anocheciendo¿crees qué aún quede gente en la escuela?-

-Claro que sí... Todos ponen su mejor esfuerzo y eso nos pone en ventaja-

-Está bien... Me voy entonces...- Nappa subió a su vehículo, pero al encender el motor...

-¡Espera un segundo!- se dio media vuelta para ver qué pasaba –Debes tener mucho cuidado... Puede que hayan aumentado la seguridad desde el incidente con Raditz-

-De acuerdo-

-Y también pon mucha atención. Recuerda que todos aprovechan estas épocas para vender más. Si la competencia nos descubre no tendremos el impacto que quiero lograr¿me escuchaste bien?-

-¿Pero quién crees que interferiría en nuestros planes?-

-Frezeer por ejemplo. Él y sus secuaces andan tras nosotros¿o lo habías olvidado?-

-¡Es cierto!-

-Y no sólo eso... Hay muchos grupos en esta zona que buscan lo mismo... No te dejes descubrir... Podría incluso ser uno de los estudiantes-

-Sí, entendido-

-Ahora vete-

-¡Sí!- Nappa se marchó sin decir más. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Y a diferencia de Raditz, no quería fallar.

Bulma ya llevaba mucho tiempo sentada sin hacer nada.

-Lo mejor es irme de una vez al Bar Ball- pero al llegar a la entrada del parque vio que el hombre de hace un rato seguía allí...

-_"Con que ya se marchó... Es posible que no lo vuelva a ver nunca más.. Jajaja, pobre idiota.. No sabe lo fácil que será que lo descubran. Mientras tanto yo aprovecharé lo que queda del día para relajarme y ver qué consigo con esa pobre ilusa..."_- pensaba Vegeta mientras subía a su vehículo _-"La heredera de la fortuna más grande del planeta es muy fácil de persuadir... Ya verás que te utilizaré a mi antojo... Bulma Briefs... Jajajajajajaja!"_-

-Con que aún no te vas¿eh?- Vegeta se sobresaltó. Por un momento creyó que todo estaba perdido. Pero no, ella no había visto nada, o eso quiso creer.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- respondió irritado.

-Puede que sí me interese...-

-¿Qué?-

CONTINUARÁ

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cha cha chaaaaaaaaaan! Lo dejé con algo de suspenso... Creo que las pilas volvieron a mí porque ya actualicé éste y el de los androides (el cual los invito a leer!!). Espero que la neurona no me falle de nuevo. Lo que más detesto es dejar fics inconclusos, pero lamentablemente fue tanto el tiempo que pasó que tuve que hacer mil esfuerzos para recordar cual era la línea que debían seguir ambas historias... Por suerte tengo un borrador con todas los puntos claves que tengo en la cabeza (aunque sean de capítulos muy avanzados), y eso me ayuda a retomar en parte el tema principal de las historias.. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi y me sigan leyendo!

Un fuerte abrazo a mis amigas y lectores que me leen, es reconfortarte saber que hay gente que se da el tiempo para pasar porque es obvio que soy una principiante aún, pero nada pierdo en esforzarme para superarme día a día!

Les recuerdo que este fic tendrá muchas dosis de temas que no serán aceptados por un cierto grupo minoritario de lectores (como lemon y las drogas). Esto lo digo por la repentina llegada de ciertas personas, las cuales tienen como objetivo desprestigiar el trabajo de algunas reconocidas lectoras, argumentando el incumplimiento de reglas del fiction rating. Bueno, pero como no me considero una reconocida escritora ni mucho menos, es que no me preocupo mucho. Pero sólo por si acaso, si no te gusta leer de ciertos temas mejor no continúes la lectura, ya que es bastante tortura hacer algo en contra de los principios que cada uno tiene...

Eso por ahora...

Ahhh!!! (con mi mano detrás de la cabeza) Debo responder sus lindos reviews!!! Jajajaja...

**Diva destruction** Bueno, puede que no haya quedado claro lo de Raditz en este capítulo, pero lamentablemente siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su amito bonito Vegeta. Porque al parecer éste quiere quedar solo y sin estorbos...

**Shanmiyami:** Rayos... eso de actualizar pronto... Bueno, pasé por una crisis laboral y existencial y por eso en parte no lo había continuado. Ojalá no pase más... No quiero estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar porque sé lo que es estar por meses metida con una historia! Un beso!

**Kawaiidestruction:** que lindas tus palabras para mi abuelito, que en paz descanse. Hace poco descubrimos que entre sus pertenencias había escrito una autobiografía. Y me la devoré, escribía tan bien que me da pena que no haya usado como debería. Pero no importa, porque ahora sé que de algún lado de la familia tenía que haber salido una persona tan loca como yo... Besos amiga te quiero... Y noo! No me molesta que escribas tus reviews sobre tantas cosas y que las separes con "enters" xD

**Elena:** Bueno, sigo insistiendo que deberíamos hacer una campaña oficial de prevención de las drogas con la ropa de don Graff pero el rostro de Piccoro. Así los adolescentes temerán al verle en los avisos publicitarios y dejarán además el alcohol y los cigarrillos de una buena vez!

**Erikaaa!:** Y tú que hacías aquí? No deberías estar estudiando para el infierno? De hecho, creo que este review tiene tanto tiempo que se te ha olvidado tu faceta freak que llevas escondida en tu sangre (digo que la tienes escondida porque no quieres que Gabriel termine como tú adicto a los fanfiction jajajaja)... Ojalá te pases pronto a leer la continuación, pero seguramente recibiste un mail mío obligándote a hacerlo jajajaja... Un beso!

**SuperBrave:** Me encantan tus consejos... Lamentablemente me vas a matar porque releí tu review luego de haber terminado el capítulo (Gomen nazai!!!!!!!)... Pero es una buena sugerencia. Ahora que leí todo mi fic de un tirón también tengo un par de ideas para mejorarla.. Muchas gracias por tus consejoos y tu apoyo!

**Melikav:** Bueno, aquí actualizando este otro fic pendiente... La verdad de a poco se van soltando los dedos, eso es claro. Pero me falta mucho aún para poder concluir cualquiera de los dos fics así que le pondré mucho esfuerzo a continuarlos todos! Un beso! Gracias por darme fuerzas! Y obligarme a seguir con este hobbie!


	9. Curvas Peligrosas

_Nota de Bulnatt: Se me olvidó mencionar algo trascendental!!: Junana (Juna) y Juhashi son los androides 17 y 18! Lo digo porque seguramente algunos no saben que esos nombres son los números en japonés... Bueno, repito para que no haya más dudas, Juna es el chico moreno y Juhashi la chica rubia. (Gracias Melikav! Había olvidado por completo ese detalle!)_

---

-Con que aún no te vas ¿eh?- Vegeta se sobresaltó. Por un momento creyó que todo estaba perdido. Pero no, ella no había visto nada, o eso quiso creer.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- respondió irritado.

-Puede que sí me interese...-

-¿Qué?-

---

**Capítulo 9: Curvas Peligrosas**

---

-Eso que me estabas ofreciendo¿o ya lo olvidaste?-

-Jajaja, lo siento. Es demasiado tarde-

-¡No me vengas con tonterías¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?-

-Sí, eres una simple camarera indecisa que no sabe que quiere hacer con su patética vida- Bulma recordó entonces que había omitido su verdadera identidad.

-Al menos tengo una vida... Si te arrepentiste de tu ofrecimiento pues me voy de una vez a trabajar. No quiero llegar tarde- sin más, tomó su pequeña moto para irse. Pero Vegeta no pudo evitar un último comentario...

-Que conmovedor-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu triciclo de juguete-

-¡Ya deja de fastidiarme! Como si la tuya fuera gran cosa...-

-¿Quieres probar?-

-¿Ah?-

-La verdadera velocidad- dijo el chico con algo de malicia –Espera... lo olvidé... eres una gallina- pero fue demasiado tarde, Bulma ya se había ido sin escuchar lo último.

---

Todos habían regresado a sus actividades habituales después de salir de la comisaría. Yamcha fue en busca de Bulma para conversar y arreglar las cosas; el maestro Roshi se fue a ver su programa de televisión favorito; y Krillin había vuelto a casa. Sólo nuestro héroe decidió volver a la escuela en busca de respuestas. La verdad es que no entendía nada de lo sucedido. Lamentablemente cuando llegó a su destino, la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores no estaban.

-¿Gokú?-

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno... Es que yo... No se cómo decirte esto pero...-

-Dime qué sucede Milk- allí se encontraba de nuevo con esa chica. Su cabello negro se perdía con el anochecer que se aproximaba. Ella lo miraba con ojos temerosos, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan sincera como en estos momentos.

-¿Es cierto que eres amigo de Bulma Briefs?-

-¡Claro que sí! Nos conocimos hace algunos meses en el campo donde yo vivía-

-Y... ¿cómo decidiste venir a la Capital?-

-Bueno... veamos...- decía Gokú haciendo memoria -¡No tengo la menor idea!- La muchacha calló al suelo con una gran gota de sudor.

-¡Pero cómo! Tiene que haber una razón!-

-Bueno... En principio no quería venir, siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza. Aquí no hay nada de eso, sólo hay artefactos de lata que se mueven. Pero Bulma me ofreció casa y alimento... Y la verdad es que... ¡No me pude resistir!-

-¿Pero acaso te gusta?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Gustarme?-

-Recuerda que ella ya tiene novio, es Yamcha...-

-Pero y eso qué tiene que ver... ¿Acaso no puede darme más comida...?-

-¡Qué no entiendes! En la vida de una mujer sólo debe existir un hombre!-

-¿Un hombre para alimentar¡Pero yo llegué primero que Yamcha! No es justo!-

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la comida!- Gokú, que por un momento se asustó, se calmó de inmediato.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Bueno, te lo explicaré...- Milk le explicó de la manera más simple la relación que debía existir entre los hombres y las mujeres. Sin embargo nuestro amigo no entendía nada (para variar). La mujer se ponía colorada a medida que platicaba, no sabía cómo llegar al corazón de ese niño. Pero a pesar de todo, no perdía las esperanzas de hacerlo entender.

-¡Ya veo¿Es malo qué viva con Bulma entonces?-

-A menos que quisieras pasar toda la vida con ella...- dijo con tristeza. Ya era hora de saber toda la verdad.

-Bueno a mi lo que me interesa es que alguien se ocupe de mí. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Bulma, se preocupó de llevarme a su casa, de acogerme, de traerme a esta escuela... aunque no sé para qué...; de vestirme, educarme y por supuesto... ¡darme de comer!-

-No sólo ella puede hacer eso...- dijo con su cara muy colorada.

-¿A no?-

-Yo también podría cocinarte cosas deliciosas-

-¡Es cierto! Tú cocinas delicioso Milk!-

-¿En serio lo crees?-

-¡Sí! La otra vez disfruté mucho el almuerzo!- la pobre niña ya estaba morada, naranja, rosada y amarilla con tantos halagos –Y a decir verdad, Bulma sólo cocina bien cuando sus sirvientes lo hacen, o cuando su mamá llega a casa con pastelillos. Porque la vez que intentó hacer algo ella misma sabía horrible! Jajajajaja- reía con su clásica mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Pero... ¿No estás enamorado de ella?-

-¿Qué es eso¿Un condimento? No lo conozco...-

-¡Pero qué ingenuo eres Gokú! Si fueras mi novio te cocinaría todos los días cosas deliciosas y te querría como no tienes idea!-

-¿Me cocinarías todos los días?-

-¡Estoy seguro que ella no tiene por qué vivir contigo! No hay necesidad! Yo podría darte abrigo, protección, comida y todo lo que quisieras!-

-¿Comida?-

-¡Sí!-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Eso me haría muy feliz!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula.

-¿Es verdad que me cocinarás todos los días? -

-¡Claro Gokú!-

-¡Sí!!! Qué feliz me siento! Milk cocinará para mi! Jajajaja-

-¡Pero para eso...-

-¿Para eso...?-

-¡Para eso debes ser mi novio! Y nunca más ver a esa mujer vulgar ni a sus amigos! Debes quedarte conmigo y sólo conmigo para siempre!-

-Pero eso no lo puedo hacer... Es decir, estamos en la misma escuela, los vería todos los días. Además, ellos son muy generosos conmigo. Y bueno, estoy con Yamcha en el equipo de baseball y... -

-Vaya... Eres más inteligente de lo que esperaba. No harás todo lo que te diga¿verdad?-

-¿Eh???-

-Está bien Gokú. Puedes seguir viendo a tus amigos, pero debes prometerme que seremos novios-

-Mmm, no creo que sea tan difícil-

-Y que si alguien te lo pregunta tú lo asegurarás¿de acuerdo?-

-Es decir...-

-¡Y le dirás a Bulma que somos novios y que no puede intentar nada!-

-¡Espera Milk!-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Es muy difícil hacer novios? -

-¿Ah?-

-Es que la verdad... ¡ese condimento no lo conozco y no sabría como cocinarlo! Jajajajaja- Milk cayó al suelo tan fuerte que la escuela se remeció por completo.

-No Gokú, el ser mi novio no significa un condimento! - dijo cuando se levantó del porrazo.

-¡Ah!!! Entonces será muy fácil!- al fin lo había logrado. Sin embargo, Milk sabía que sería muy complicado enseñarle a Gokú cómo ser el novio que ella deseaba. Ahora que las cosas se habían oficializado, ella quería que se consumara la promesa.

-Entonces... ahora debes darme un beso...- dijo muy avergonzada.

-¡Queeeeeeé! Que asco! Guacala! Pero si eres una niña! Como voy a hacer eso!-

-¡Eso es lo que hacen los novios!-

-¿Pero por qué Bulma nunca me pidió eso y sí me dio de comer?- a pesar de lo infantil del comentario, Milk se sintió más tranquila. Su archirival no había hecho nada inapropiado.

-Porque no es tu novia... ¿Acaso ella y Yamcha no se besan?-

-Sí... ¡Es asqueroso!-

-Te aseguro que no lo es... ¡Vamos Gokú! Eso hacen los novios!-

-¿Pero es necesario?-

-¡Claro que sí!- decía perdiendo la paciencia.

Milk le pidió que cerrara los ojos y así lo hizo nuestro amigo. Se acercó a él con toda la ternura de sus 16 años. Abrazó su ancha espalda para luego unir sus labios en un profundo pero infantil beso que duró unos segundos. Gokú nunca había experimentado esta sensación, pero sintió el suave aroma y el sabor de la boca de la chica que tenía a su lado. Se separaron, y la niña aún sonrojada le preguntó qué había sentido.

-Bueno... la verdad no era tan malo...- dijo desconcertado. Milk estaba satisfecha. Al fin su sueño estaba cumplido.

---

¿Existía una fórmula matemática para entender a una mujer? Si había una, Yamcha necesitaba saberla. Bulma, mujer explosiva e impredecible había hecho de las suyas. No tenía más remedio que ir a su casa y disculparse, aunque no sabía con exactitud de qué. Estaba camino a la Corporación cuando su celular sonó. Tenía la esperanza que fuera su novia, pero era otra chica:

-Hola Yami...-

-¡Cristal! Cómo estás?-

-La verdad no muy bien. Estoy sola, sentada en una banca en medio de la calle, mirando como vas caminando hacia el este-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, y ahora veo que te das vueltas intentando encontrarme¿verdad?-

-Jajajaja. Pero Cris! Por qué estás sola a estas horas? No ves que ya anocheció?-

-Bueno, la verdad estaba haciendo unas compras y pensaba visitarte. Pero pensé que no estabas así que me quedé sentada aquí esperándote- la chica colgó el teléfono, y el chico buscó con la mirada a la mujer que lo llamaba. Cuando la encontró se acercó a ella. Realmente era hermosa. Estaba vestida con una mini falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación y un top que dejaba al descubierto su prominente delantera. Se sentaron a conversar unos minutos de lo que era de sus vidas. Yamcha no veía a la muchacha hacía unos meses, cuando había entrado a la prestigiosa preparatoria. Ella en cambio, se dedicó a trabajar cuando dejó la escuela secundaria.

-¡Qué! Tienes novia?-

-Sí, la debes conocer. Es Bulma Briefs-

-¡Pero si ella es un monstruo!-

-¡Qué dices! No es tan mala como la pintan-

-Y ahora¿ibas a su casa?-

-Lo que pasa es que se molestó conmigo por un comentario sin sentido-

-Como siempre, terminaste siendo el perro faldero. Ten cuidado, no sé si ella tenga buenas intenciones-

-Eso lo dices porque no la conoces... Jajajaja. Aunque sí, es un poco mal genio pero es buena chica-

---

Mientras tanto, Bulma se dirigía a su trabajo. Estaba explotando por dentro:

-Tan arrogante... No entiendo por qué actúa de esa forma si ni siquiera me conoce... Y más encima me ofrece "eso". Como si no supiera lo que es y el daño que provoca... ¡Me enferma! Ojalá no lo vea hoy en el Bar o me volveré loca! Y debo preocuparme de tantas cosas! Los nuevos contratos, mis abastecedores, los permisos hay que renovarlos, hoy es pago de adelantos... ¡AHH! Más encima tengo un novio inútil que no me ayuda en nada! Y Gokú tampoco es de gran utilidad, ya tiene suficientes líos como para enseñarle este trabajo... No me queda otra más que depender de mi misma y mis habilidades. No cabe duda que nadie podría estar en mi pellejo...-

Por un momento recordó un atajo. Se metió en medio de callejones para acortar camino, llegar pronto y empezar de una vez a trabajar. A pesar del stress que tenía sobre sus hombros, el estar rodeada de gente desconocida en un ambiente totalmente diferente a la escuela la hacía reflexionar de todos los caminos que puede conducir la vida.

Luego de angostas callejuelas, botes de basura apilados y gatos saliendo de los callejones, nuestra amiga salió a una avenida principal -¡Genial! Con esto ahorré unos cuantos minutos y sólo quedan diez cuadras para llegar!- se felicitó a sí misma. Sin embargo, la luz roja del semáforo la obligó a detenerse por primera vez desde su partida –Si mis cálculos no fallan, cerca de aquí vive Yamcha- por un momento, rememoró su última discusión -¡No es posible que no pueda comprender los sentimientos de una chica! Además no sabe todo lo que debo hacer! Soy una mujer muy ocupada, con una vida extraordinaria y mucho trabajo! Y sólo tengo 18 años! Debería ayudarme en vez de preguntarme tonterías acerca de Gokú!- Un foco público en mal estado hizo percatar a la peliazul de dos chicos sentados en una banquilla –Parece que están enamorados...- decía mientras los observaba -Yo debería tener un momento a solas con Yamcha y disfrutar de esta linda noche junto a él... Y conversar todo, contarnos todo, tal como esos dos- los miraba con envidia, queriendo ser la chica que se encontraba allí –Vaya, si no fuera por esa mujer juraría que ese hombre es mi Yamcha...- sus ojos se dilataron al máximo, su respiración se agitó. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo -¡PERO SI ES ÉL! Por qué?! No lo entiendo!- estaba consternada por la escena -¡Cómo es posible que me haga esto a mis espaldas!- El semáforo cambió, pero ella no avanzó. Se quedó allí hipnotizada, sin saber que hacer. Un auto tras ella la hizo estremecer con el sonido de su bocina. No tenía más remedio que continuar su camino.

---

Cristal tomó la mano de Yamcha y refugiándose en los fuertes hombros del muchacho, lo abrazó. El beisbolista se puso nervioso de pronto, y con su mejor sonrisa la quitó de su lado.

-¡Yo siempre he estado aquí para ti! No me explico cómo prefieres a esa cerebrito¿acaso necesitas dinero? Yo trabajo! Puedo darte parte de mis ahorros si los necesitas!-

-No seas boba, esa no es la razón-

-Como si antes te detuvieras. Ninguna de tus novias había sido un estorbo entre nosotros. No sé en que instante cambiaste tanto-

-Tú no eres la misma. Ahora me persigues como si fuera uno de tus objetos-

-¿Qué? No dijiste eso cuando dejaste a Gina- La bocina de un automóvil los sacó de sus pensamientos. El fuerte estruendo de una motocicleta que partía hizo que Cristal se levantara de su asiento –Recuerda que cuando quieras, ahí estaré...- diciendo esto se fue del lugar.

Yamcha se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Mejor llamaba a Bulma de una vez. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a casa de los Briefs.

-¿Diga?- contestó una voz masculina.

-Este... ¿Se encuentra Bulma en casa?-

-No, ya se fue. ¿Quién la llama?-

-Es Yamcha señor-

-¡Vaya! Que sorpresa Yamcha, habla su padre-

-Hola Sr. Briefs. ¿Sabe dónde está ahora?-

-Pues ya se fue a Bar-Ball-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarnos?-

-¡Un día de éstos! Muchas gracias, adiós!- colgó –¿Pensará ir todas las noches allá?- se preguntaba –No me gusta ese ambiente, es peligroso. Mejor iré cuando hayan cerrado. No quiero interferir con su trabajo o se enfadará conmigo de nuevo-

---

La jornada no fue de las mejores para nuestra amiga. El exceso de labores la mantuvo sin respirar gran parte de la jornada. No fue hasta cerca de medianoche que pudo tomar aire. Se sentó en la barra a completar Notas de Despacho que estaban pendientes. Yami, la nueva camarera contratada, se acercó a ella.

-Jefa¿quiere algo de beber?-

-Tráeme una soda por favor-

-Pero eso no tiene gracia-

-¿Qué me sugieres?- preguntó.

-Bueno, con la variedad de bebidas que tenemos le puedo preparar muchas cosas deliciosas-

-Pero mañana tengo escuela. Además, no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol. No me agrada-

-¡Pero jefa! Tendrá que aprender del rubro! Bueno, le puedo preparar algo bastante suave. ¿Le gustan las frutas?-

-Pues sí...- dijo sin entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces creo que le gustará... haber... ¡ya sé!- la mujer se volteó y tomó una de las botellas del mostrador.

-Que sea suave. Ya te dije que no me gustan muchos los tragos-

-No se preocupe Bulma. Le gustará- y comenzó a hacer malabares con la coctelera. Tomó unas frutas y las mezcló con hielo. Luego las metió a la licuadora, saliendo de ésta un hermoso líquido rosa semi-congelado. Lo sirvió en un vaso largo y lo adornó con ayuda de granadina –Se llama Paraíso Berries, pruébelo- Y así lo hizo. El dulce sabor de las frutas penetraron el paladar de la peliazul, quedando encantada.

-¡Tenías razón! Es delicioso! Es como un jugo de frutas!-

-Así es. Casi no se siente el Ron. Que lo disfrute-

-¡Gracias Yumi!- le dijo, y prosiguió con lo aplazado. La noche transcurrió tranquila hasta que cierto personaje llegó a escena.

-Vaya..- dijo una voz por detrás –Ahora ni siquiera trabajas. Te rebajaron a ver papeles por incompetente- no era otro más que el motociclista. Pero las energías de Bulma eran escasas como para seguir la discusión. De hecho, no le hizo caso y continuó con lo suyo. El hombre se sentó a unas cuantas sillas de ella y pidió lo acostumbrado. Se le quedó viendo unos minutos y le extrañó la ausencia de respuesta. La nueva bar-woman hacía lo imposible por entablar una conversación con el recién llegado, pero éste ni se inmutó a mirarla.

-¡Al fin!- dijo la peliazul cerrando el libro de facturas. Vegeta arqueó una ceja. No le había dirigido la palabra desde su llegada y eso no era bueno para sus planes. La dueña del bar se levantó de su asiento, le dio las gracias a Yumi por el cóctel y se fue a la parte de atrás a fumar.

-Este maldito vicio... No puedo dejarlo... Es lo único que me da un momento de paz- dijo sentándose en la acera. Notó que frente a ella estaba estacionada la gran moto del sujeto. A decir verdad tenía muchas ganas de sentir la velocidad y olvidarse de todo por un momento. De Yamcha, del comisario, de las olimpiadas, del bar. No podía resistir la tentación de al menos subirse en el aparato, y así lo hizo. Los asientos y el olor a cuero penetraron en ella –¡Es muy cómoda!- decía al tiempo que tocaba cada una de las partes del artefacto. No tenía comparación con la suya, ésta se sentía suave y muy ligera a pesar de su tamaño. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajetilla y el fuego metálico con la letra "V" impreso en él.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le dijo una voz familiar. Bulma se volteó a mirar y era él.

-Pues lo encontré tirado hace unos días- dijo –¿Acaso es tuyo?-

-Además de impertinente eres ladrona-

-Pues para tu información, lo que se encuentra en el suelo no tiene dueño. Así que ahora es mío... ¡"V"!-

-Muchacha insolente- le contestó –Bájate de ahí y vete en tu triciclo de juguete. No tienes derecho a tocar lo que no te pertenece- la agarró del hombro tratando de empujarla

-¡Que mal educado!- gritó soltándose

-Pues no soy yo quien está sentada en mi motocicleta- estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Bulma lo notó y prefirió no provocarlo.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- dijo bajándose -¿Satisfecho?- El hombre se subió sin decir palabra –¡Ah¿No quieres tu encendedor?- dijo estirando su mano hacia él -Mira. Si me lo pidieras "por favor", no tengo problema en dártelo- tampoco hubo respuesta -¡Responde!- El sonido fuerte del motor se sintió a varios metros de ellos. Vegeta estiró su mano en silencio y la peliazul aprovechó de poner lo prometido en su mano cálida. Sin embargo el conductor no la soltó -¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, pero no fue respondida. La muchacha no lo pensó, un impulso incontrolable la hizo subir sin explicación. Y alejándose ambos del lugar, aceleraron a toda velocidad hacia algún paradero desconocido.

---

Yamcha acababa de llegar al Bar Ball, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo –Esa es Bulma- se dijo al sentirla hablar en la parte trasera del local. Caminó hacia allá lentamente y sin hacer ruido, quería darle una sorpresa.

-Mira. Si me lo pidieras "por favor", no tengo problema en dártelo-

-"¿Y ese quién es?"- volvió a preguntarse. Sin duda la mujer era su peliazul, pero quien la acompañaba era un desconocido. Ella tenía la mano estirada hacia aquel sujeto, y su rostro y cuerpo notaban un cierto coqueteo.

-¡Responde!-

-"¿Responder a qué?"- Yamcha estaba como estatua viendo todo. Un fuerte ruido de motor se hizo sentir, y desde allí no pudo oír nada más. Pero con mirar fue suficiente: el individuo estiró el brazo tomando la mano de su novia. Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos, viéndose cara a cara. Un simple impulsó bastó para que la peliazul subiera a la motocicleta. Ambos se alejaron dejando una nube de tierra y polvo atrás. Yamcha no pudo mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera su mente pudo procesar todas las imágenes que acababa de ver...

_continuará..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♪ cha cha chaaaan ♪

¿Y ahora qué pasará? Bulma se encuentra vulnerable, su día no fue de los mejores. Por otro lado¿cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones del motociclista¿y qué pasará con Yamcha?; ¿será Gokú el novio deseado por Milk?; ¿y qué rayos pretenden hacer los hermanos número (Juna y Juhashi) en la escuela?

Ésta y otras respuestas a través de los capítulos siguientes...

Bueno, eso fue todo lo que mi neurona escritora me sacó. Estoy haciendo lo imposible para darme el tiempo de actualizar, ahora no tarde mucho¿o si¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

**rakeloka:** bueno, creo que tus deseos son órdenes, porque como pudiste ver, ya empecé a ahondar en la relación de tu pareja favorita. Bueno, espero no haberme tardado tanto como esperabas, pero aquí te dejo este capítulo calentito recién salido del horno! Te cuidas! Gracias por tan lindas palabras!

**kaoru himura t:** perdón!!! Respondí tan rápido los reviews que no te di el espacio que merecías!! Mil disculpas!! Y bueno, el lemon se viene jajajaja.. Y entre varios personajes, no lo dudes! Por cierto! Felicidades por tu fic de dragon ball! Al fin te inspiraste para escribir de esta gran serie! Como pudiste ver, ya te dejé el review correspondiente jejejeje.

**Elena:** Bueno, los adolescentes son algo manipulables, por eso muchos terminan cayendo en las drogas por frases tan simples como "una vez no te hará daño" o la simple curiosidad... Tontos... Bueno, veremos si la peliazul es tan boba como piensas.

**melikav:** Piccoro es el rey de la historia. Sin duda su papel será importante durante el desarrollo de la trama. La mamá de Bulma es un chiste con patas, la verdad yo me volvería loca si la mía fuera así. AH!! Sii!! Bueno, al principio del capítulo expliqué quienes son los hermanos número (PLOP, error mío no haberlo dicho cuando correspondía jejejeje [mano detrás de la cabeza). Y bueno bueno bueno, faltan muchas historia que contar. Ten la seguridad que trataré de abordar todos los temas... Y eso significa que este fic será larguísimo. Un beso amiga! Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. Jugando al Detective

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Yamcha acababa de llegar al Bar Ball, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo –Esa es Bulma- se dijo al sentirla hablar en la parte trasera del local. Caminó hacia allá lentamente y sin hacer ruido, quería darle una sorpresa.

-Mira. Si me lo pidieras "por favor", no tengo problema en dártelo-

-"¿Y ese quién es?"- volvió a preguntarse. Sin duda la mujer era su peliazul, pero quien la acompañaba era un desconocido. Ella tenía la mano estirada hacia aquel sujeto, y su rostro y cuerpo notaban un cierto coqueteo.

-¡Responde!-

-"¿Responder a qué?"- Yamcha estaba como estatua viendo todo. Un fuerte ruido de motor se hizo sentir, y desde allí no pudo oír nada más. Pero con mirar fue suficiente: el individuo estiró el brazo tomando la mano de su novia. Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos, viéndose cara a cara. Un simple impulso bastó para que la peliazul subiera a la motocicleta. Ambos se alejaron dejando una nube de tierra y polvo atrás. Yamcha no pudo mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera su mente pudo procesar todas las imágenes que acababa de ver...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 10: Jugando al detective

-Como pueden ver muchachos, un buen entrenamiento los hará buenos competidores en las olimpiadas- Roshi no podía perder el tiempo, sólo quedaban unas semanas para el gran evento del año –Sin embargo, me decepciona el poco entusiasmo que diste Yamcha- no sólo era innecesario que lo notara, sino que se lo hiciera saber a todos.

-No, estoy bien profesor-

-¿Sucedió algo, te torciste el tobillo?-

-¡QUÉ TODO ESTÁ BIEN!- gritó en un ataque de histeria. La clase y las porristas se voltearon a verlo. El chico amable nunca había tenido esa actitud tan repentina.

-Me acompañarás a la oficina. No quiero que te comportes así, menos delante de tus compañeros. ¡Este es un equipo! Todos trabajamos en función de los demás! Me oyes?-

-Sí, perdón Sr. Roshi-

-Bueno...- dijo mirando a los demás nuevamente –Felicidades por el desempeño. Con esto tenemos un lugar en las finales de la competencia. ¡Gracias a todos! Y vuelvan después de clases para una charla explicativa-

El maestro de deportes comenzó su caminata de regreso al edificio, seguido de Lunch y Yamcha. Nadie quiso hablar en el camino. No fue hasta que llegaron a un salón que el maestro tomó la palabra.

-No me agradan esas actitudes jovencito. Menos en mis entrenamientos. Si tienes un problema, cualquiera que sea, puedes decírmelo, por algo Lunch se ha preparado para ser la enfermera de los deportistas de elite. Pero lo que no permito, es que alguien tan talentoso como tú no se desempeñe como corresponde. Ahora, tampoco puedo obligarte a hablar si es un asunto personal, pero si es algo deportivo necesito que me lo digas -

-Lo siento Señor- dijo Yamcha con la cabeza gacha –Es personal-

-Ya veo...- respondió el profesor –¿Pero tendrá pronta solución? Es decir, no quiero que afecte tu condición en mi equipo. Eres una pieza fundamental para el campeonato-

-No se preocupe. En un par de días se me pasará. Primero necesito conversarlo con la persona responsable-

-Me parece una idea muy madura de tu parte. Si sigues con esos ánimos te recomiendo que no asistas a la práctica después de clase¿entendido?-

-Muchas gracias. Utilizaré el tiempo en resolver todo, lo prometo- Yamcha se retiró apenado de la oficina. No sólo se sentía una molestia en su relación con Bulma, sino que para el equipo. Regresó a casa a mitad de la mañana. No tenía caso quedarse en la escuela, especialmente luego de percibir que la peliazul estaba ausente.

---

-Bulma, cariño- dijo tocando la puerta de la pieza del fondo -Estás aquí¿verdad hija?- La señora Briefs tenía sus dudas. Acababa de recibir una llamada de la escuela de que su niña se había ausentado. No sólo esto la preocupaba, sino el hecho de no haberla sentido llegar hasta casi entrada la madrugada. Abrió la puerta despacio y sin hacer ruido. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, producto de las gruesas cortinas que impedían cualquier paso de luz. Hizo un gran esfuerzo con la vista, hasta que por fin vio un bulto sobre la cama y unos pequeños ronquidos característicos de la peliazul. El corazón de la joven madre se tranquilizó, mas no las dudas de aquel extraño acontecimiento. Su hija no acostumbraba a dormir tantas horas, y eso le pareció sospechoso. Volvió a llamarla por su nombre varias veces, hasta que algunos ruidos indescriptibles salieron de la boca de la adolescente.

-Mamá por qué me despiertas-

-Pero mi amor, son más de las dos de la tarde. Me llamaron de la escuela y me dijeron...- no pudo acabar la frase debido al grito de la muchacha, que se escuchó tres cuadras a la redonda.

-¡¿Las dos?!- no lo podía creer. Se incorporó rápidamente y tomó su reloj de mesa, confirmando lo que acababa de decir la progenitora. De pronto, un gran golpe azotó la cabeza de Bulma, uno tan grande que apenas pudo decir: -Mamá, necesito descansar un poco más... Por favor...- de inmediato la puerta se cerró, lo que creó otro dolor de cabeza, esta vez más grande, en el cráneo de la afectada -¿Pero? Aaah! Qué es eso?!- no lo entendía. El dolor era tan grande como diez elefantes pasando sobre ella. A duras penas se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Pero al prender la luz y mirarse en el espejo, pudo comprobar el demacrado estado en el que se encontraba. No lo podía creer -¡Qué es esto!- gritó. Tenía la cara enrojecida, con los poros abiertos, sus ojos tenían ojeras marcadas, una hinchazón como picaduras de abeja en los párpados; sus labios también eran enormes y rojizos... Y en su cuello... Su hermoso y frágil cuello tenía marcas redondas y de color púrpura. Cerró los ojos. Seguramente todo era una horrible pesadilla, pero al volver a mirar, pudo comprobar que nada era fantasía. Se observó detenidamente, como un médico revisa un cadáver, intentado encontrar una explicación lógica en cada detalle de su aspecto.

¿Qué había pasado? De pronto las primeras imágenes de su escape con el desconocido aparecieron -¿Qué me hizo ese descarado?- No podía pensar mucho, sólo se miraba a sí misma describiendo internamente el horror de las marcas que la delataban de algo que no tenía explicación.

De pronto sonó su celular. Era un mensaje de texto: _"Bulma, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar contigo... No sé por donde empezar. Lo más importante es verte lo antes posible. Es urgente. Yamcha_". ¿Qué tenía que ver su novio en todo este asunto? Quizá quería terminar con ella, debido a la escena que la peliazul había presenciado la noche anterior... Pero existían muchas dudas aún, no respecto a él, sino de sí misma. Por más que intentaba rememorar no obtenía respuestas claras. –Haber, me monté en su motocicleta, salimos a la autopista...- según ella todo acababa allí. La verdad, es que el resto de los acontecimientos eran borrosos, indeterminados...

---

No habían pasado cuatro horas en la escuela y ya estaban todos enterados de la nueva pareja que se había formado. No por nada, la porrista se había preocupado de expandir la noticia hasta en los cursos mayores.

-Pues es cierto¿verdad Gokú?-

-Jajaja, pues así parece..- decía nuestro amigo con su mano detrás de la cabeza. Krillin estaba incrédulo. Otra víctima del amor. Si seguía esperando toda la escuela estarían comprometidos menos él. Sin embargo, ya tenía los ojos puestos en alguien. Era una nueva alumna que se incorporó al equipo de atletismo. Era alta, de cabello rubio y corto, de mirada fría. No hablaba con nadie excepto con otro muchacho muy parecido a ella pero pelinegro. Había algo en ella que le encantaba, es decir, físicamente era muy atractiva, pero había algo más. Una sensación familiar, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Se le acercó al mediodía después de las prácticas, pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Y bueno... ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó muy avergonzado. Pasaron unos minutos incómodos, en que ella no hacía más que mirar hacia el lado contrario de nuestro enano amigo.

-Hasta que por fin llegas- dijo por fin, pero al muchacho que llegaba a buscarla.

-Con quién hablas tanto Juha- le preguntó el hombre que se aparecía.

-Y yo qué se-

-¡No no no no no!- dijo incómodo Krillin –Yo sólo le preguntaba su nombre... Ustedes son nuevos en la escuela¿verdad?-

-Pues sí- respondió el joven.

-¿Y de qué escuela vienen?-

-Eso no te incumbe- terminó el chico.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes. Bueno, me presento, yo soy Krillin y si necesitan cualquier cosa pueden contar conmigo- Ambos chicos se marcharon, dejando al calvito solo en el lugar, y con su discurso en el aire.

---

La peliazul estaba agotada, y nerviosa por cierto. Se sacó la pijama dispuesta a tomar un baño de tina, lo necesitaba. Pero al quedar desnuda frente al espejo, notó que además su cuerpo estaba gravemente lastimado.

–Esto es demasiado sospechoso. Parece que me hubieran golpeado y asaltado...- tomó una bata y corrió hasta su escritorio. Seguramente ahí estaba la respuesta. Tomó su cartera y la revisó, pero nada faltaba; ni tarjetas de crédito, ni dinero ni joyas ni nada... Todo parecía en orden, excepto ella misma. Volvió al baño y se metió al agua caliente. El dolor de su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de llorar y pedir ayuda. Quería ver a Gokú, llamar a la policía, entablar la búsqueda de ese sujeto. Hacer que todos se enteraran de lo que había pasado.

–Pero ese tal capitán Piccoro...- si la veía en ese estado, se pondría a sospechar una infinidad de cosas. –Quizá no sea buena idea- se dijo –Seguramente me acusará de algo... Ah! No es justo! Acaso no puedo tener una vida normal?- De pronto su cerebro comenzó a idear un plan –Ya me dejaré de niñerías- se dijo a sí misma saliendo del trance –Averiguaré de una vez por todas qué fue lo que pasó. No puedo quedarme aquí lloriqueando y de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada ¡Lo mejor será hacer una reconstitución de escena!- se decía entusiasmada –Y que Yamcha se olvide de verme. No tengo tiempo para pequeñeces ni discusiones estúpidas- Y así, tomando la actitud fría y calculadora de cierto príncipe ficticio, salió del agua, se puso un pantalón y blusa lo suficientemente tapadas para que no notaran sus heridas; un pañuelo blanco en su cuello; el maquillaje adecuado y un gran sombrero que la cubría –Con esto será suficiente... espero...-

---

Tenía la costumbre de alejarse de todo. Sentía la necesidad de estar solo, pensativo, escuchándose a sí mismo y meditando. La orilla de la playa se había convertido en su lugar preferido desde que había llegado a la capital. Ya era costumbre descender y sentarse en la arena a mirar el profundo e infinito horizonte que tenía adelante.

Pero algo había cambiado en su vida. Ya no se sentía la misma persona. Quizá era el ruido y la civilización; el constante sonar de los vehículos pasar. Pero _"no"_, se repetía una y otra vez que tenía _"una misión que cumplir"_. Cuando ésta acabara volvería a ser el de siempre. Recorrería el mundo dejando atrás la nube de tierra y polvo; la infinidad de pesares y amarguras.

Había crecido mucho los últimos años, el escapar había sido la temática de su vida. Descubrir paisajes y lugares remotos jamás pisados por el ser humano; sentirse vivo, que el viento lo acompañaba en su aventura, que las ruedas de su camino las hacía él y nadie más. Había dejado un pasado tormentoso, una serie de eventos desafortunados que hicieron de él una persona fría y sin corazón. Había aprendido que apegarse a las personas sólo traía desgracias. Sólo en solitario se sentía tranquilo. O eso era hasta que llegó a la metrópoli.

Que sus compañeros descubrieran su paradero no ayudó en nada, al contrario, desde que los tuvo enfrente quiso deshacerse de ellos. Le había tomado unos meses, pero lo había logrado. Ahora de nuevo era el dueño de su vida. Excepto por un detalle: su hermosa Harley estaba deshecha. Lo que más detestaba era dejarla en manos de mecánicos que veían su tesoro como una chatarra, como un vehículo más. Pero no tenía opción. Tenía que deshacer las huellas de la noche anterior.

Tampoco lograba entender del todo lo que había sucedido. No tenía explicación el haber tomado su mano, menos haberla subido en su preciado tesoro –Me pregunto si estará bien- se decía, pero al mismo tiempo se retractaba –Qué estupidez, si la culpa la tiene esa mocosa insolente- Sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, y con él un objeto metálico–Aún no sé cómo llegó esto a sus manos- decía mirando el encendedor.

---

-Mi amor¿ya te sientes bien?-

-Sí mamá. Es que anoche trabajé hasta muy tarde-

-¿Pero no tendrás problemas si faltas a la escuela?-

-No digas eso. Sabes muy bien que no es necesario que asista todos los días. Además, los maestros ya me pasaron de grado con anticipación. Este nivel sigue siendo básico para mí, como los cuatro anteriores-

-¡Eres tan inteligente! Y a dónde vas tan arreglada? Te reunirás con Yamcha y cenarán fuera?-

-Emm, bueno... algo así- no podía decirle nada de su investigación.

-Debería venir a casa más seguido. Sabes lo que me encanta tener visitas-

-Tienes razón mamá lo traeré... Por cierto¿y Gokú?-

-Tampoco lo he visto el día de hoy. Quizá tuvo práctica deportiva muy temprano-

-Puede ser... pero es extraño. Desde que vive aquí nunca se ausenta-

-¡Ese joven tan guapo se te está escapando de las manos Bulma!-

-¿Qué? Pero no querías que Yamcha te visitara?-

-Pero Gokú es mucho más atractivo. El otro día se comió todos los pastelillos que traje-

-Me imagino, pareciera que su estómago no tiene límites...-

-¿Hija?- volvió a preguntar la rubia –Si crees que trabajar en el bar es agotador habla con tu padre. No le costará nada dejar a alguien más a cargo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó temiendo ser descubierta.

-Porque no tendrás tiempo de ver a tu amigo-

-¿A Gokú?-

-No, al que vino anoche en motocicleta. Me da gusto que se preocupe de dejarte en casa cuando es muy tarde. Pero no es justo que él no pueda dormir bien porque tu trabajo termina a esas horas-

-¡¿Amigo en motocicleta?!-

-No puedo negar que aunque lo vi desde la ventana también se veía muy guapo. Debes presentármelo hija!-

-¡Mamá! Me viste llegar anoche?-

-¡Claro hija! Si hasta te cargó en sus brazos hasta la entrada. ¡Parecía un príncipe!-

-Debo irme... ¡Gracias mamá! Adiós!-

La peliazul salió a toda velocidad hacia la cochera, cuando recordó que su moto estaba en el bar. Pero eso no era problema, así que sacó otros de sus hermosos y lujosos vehículos.

A medida que recorría la ciudad su cerebro maquinaba a mil por hora. No podía entender ni enhebrar cada detalle de esa noche. Y todo se debía al extraño brebaje que le dio la cantinera la noche anterior. Sin darse cuenta, y por todo el trabajo acumulado, bebió al menos 3 copas de esa dulce mezcla de licores. En aquel momento pensaba que el mareo y su condición se debían a los papeleos, a los encargos, a los despachos, a todo lo que conlleva administrar un establecimiento; pero no, como no estaba acostumbrada a consumir alcohol seguramente...

-¿A eso se le llama estar borracha? O sea, si lo analizo desde ese punto de vista, hice cosas que nunca pensé hacer... En primer lugar hablarle, devolverle el encendedor, y SUBIRME EN SU MOTOCICLETA!... Es que lo veía tan guapo... No puedo negarlo, tiene algo que me hace estremecer, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación demasiado familiar- Bulma se perdía en sus pensamientos -¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Me dejó seriamente lastimada y no recuerdo cómo!... Haber, veamos. Primero que todo, reconstitución de escena-

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, llegó a Bar Ball. El lugar estaba desierto, ya que a esas horas de la tarde el local no abría sus puertas. Aún estaban marcadas las huellas de su frenético escape de la realidad. Y a unos cuantos metros de allí, una pequeña botella metálica.

-¿Y esto?- dijo, caminando en dirección al oeste -"Evidencia 1": Botella metálica pequeña a cien metros del lugar de los hechos- le dijo a una grabadora que tenía entre sus pertenencias -¡Esto!- gritó tomando el objeto entre sus manos y buscando su contenido -¡Huele a alcohol! Ahora lo entiendo! Yo bebí de esto también!- calló de rodillas al suelo. No podía creer al punto al que había llegado. Todo era su culpa después de todo.

---

En su cabeza todo daba vueltas. Necesitaba hablar con ella... y pronto. Tomó el primer autobús, sabía que no estaría en su casa, sino trabajando como siempre. No quería ser un estorbo para ella, para el equipo, para nadie. Esto se solucionaba hoy, de una forma u otra...

---

Dejó su tesoro en manos ajenas, pero era necesario para volver a la rutina. Mientras todo se solucionaba, tomaría un descanso en su único refugio...

---

Nuestra amiga llevaba varios minutos tirada en el suelo, donde comenzó todo. Al fin reconocía que ella era la gran culpable de este asunto, pero por otro lado, necesitaba saber en detalles lo sucedido.

-Tengo que encontrarlo y hablar con él...-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una voz familiar se le acercaba, pero no de quien esperaba.

-Al fin te encuentro¿qué haces aquí sola?-

-¡Yamcha!-

-Necesito hablar contigo...-

-Lo sé, pero éste no es el momento adecuado... Sé que quieres decirme, y no me interesa en lo más mínimo que me cambies... Me las puedo arreglar sola, siempre lo he hecho...-

-¿Qué? De qué estás hablando?-

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Pues bien, de tu "amiguita"... Con la que tan caballerosamente platicabas fuera de tu casa... Eso querías decirme¿no?-

-¿Ahhh?- Yamcha estaba totalmente confundido.

_En ese momento..._

-¡Oye tú mocosa! Me pagarás cada centavo que me debes!-

-¡¿Túúúúúúúúúú?!- gritaron Bulma y Yamcha al mismo tiempo.

_Continuará..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un final algo atolondrado y apurado... Pero bueno. El capítulo lo tenía "casi" terminado hace bastante, pero mis compromisos me dejan sin nada de tiempo para actualizar... No se preocupen, a principios de diciembre ya seré toda suya otra vez jajajajaja..

Puede que hayan algunas faltas de ortografía al final, pero es que lo escribí a la velocidad de la luz... Discúlpenme mil si caí en algún error garrafal.

Los reviews los responderé en el próximo capi, pero gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerme!!

Nos vemos pronto!!

Matane!

Bulnatt


	11. No siempre obtienes lo que quieres

_En el capítulo anterior..._

-Necesito hablar contigo...-

-Lo sé, pero éste no es el momento adecuado... Sé que quieres decirme, y no me interesa en lo más mínimo que me cambies... Me las puedo arreglar sola, siempre lo he hecho...-

-¿Qué? De qué estás hablando?-

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Pues bien, de tu "amiguita"... Con la que tan caballerosamente platicabas fuera de tu casa... Eso querías decirme, ¿no?-

-¿Ahhh?- Yamcha estaba totalmente confundido.

_En ese momento..._

-¡Oye tú mocosa! Me pagarás cada centavo que me debes!-

-¡¿Túúúúúúúúúú?!- gritaron Bulma y Yamcha al mismo tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 11: No siempre obtienes lo que quieres 

Bulma miró a Yamcha desconcertada. Es decir, ella tenía todas las razones del mundo para sorprenderse, ¿pero él?.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes ya se conocían?- preguntó para acabar las dudas.

-No me cambies el tema mocosa, ¡por supuesto que no conozco a ese idiota! Yo vengo aquí para que me pagues los arreglos de mi motocicleta, ¡la dejaste hecha añicos! Y todo por tu borrachera!-

-¿Borrachera?- dijo el beisbolista algo confundido.

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS INSECTO!- gritó el "príncipe".

-¡No lo trates así! No te ha hecho nada!- lo defendió la peliazul.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE MUJER! Vendrás conmigo en este momento y no quiero más excusas, ¡¿me oíste?!- Yamcha también estaba molesto con tanta información desconocida, y su cara lo reflejaba perfectamente.

-Muchachos, no se pongan así. Ya hablaremos todo con calma- la chica les guiñó el ojo a ambos, dejándolos incrédulos. Su plan, sin embargo, era salir de allí lo antes posible. Ambos estaban sin decir nada así que aprovechó la oportunidad de tomar su vehículo último modelo y partir a toda velocidad. El ruido del motor hizo salir del transe a los hombres, que veían como Bulma escapaba triunfante de sus perseguidores.

-¡Me las pagará maldita mujer!- Yamcha lo observó con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde conoces a MI novia?- le preguntó.

-¡No te intrometas idiota, si no quieres que te parta la cara a golpes!- pero el rebelde "con" causa encontró algo mientras le gritaba al deportista: La moto de Bulma seguía estacionada allí desde la noche anterior. No perdería más su tiempo. Se dirigió a ella, y a pesar de no ser de su total gusto –por ser rosa- se subió a ella y salió a perseguir a la cobarde.

Yamcha se quedó solo en el lugar, tal como hacía unas horas. No había logrado nada, al contrario, sus dudas aumentaban. Observó las tres marcas de ruedas en el pavimento. Las de la noche anterior, las de Bulma y las del hombre. Ya no sabía que decir ni que pesar. Sin embargo, algo lo dejaba tranquilo, y era que el sujeto trató muy mal a su novia. Al menos no parecía que ellos dos estuvieran juntos a sus espaldas.

-¿Pero cómo se enteró que me encontré con Cristal? Y por qué pensaría que quiero algo con ella?-

---

Mientras tanto, Gokú y Milk salían de sus clases vespertinas. Ambos se veían felices, pero por distintas razones: Nuestro héroe estaba con el estómago lleno, y la chica poco a poco cambiaba las actitudes de su nuevo novio.

A lo lejos escucharon un gran alboroto. Gokú temía que sucediera lo de la vez pasada, es decir, que un maleante desconocido atacara la escuela sin razón. Su instinto protector de la humanidad lo hizo correr hacia el lugar, pero para su sorpresa...

-¿Lunch?- dijo algo confundido. Milk llegó al lugar unos segundos después, comprobando lo visto por su novio.

-¿Esa no es la chica que ayuda a Roshi en los talleres deportivos?-

-Pues... sí-

-Qué extraño, tenía la sensación de que era una chica pacífica - respondió haciendo memoria de lo hacendosa que solía ser durante los entrenamientos.

-¡Rayos, lo había olvidado!- gritó el "humano".

-¿Ya sabías de esto?- preguntó la chica.

-¡¿Qué?! Noo! Qué dices Milk! Por supuesto que me sorprende igual que a tii! Jajajaja- rió con su clásica pose de manos detrás de la cabeza. Corrió hacia donde estaba la peliazul desquiciada, que hasta el momento había golpeado a 8 deportistas que se encontraban descansando en la banca durante los entrenamientos. Roshi también había sufrido los efectos de su asistente, ya que estaba en el piso igual que los heridos.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- dijo Gokú pensando en una solución -¡Ya sé! Oye Milk!-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Aún tienes los condimentos del almuerzo?-

-Pues sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Me pasas la pimienta?-

-No me digas que aún tienes hambre con todo lo que di?-

-¡No Milk! Todo estaba delicioso, pero... ¿aún la tienes?-

-Claro, pero aún no entiendo para qué la quieres-

-Es que quiero intentar algo, eso es todo-

-Este.. haber.. creo que debe estar por aquí...- decía la morena a medida que recorría su bolso –Esta es...-

-¡Muchas gracias! Eres genial!- le respondió el joven, con un beso en la mejilla. La mujer quedó desconcertada. Esa simple frase había calado profundamente en el corazón de la joven. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba oír por una acción tan pequeña como esa. Aunque no sabía en que serviría eso con el ataque de nervios de la peliazul enfermera.

Gokú se acercó a toda velocidad a Lunch y con un rápido movimiento le tiró parte del polvo oscuro en pleno rostro. Ésta de inmediato notó un cambio y paró en seco sus escándalos. Luego de unos segundos de luchar contra sus pulmones, estornudó. Todos habían mirado la acción del valiente con detenimiento, ya que encontraban bastante absurdo calmar a la bestia con un frasco de pimienta. Sin embargo, había funcionado a la perfección.

-¿Dónde estoy? Qué es todo esto?- decía la chica viendo a media escuela alejada de su presencia.

-¡Menos mal! Ya estás bien Lunch-

-¿Gokú?-

-¿Ah?- dijo con miedo a ser atacado –¿No dio resultado?-

-¡Por Dios! Lo siento muchísimo! No quise causar esto... este... yoo...- salió corriendo a un lugar desconocido. Sin duda había hecho algo que no quería. Era esa parte de su ser que no quería salir a la luz. Cada vez que cambiaba de personalidad no podía controlarse. Sin embargo ese estado le traía ciertos sueños. Era algo difícil de explicar, un _deja vu_? Una sensación de haber vivido todo, pero de distinta manera.

Pero ahora eso no tenía importancia. Quería desaparecer y que nadie la viera nunca más. Escapar de todo y de todos, dejar que la huella marcada de su vida desapareciera con el paso del tiempo. Era demasiado "rara" como para vivir en una sociedad bien constituida. ¿Era lo mejor escapar y nunca más volver? Acabar esta pesadilla con una acción desesperada? Por ahora no sabía nada, no quería pensar, sólo quería correr, llorar, gritar y terminar con todo.

--

Los estudiantes, al verse a salvo, comenzaron a levantarse. Desde la llegada de Gokú que habían pasado extraños acontecimientos de todo tipo, aunque todos se habían solucionado satisfactoriamente.

-¡Oye Gokú!- le dijo uno de los atléticos adolescentes.

-¿Si?-

-Este... ¿cómo supiste... lo de la pimienta?-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que...-

-Ya lo sabía.. Eres extraño-

-¿Qué?- respondió el de pelos alborotados al tiempo que otro de los heridos se puso de pie. Era el chico más popular de la escuela hasta la llegada de nuestro amigo. Su odio hacia él era inevitable. Había perdido el status que tantos años habían cultivado. Su energía y personalidad se enfocaron en hacerle mal a todos los que estuvieran de parte del nuevo estudiante.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado muchachos. Lunch tiene un pequeño problema de personalidad pero no es nada grave- dijo de pronto Roshi al ver que todo había acabado.

-¿Usted sabía de esto maestro?- le dijo nuestro héroe. Dejando todo el escándalo de lado. El anciano le hizo un gesto con los ojos. Uno que Gokú comprendió de inmediato.

-Por hoy terminaron los entrenamientos. Los espero mañana a primera hora. Gokú, te quiero en mi oficina en este instante... solo...-

Todos los espectadores observaron como el profesor y el alumno caminaron largos pasos hacia los vestidores. Milk sin embargo, salió detrás de ellos temiendo que le hicieran algo a su novio.

-Ahora comprendo todo- le escuchó decir al veterano entrenador –Ya me parecía bastante extraño todo esto. No te preocupes, aún no sé que pretendes pero dejaré que continúes con tu juego-

-¿Qué juego?- preguntó la muchacha consternada. Esto le caía como balde de agua fría... ¿Gokú tramaba algo en la escuela?

-¡De qué hablas Milk! Se refiere a... a...- gritó bastante nervioso el adolescente.

-Es el nombre de la nueva estrategia del equipo. Te pido de favor que no la comentes con el resto de la escuela ya que es de suma importancia para el campeonato, ¿entendiste niña?-

-¡Claro! Usted siempre podrá contar con el equipo de animadoras, en especial conmigo!-

-Ahora si me permites necesito conversar cosas privadas-

-Disculpe profesor... Gokú?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te espero y regresamos juntos a casa?-

-¡Está bien, sólo me tomará un momento!-

Milk vio alejarse a los dos hombres. Se sentó en una banca a esperar pensando que no le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Tomó un libro de poemas y comenzó a leerlo.

---

Mientras tanto, la carretera parecía una escena de película de acción. La peliazul al volante era una fiera entre los demás conductores. Nada le importaba sino escapar rápidamente de sus perseguidores, aunque a esas alturas pensaba que los había perdido. Las cosas habían tomado un giro repentino. Había hecho cosas que aún no sabía en detalles, había bebido en exceso, algo de lo que no estaba orgullosa. Por otro lado, seguía enfadada con Yamcha por su traición, y quería hacerlo pagar cada una de sus mentiras, y no sabía cómo.

Después de varios minutos decidió parar. Estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad y tendría que regresar en algún momento y afrontar todo.

-Nunca he sido una cobarde y no lo seré ahora- se dijo muy segura de sí misma –Sé que todo marchará a la perfección si planeo todo con detalles... No creo que sea tan complicado...-

---

-Esa maldita mujer lo único que ha hecho es burlarse de mí, ¡cómo se atreve! La haré pagar por todo!- decía el orgulloso "príncipe" en la moto color rosa de Bulma –Demonios ya la perdí de vista... Pero en algún momento tendrá que retornar a su patética y rutinaria vida de metrópoli... Será mejor despejar mi mente- continuó su camino sin tener un rumbo fijo -Conducir es mi droga. Quizá sería mejor no regresar jamás... Aunque eso significaría aceptar una derrota y eso NUNCA!- no recorrió muchos kilómetro cuando vio más allá un automóvil conocido -¡Con que ahí estás pequeña! Esta vez no te escaparás de mí...-

Detuvo su patético transporte en la orilla y se bajó. Lentamente, y como un leopardo avanzó sigilosamente a encontrar a su presa. No sería fácil ya que entre los dos habían unos 100 metros de distancia. Si la mujer lo descubría huiría sin tener posibilidades de regresar por el vehículo y perseguirla nuevamente. Pero por fortuna la vegetación y el ruido de la autopista estaban a su favor. Era cosa de seguir avanzado con precaución para no ser descubierto.

Bulma ya llevaba varios minutos sentada en el asiento del conductor. Aún no quería regresar, temía no tener al menos un "Plan B". Ya había cometido muchos errores como para caer en otro más.

-Yo lo abracé- su memoria regresaba. Poco a poco los recuerdos de aquella noche eran tan claros como el agua. Reclinó el asiento hacia atrás y cerró los ojos -Ahora que tengo un poco de paz podré pensar detenidamente. El aire es tan fresco y la soledad es algo que se necesita de vez en cuando- Sin darse cuenta calló en un sueño ligero lleno de respuestas.

_Allí estaba ella, la Gran Bulma Briefs con los cabellos al aire, sintiendo la brisa recorrer cada centímetro de su piel mientras la adrenalina crecía. Sus ojos no veían nada en frente, sólo el cabello alborotado de quien era el conductor. Temiendo que la velocidad pudiera más que su fuerza abrazó fuertemente al rebelde. Sus pectorales eran de ensueño, duros como la piedra y tan perfectos como estatuas de grandes escultores. Sin percatarse sus dedos fueron recorriendo las curvaturas de los músculos abdominales mientras su pecho lo hacía con su espalda. Era el molde de una galleta perfecta. Pero todo acabó abruptamente al detenerse el vehículo._

_-Él no dijo nada. No se quejó, pero me apartó de su lado para bajarse- Sacó entre sus bolsillos una cajita metálica y de otro un pequeño estuche. Se sentó a la orilla del camino y comenzó a jugar con ambos objetos como si tratara de escribir algo con ellos. Su cara seguía seria, mirando fijamente lo que sus dedos fabricaban. Cuando acabó le prendió fuego y le dio una calada –Ahí fue cuando sus ojos cruzaron los míos. Pero no dijo una palabra, sólo estiró su mano hacia mí ofreciéndome su creación. Tampoco me negué, y sin saber lo que hacía copié sus movimientos- Todo era tan sencillo. Los dramas y complejos no existían, sólo el mar imponiendo su poder con las olas frente a la playa –De allí en adelante todo es confuso... ¿sería la noche presa de mis movimientos? Sólo recuerdo su cabello muy cerca del mío y al mismo tiempo un éxtasis y algo húmedo en mis labios...-_

-Me besaste- la voz ronca la hizo salir del sueño en unos instantes, pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados. Era como si alguien estuviera viendo la misma película que ella –Eres bastante ardiente cuando quieres, fue imposible soltarte-

-¡AAAAAHHH!- la peliazul saltó de su asiento golpeándose fuerte en la cabeza con el techo de su automóvil – Qué qué... Qué qué... Qué qué...- miró con terror como su perseguidor estaba sentado a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

-Eres ingenua... Nunca habías probado nada en tu vida y decidiste mezclarlos en una noche-

-Pero pero pero pero...-

-¡Ya deja de parlotear! No vine a esto! DEBES ARREGLAR MI MOTOCICLETA AHORA MISMO!-

-¡PERO CÓMO SE ROMPIÓ! NO RECUERDO NADA MÁS! Qué demonios pasó después?-

---

-Lo siento Sr. Roshi, le pido de favor que no le comente esto a nadie-

-Ya veo, con que no me dirás nada... -

-¡No se preocupe! Usted sólo espere a que llegue el campeonato, allí es donde se definirá todo-

-Tienes razón, estos muchachitos están poniendo su mejor esfuerzo, es mejor no arruinar todo por una tontería-

-¡Así se habla!- dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados –Bueno, yo ya me voy. Milk prometió que me cocinaría algo delicioso!-

-¡Espera!- dijo antes de que su alumno se alejara.

-¿Si?-

-Te estás quedando en casa de Bulma Briefs, ¿no es así?-

-Bueno... sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?-

-Deberías decirle que se una a algún club. Es una chica muy linda y su potencial se está desperdiciando-

-Jajajaja, ¡Lo intentaré!- dijo con una gota de sudor en el rostro.

Milk miró que su chico atlético se acercaba. Venía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y? De qué hablaron tanto?-

-Lo siento Milk, pero son temas del equipo-

-¡Pero si a mi me preocupa mucho el equipo!-

-Jajajaja, lo sé, no te preocupes. Ya verás que ganaremos! Estarás muy orgullosa de mi!- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los dos se alejaron de la escuela rumbo a la casa de la chica que quedaba a unos treinta minutos a pie. Conversaron acerca de los estudios, los exámenes y por supuesto, de deportes.

---

-¡Y QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO QUE NOS HALLAMOS ESTRELLADO!-

-¡Ya te lo dije! Estabas demasiado caliente!-

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ME DROGASTE VEGETA!...- Bulma se detuvo de pronto -¿Cómo te llamé... Vegeta?-

-Hmp! Pues sí ese es mi nombre no lo gastes- dijo el rebelde con una gota de sudor.

-¿Pero cuándo me enteré? Por favor necesito que me cuentes que sucedió! Prometo pagarte todo pero no me dejes así POR FAVOR!-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En el próximo capítulo más enredos, pero más respuestas... Y más amor y pleitos!_

_Se acerca el encuentro de los dos grandes! Gokú y nuestro príncipe se verán las caras..._

_¿Se mantendrá la rivalidad ahora que son humanos comunes?_

_¿Bulma sabrá los detalles de esa noche?_

_¿Yamcha será menos cabeza hueca?_

_¿Krillin se atreverá a hablarle a Yuhachi (N°18)?_

_Esto y más... en el próximo capítulo._

_Besos a todos,_

_Bulnatt_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS CAPITULO 9:

rakelola: aaah sii!! Si oí de la peli de DB!! Soy una de las que lleva siglos creyendo ese rumor... Pero dicen que ahora es cierto! Aunque me decepcionaría si fuera como mi fic, o como un universo alternativo. Perdería la gracia de lo que conocemos de la serie. Ahora bien, si llegase a ser un recuento de las mejores peleas de la serie (ya sabes, Gokú-Piccoro, Gokú-Vegeta, Gokú-Frezeer, Gohan-Cell, Gokú-Majin Boo) sería mejor... También ese rumor es el que circula. Pero lo que está claro, es que ya abrieron la web oficial de la película, y que la fecha de estreno es para el 15 de agosto de 2008... Si es así, nos queda esperar unos cuantos meses para salirnos de las dudas. Ahora, ya empezaron con el rodaje.. Y, la verdad siento muchísimo miedo, porque no sólo cambiaron la historia original del manga, sino que también la _personalidad_ de nuestros protagonistas... Ese aspecto es el que TODAS las escritoras de fics de Dragon Ball evitamos al máximo. Lo que no faltarán serán efectos especiales, buenas peleas, golpes, escenografía, etcs, pero la esencia de cualquier serie o película son los personajes. Si éstos resultan ser totalmente diferentes a cómo los recordamos no será lo mismo. Lejos ese es el miedo más grande que tengo...

Tengo una pregunta para la comunidad. Si se llega a dar la pelea Gokú-Vegeta en película real... ¿Qué actor sería el adecuado para interpretar el rol de nuestro amado príncipe? No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que el único pintado sería Hugh Jackman (gepardo en X MEN)... ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Alguien podría siquiera llegarle a los talones al príncipe de los saiyajins en la vida real?

Elena: Uh!! Sí! Los enredos apenas comienzan! Y sí, las drogas son posta de caballo y de escarabajo, pero es la salsa que condimenta este fic junto con el alcohol y las persecuciones en motocicleta jajaja. Aunque ahora tenemos más problemas, el fic comienza el climax, el punto máximo de enredos antes del descenlace... ¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que pasa en este mundo terrenal Dragon Bolero?

Kaoru Himura: Nunca me olvido de ti! Como dices esoo! Jajaja. Y bueno, sí que habrá lemon!! Uh! Pero será un desafío, mi primera incursión en el mundo del sexo (porque las drogas y el rock&roll ya lo traté jajaja)

Kawaiidestruction: no te confundas! Obvio que el príncipe está usando una de sus sucias técnicas para que la inocente peliazul caiga en sus redes sexys jojojo; Gokú por su lado no se queda atrás... que frases tan "inocentes" para que lo alimenten y lo cuiden; jajaja, te dio risa lo de Bulma en triciclo? Pero si es muy tierna!

Melikav: jajajaja, Gokú siempre cae en las "garras" de Milk.. Eso es verdad... Con universo alterno y todo, no se podía evitar. Bueno, está claro que el fic es largo, pero hemos cambiado de escenario. Dejamos las aventuras terrenales de un lado, comenzaron los enredos, y no me refiero al de los personajes, si no al de ustedes como lectoras... Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que sucede? Como le dije a Elena, empezamos el climax, lo que significa que esta historia podría tener un final cercano, pero no tanto jeje.

SaiyanBlue: no tenía idea que leías mi fic! Gracias! Y bueno, gracias a mi demora en actualizar me enteré jajajaja. Besos

REVIEWS CAPÍTULO 10:

Dbzilp: jajaja, bueno.. A decir verdad, ahora que me he desocupado (por fin) de todas mis actividades académicas tengo algo más de tiempo (aunque el trabajo aumentó, las festividades me dejaron en la banca rota [esto de tener amigos me hizo romper el cerdito alcancía jajaja, se viene el cambio de año, más trabajo, y comienzo mis clases de verano y actividades extra programáticas... definitivamente no tengo vida buaaa! xD)

Kaoru: Casi no te reconozco con el cambio de nick! Jajaja. Sí, ahora soy toda tuya jajaja. Y bueno, aquí va otra actualización.. jeje

Elena: Al pobre del calvito siempre termina mal, pero ya vimos que en la serie se quedó con la más bella (después de Bulma claro está...) En este universo alterno conseguirá su objetivo?

Atenarose: lindaa! Gracias! Me encanta recibirte en esta pequeña familia fanfiction. Y haberte "obligado" ? a leer jajaja. Bueno, aquí esta la continuación.. Pero le queda bastante aun! Paciencia! Nos vemos en el fotolog xD

Aiochan: Listo! Siguiente capitulo recién salido del horno!! Ojalá te haya gustado, pero la emoción continúa! Besos, gracias por el review

IsabelCordy: Gracias por el review! Kakarotto es kakarotto aquí y en el fin del mundo (eso incluye los universos alternos), así que siempre será despistado, a menos que adoptara la figura de Vegeta... jajajaj

Melikav: meliiiii!! Me encanta que me leas!! Linda! Aun espero tus propias actualizaciones!! Jajaja. Bueno, lo de Krillin será un desafío.. Ese Akira que no nos dejó ninguna pista de los inicios de los romances jajajaj. Besos!

Mara: Sí, esa era mi idea, que fuera igual que en la serie pero más... normal.. jajaja. Besos, gracias por el comentario! Espero te guste la actualización!

Saiyan-Blue: jajajaja. Es cierto, no sirvió de nada, pues te dejé igual de intrigada.. Y eso me da MUCHO PLACER!! Muajajaj! Jajaja... Bueno, espero que nos comuniquemos pronto. Besos!

mariana-chan: que bueno saber que llegó una nueva lectora... Y bueno, soy bastante ingrata porque no había actualizado... Een fin, ojalá te guste este... ¿Más enredos? n.n


	12. Resumen

_Notas de Bulnatt (o sea yo): Sin duda el trabajo, la universidad y las actividades varias me alejaron bastante tiempo de este fic y de todos los que tengo pendientes en general. Sé que no es una excusa, pero hubo cierto acontecimiento en mi vida que hizo que dejara de escribir un tiempo. _

_Aunque claro, no podré actualizar tan rápido como ustedes esperan, pero al menos, espero no dejarlos más de tres meses sin decir nada. El capítulo continuación está casi terminado, espero subirlo en el transcurso de 7 días a partir de hoy.  
_

_Éste es un resumen de todo lo acontecido hasta ahora, ya que seguramente han olvidado por completo de qué se trataba esta historia. Fue hecho con mucho cariño, pero el tiempo tampoco ayudó. Kawaii Destruction se ofreció para ayudarme a terminar este resumen, así que desde el capi 8 en adelante están escritos por ella. Le agradezco infinitamente su ayuda. Sin más preámbulos, aquí les traigo un resumen con los detalles de cada episodio (un guión es cambio de escena; dos guiones, cambio de capítulo)._

_Siéntese, acomódese y disfrute._

_¡Saludos, y gracias por la paciencia!_

_Bulnatt_

* * *

**_RUEDAS DEL DESTINO_**_:_ EL RESUMEN

**Trama:** Esta historia narra las aventuras de todos los guerreros z en un universo alterno (¿?) bastante particular: Todos son adolescentes, terrestres, sin poderes sobrenaturales; es decir, cómo serían sus vidas si todos mantienen sus personalidades. ¿Les adelanto algo?: No todo es lo que parece… Poco a poco se insertan pistas que terminarán en un desenlace inesperado. ¿Quieres saber más? Sigue leyendo…

**(Cap.1)** La vida transcurría normalmente en Capital del Oeste y miles de estudiantes se preparaban para el nuevo año escolar. De pronto, un auto rojo convertible se acerca estrepitosamente dejando salir de ella a la estudiante más controversial del lugar, la que generaba envidia entre los nerds por inteligencia, odio en las porristas por su belleza, y temor entre los deportistas por su carácter: Bulma Briefs. Revisó la lista de sus cursos percatándose de las miradas de los curiosos. Se sentó en una banca hasta la llegada inesperada de un peculiar personaje. Era Gokú, un joven campesino recogido por la chica luego del fracaso de una leyenda que, supuestamente, cumpliría cualquier deseo.

Durante la extenuante jornada de clases, Bulma le advirtió a su amigo de lo difícil que era encajar en una escuela tan prestigiosa como la suya. Sin embargo, y después de comer casi 30 kg de arroz descompuesto, el chico de cabello alborotado se convirtió en la sensación del momento: todos lo alababan por su hazaña, lo invitaban a unirse a un sin fin de clubes deportivos, las chicas lo acosaban por su belleza y los entrenadores lo llamaban para incentivarlo al deporte. Bulma, como siempre, se quedó sola, observando con asombro lo ocurrido en tan pocas horas.

En otra parte de la escuela, un viejo entrenador del establecimiento –el profesor Roshi-, realizaba increíbles sesiones de entrenamientos a las chicas. Con indumentarias algo provocativas, estimulaba a sus alumnas a estar en forma. Pero cada día después de los entrenamientos, observaba a una mujer de cabellos azules, deseando que algún día formara parte de sus singulares preparaciones.

-

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de la ciudad, un rebelde motociclista (Vegeta) recorría las carreteras en busca de acción. Su única pasión, su Harley Davidson, presentaba algunos desajustes que rápidamente fueron reparados. Sin duda, sus actitudes perturbadoras se debían a una difícil niñez con un tirano que le impuso las más escalofriantes acciones; hasta que un día, decidió escapar. Lo acompañaban otros dos muchachos en sus aventuras de drogas, sexo y rock pero los dejó sin aviso para aventurarse en su nuevo desafío: Ciudad del Oeste.

--

**(Cap.2)** Luego de su primera jornada, Gokú continuó haciendo amistades. Los capitales de básquetbol y béisbol –Krillin y Yamcha respectivamente- invitaron a nuestro amigo a conocer la ciudad después de clases. Recorrieron varios establecimientos hasta llegar a un antro universitario muy conocido en la ciudad: Bar-Ball. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bulma lo llamara, preguntara su posición y llegara hasta ese lugar. Los chicos, al hablar unas horas con la peliazul, notaron que ella no era la adolescente rica y excéntrica que creían. Al contrario, tenía actitudes bastante intrépidas y masculinas como ninguna otra chica de su edad. Pocos minutos después, sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos por la policía. Por supuesto, en un lugar que comercializa bebidas alcohólicas, estaba prohibido que menores de edad entraran libremente. Pero la rápida acción de Bulma (un discurso bastante elaborado), hizo que todos salieran del lugar sin ser detenidos. Sin embargo, el capitán Piccoro -jefe de la policía local-, los dejó en libertad bajo advertencia.

--

**(Cap.3)** Al día siguiente, Gokú rindió los exámenes para entrar a los clubes deportivos. Sin dificultad, y demostrando sus innatas habilidades, pasó sin problemas las pruebas a cargo del entrenador Roshi. Sin duda, todos quedaron asombrados, incluyendo al grupo de porristas y a su líder, Milk. Terminadas las clases, él, Yamcha, Krillin y Bulma se dirigieron a Bar-Ball para celebrar.

-

Vegeta no necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de las ventajas y desventajas de la ciudad. Por un lado tenía la oportunidad de hacer grandes negocios; por otro, existían muchas bandas de delincuentes que podían interferir en sus planes. Derrotó sin demoras a un prestigioso grupo de la metrópoli. Sin embargo, al intentar buscar paz a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontró con sujetos bastante influyentes que lo amenazaron de muerte si intentaba hacerse más popular. Entre ellos, Ginew.

-

Mientras tanto, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz llegan a la capital buscando desesperadamente a Gokú y Bulma. Unos meses atrás, ellos habían irrumpido en su pueblo para robar una de las Zapatillas Mágicas de Cenicienta (objetos que supuestamente cumplían un deseo luego de juntarlas todas). Luego de dejar el caos en el pacífico lugar, y provocando la muerte del Rey de la localidad, Ten y su inseparable hermano deciden cobrar venganza.

--

**(Cap.4)** A la salida de la escuela nuestros amigos se encuentran con Ten y Chaoz. Indignados, los hacen recordar cada una de los desastres que habían provocado: (Flash Back)_El pueblo parecía un lugar pacífico cuando llegaron. Pero pronto, los habitantes mostraron su verdadero rostro encerrándolos en calabozos antiguos. Gracias a la fuerza de Gokú y el ingenio de Bulma, lograron escapar robando la preciada zapatilla. Sin embargo, luego del fracaso de la leyenda, Bulma se aseguró de devolver el tesoro y muchas mercaderías a sus habitantes (Fin del Flash Back)._

La peliazul estaba indignada por la cantidad de incoherencias, y decide partir con todos en avioneta al lugar de los hechos. Allí descubren las malévolas intenciones del tío de los hermanos, Tao Pai Pai, de hacerse el rey del pueblo a costa de una mentira.

Luego de regresar a la ciudad, Bulma y Yamcha se juntan a solas y conversan. La chica piensa en la oportunidad de tener un novio y mejorar su reputación; Yamcha, por su parte, siente deseos de conocer a la mujer, que lo ha cautivado.

-

Nappa y Raditz llegan a la metrópoli en busca de su jefe. Recorren gran parte de la ciudad sin encontrarlo. Afortunadamente, escuchan rumores de un nuevo motociclista que está causando alboroto. Deciden separarse para encontrarlo.

-

Lunch era una chica tímida y de pocas palabras. Su gran anhelo era convertirse en enfermera, y para lograr entrar a una universidad de prestigio, debía ser ayudante de alguno de los profesores. Sin embargo, las clases ya habían comenzado y todos los puestos estaban copados, excepto por el entrenador deportivo. La chica decide entonces, visitarlo.

--

**(Cap.5)** Tres hombres esperaban a Bulma y sus amigos a la salida de la escuela: eran Tao Pai Pai y sus secuaces. Las verdades intenciones del malvado, era utilizar la pequeña aldea para la plantación de droga, pero su reciente destierro de Ten y Chaoz, había volcado sus planes para siempre. Iniciaron una persecución cinematográfica de los estudiantes, quienes logran escabullirse por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la oficina de Roshi para llamar a la policía. Allí encuentran a Lunch, que asfixiaba al entrenador. Sin pedir explicaciones detienen a la chica y las autoridades llegan a la escuela.

Piccoro pide serias explicaciones a Briefs y sus compañeros, debido a que los había visto anteriormente en Bar-Ball en actitudes sospechosas. Los lleva a todos a prestar declaraciones a la comisaría, ya que los supuestos hombres que los perseguían, habían huido.

-

Lunch, consulta con su psiquiatra sus extrañas actitudes. Al parecer, la bipolaridad era una enfermedad que presentaba desde niña, y aun con los mejores tratamientos, no había podido ser curada. Ella, se lamentaba no poder cumplir su sueño de ser enfermera si esto continuaba, ya que cada vez que cambiaba de personalidad agredía a alguien.

-

Vegeta, esperando a Nappa a las afueras de la ciudad, se encuentra repentinamente con Zarbón, ayudante fiel del tío que lo crió en la niñez. Éste le exige volver con el tirano y le advierte no meterse en esa ciudad, pues ya existen negocios establecidos de la mafia de Freezer en esos territorios. Vegeta se niega a volver, y le asegura que abandonará Capital del Oeste en cuanto termine sus investigaciones.

Luego de unos minutos de haberse ido Zarbón llega Nappa, enterándose de lo ocurrido. Él y el motociclista líder, planean sus planes a corto plazo.

-

Mientras tanto, Milk y sus porristas planean sucias tácticas para dejar a Bulma en ridículo. El verdadero objetivo de la cheer leader, es ganar el amor de Gokú a toda costa.

--

**(Cap.6)** Los deportistas vivían una extenuante jornada de entrenamiento. No era para menos, las grandes competencias se acercaban y Roshi debía prepararlos para aquello. En el descanso, Milk se acerca a Gokú para ofrecerle comida, y tienen una plática bastante infantil.

Yamcha y Bulma, por otro lado, no han dejado de discutir en las últimas semanas. Las actividades de ambos no les dejan tiempo para estar a solas. Sin embargo, siempre encuentran la forma de salir adelante.

La peliazul protagonista ha cumplido 18 años, y como era de esperarse, se convirtió en la heredera de muchos negocios de su padre, incluido Bar-Ball. Deseaba celebrar esta fecha tan importante junto a sus amigos en su nuevo local, pero los chicos debían entrenar para las Olimpiadas Juveniles de la Ciudad del Oeste –competencias dedicadas al deporte, ciencias, matemáticas y otras disciplinas-. Nuestra amiga, no soportó las excusas que Yamcha le dio, terminando en otra de sus muy habituales peleas.

Para liberar tensiones, decide caminar por toda la ciudad, pero al darse cuenta de las largas distancias se detiene a un parque a descansar y fumar (su nuevo vicio).

Un extraño sujeto, que le ofreció fuego a su cigarrillo, apareció frente a ella. La oscuridad del atardecer no dejaba ver su rostro con claridad. Era un hombre, de cabello puntiagudo, con chaqueta de cuero y una motocicleta estacionada a su lado. Llamó a Bulma, vulgar, por sus extraños atuendos, y comenzaron una discusión sin término.

Luego del incidente, la chica tomó taxi hasta el bar. Conoció a quienes trabajaban allí y decidió ayudar, disfrazándose como camarera. Pero cuando la jornada estaba en pleno auge, el motociclista del parque se sentó frente a ella, como cliente.

--

**(Cap.7)** Bulma maldecía su suerte. El hombre que la llamó vulgar, sentado en su propiedad. No había remedio, como cliente debía ser atendido, y así lo hizo (con insultos de un lado a otro). La noche pasó rápidamente, y los consumidores, en distintos grados de ebriedad, se retiraron. Salió por la parte trasera a fumar un momento, percatándose que tenía algo en sus bolsillos: el encendedor del motociclista. Era plateado, y con la letra "V" impresa en medio.

Yamcha aparece de improvisto, preocupado. El cumpleaños de Bulma no se había celebrado y el hombre se sentía culpable de aquello; mas no la peliazul (el orgullo primero). Quedan de reunirse al día siguiente en la escuela.

La larga jornada y el trasnoche hicieron que nuestra amiga se quedara dormida. Cerca del mediodía logró llegar al instituto. Cuando buscaba a todos se percató que había mucho ruido en las canchas. Se dirigió hacia allá.

Para su sorpresa, Gokú estaba peleando con un desconocido. Todos los estudiantes miraban atónitos como el rebelde incógnito había entrado a la escuela para maltratar absurdamente al muchacho nuevo. Luego de varios golpes, que por poco alcanzan a Bulma y los demás, las autoridades se presentaron a arrestar a los antisociales.

El primero en bajarse del automóvil policial es Piccoro, quien, al ver de nuevo a Gokú y sus amigos, decide llevárselos a todos. Sólo la intervención del director Enmadaioh hizo que la peliazul no los acompañara (ya que había llegado después de iniciado el pleito).

Un par de horas después, Bulma se encontraba en el descanso mirando por la ventana, preocupada por sus compañeros. De repente, observa cómo dos hombres en motocicleta se llevan otra, que estaba aparcada a las afueras del establecimiento. Al fijarse con cuidado y detalles, se da cuenta que uno de ellos es el sujeto del parque y del bar.

--

**(Cap.8)** Bulma no estaba equivocada, Vegeta y Nappa recogieron la olvidada moto de Raditz. Era el plan trazado, debían deshacerse de los estorbos de alguna forma para continuar con los planes, una distracción para no ser descubiertos.

Piccoro por su parte, interrogó a Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Gokú y al delincuente en la comisaría. Todos dieron testimonio de que Raditz había llegado sin aviso, sin autorización; y que simplemente se dirigió hacia Gokú para darle una paliza. El verde policía no entendía nada, especialmente porque Raditz no declaró, prefirió el silencio. Por eso, Raditz fue encarcelado de inmediato.

-

Dos extraños hermanos hacen aparición en los salones del instituto. Se trata de Yuhashi y Yúnana (Nº18 y Nº17 respectivamente, por sus nombres en japonés). Algunos de sus primeros compañeros de clases los entusiasman a formar parte de las competencias deportivas, Yuna quiere divertirse y convence a su hermana para participar, lo hace pero a regañadientes.

-

Bulma, agobiada por sus problemas, se refugia en el parque para fumar un cigarrillo y olvidarse de todo, pero no estaba sola, Vegeta estaba ahí escuchándola. Él le ofrece escaparse de la realidad y le enseña sus habilidades para armar cigarros de marihuana. Bulma indignada lo rechaza, y después de una breve discusión sobre el origen herbológico de la droga y lo miedosa que a los ojos del motorista era, éste se fue dejando a la chica confundida… y tentada por probarla.

-

Nappa y Vegeta se encuentran en la entrada del parque. Él dice que Bulma es vulnerable y que pronto caerá en la trampa, mientras tanto, deben apoderarse del mercado escolar, para eso manda a Nappa, y le ordena que se maneje con cuidado pues Freezer está tras los mismos objetivos.

Bulma sorprende a Vegeta al salir del parque, por poco y lo encuentra con Nappa, lo cual arruinaría sus planes para atrapar a la heredera de la fortuna más grande del planeta. Al parecer Bulma tiene algo importante qué decirle a Vegeta.

--

**(Cap. 9)** Bulma le hace saber que quiere la droga, pero Vegeta le dice que es demasiado tarde. La chica se va en su moto rosa indignada (o triciclo como lo llama el motorista).

-

Milk y Gokú tienen una conversación sobre las parejas, el matrimonio y lo más importante para el chico: las comidas. La chica le ofrece todo: alimento, techo y amor a cambio de que sean novios. Gokú, después de una breve confusión culinaria, acepta su propuesta.

Ahora Milk y Gokú ya son novios, e incluso, Gokú recibió su primer beso. Milk ya no está atormentada por los celos y siente que ha ganado una batalla.

-

Yamcha encuentra a su amiga Cristal, a quien no veía desde que entró a la preparatoria y se queda platicando con ella sobre su monstruosa novia peliazul.

La mujer le ofrece sutilmente una propuesta de amor. Yamcha la rechaza, pero ella se va recordándole que estará ahí para él. El chico llama a la Corporación para preguntar por su novia, pero al no encontrarla decide ir por ella a su trabajo en la noche.

-

Bulma se dirigía a su trabajo cuando ve de pronto a dos jóvenes enamorados, los mira con envidia. De pronto, se percata de que el hombre era Yamcha. Se va consternada de ahí.

Llegando a su trabajo, estresada adolescente acepta sin mucho entusiasmo una bebida que Yami, la nueva cantinera. Su "amigo" Vegeta llega para molestarla, pero Bulma está tan cansada que se dedica a su trabajo para terminar lo antes posible. El rebelde la observa, sin entender el cambio de actitud en la joven.

Al terminar la noche, Bulma sale a fumar y ve la moto del misterioso muchacho estacionada justo frente a ella. La tentación es grande, y se sube en ella para probarla. Pero el motociclista se da cuenta al salir y comienzan otra pequeña discusión.

La mano del hombre; un impulso de ella. Sin razones explicables, Bulma se monta a la moto junto a Vegeta, marchándose del lugar.

En ese instante, Yamcha llega por su novia y la ve marchándose con un desconocido.

--

**(Cap. 10)** Al día siguiente, Yamcha tiene un altercado con el Sr. Roshi. El profesor se muestra comprensivo al enterarse de que el muchacho tiene problemas personales. Le recuerda que es una pieza clave para el equipo y le da permiso de retirarse. Yamcha se siente sumamente mal, tanto por su relación con Bulma como con el equipo, quiere hablar con ella, pero la chica no ha llegado a clases.

-

Bulma despierta. Nota enseguida dolores inexplicables, moretones, los ojos y labios hinchados y el cuello lleno de manchas púrpuras. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, lo cual le causó terror. Para colmo de males, Yamcha le envió un mensaje pidiéndole verse para aclarar lo de la noche pasada.

-

Krillin había puesto sus ojos en la recién llegada llamada Yuha, así que hizo el intento de hablar con ella. Pero la rubia ni se molestó en contestarle. Y aunque el calvo basquetbolista se portó amable con los dos hermanos, fue ignorado totalmente.

-

Mientras tanto, Bulma descubre con horror más heridas en su cuerpo, e idealiza un plan para descubrir lo que sucedió, pues siente que no contará con el apoyo de nadie.

-

Vegeta en la playa reflexiona sobre su pasado y lo que le está sucediendo en estos momentos. Una gran pena le aqueja, y es que su moto Harley había quedado destrozada (por culpa de Bulma, según él).

-

La mamá de Bulma le revela que la noche anterior, un hombre en motocicleta la llevó hasta su casa en brazos. Bulma sale corriendo tras la revelación. Reconstituyendo las escenas, se dio cuenta de que había bebido de más, no sólo lo que la cantinera le dio, sino también de una botella metálica que encontró abandonada a las afueras del bar.

-

Yamcha decide ir a buscar a Bulma para arreglar las cosas. Se dirige al bar, ya que seguramente la encontrará allí. Efectivamente encuentra a su novia, quien está en medio de sus investigaciones de saber lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-

Vegeta llega sorpresivamente donde se encontraban la peliazul y Yamcha.

Los novios tratando de arreglar sus asuntos y Vegeta reclamando el pago de su motocicleta.

--

**(Cap.11)**

Vegeta y Yamcha tienen una pequeña discusión, pues el beisbolista quería defender a su novia, pero fue bateado por el rebelde. Bulma, confundida, cree que la única solución es huir. Utilizó su argucia para escapar y Vegeta muy a su pesar, tomó la moto rosa que estaba abandonada y la persiguió. Yamcha se quedó confundido y solo atrás del bar. Sin embargo estaba tranquilo, suponía que no había nada entre su novia y el hombre misterioso.

-

Lunch tiene otro ataque de locura en que deja malheridos a los deportistas y al mismo Sr. Roshi. Gokú salvó la situación echándole pimienta en la cara. Nadie de los presentes entiende cómo la peliazul enfermera cambia de actitud sólo con estornudar.

Lunch queda sumida en la tristeza, preguntándose si debía tomar una salida definitiva para su problema. También el Sr. Roshi sale a defenderla y todo parece calmarse.

-

Bulma huye en su auto como en una emocionante película de persecuciones, pero reflexiona en que en algún momento tendrá que afrontar todo, así que decide parar.

-

Vegeta alcanza a Bulma conduciendo su moto Barbie, hasta que encuentra a Bulma estacionada más adelante y se baja para cazarla. Bulma, completamente relajada y sin sospechar del peligro, dormita obteniendo así respuestas: _había estado deleitándose con el cuerpo perfecto del conductor mientras éste conducía. El hombre paró a la orilla del camino para hacerse un cigarro de hierba, le ofreció y ella no se negó. Después, un beso…_

Vegeta se sube a su auto y la escucha en sus meditaciones. Cuando la chica despierta, le exige el pago total de su motocicleta destruida.

-

El Sr. Roshi decide hablar con Gokú luego del incidente con Lunch. Convinieron en que deberían esperar hasta las olimpiadas para que algo se descubriera, hay algo misterioso entre estos dos.

-

Bulma suplica a Vegeta que le recuerde lo que sucedió, pues ella aún no termina de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. Además, descubre que sabe el nombre del hombre que la drogó y besó.

* * *

P.D. la conducta prometió sexo, desenfrenado, gritos, celos, muchas motos, amor y descontrol en el siguiente capítulo. No me lo pierdo. (KawaiiDestruction)

Bulnatt: Muchas gracias a Kawaii por su ayuda y amistad incondicional y a todos quienes han leído esta historia!


	13. No hay secretos, pero sí misterios…

_Notas Iniciales de la Autora: Para que no hayan confusiones, tres guiones indican cambio de escena. Lo siento por quienes esperan que le dedique tiempos igualitarios a todos los personajes, pero me es imposible. Mi pareja favorita es evidente, y se devoran la mayoría de las escenas. Sin embargo, trato de no dejar de lado a los demás. Todos tienen su importancia._

Este capítulo es más extenso de los que suelo hacer, en parte como agradecimiento a la paciencia y espera.

_Capítulo dedicado a Kawaii Destruction, SuperBrave, y a todas las integrantes del foro: universocentralanimemanga . forumfree . net_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior..._

-¡Y QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO QUE NOS HALLAMOS ESTRELLADO!-

-¡Ya te lo dije! Estabas demasiado caliente!-

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ME DROGASTE VEGETA!...- Bulma se detuvo de pronto -¿Cómo te llamé... Vegeta?-

-Hmp! Pues sí ese es mi nombre no lo gastes- dijo el rebelde con una gota de sudor.

-¿Pero cuándo me enteré? Por favor necesito que me cuentes que sucedió! Prometo pagarte todo pero no me dejes así POR FAVOR!-

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 13: NO HAY SECRETOS, PERO SÍ MISTERIOS..._**

-¿Cada centavo?- dijo un ingenuo motociclista.

-¡Así es! Todos y cada uno, si quieres hasta te puedo comprar una moto nueva. Pero por lo que más quieras necesito que me cuentes que demonios sucedió!-

-¿Y cómo me pagarías si eres una inútil camarera de bar?-

-¡Para que lo sepas soy LA DUEÑA de ese inútil lugar!- Vegeta ya lo sabía. De hecho, conocía casi toda la vida de la peliazul gracias a sus investigaciones. Pero no podía hacerle saber que era un traficante de drogas y que sólo la quería para su conveniencia.

-¡Ah sí! Como no! Y dime dueña de Bar Ball, ¿qué hace una chiquilla como tú administrando cosas de grandes?, ¿eh?-

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!- gritó la temperamental mujer –A ti lo que te interesa es tu moto, ¿no es así? Entonces dime qué sucedió y prometo pagarte-

-Bueno pequeña borracha. Nos fuimos a la playa porque quería mostrarte lo que significa ser libre. Allí te mostré lo que es la buena pasta, y como estabas algo alterada la aceptaste de inmediato. Obviamente borracha y drogada fuiste una fiera-

-¿Fiera?- no lo podía creer.

-Y parloteabas acerca de un tal _"Jamchan"_ que te engañaba y no sé qué tonterías.-

-¿Yamcha?-

-Como sea. Hice lo que querías. Te olvidaste de todo y disfrutaste de unos momentos de paz-

-Y... ¿ahí fue cuando te besé?- preguntó algo tímida.

-¿BESARME? Te lanzaste a mí como una hiena! No podía sacarte de encima. Estabas incontrolable, mujer-

-¡Dios mío! ¿Ese es el efecto que causan las drogas?-

-Mocosa, eres la primera que veo que reacciona tan fogosamente-

-¡NO TE CREO NI UNA PALABRA!- estaba colérica a éstas alturas –¿Y acaso no me detuviste? TE APROVECHASTE DE UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA COMO YO! Eres un atrevido! No te pagaré NADA! Pervertidoooo!-

-Mira mocosa- dijo acercando su cara a la de ella, y con voz tenebrosa –Yo no me aproveché de nada-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el accidente? Cómo llegué a casa?- el chico no la escuchó. Sacó de su bolsillo objetos demasiado conocidos para la peliazul, comenzando un ritual que ya había visto anteriormente -¡PERO QUÉ HACES!- él no contestó, siguió en lo suyo como si sus palabras se las llevara el viento –RESPONDE!!-

-No me gusta hablar con mujeres escandalosas- dijo acomodándose en el asiento del auto -Pero si eso arregla mi motocicleta, lo haré.- dijo al tiempo que prendía su ya conocido cigarrillo –Te lleve a la playa que está a las afueras de la ciudad; no soporto el ruido de esta metrópoli. Pero perdiste el control antes de tiempo; nunca pensé que te pusieras tan animal sólo con dos caladas de marihuana-

-La verdad, no recuerdo nada…- decía, muy apenada, la peliazul.

-Cuando logré soltarme de ti, decidí irme y dejarte abandonada en ese lugar. Pero empezaste a ser mucho escándalo a mitad de la carretera; te subiste a mi moto sin permiso, incluso cuando yo ya había partido.- dijo dando otra jalada de droga –Subí la velocidad al máximo. En una curva me tomaste de la cintura, me empujaste, y ambos caímos al pavimento. Mi moto siguió andando varios metros hasta estrellarse en la barra de contención-

-Vaya…-

-Como estaba en medio del nirvana no recuerdo haberme enfadado. Sólo te llevé a donde tú me dijiste y regresé. En la mañana me percaté que mi motocicleta estaba estropeada, y yo lleno de magulladuras.- Bulma escuchaba atenta. Sin embargo, aún desconfiaba. Su instinto le decía que esa no era toda la verdad.

-Más vale que haya sido así. Porque si me entero de algo mas, te entregaré a la policía-

-Hazlo. Para cuando te realicen exámenes y vean que tienes droga y alcohol en tu sangre seré yo quien ría último. A mí no me interesa la cárcel. He vivido en ella todos estos años.- Parecía estar diciendo la verdad. A pesar de su temperamento, la chica se caracterizaba por confiar en los demás.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? No tienes tu moto, y de alguna forma me alcanzaste-

-Tu patético triciclo rosa estaba en el bar- dijo notoriamente avergonzado. La mujer no pudo contener las risas.

-Jajaja. ¡Pobre! No me imagino a un hombre tan varonil como tú conduciendo así-

-Y no volveré a hacerlo.- dijo muy serio, pero avergonzado -Será mejor que me lleves de vuelta a la ciudad- dijo manteniendo la compostura.

Bulma se bajó de su automóvil último modelo y tomó aire. Buscó por los alrededores hasta que vio su pequeña moto rosa estacionada a unos cuantos metros de ella. Caminó hacia ella y la observó con cuidado.

-Mmm… No quería mostrar esto pero no tengo opción. Debo llevarla de alguna forma- dijo. La arrastró hacia donde se encontraba el rebelde y la escondió en la berma para que los automovilistas no se percataran –No te asustes. Es un nuevo prototipo de la compañía que aún no está perfeccionado.- Vegeta permaneció en silencio, mirando con detalles –Pero creo que es la única forma de llevarla a casa- rodeó el artefacto hasta encontrar un pequeño botón azul. Al presionarlo, salió una bomba de humo que los cubrió a ambos unos segundos. Vegeta, intrigado y sorprendido, vio cómo el objeto había desaparecido. -¡Listo!- gritó Bulma, al tiempo que cogía la cápsula que salía entre las cenizas.

-¡Pero qué…!-

-Lo llamo compresor de unidades. Aunque sólo dura dos horas en ese estado, será suficiente- dijo ella.

Volvió a su vehículo y ambos emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

--

Las prácticas de atletismo habían acabado hacía varias horas, pero una rubia muchacha seguía en las canchas. Yuhashi (Nº 18), era de las mujeres de armas tomar; cuando algo se metía en su cabeza no podía detenerse. Durante la tarde se percató de dos competidoras que la superaban en habilidades, y desde ese entonces, decidió que no se detendría hasta ser la mejor. No le interesaban las olimpiadas ni los comentarios de los entrenadores, a ella sólo le importaba ganar. Su hermano la observó durante varias horas, pero no era el único. El pequeño jugador de básquetbol no le quitaba los ojos desde las galerías. No podía entender cómo, pero estuvo interesado en ella desde que la vio en la escuela.

Yuna, el hermano de la rubia, admiraba sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo cuando bajó el sol decidió marcharse, dejándola sola. No podía estar acompañándola todo el tiempo, tenía cosas que hacer. Krillin y ella se quedaron solos, pero a metros de distancia.

El otoño se hacía presente. Eran las 7 de la tarde y ya no había luz. Yuhashi desistió sus entrenamientos por ese día. Se dirigió a los camarines de la escuela a cambiarse. Se sentía frustrada, no soportaba la idea de que hubiera chicas mejor que ella. No se detendría hasta alcanzar sus objetivos.

-Vaya. Con que Yuna me dejó sola otra vez- se dijo para sí mientras tomaba una ducha caliente.

-

_Las semanas habían pasado rápido desde que los hermanos abandonaron el pueblo donde vivían. Hacía muchísimos años, un grupo de personas que escapaba de la guerra, se refugió en un país del sur. La comunidad de exiliados formaron rápidamente una aldea llamada Ribbon. Sus habitantes no participaban de las costumbres del país que los acogió, sino que mantuvieron los ritos de sus antepasados. Lograron los permisos para convertirse en comunidad de extranjeros, y tenían permisos especiales para no participar de la vida política._

_Los meses pasaron y quien era el fundador, se convirtió en jefe. Su respeto y sabiduría eran innegables. Educaba a los niños e instruía a adolescentes, alejándolos de sus padres y encerrándolos en supuestos "internados" a varios kilómetros de la aldea._

_Lo que nadie sabía, era que el anciano se aprovechaba de los jóvenes; no sólo los maltrataba, también abusaba de ellos sexualmente. Las violaciones eran tan cotidianas, que ninguno de los pequeños trató de denunciarlo._

_Yuna y Yuha tampoco, pero notaron que lo instruido por Maki estaba mal._

_Su acostumbrado comportamiento, alterado y apresurado, los llevó a escapar a los meses después. De alguna forma, y con la ayuda de colaboradores del doctor, se les ordenó continuar su enseñanza en la Capital del Oeste, alternativa que no rechazaron._

-

Yuha salió con su ropa de descanso del gimnasio. Estaba sola, pero el silencio no la agobiaba, al contrario, la tranquilizaba. Sin embargo, a los pocos metros de andar, notó que alguien seguía en el recinto. El ruido se escuchaba desde las canchas; al parecer, algún otro deportista seguía entrenando. No lo dudó, la rubia caminó directamente a la cancha de básquetbol para investigar.

Krillin había desistido de espiar a la chica nueva. No era de los hombres que supiera las artes de la conquista, por lo que había decidido ejercitar unos momentos más antes de volver a casa. La pelota naranja, muy parecida a su cabeza, no dejaba de dar botes y entrar en la canasta. Corrió determinante a hacer una clavada, pero cuando saltó y avanzaba hacia el arco, dio un giro a la entrada de la cancha. Ahí estaba, rubia, despampanante, imponente, Yuha lo estaba espiando. El descuido del chico fue evidente, no reaccionó y Krillin chocó fuertemente su cabeza con el tablero.

El silencio continuó. Ella ni siquiera se echó a reír…

--

-¿Con que Vegeta?- el copiloto miraba a la mujer que conducía –En algún momento de la noche debiste decirlo, no pudo ser de otra forma- La autopista estaba colapsada, y llevaban varios minutos detenidos por un accidente más adelante. Bulma no tenía más opción que "intentar" conversar con el extraño. Pero éste seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos –¡Este tráfico es del demonio! Nunca llegaremos a la ciudad!-

-Que alterada eres…- le dijo fastidiado de tanta habladuría sin sentido.

-¿A sí? Pues tú no ayudas en nada. Te la pasas callado como si estuvieras solo. Deberías aprovechar de hablar con la hermosa mujer que tienes a tu lado. Al menos aumentarías tus modales-

-Pues cuando vea una mujer hermosa, lo haré-

-No tengo ganas de discutir- dijo cansada y sin ánimos -¿Conoces alguna ruta alternativa?-

-Toma el camino de la costa-

-¿Cuál?-

-Es camino que rodea la playa-

-Pero no fue allí donde…-

-Ni me lo digas…- parecía una buena idea. Bulma supuso que recordaría más de lo sucedido si pasaban por el lugar donde todo había comenzado. Encendió la radio para distraer el incómodo silencio.

A los pocos metros la salida de la ruta lateral estuvo frente a ellos.

--

-¡Ah! Eso me dolió!-

-Pero qué tonto…- dijo la rubia, que no comprendía cómo alguien podía golpearse con el tablero en medio de un rebote.

Krillin frotaba su brillante calva al tiempo que unía las piezas del rompecabezas. De seguro la muchacha llevaba minutos en el lugar, y él no se había percatado. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. No tenía idea cómo conquistar a una chica. Ya lo había intentado en más de una ocasión sin éxito. Pero si Yamcha y el despistado de Gokú lo habían conseguido, ¿por qué él no? Rió tímido y se acercó a ella,

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó.

-No soy ninguna cobarde. Sé cómo defenderme sola- dijo ella sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Bueno, lo siento. De todas formas yo ya me iba-

-Y yo también. Ni siquiera sé qué hago en este lugar-

Caminaron juntos por inercia. Es decir, las primeras calles que recorrieron eran las mismas. El silencio de ambos se entremezclaba con el viento soplando las hojas de los árboles otoñales. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo. Sin embargo, Krillin necesitaba quebrar el sigilo que los acompañaba.

-Ve… ve.. veo que practicas muy duro. Te gusta correr, ¿no es verdad?- dijo tímido, se notaba.

-Es una forma para liberar tensiones- dijo sin comprender el porqué le hablaba.

-A veces siento lo mismo- la chica lo miró de sorpresa -¡No te ofendas! No es que sea exactamente así..- dijo nervioso moviendo ambas manos de un lado a otro. Pero recobrando la tranquilidad y mirando hacia delante dijo –Uno cree erróneamente que los problemas se alejan si entrenas muy duro. Pero cada vez que aprendes una nueva técnica, aparecen nuevos obstáculos, mucho más difíciles que los anteriores, que te hacen volver a cuestionar si todo lo que haces vale la pena- Yuhashi lo miraba con atención. Podían ser palabras simples, pero para ella tenían un sentido mucho más allá que el deportivo –Pero un día te das cuenta, que nada de lo que haces sirve si no lo compartes con los demás. Sólo así puedes disfrutar lo que haces…- Krillin tampoco comprendía el significado de sus propias oraciones.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Odiaba tener que hablar con alguien que no fuera su hermano. Sin embargo, no deseaba llegar a casa jamás…

--

Bulma seguía el camino local; Vegeta, en sus pensamientos, sólo miraba el camino delante de él. La música sonaba fuerte, era el único método de detener el silencio que incómodamente los acompañaba. Las nubes adornaban el paisaje de otoño, y le daban ambiente sombrío al hermoso camino costero que recorrían. El sol estaba frente a ellos, anunciando los minutos para el anochecer. Al fin sabía todo, ya no había secretos de esa fatídica noche en que dos jóvenes cambiaron sus rumbos para siempre. Las vidas de ambos se habían cruzado, pero no de la forma en que el comerciante de drogas quiso.

Bulma se detuvo abruptamente. Había algo más adelante que no los dejó avanzar. Vegeta miró con detalles lo que había más adelante: dos patrullas de la policía; varios uniformados tomando notas y una vía local detenida al tránsito de vehículos. La peliazul cambió su rostro al instante, al parecer, un _deja vu_ atravesó su pecho golpeándola al detener el auto.

-Fue aquí donde nos estrellamos… Pero… por qué…- dijo ella; él, seguía en silencio. Delante del auto, un policía se cruzó.

-Bulma Briefs. Creo que ya es rutina encontrarla cada vez que hago mi trabajo- dijo el capitán Piccoro desde su ventanilla –Sus documentos, por favor-

-Digo lo mismo. Lo veo más que a mi novio- dijo nerviosa. No era posible que la policía estuviera en el preciso lugar donde, hacía unas horas, los dos jóvenes que ocupaban su auto se habían estrellado.

-Vaya- dijo el verde individuo mirando su identificación. Veo que acaba de cumplir 18 años. Desde ayer que tiene permiso de conducir en este país- le devolvió el documento y fijó su vista en el copiloto que estaba con ella –Le puedo preguntar, señorita Briefs, ¿qué hace en este camino tan desolado cuando está por anochecer?-

- La autopista tiene un tráfico horrendo. Usted más que nadie debe saber eso. Siempre sospechando de mí, sin siquiera saber yo qué está investigando ahora.-

-Anoche ocurrió un accidente. No hay detalles, fue en la madrugada, por lo que no había testigos. Pero falleció un vago que solía dormir en la acera de este camino. Por lo que es necesaria una investigación- la chica no pudo disimular su horror. Miró al rebelde que tenía a su lado.

-Es… es… terrible- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-¿Quién la acompaña, señorita?-

-Este… él es…- no entendía el porqué de tantas preguntas. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa de sólo pensar en ir a la comisaría y confesar todo. Vegeta, sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto –Es mi primo. Acabo de recogerlo del aeropuerto-

-No se ponga nerviosa- dijo el policía -Es mi deber consultar su ruta. Además, como dice el dicho, _"el culpable siempre regresa al lugar del crimen"_-

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento- gritó Bulma perdiendo la calma -Pero sus consultas me ponen bastante nerviosa. Y que me acuse indirectamente es aún peor-

-Ustedes los niños se quejan de todo- Piccoro se alejó de la ventanilla del auto -Siga su camino. Ya le he dicho que no quiero volver a verla-

Bulma continuó su camino consternada. Cuando avanzaron unos cien metros, miró a Vegeta a los ojos, olvidándose de la ruta.

-¿Tú sabías eso?-

-No hay necesidad de recoger la basura-

-¿¡Qué?! Si llegan a sospechar algo estamos perdidos! No has pensado en eso? Qué pasa si encuentran un cabello mío, uno tuyo, un rastro de que fuimos nosotros los causantes de esa muerte!! Acaso no piensas en eso? Eres así de insensible?- él no contestó. Al contrario, puso sus dedos en los oídos para que no se reventaran por el volumen de la chica.

Siguieron su camino en completo silencio. Hasta que el motociclista avisó que debían doblar en una esquina para llegar al taller donde estaba su Harley. Era un lugar tenebroso, desolado, pobre y sin pavimento. Un gordo sin camisa salió a recibirlos, mirando a Bulma de forma lujuriosa.

-¡Ah! Es usted- dijo el obeso mirando a Vegeta en el otro asiento –Lamento decirle que conseguir los repuestos originales será imposible. Sólo se compran en tiendas especializadas, pero me di el trabajo de conseguir unas piezas alternativas que le servirán mucho-

-Olvídalo, gordo. ¡Quiero que le saques tus asquerosas manos a mi motocicleta!-

-Oye bastardo. Fuiste tú quien la trajo hecha añicos! Es lo único que puedo conseguirte con el poco dinero que me has dado. Si quieres algo mejor, más te vale traer más dinero, mercancía, o dejarme a esa linda chica como garantía…-

-¡Cómo te atreves descerebrado!- dijo la peliazul bajándose del auto, visiblemente enfadada -Nos llevaremos la moto a ¡MI casa! Ahí podrá ser reparada correctamente. No se quedará ni un minuto más en este lugar tan asqueroso- Estaba sorprendida de las condiciones de ese lado de la ciudad. No estaba habituada a las zonas "pobres". Se percató de la suciedad y de la oscuridad. Tenía miedo de ser asaltada o violada, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía protegida con el motociclista que la acompañaba.

-Ya escuchaste, bola de grasa- ahora se voltea a Bulma -Yo iré por el dinero y mis cosas. Están a la vuelta. Recibe y guarda mi moto como lo hiciste con la otra- la chica se estremeció…

-Pero… pero… ¡Vegeta!- gritó eufórica.

-¡Y ahora qué!-

-Me.. me… ¿me dejarás sola con este tipo? Debes proteger a esta inocente chica! No estoy acostumbrada a los barrios de la periferia!-

-No seas cobarde- se puso a caminar en dirección al norte, y en la primera esquina dobló, perdiéndose de la vista de los otros dos. Ahora era fatal, el gordo estaba con ella. Y con todos los insultos recibidos sería peligroso.

-Y yo que pensaba que me protegería-

-¡Va!- suspiró el mecánico –No me interesan las anoréxicas como tú. Estás en los huesos, no te creas la gran cosa- la mujer se alivió. Contó hasta quinientos mil y prefirió aguantarse las ganas de insultarlo por miedo a ser violada, asaltada, ultrajada, y todos los "adas". El gordo volvió al taller y ella lo siguió. Dentro, sólo estaba la motocicleta de Vegeta, nada más. Le parecía extraño que un local de reparaciones no tuviera más en qué trabajar. Incluso, más aún, la Harley no parecía haberse tocado. Pero mejor no preguntó. Se dirigió a su auto seguido del hombre y la chatarra, colocaron el vehículo destrozado encima de la cajuela del convertible y ella, sin perder tiempo, se subió a su auto. Encendió la marcha para seguir a Vegeta, pero éste ya volvía por donde había desaparecido.

-¿Ahora puedo irme?- le preguntó al de cabellos parados.

-Quédate en el auto. Debo ajustar cuentas- Entró al taller seguido inmediatamente del reparador. Pasaron varios minutos silenciosos hasta ponerse de noche completamente. Bulma encendió la música -Seguramente Vegeta le está pagando- pensó.

-

-¿Crees que se lo haya creído todo?-

-Evidentemente. Es más ingenua de lo que creí- contestó Vegeta sin dudar un segundo.

-Y ahora qué harás- el "príncipe" guardó silencio. Al no escuchar respuesta el mastodonte volvió a preguntar -¿Piensas irte con ella, Vegeta?-

-Claro que sí, Nappa. No hagas preguntas estúpidas-

-Lo siento… ¡Pero no tenías por qué tratarme como basura! No soy Raditz-

-Tu trabajo terminó- dijo el motociclista cambiando el tema de repente -Ya no lo necesito- sentenció el rebelde, sacando una pistola de su bolsillo trasero que el otro miró con terror.

-Pe.. ¿pero qué estás haciendo? La matarás antes de que arregle la motocicleta? Eso es absurdo!- dijo aún confundido.

-Para eso está el silenciador- dijo al tiempo que sacaba de su otro bolsillo un objeto alargado, como un cilindro, que ajustó perfectamente en la boquilla del arma.

-¿Te vas a quedar con su auto? Te descubrirán! No creo que existan muchos Audi rojo convertibles en esta ciudad- gritó Nappa, más alto de lo normal.

-No necesito un carro de muñecas. Además…- dijo tenebrosamente –… no pienso matarla… todavía- no vaciló. Con frialdad y determinación apuntó el arma a quien tenía en frente. Y sin medir consecuencias, asesinó a quien fuera su mejor compañero.

--

Se había acostumbrado a que todos la admiraran por su belleza, a que los hombres babearan al verla y a que las chicas la envidiaran. No le interesaban los deportes, el estudio ni su familia. Había huido del pueblo que la vio nacer y de las costumbres que le habían enseñado. Sólo le importaba su hermano y ser la mejor.

Pero hubo algo en esa conversación inocente, algo "familiar". A pesar de no agradarle los hombres, menos los enanos, disfrutó la plática con Krillin camino a casa.

-Es calvo, enano y hablador- se dijo para sí, tratando de tranquilizarse. Juna la recibió con la comida rápida comprada del almacén. Ni siquiera la acompañó en la cena. Estaba sola, como acostumbraba. Pero satisfecha…

--

Gokú y su novia salían de uno de los tantos Mc-Donals de la ciudad. Los planes de ella eran ir al cine y prepararle la comida ella misma, pero el tiempo escaseaba, y se había hecho de noche antes de lo previsto. Cruzaron el parque tomados de la mano, cosa muy inusual en nuestro amigo. Platicaron de comida, de los deportes, del torneo que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados. Milk estaba feliz porque había logrado sus objetivos; Gokú lo estaba porque tenía con el estómago lleno.

-De todas formas tu comida es más deliciosa que esas hamburguesas tan extrañas-

-¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó sonrojada.

-¡Claro que sí! Ese queso más bien parecía plástico radioactivo-

-¿Sabes lo que es radioactivo, Gokú?-

-No- dijo sin vacilar –Pero se lo escuché decir a Bulma una vez, jajaja- dijo con su mano detrás de la cabeza. La porrista se molestó de inmediato.

-Bulma, Bulma, ¡BULMA! Lo único que haces es hablar de la histérica de Briefs! Ya te dije que tu novia soy YO! No entiendo cómo sigues viviendo con ella! ¿Acaso no tienes dónde más quedarte?-

-Emmm.. pues… no- dijo nervioso.

-¿Y Yamcha, Krillin? Alguien más del equipo?-

-La verdad no lo había pensado. ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que viva con ella?-

-¡CLARO QUE ME MOLESTA! Todo el mundo lo comenta!-

-No te enfades tanto. Por ella estoy aquí. Piénsalo así.-

-No la soporto. Es una engreída. Se la pasa sacando las mejores calificaciones. No tiene que rendir exámenes ni preparar proyectos. Es una manipuladora. Tiene a todos los profesores comprados!!-

-No es así, tranquilízate. Ella siempre ha sido inteligente. No puedes negar eso-

-¡Pero me molesta que vivan juntos!-

-Mira, Milk. Los chicos ya lo saben. Mi habitación está en el ala norte de la mansión. Ni siquiera la he visto en dos días-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Sí, y me preocupa. Ese Piccoro debe estarla siguiendo -

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!- dijo gritando. Había perdido los estribos –En serio las habitaciones de ustedes dos están bien, pero BIEN separadas?-

-Sí, así es. Yo sólo me reúno con los demás a la hora de la cena-

-Entonces, en ese caso, no hay ningún problema- ahora fue Gokú el que casi se cae al suelo. El cambio de humor en su nueva novia le recordaba mucho a su amiga. Sin embargo, la preocupación de éste por la peliazul no desaparecía. Lo mejor era volver a casa para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien.

--

Vegeta volvió al auto de Bulma, quien estaba con la radio a todo volumen.

"_No me preguntes más por mí,_

_si ya sabes cual es la respuesta._

_Desde el momento en que te vi,_

_sé a lo que voy…"_

El joven arqueó la ceja. Era peor que ser arrollado por tres camiones que cargan caballos, incluyendo sus excrementos.

"_Yo me propongo ser de ti,_

_una víctima casi perfecta._

_Yo me propongo ser de ti,_

_un VOLCÁN HOY!!"_

-Lo fuiste, créeme. Y te advierto que no quiero que lo repitas de nuevo- le dijo al entrar al vehículo. Bulma gritó como nunca en su vida, dejando sordo al pobre Vegeta. Se tapó los oídos y apagó la radio de un golpe, pero era tarde, sus tímpanos habían muerto por presbiacusia.

-¡No deberías asustarme así! Pensaba que era un asesino! Un violador! O ambas!-

-Sigue derecho y dobla en la esquina- le dijo aún con las orejas tapadas –Debo recoger algunas cosas-

-¿Pero no estuviste allí hace un momento?-

-No hables más que me vuelves paranoico con tantas preguntas-

-No te enfades, si no grité tan fuerte- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hizo lo que le pidió. Avanzó unos metros y dobló en la esquina de la calle. Al menos estaba más iluminado.

-Allí, donde dice "Pensiones"-

-¿Vives ahí?-

-Por ahora- dijo –Para cuando estará lista mi motocicleta- preguntó serio mientras abría la puerta del vehículo.

-No lo sé. Te avisaré mañana en el bar, ¿te parece?-

-Espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato. La quiero en perfectas condiciones-

-No sé como me metí en este lío, pero sí, Me preocuparé que los mecánicos de la Corporación utilicen las piezas originales necesarias. No debes temer-

Pero al bajarse del auto, un sujeto viejo, mal vestido y con una mochila en la mano, se acercó a Vegeta precipitadamente.

-¡Óyeme tú! No creas que podrás quedarte otra noche aquí! Me debes mucho dinero! Aquí están tus cosas! Más vale que te largues inmediatamente. No quiero ver tu cara de nuevo aquí, ¡entendiste!- Bulma observó la acción con cuidado. De nuevo, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-¡No me grites de esa forma si no quieres arrepentirte de tus actos!-

-Si te acercas de nuevo a mi residencial, llamaré a la policía para que te desalojen!-

-¿Qué pasa? Me puede alguien explicar qué es todo esto?-

-¡Tú no te metas, mocosa. A menos que éste me pague por adelantado, no puede quedarse más!- Vegeta, quien ya estaba fuera del vehículo, tomó su mochila -¡Y no vuelvas hasta que me traigas el dinero suficiente!-

-Nos vemos en el bar mañana a las ocho de la tarde- le dijo Vegeta a Bulma, omitiendo lo que le gritaba el tercer personaje.

-Pero… pero…- era tarde. El motociclista se puso a caminar y el dueño del hotel entró de nuevo en su morada. Bulma, con ese imparable corazón de abuelita, persiguió a Vegeta en los pocos metros que había avanzado.

-¿Y tú dónde piensas dormir?- le gritó desde la ventanilla del auto.

-Me iré al parque. Ya puedes irte-

-¡Cómo que irme! Y dejarte a merced de los delincuentes? No señor! Eso es muy peligroso!-

-Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos. Tú sólo preocúpate de la reparación de mi motocicleta- Hubo un silencio entre ambos, en el que el rebelde avanzó unos cuantos metros más. La chica dudaba de él, de sus intenciones u objetivos. Pero no podía abandonar a alguien en esas condiciones. Volvió a perseguirlo con el auto hasta que estuvo frente a él.

-Sube-

-¿Qué?-

-Como no tienes un lugar a donde ir, ni dinero, lo mejor es que te quedes en mi casa. Es bastante amplia, no creo que mis padres me pongan problemas. Además, mi madre te vio cuando me dejaste la otra vez. Y si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente mi cadáver estaría siendo examinado por ese policía tan fastidioso-

Esta vez no se quejó, no discutió ni lo dudó. Se subió nuevamente con la chica, y ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al barrio adinerado. Bulma no encendió de nuevo el aparato de sonido. Había tenido suficiente por un día y el silencio era tranquilizador. La noche estaba presente y la luna iluminaba las frías y pobres calles de ese sector de la ciudad. El barrio más pobre y peligroso de la metrópoli. Tomaron la autopista interna y el camino reflejó las huellas del Audi rojo último modelo que aceleraba aún más.

-

El dueño de la residencial no podía ser más feliz. Nunca había tenido tanto dinero en su poder. No comprendía por completo las razones que tendría el allegado para pedirle ese favor de correrlo. Sin embargo, su trabajo no había acabado allí. Salió de su casa con un saco, una pala y una carretilla. Dobló en la esquina de la calle dirigiéndose al estacionamiento abandonado que había en la cuadra. Entró temeroso, pero sabía que lo encontraría: el cadáver de un hombre yacía entre unas cajas. Con mucho esfuerzo, sacó el cuerpo envuelto en el saco. Lo arrastró sobre la carretilla hasta el patio de la residencial, donde ya había un hoyo cavado. Lo enterró sin saber su nombre ni procedencia.

Estaría arrepentido de por vida. El dinero en su poder estaba manchado de sangre. Prometió silencio hasta el día de su muerte, y así sucedió. Pero viviría con el temor de ser acusado de un crimen que jamás cometió.

--

Después de dejar a Milk en su casa, Gokú volvió a la suya. Al entrar se sorprendió de ver que el señor y la señora Briefs cenaban solos.

-¿Y Bulma?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

-Aún no ha regresado- Nuestro amigo tuvo un mal presentimiento –Es extraño, dijo que no trabajaría en el bar hoy- dijo el papá de la peliazul.

-Pero cariño, no te preocupes. Debe estar con Yamcha en algún lugar. No tardará en regresar-

-Es cierto- dijo Gokú –el otro día discutieron y seguramente se arreglaron. Debe estar por llegar- nuestro amigo acompañó a los más adultos a comer (a pesar de que se había comido el Mc-Donals completo).

A los pocos minutos de terminar de cenar, se escuchó el ruido característico del auto de Bulma. Gokú fue el primero en recibirla. Ni siquiera la había saludado en su cumpleaños. Seguramente estaría enfadada, y por eso, decidió pedirle disculpas antes de que armara un escándalo. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que no venía sola. Y que el hombre que la acompañaba, no era precisamente su novio. La mamá de la chica también salió a recibirla, pero a diferencia de Gokú, se alegró mucho de ver que su hija traía a un invitado.

-¡Oh! Tú eres el chico tan guapo que trajo a mi hija la otra vez!- Vegeta permaneció en silencio (para variar), pero se le notaba bastante incomodo por el recibimiento masivo –Debo decirte que me encantan los hombres varoniles. Tu forma de vestir y tu motocicleta te hacen ver muy peculiar-

-Mamá, Gokú, él es Vegeta. Se quedará unos días en la casa hasta que reparemos su motocicleta-

-¿Qué? Acaso le pasó algo malo?- preguntó la singular señora.

-Sólo digamos que necesita ser reparada-

Vegeta había planeado todo desde un principio. Con su mente fría y calculadora, sabía perfectamente que terminaría en ese lugar. Todo marchaba a la perfección, excepto por una cosa: En sus investigaciones previas, averiguó que la familia de Bulma se componía de su padre, su madre y ella. Sin embargo, había otro joven acompañándolas, y no era el insecto de la otra vez. Temió ser descubierto. Había avanzado mucho como para que otro individuo se interpusiera en sus planes. Debía ingeniárselas para deshacerse de él cuanto antes, sino todo estaría perdido.

-Vegeta, él es Gokú- le dijo al notar que el rebelde tenía su vista puesta fijamente en él –También vive con nosotros. Va al instituto conmigo-

-Mucho gusto, Vegeta- le dijo nuestro amigo, sonriendo de una forma muy diferente a lo habitual…

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Notas finales de la autora: Al parecer, según las reglas de la web de fanfiction, ya no es posible responder a los reviews al final de los capítulos, ya que interrumpe la lectura de quienes quieren leer de corrido las historias. Lo que sí haré, será utilizar la sección de "Reply" para agradecerles sus comentarios. Así que no olviden dejar su mail si es que no tienen una cuenta o no han hecho Login._

_Les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan leyendo a pesar de los retrasos o problemas de actualización que he tenido los últimos meses._

_Un beso a todos y cada uno de los que me leen. Es un honor para mí que se den el tiempo para pasar por el trabajo de esta humilde y aún aprendiz de escritora._

_Un saludo, y que tengan muy buen día!_

_Bulnatt_

_Pd: este era el regalo que te tenía, Kawaii Destruction!_


	14. Inevitable

_En el capítulo anterior, Vegeta y Bulma emprenden el viaje de regreso a la capital después de la persecución. Pasan a un lugar muy pobre, donde Vegeta se hospedaba, a recoger la moto de éste. El mecánico era Nappa. Todo era una actuación, el plan del rebelde para conseguir un objetivo que aún no está del todo claro. Vegeta, sin que la chica se dé cuenta, da muerte a su compañero, diciéndole antes que ya no lo necesita. Por razones de la suerte, el destino y la actitud confiada de Bulma, Vegeta terminará alojándose en su casa. Al llegar, se encuentran con la Sra. Briefs y Gokú. Vegeta no sabe quién es éste último. Gokú lo saluda de una manera extraña._

**Advertencia:**** Este capítulo contiene escenas algo subidas de tono en el desenlace.**

**Capítulo 14: Inevitable…**

Vegeta no contestó el saludo, se quedó parado tal cual entró a la casa. El silencio se hacía incómodo, así que la madre de Bulma, intervino.

-¿Te quedarás unos días con nosotros? Me alegro mucho! Nunca habíamos tenido tantas visitas. Me alegro que Bulma se haya vuelto más sociable!-

-¡Mamá!- más incómoda se sentía ella. Qué había hecho en sus vidas pasadas para merecer padres tan locos? –Este.. ejem… Tengo hambre, no he comido en todo el día, mamá-

-¡Ah, hija! Nosotros ya habíamos comenzado a cenar- respondió la rubia –Pero no se preocupen. Avisaré en la cocina que preparen dos puestos más. No tardo-

"¿Cuánta gente estaba a cargo de atender a esa familia?", pensó Vegeta. Pero eso no importaba mucho. Estaba dentro de la casa de la familia más rica de la metrópoli. Tenía comida, un lugar cómodo para dormir y planes que realizar. Pero Gokú, él seguía siendo un misterio. No sólo eso, el chico de cabellos alborotados también lo miraba, pero sonriendo de una forma muy extraña.

-Y tú qué miras- le preguntó con voz seca.

-Jajajajaja, nada!- le contestó. Su patética pose inocente lo desconcertaba. Algo debía tramar. Lo descubriría, o mejor aún, se desharía de él.

Bulma había desaparecido. Seguramente fue tras su madre. Los dos hombres estaban solos en el recibidor mirándose sin parar.

-Es raro...- dijo por fin Gokú -¿Cómo conociste a Bulma?-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- contestó el otro.

-Pero es mi amiga- miró como una vena empezó a formarse en la frente del motociclista –Bueno no importa- volvió a decir –Ojalá te sientas cómodo, mientras no armes alboroto…- Vegeta se enfureció. Temió ser descubierto, pero más aún, que le insinuaran cosas era algo que lo volvía loco. Estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero justo en ese momento apareció Bulma.

-Chicos, ya podemos pasar al comedor- el rebelde se cruzó de brazos y siguió a Bulma, lo mismo hizo el otro. Caminaron por un largo corredor que terminaba en un umbral. Al otro lado, había una mesa rectangular bastante amplia. El salón, iluminado por una gran lámpara de cristal, notaba del lujo extravagante de los Brief. La mesa estaba adornada con una gran variedad de platillos, cada uno de forma especial.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. La mamá de Bulma sonreía como una niña en una piscina de barro.

-Señora, ¡la comida está exquisita!- dijo Gokú con la boca llena.

-Me alegra que lo digas- respondió la rubia –Te he dicho que no me digas señora. Acaso no he mencionado que siempre piensan que soy la hermana mayor de Bulma-

-Jajaja, es verdad- decía tragando otro bocado –Delicioso, ¡quiero más!-

-¿Pero no habías comido dos platillos antes de ese?- preguntó el viejo científico.

-Gokú, ¡eres un glotón!- gritó furiosa la peliazul.

Vegeta observaba en completo silencio todo su alrededor. El dinero estaba podía salir de las paredes si fuera posible. Los Briefs no escondían su fortuna y esto, llenaba de esperanzas al traficante de seguir con su negocio.

-¡Yujuu! Joven apuesto, ¿quieres que te sirva más comida?- sin darse cuenta, había devorado toda la cena. No respondió nada, como de costumbre. Pero la madre supo la respuesta con sólo ver sus cejas juntas.

Cuando acabó la cena y el postre, el viejo Briefs les ofreció a todos el bajativo: un vaso de whiskey y cigarrillos.

-¡Pero papá! Gokú es menor de edad! Cómo se te ocurre ofrecerle esa clase de cosas!-

-No te enojes tanto, hija. Gokú, no le hagas caso a mi hija y toma tus propias decisiones, ¿qué dices?-

-Está bien, si es delicioso lo probaré- pero en cuanto el alcohol tocó su garganta, casi lo escupe -¡Aah, esto es asqueroso!- Bulma tenía una gota sobre su frente y Vegeta no pudo evitar reír. Dejó de preocuparse de él en ese instante, era sólo un pobre idiota.

-Pero Gokú, estás equivocado. No sabes de lo que te pierdes. Y tú, Vegeta, me acompañarás, ¿verdad?. Total, las mujeres escaparán con el humo- el motociclista estiró el brazo para recibir el puro y la copa. Pero Bulma lo miró con odio, pero no a él, sino a su padre.

-Si crees que huiré porque soy una "chica", te equivocas papá. Estoy en edad de hacer cosas de adultos. ¡Dame un cigarrillo!- dijo colérica.

-No sabía que fumaras, hija. Te saldrán arrugas muy pronto- interrumpió su madre que volvía de la cocina.

-No te metas mamá. Además, no hay necesidad de ocultarlo-

-Estás creciendo, hija mía- dijo contento su padre.

-Yo mejor me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado y quiero descargar la comida…- dijo el amigo glotón.

-¡No seas asqueroso!- gritó de nuevo la peliazul.

-Hija, no grites tanto. Los vecinos siempre se quejan de tu volumen-

Toda la sobremesa se resumió en gritos, discusiones y peleas entre la loca familia. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, la chica de los alaridos se fue a su habitación, pero no sin antes un comentario del nuevo huésped.

-Espero que mañana en la mañana esté lista mi motocicleta-

-Sí, sí- dijo despreocupada.

Se quedaron los dos hombres solos, en un silencio deseado por ambos. Cuando ya iban en el cuarto cigarrillo y el tercer vaso de licor, el anciano pronunciaría unas palabras que dejarían a Vegeta muy entusiasmado.

-No sé si sabes de tabaco, Vegeta, pero si lo notas, estos cigarrillos son de muy buena calidad-

-Sí, lo sé- respondió con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles.

-Mi hija puede ser enojona y algo gritona, pero esto lo recompensa…- ¿Qué?, Vegeta lo miró con curiosidad –Pues sí. De verdad me sorprende que no sabiendo mucho sobre las plantas, haya logrado una mezcla tan perfecta y uniforme- ¿Los inventó esa mujer? No podía creerlo –Tu rostro sorprendido te delata, hijo. Los hizo ella misma, hace años. Cuando escondía mis puros en cualquier lugar de la casa con tal que no fumara. La desafié. Le dije que jamás lo dejaría- ahora el hombre tenía toda la atención –No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada en el laboratorio. Pero llegó a esta mezcla. Aprendió mucho de botánica en el proceso, llegando a esta variedad de tabaco que casi no tiene nicotina ni alquitrán. Simplemente brillante- lo mismo pensó él. Debía lograr la forma de que la chica lo ayudara a crear una nueva especie de droga. Se haría millonario y tendría a toda la metrópoli bajo su poder. Pero no quería que la sustancia careciera de droga, al contrario, debía tener mucho más abaratando su costo a la mínima expresión. Se burlaría de Zarbón, incluso del mismo Freezer. Se verían obligados a abandonar la capital y reconocerle a todo el mundo entero que Vegeta, el príncipe de los narcotraficantes, era el nuevo Mesías de las sustancias ilícitas.

--

"_Mayo 8,_

_Este caso ha tomado rumbos impensables. Tengo a todos los sospechosos bajo vigilancia, pero no he tenido respuestas favorables en las investigaciones. Ha sido el proceso más difícil de toda mi carrera. Más encima ahora esto. El único que podía darme respuestas se volvió completamente loco. Está diciendo cosas sin sentido y no ha recibido ninguna clase de medicamentos. Los psicólogos lo han evaluado, y está a punto de irse al psiquiatra. Si eso pasa… estoy perdido..._

_Estoy seguro que los chiquillos de la escuela, esa mujer millonaria y el hombre que delira en su celda están conectados de algún modo. Porque no puede haber otra explicación a tantos accidentes en menos de dos meses. Y todos relacionados a las drogas. También me enteré hace poco que llegó otra banda a la metrópoli, eso sólo causará más problemas a todos los que ya hay. Pero si reviso los expedientes del sujeto que está aquí, queda claro que él era uno de ellos. Sin embargo, ya nada puede decir que sea de utilidad. Se ha pasado las noches fantaseando acerca viajes muy lejanos y alguien que los persigue. Que necesitaban llegar a este lugar a buscar ayuda, pero después de eso todo se vuelve confuso. Grita, le sube la fiebre y golpea al resto de los reclusos. Hemos debido separarlo del resto, dejarlo solo en una celda individual. Lo otro que me extraña es que nadie lo visite. Eso sólo da la idea de que no pertenece a esta región. Por más interrogatorios a los que ha sido sometido, no se puede sacar información útil. Pero, ha dicho no conocer en lo absoluto a Bulma Briefs. No creo en nada… Haré lo que sea para llegar al fondo de este asunto… cuanto antes…_

_Uno de mis mejores agentes se está preparando para una operación en cubierto. Aún es joven, pero tiene las capacidades de descifrar lo que yo aún no he podido hacer."_

--

Bulma subió a su habitación después del día más agotador en toda su vida. No tenía tiempo ni ánimos de querer rememorar los acontecimientos del día que acababa de terminar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar a Yamcha, aún no le daba explicaciones de lo ocurrido; tampoco le había confesado su infidelidad. Era obvio, el chico se creía una estrella. Lo más seguro es que no iba a decir nada. Pero ella no era una estúpida. Se vengaría, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

-Oye Bulma, ¿cómo conociste a Vegeta?- Gokú estaba esperándola en las escaleras del segundo piso, y casi mata del susto a la que estaba meditando.

-Y para qué quieres saberlo-

-Bueno, sé que era inevitable, pero de alguna forma tuvo que ocurrir, ¿no?- ella no entendió nada.

-Es una larga historia. Y es muy tarde para contarte ahora. Mejor me voy a dormir-

-¿Irá al instituto con nosotros mañana?-

-Mmm… No creo que esté en edad- aún no sabía cuántos años tenía el desconocido.

-Debes tener cuidado, Bulma-

–Yo creo que mañana se marchará. No te preocupes- le dijo ella.

-No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero aún eres una niña y no creo que sea bueno a tu edad tomar decisiones apresuradas-

-¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?!- ¿se había golpeado en la cabeza acaso? Cómo era posible GOKÚ dijera esa clase de cosas tan… "maduras"?

-No te lo tomes así, jejeje- dijo riendo como siempre.

-¿Desde cuándo que TÚ me das consejos A MÍ? Vete a dormir mejor-

-Claro... jeje. Buenas noches-

Bulma se fue a su habitación consternada. Sólo eso le faltaba: que a su amigo infantil le dieran delirios de criterio. Se echó a su cama a descansar. Pero en ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-

-Bulma, ¡al fin! Por fin estás en casa. Estaba muy preocupado por ti- era Yamcha, la última persona en el universo con quien la peliazul quería hablar –Quedé preocupado, ¿quién era el sujeto de esta tarde?-

-Un amigo- dijo cortante.

-Pues según yo, los amigos no se tratan así. Lo único que hizo fue gritarte y luego corriste, y él te persiguió. De verdad que me tenías histérico-

-Vaya… qué novedad… ¿No estabas preocupado de "otros asuntos" por casualidad?-

-No entiendo cariño-

-¡¡No me digas cariño!! Acaso crees que no lo sé todo? Que soy una estúpida?- el beisbolista estaba confuso. Incluso más de lo normal –Mejor preocúpate por tu "amiguita" y no me llames más, ¡¿de acuerdo?!- colgó. No quería esto, no podía tener ni una noche en paz. Por el otro lado, Yamcha seguía sin descifrar ni una pista. Esa mujer estaba loca, más aún de lo que comentaban todos en la escuela. Justo en ese momento, el timbre de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pensando que era su peliazul, corrió a ver el mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar. Pero era de Cristal: _"Recuerda que siempre estaré cuando me necesites"_.

--

Después de tanto whiskey, cigarrillos y conversaciones sobre herbaria, el padre de la chica estaba listo para dormir. Había disfrutado la velada como nunca, a pesar que su acompañante estuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Ya sabes cuál es tu habitación?- Vegeta lo desconocía por completo. La mujer se había marchado sin decirle nada –Lo sabía, mi hija es una despistada: saliendo del comedor está el vestíbulo, y allí, unas escaleras. Sólo busca una habitación del segundo piso que esté desocupada y úsala con toda confianza. Y si tienes ropa sucia, déjala en la canastilla del baño privado. La lavarán durante la mañana-

Jamás, en toda su vida, había recibido esa clase de atenciones. El viejo se marchó en dirección contraria y el rebelde quedó solo. Ya era tarde. Salió a la recepción hasta encontrar las escaleras. La familia Briefs era la clave del éxito y debía encontrar la forma de quedarse allí para lograr sus objetivos. No sabía como hacerlo, ya que cuando se reparara la motocicleta no tendría excusa para seguir en el templo de la abundancia. Había que encontrar algo, lo que fuese, cualquier cosa que lo ligara a esa familia, y a Bulma. Y, ¿cómo convencerla a ella? Lo quería fuera cuanto antes, especialmente luego de enterarse del incidente en la playa. Tendría que engañarla, o incluso… seducirla. ¡Pero no! No podía rebajarse a ese nivel. Sin embargo, era por conveniencia. Total, ahora estaba solo, ya no tenía insectos que lo siguieran a todos lados. Raditz estaba encarcelado y Nappa muerto.

Cruzó las primeras dos puertas del segundo piso hasta llegar a una tercera que estaba abierta en su totalidad. Había decidido entrar, cuando entre las sombras de la pieza en penumbras, vio la silueta de una mujer moviendo el pelo con sus manos. Desde aquella figura salían un sin fin de murmullos, más agudos de lo acostumbrado. Se quedó como hielo, preso de la belleza de las curvas. La luna de esa noche iluminó a la mujer cuando se asomó por la ventana: era Bulma, que en camisola, seguía enfadada y sin poder dormir. Vegeta se decepcionó, por un momento creyó que era una mujer hermosa. Caminó hasta la siguiente habitación que encontró y entró. Vio sus cosas al lado de la cama. Estaba cansado. Ya pensaría su siguiente estrategia, aún había tiempo.

Alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- la voz era de ella.

-No. Quiero descansar- se arrepintió de sus palabras. Debía ganarse su confianza y no la derrota de sus planes.

-Perdón, no te oí- dijo ya estando dentro de la recámara. Afortunadamente la chica era sorda, o estúpida –Sólo quería decirte que mañana a primera hora estará lista tu moto. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Espero estés cómodo- su voz era nerviosa -En la mesa de noche hay un cenicero por si quieres fumar. Y el baño está provisto de todo lo que necesitas. Puedes dejar tu ropa sucia en el canastillo si quieres que la laven- _"¿por qué tanta amabilidad ahora?"_ –Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo. En parte compensarte por lo que pasó, es decir…- giró la cabeza para no mirarlo -…lo de la playa- estaba perturbada e insegura, se notaba porque movía de un lado a otros los brazos, sin dejar quietos ni los dedos -Seguramente estaba enfadada- _"¿seguramente? Ja!"_ –Aún lo estoy. ¡Ah! No sé por qué te digo tantas cosas. Querrás matarme después que te diga esto pero… ¿podrías darme de nuevo de eso extraño que fumamos?-

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde?-

-Sí. Pero estoy harta. Sólo quiero una noche tranquila. Ni el relajante hizo efecto-

-Esto no es gratis-

-¡Lo sé! Lo siento, qué necesitas. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras si lo deseas- no necesitó planear nada. Ella sola lo condujo a cumplir la primera parte de su plan. No contestó nada. Tomó su bolso y sacó de él las herramientas conocidas. Con habilidad de maestro, hizo un papelillo bastante grueso.

-Esto será suficiente. Pero lo compartiremos-

-¿Quieres algo de la cocina? Traeré vodka. Aún sigo nerviosa-

-De acuerdo-

Y así lo hizo. Rápidamente la peliazul llegó a la cocina y volvió a la habitación. Vegeta se había sacado la camisa y estaba tirado sobre la cama. Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá de junto. Él prendió la droga mientras ella daba un sorbo rápido al primer vaso de alcohol. Y como una loca, dio una gran calada al cigarro de marihuana…

--

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente con Lunch. Debo encontrar la forma de hacerla entrar en razón. No es bueno que una chiquilla tan linda esté así de perturbada- pensaba Roshi esa noche de luna llena. Había intentado contactarla pero nadie sabía de su paradero. Hacía muchos años que la niña vivía en un hogar de monjas. Era huérfana. Sin embargo, se destacó entre sus compañeras por su alto desempeño escolar. Tanto así que fue becada en la secundaria privada más reconocida de la región. Pero luego de salir a la luz su bipolaridad todo cambió. Ahora estaba desaparecida –Ojalá todo se resuelva, o me veré obligado a avisar a las autoridades-

--

Había pasado tiempo, no supieron cuánto, cuando Bulma rompió el silencio que había reinado.

-¿Acaso no soy hermosa?- por primera vez en la velada, Vegeta se volvió hacia ella, pero no dijo nada –Mírame bien, Vegeta ¿Hay una razón para que me engañen? No soy una mala persona ni presumo mis riquezas, tampoco presumo por mi inteligencia. No soporto haber nacido en cuna de oro-

-Yo veo todo lo contrario-

-¡Y qué culpa tengo yo! ¿Ah?- la peliazul le hizo señas con los dedos –Ven… acércate. Casi no te veo, estamos a oscuras- dijo haciéndole espacio en el sofá. Pero él no se movió. Estiró la mano hacia el hombre, y sin importarle el vodka derramado en la alfombra, lo empujó hacia ella. Los efectos de la mezcla fatal no midieron su ímpetu. Logró que Vegeta cayera al suelo, justo frente a ella –Ahora mírame, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? No tengo cicatrices, los ojos desviados, la nariz grande…- la energía de él estaba agotada, por lo que estaba arrodillado, con su cara mirando directamente a sus senos –También son reales- Vegeta rió despacio -¿Quieres ver…? O más bien, ¿quieres tocar…?- acercó entonces sus manos a las de él, y las subió poco a poco, recorriendo sus piernas, estómago, hasta llegar a su zona delantera. La camisola de seda no dejaba espacio a la censura. Podía notar sus pezones erizarse con el roce de sus yemas. Un pequeño quejido salió de la chica. Él, continuó subiendo hasta sus hombros, mientras se situaba a su lado. Las tiras de la camisola fueron arrancadas de un golpe por él, dejando al descubierto toda la parte superior. Ella puso su manos en la espalda del compañero y la acarició hacia llegar al borde del pantalón. Él no se detuvo, pero ahora fue su lengua la que recorrió a la chica: su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos. Y con una de sus manos tomó la de ella, que estaba en su dorso, y la llevó directamente a su sexo, que estaba atrapado en el pantalón. Trató ella de arrancarlo, pero el psicoactivo le quitó la energía. Él intentó lo mismo, pero sin resultado. Entonces la embistió con ropa, contra sus bragas. Ambos gemían. La lengua de él seguía en sus senos; las manos de ella, en su trasero rígido.

Estuvieron sobre el sofá gran parte de la noche, palpando su parte superior desnuda, embistiendo la parte inferior cubierta. Bulma tomó la botella de vodka y bebió de ella como agua que calmara su sed. Pero antes de dejarla en la mesa de noche, se desmayó. Vegeta la seguía acariciando cuando se percató del cuerpo indiferente que ya no gemía. Observó el licor esparcirse en el dormitorio y la mano de ella muy cerca de éste. Se levantó como pudo del sofá y la observó: débil, frágil, vulnerable. Los efectos de la droga aún no acababan, y con mucho esfuerzo se tendió en su cama. Para él no había terminado. Con su propia mano terminó el trabajo que Bulma no acabó. Frotó su masculinidad hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

Volvió a mirar a la mujer, que seguía sin mover un músculo. Su pelo, iluminado con la luna, parecían rayos que cubrían la habitación…

-

La luz del sol matutino cubrieron por completo la habitación rosa de la adolescente. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estómago y mareos la llevaron directo al baño. Vomitó durante minutos con la mente en blanco. Se miró en el espejo, y al verse semi desnuda, con la camisola rota y los labios rojos, recordó de inmediato cada detalle de la noche anterior.

-¡AAH!- un gritó seco se apoderó de la mansión -¿Ni siquiera puedo controlarme? Ahora en mi propia casa! Pero es mi culpa, no de él. YO fui quien inició todo. Estaba tan despechada, tan disgustada… DEMONIOS!!-

-¿Señorita Bulma?- alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Era una de las criadas.

-Cof cof! Estoy enferma Lucy- debía inventar una excusa cuanto antes. Pero, ¿cómo explicaría su estado actual?

-Señorita, le traje una sopa de verduras y medicamentos. Toda la familia amaneció enferma. Sus padres están en su habitación-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-La señora no hizo caso a las advertencias y compró pescado de todas formas. Hubo reportes de que estaban intoxicados y ahora supongo que todos amanecieron mal por eso. Excepto el niño Gokú. Él se fue al instituto esta mañana- no podía creerlo, era la excusa perfecta. Dejó pasar a la asesora y ésta le dejó las medicinas adecuadas –Su otro invitado es algo callado. Pero le dejé también lo necesario. Durante la tarde estarán bien. No se preocupe, señorita, descanse el día de hoy-

Bulma estuvo en cama toda la tarde. Tenía miedo a mirarle la cara al sujeto. A reconocer lo que hizo, a que le hiciera preguntas, o que contara todo. Sin embargo, bajo las circunstancias, la bebida y las drogas, todo había sido _inevitable…_

--

_**Notas de la Autora**__: Queda claro que nuestros protagonistas tienen fuego en su sangre (además de marihuana). En el próximo capítulo, las tácticas de Vegeta para quedarse en la mansión._

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia y sus comentarios. Debo confesar que, como siempre, la entrega tardó bastante. Aún así, muchas gracias por su acogida!. Los reviews no pueden ser respondidos por aquí, pero estoy muy agradecida por el "pic de sintonía" que se ha logrado. Por último, no tuve tiempo de releerlo con detenimiento. Así que cualquier error de sintaxis u ortográfico, mis disculpas por ello._


	15. Planes Descarrilados

Bulma estuvo en cama toda la tarde

_Nota: Yuna es nº17; Yuhashi, nº18._

--

Bulma estuvo en cama toda la tarde. Tenía miedo a mirarle la cara al sujeto. A reconocer lo que hizo, a que le hiciera preguntas, o que contara todo. Sin embargo, bajo las circunstancias, la bebida y las drogas, todo había sido _inevitable…_

Capítulo 15: Planes descarrilados

A pesar que en casa de los Briefs estaban todos reposando debido a la intoxicación, el resto de la ciudad tuvo un día como cualquier otro. Durante la mañana, la escuela fue escenario de múltiples actividades; todas por los preparativos del festival. Gokú, quien no había sufrido los efectos del pescado contaminado, llegó a las prácticas, pero con tres horas de retraso.

-¡Dónde te habías metido!- le gritó uno de los compañeros de baloncesto.

-Es que me quedé dormido, ¡lo siento!- respondió con la mano sobre la cabeza.

-Roshi dijo que hoy entrenábamos solos porque tenía que hacer algo urgente-

-¿De verdad?-

-Al parecer es por Lunch. Aún está desaparecida- nuestro amigo se quedó meditando la situación expuesta hasta que uno de los balones le llegó directo a la cara.

-¡AH!- gritó de dolor –Pero que rudos son todos ustedes, ¡ya me las pagarán!- la práctica siguió el resto de la tarde; pero en ningún momento llegó el entrenador.

Mientras tanto, Milk se encontraba recolectando dinero para la campaña de las animadoras. Estaba agotada de vender listones, banderines y una serie de chucherías para el acto visual que debía hacer su grupo. Las porristas se preparaban para esta fiesta incluso más que los verdaderos atletas. Era reconocido en la metrópoli el grupo de animadoras _Dragon High_, que con piruetas y destrezas, dejaban a todos boquiabiertos. Sin embargo, la recaudación no era lo que tenía agotada a la cheerleader, sino su novio. Su extrema preocupación por Bulma la tenía al borde de los celos. Simplemente no soportaba que ambos vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Día y noche los imaginaba juntos, engañándola a ella y Yamcha al mismo tiempo. Era inaceptable. Sin embargo, había encontrado una casa de estudiantes perfecta para que Gokú viviera solo, sin la necesidad de ser mantenido por los Briefs. En cuanto lo viera, le diría la noticia.

Yamcha estaba igual de contrariado. Simplemente su cabeza no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Bulma, su relación inestable y la repentina aparición de Cristal, que terminó arruinando todo sin querer. No sólo era eso, se sentía frustrado ya que durante las prácticas de béisbol no rendía bien. Todo el equipo lo notaba, pero los chicos, en vez de ayudar, lo criticaban más por sus acciones. A las cuatro de la tarde sintió que no podía más. Sus compañeros le exigían buen desempeño. Así que se retiró sin siquiera avisar. Total, el entrenador no había llegado.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, con la cabeza gacha. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que chocó de frente con alguien que se encontraba igual que él.

-¡Ten más cuidado, Yamcha! ¿No ves que estoy caminando?- le gritó Milk, en el piso.

-¡Pues lo mismo te digo a ti!- gritó el deportista.

-Has estado muy pensativo estos días- dijo la chica -¿Te pasa algo?-

-Mis relaciones personales son problema mío-

-Entonces algo pasa con Briefs, ¿no es así?-

-Puede que si… puede que no…-

-Es demasiado evidente, Yamcha. No entiendo cómo puedes estar con ella si hace unos meses era una antisocial y una creída. Ahora todo el mundo la admira, incluso tú, que sales con ella-

-Ya no sé si "salgo" con ella…- confesó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Milk estaba estupefacta, ¿el chico le estaba confesando lo que ella más temía? –Haber. Soy una chica igual que ella- comentó con ironía –Si me platicas lo que sucedió, puede que te dé un buen consejo- Yamcha, es su intento desesperado, no lo dudó, y decidió contarle todo a mujer.

--

Lunch regresaba a la escuela luego de varios días. Parecía que las cosas se habían solucionado porque fue directo a la oficina de Roshi a preparar los informes de los deportistas. El entrenador estaba junto a ella, callado, con temor a abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo.

-No se preocupe, maestro, ya estoy bien-

-Me tenías muy preocupado muchacha. Huir de la escuela no solucionará nada-

-Ya lo sé todo, no tiene por qué fingir más-

-¿Con que ya lo sabes? No entiendo, Lunch-

-Sobre Gokú, sobre todo esto. Aún así no entiendo por qué está aquí-

-Debe tener sus razones. Déjame decirte que ya hablé con él- Lunch dejó caer el lápiz que sostenía y miró fijamente al profesor.

-¿Qué le dijo?-

-No me dio ninguna explicación. Sólo dijo que debíamos darle tiempo para que todo esto termine-

-Ya veo…- respondió la chica, volviendo al trabajo.

--

-¡Oye Gokú!- Krillin corrió en busca de su amigo cuando acabaron las prácticas.

-Hola-

-No estuviste en clases, ¿llegaste tarde?-

-Es que me quedé dormido. Debió ser todo lo que comí ayer, jaja-

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Milk? No los he visto juntos en todo el día-

-No sé, no la he visto- el calvito estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar -Tienes una cara graciosa, amigo, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Gokú.

-Bueno, es que quería saber cómo lo hiciste para estar con Milk-

-¿Ah?-

-Sé que es difícil de explicar. Bueno, tienes la ventaja de que ella quiso estar contigo desde el principio. Yo no soy así. A pesar de mi popularidad soy muy tímido con las chicas-

-Krillin, ¡no digas eso! Tú eres un gran sujeto. Pero, ¿te gusta una chica? Porque no me había dado cuenta-

-Es que no se lo he comentado a nadie. Es una chica nueva, muy linda, pero de carácter fuerte, como Milk o Bulma. No lo sé, me atrae demasiado y no puedo encontrar la razón, menos saber qué hacer o qué decirle-

-Invítala a comer. A mi me encanta comer-

-Pero yo quiero que hablemos. Además, puede que haga dieta o esas cosas de chica-

-Jajaja, no me entendiste- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza –Me he dado cuenta que por alguna razón, mientras las mujeres comen, empiezan a hablar mucho. Se les ocurre criticar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Pero bueno, yo no le presto atención a Milk porque me concentro en mascar y tragar lo que tenga, pero tú eres diferente. Si hay una cosa que admiro de ti, amigo, es que escuchas todo, pones mucha atención-

-¿Lo crees?-

-¡Claro que sí!- de pronto Gokú cambió su expresión de alegría a una esquizofrénica –No.. n.. no me.. me digas que… ¡aah!-

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

-¿Por casualidad es rubia?- el miedo de nuestro amigo era tanto que las piernas le empezaron a temblar.

-Pues… sí- respondió Krillin sin entender la reacción de otro –Se llama Yuhachi-

-Yo ni idea de cómo se llame, ¿pero la que siempre está con un chico igual a ella de cabello negro?-

-Sí, es su hermano- el grito del goloso se escuchó hasta China. Krillin se tapó los oídos pero fue imposible apaciguar el quiebre de sus tímpanos.

-Demonios, por kami, ¡por queeeeeeeé!-

-Por qué, ¿qué?- el calvito trató de comprender a su amigo pero era imposible, Gokú había iniciado una conversación consigo mismo.

-Esto no tiene vuelta atrás. Se suponía que esto no debía pasar… ¿Por qué? Con las cosas así me es imposible continuar todo esto-

-Oye, Gokú, ¡reacciona!-

-Más encima el maestro ya se enteró y Lunch sigue desaparecida-

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? ¿Acaso no puedo salir con esa chica? ¿Tiene novio o algo así?-

-Tampoco debía aparecer nadie más… Y ahora, ¿qué hago?-

-¡Ponme atención!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?- al fin, el de pelos parados había salido del transe.

-¿Yo dije algo?-

-¡Ah! No se puede hablar contigo, aunque me diste un buen consejo. Adiós, nos vemos luego…- después de eso, Krillin se marchó dejando solo a nuestro loco personaje.

--

-Pues me parece sospechosa su actitud- Milk estaba decidida a convencer a Yamcha que Bulma tenía un plan.

-¿Sospechosa?-

-Sí. Lo siento, Yamcha, pero es evidente que ella te engaña con alguien más-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Lamentablemente y con un dolor en el corazón- continuó poniendo su mano en el pecho –Pero las chicas sabemos de estas cosas; lo peor es que yo también tengo un mal presentimiento -

-Pero cómo podría engañarme, ¿con quién?-

-Eso es lo peor. Gokú se ha comportado muy extraño últimamente-

-¿Gokú?- la cabeza del deportista no hacía más que dar vueltas.

-Sí. Tengo la sospecha que algo planean esos dos. Se la pasan todo el día juntos, como si fueran novios-

-Pero si viven juntos. Ella fue quien lo trajo a vivir a la ciudad-

-¿Pero acaso no te parece extraño que después de tanto tiempo Gokú no haya encontrado otro lugar para vivir?-

-Milk, creo que exageras. No desconfío de Gokú, y tú no deberías hacerlo tampoco-

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero Briefs sí oculta algo-

-No puede ser-

-Te ayudaré, Yamcha. También necesito salir de dudas-

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?-

-Briefs trabaja en un bar por las noches, ¿no?-

-Pues sí, bar Ball-

-Tengo cosas que hacer ahora. Qué tal si nos juntamos a las once de la noche a las afueras de ese lugar. Con las nuevas leyes, ahora pueden ingresar mayores de 16-

-¿Pero qué planeas que hagamos ahí?-

-Simplemente observar que pasa. Ya te dije, te ayudaré, Yamcha-

-Bueno, aunque me parece algo paranoico-

-¿Paranoico? Pues allá tú. Tengo demasiado trabajo preparando los eventos de animación, te ofrezco mi ayuda y mis escasos minutos, ¿y más encima me cuestionas?-

-Está bien- respondió más convencido –A las once de la noche fuera de Bar Ball…-

-No me vayas a dejar plantada. Si te tardas 2 minutos me iré, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- la chica se alejó de Yamcha, dejándolo solo.

--

El dolor de cabeza había cesado; las nauseas, también. Era una tontería seguir en cama. Estaba por anochecer y no había rastro de Bulma Briefs por la mansión. Las situaciones ocurridas, sin embargo, eran la disculpa para mantenerse escondida por el momento. El temor a dar explicaciones la tenían amarrada a su habitación. "_Noc, noc_". El sonido de la puerta se hizo sentir, y la adrenalina recorrió cada centímetro de la adolescente.

-¿Puedo pasar?- era la voz de su madre, por suerte.

-Claro mamá-

-Hola, hija, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, ya no tengo mareos-

-Lo siento tanto, Bulma. Yo misma fui quien compró la cena de ayer. Me advirtieron lo del pescado, pero supuse que era sólo una broma-

-¿Una broma, dices?- respondió ella.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo son en esta ciudad. Le ponen restricción a todo-

-Ajá…- respondió incrédula.

-Hija, quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Sí?- preguntó sin ánimo alguno.

-Bueno, la verdad son tres cosas, haber… el joven Vegeta preguntó antes de salir si habías arreglado la motocicleta. Dijo que la quería lista para esta noche-

-¡Pues claro que no he hecho nada! ¡Todo el mundo en esta casa sabe que no he salido de mi habitación en todo el día!-

-No grites, hija, te vas a arrugar- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa –Tu padre quería saber si volverás a trabajar en el bar o si prefieres que ponga a otra persona a cargo- era cierto. Desde los incidentes con el rebelde, ella no había ido a la cantina.

-No te preocupes. Dile a papá que iré esta noche. Si lo veo necesario pondré a alguien más a cargo-

-Bueno Bulma-

-Pero mamá. Dijiste que era tres cosas-

-¿Tres qué?-

-Tres cosas que debías decirme-

-¡Es verdad! Déjame pensar- Bulma esperó, pero su paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites -¡Ya lo tengo! El joven apuesto se fue a la ciudad en tu auto. Aunque supongo que te lo pidió prestado-

-¡Que ese imbécil hizo QUÉ!-

-No grites, por favor-

-¡Era lo último que me faltaba!- se levantó de la cama furiosa y salió del dormitorio en un instante.

-¡A dónde vas, hija!- gritó su madre.

-Pues tendré que arreglar la motocicleta de ese granuja para poder irme a trabajar, ¿no?- Bulma salió furiosa de allí sin perder más el tiempo.

-Hija, ¡tu padre ya arregló la motocicleta! ¡Eso era lo que debía decirte! - pero la peliazul estaba tan ciega de rabia que no escuchó esto último.

--

"_Mayo 9,_

_El Caso Raditz ha sido cerrado. Las investigaciones no concluyeron nada satisfactorio. El sujeto fue derivado al psiquiátrico esta mañana, sin dejar posibilidades de pronta mejora. El diagnóstico indicó que el recluso no estaba en condiciones de llevar a cabo un juicio. Y por lo mismo, tampoco podía ser interrogado. Esto cada vez se complica más._

_Mis agentes de narcotráfico han descubierto un nuevo grupo en la ciudad. Esta vez no se trata de drogas de consumo masivo, sino de un nuevo tipo de medicamento para deportistas, que incrementa sus habilidades y energías. Esto traería consecuencias irreparables a la salud si se consume a largo plazo. Lamentablemente está siendo distribuido en las escuelas, por el fervor que causan las festividades anuales en la metrópoli. Aún se están llevando a cabo evaluaciones, ya que al parecer, los traficantes serían estudiantes, dejándose llevar por el efecto "de boca en boca". Es decir, el traficante principal distribuye a un grupo de adolescentes que a su vez distribuyen a otros más. El hecho que los mediadores sean estudiantes de último año me hace sospechar de Bulma Briefs y sus secuaces. El agente entrenado ya fue enviado para realizar sus investigaciones"_

--

-¡Oye Milk!- le gritó el joven a su amada.

-¿Gokú?- preguntó ella, pensando que su novio no había estado en la escuela durante todo el día.

-Qué bueno encontrarte. Vamos a comer-

-¿Pero qué te crees? Aparecerte así por la escuela, ¿a estas horas?-

-Pero de qué hablas, Milk. Estuve entrenando- se disculpó.

-¡Pero no estuviste en clases! ¡Dónde demonios estuviste toda la mañana!-

-Pues durmiendo…-

-¿Con Briefs?-

-¿Ah?- la pregunta era tan absurda como difícil de contestar –Pues en su casa, pero en mi cama-

-¿Pero estaba ella allí?-

-Claro, durmiendo, supongo…- respondió inocente.

-¡Cómo te atreves, Gokú! Eres un cerdo, un insolente, un pervertido, ¡y tienes el descaro de confesarlo así no más! No puedo creerlo ¿Qué diría mi padre si se enterara? Una chica decente como yo, de buena familia, costumbres dignas, saliendo con un… con un… ¡CON UN DESMORALIZADO!-

-¡Qué te pasa! Deja de gritar, no hagas escándalo, Milk-

-¡Pero CÓMO no voy a enojarme! ¡Lo que me has dicho es terrible!- justo en ese momento apareció Yamcha, quien no se había marchado aún.

-Gokú, yo jamás hubiera desconfiado de ti, amigo. Pero lo que acabo de escuchar es decepcionante-

-¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- estaba atrapado –Milk, lamento no haber llegado tarde. Me quedé dormido. Y Yamcha, perdón por no aparecer en la práctica, pero preferí ir a baloncesto. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-

-No te estoy reclamando eso. Sino el engañarme-

-¿Por dormir demasiado?-

-¡POR ACOSTARTE CON BRIEFS!-

-¿Eh? ¿Y cuándo dije eso? Que yo sepa, yo dormí en mi cama y ella en la suya-

-¿Pero por qué dijiste que ella dormía junto a ti?- preguntó el beisbolista.

-Porque en las noches la gente duerme, supongo. Además mi habitación está junto a la de ella y no escuché ruidos-

-Milk, ¿viste como exageras?- le dijo el deportista a la porrista. Ésta se volteó a su novio.

-Gokú, ¿me vas a asegurar que ustedes dos nunca han estado juntos?-

-¿Juntos cómo?- preguntó ingenuo.

-¡Pues en una cama!- gritó la mujer.

-¡Claro que no, Milk!-

-¿Y se han besado?- recalcó Yamcha.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Yo sólo con Milk- dijo mirándola.

-¿Y a Briefs la has visto con otro hombre que no sea Yamcha?-

-Bueno, ayer llegó con Vegeta y cenamos todos juntos-

-¿¡Vegeta!?- gritaron Milk y Yamcha a coro.

-Ups…- el acosado joven se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Y ese, ¿quién es? No lo conozco- dijo Milk. Yamcha se quedó mudo, más del tiempo habitual. La joven miraba al chico con júbilo. No porque quisiera hacerle daño, sino porque había destruido la reputación de la peliazul para siempre. –Pero, ¿es de fiar?- volvió a preguntar la mujer. Gokú se percató del problema que había generado. Se separó lentamente de los otros dos.

-Este… la verdad es que… será mejor te cuides, Yamcha- y empezó a correr, huyendo del incómodo interrogatorio.

-¡Oye! ¿Me dejarás sola? ¡No te vayas sin mí!- pero era demasiado tarde. El chico de cabellos en punta ya había desaparecido –Yamcha- se dio vuelta hacia el chico -No te dejaré solo. Iremos al bar a aclarar todo esto- pero el hombre seguía perplejo. No sabía que decir ni qué responder – Ya te lo dije, no me dejes plantada. Te espero a las once de la noche a las afueras de Bar Ball- Milk, que no tenía nada más que decir, se marchó, dejando solo a aquel muchacho hundido en el desgracia.

-

Gokú, luego de recorrer varios metros corriendo, se dio vuelta para ver si lo seguían. Afortunadamente no vio a nadie. Decidió volver a casa lo antes posible, ya que el día había sido un desastre.

-¡Esos dos casi me meten en un lío!- se dijo.

-¿En qué lío?- preguntó un chico que estaba parado muy cerca de él-

-Bueno, es que a veces la gente confunde muchas cosas- le respondió al desconocido.

-Suele suceder. Tú eres Gokú, el deportista, ¿no es así?-

-Así es. Mucho gusto...- estaba acostumbrado que todos lo conocieran. Sin embargo, nuestro amigo no tenía idea quién era el que le hablaba. Finalmente el chico, de estatura baja, decidió presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Dendé, mucho gusto-

-¡¿Dendé?!-

-Por favor no te burles de mi nombre, todos lo hacen-

-No… no es por eso, te lo aseguro-

-Estoy haciendo un reportaje acerca de las olimpiadas interescolares y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar respondiendo algunas preguntas-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo. Pero te prometo que mañana te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Muchas gracias!- respondió el enano. Gokú se marchó a casa. Tenía mucho apetito y no estaba de ánimos de seguir en el instituto. Cuando el joven ya estaba lejos, el timbre de un celular se hizo sentir.

-Cuéntame cómo va todo, Dendé-

-Muy bien, jefe. Ahora mismo voy al cuartel a informar la situación actual de este establecimiento-

-Sabía que podía contar contigo-

-Muchas gracias, alguacil Piccoro-

--

Bulma, en pijama aún, se fue directo a la cochera. Allí encontró a su padre fumando.

-¡Hija! Qué bueno que estás mejor! Qué locura lo de la cena, ¿verdad?- la chica no lo escuchó. Buscaba con las pupilas la moto de Vegeta, pero no estaba –Hasta el gatito se enfermó. Lo llevé al veterinario esta tarde, pero está mejor. También le cayó mal el pescado, y…-

-¡Papá!-

-¿Si?-

-¿Y la motocicleta negra que estaba aquí?-

-Está guardada atrás-

-¿Llegaron los repuestos que encargué?-

-Claro. Pero está lista-

-¿Qué?-

-Estuve trabajando en ella en la tarde. Cuando volví del veterinario no tenía nada que hacer y…-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Pues sí-

-¿Y te costó mucho? Es decir, nunca habíamos tenido una moto antigua o de colección. No es lo que acostumbramos-

-Un vehículo es un vehículo, hija. Sabes que tu padre es un genio-

-¡Sí! Tienes razón ¡Te quiero papi!-

-¿Quieres un cigarrillo?-

-¡Por favor! Estoy temblando de los nervios-

-Bulma. Si estás estresada no es necesario que te hagas cargo del bar. Puedo poner a otra persona. No es bueno que te pongas así, eres muy joven-

-No, papá, no es por eso que estoy nerviosa, pero gracias…- confesó la peliazul.

-¿Y entonces qué pasa?-

-¡Cosas de chicas!- rió nerviosa –Pero ya hablé con mamá. Iré esta tarde al bar. Si veo que necesito ayuda o que no soy capaz te avisaré-

-Por favor-

-Ahora iré a cambiarme. Me llevaré la motocicleta para probarla -

-¿Pero no debería examinarla ese joven?-

-¡JA! ¡Ese tipo se llevó MI AUTO sin permiso! No tiene derecho a nada desde ahora-

Y así fue. Bulma salió de la cochera de vuelta a su habitación. Estaba lista para salir. Ya no le importaba nada el pasado y lo que hubiera sucedido. Se centraría en el bar y los estudios, como lo había hecho siempre. Tomó una larga ducha para limpiar los rastros del hombre que la había ultrajado; sacó las huellas del vodka en su cuerpo; enjabonó sus problemas con glicerina y agua caliente.

Salió del baño y se vistió con ropas adecuadas, es decir, de motociclista: un top negro muy ajustado, pantalones y chaqueta de cuero, botas negras del mismo material. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y salió de la mansión con determinación. Nadie se aprovecharía de ella nunca más.

--

-¡¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?!-

-No tenemos opción, ¿o acaso quieres volver a la aldea?-

-¡Claro que no! Pero no tienes por qué seguir siendo esclavo de ese anciano!-

-Hermana, cuando tenga la oportunidad escaparemos de aquí, ¡pero necesitamos el dinero!-

-Pero Yuna- le dijo la rubia a su hermano, luego de verlo volver de la repartición de _dopping _-¡Nos descubrirán! Y si eso pasa, ¿qué haremos? Nos llevarán a orfanatos!-

-¡Ya te dije que no te preocupes!- el chico se levantó y tomó a su hermana por los brazos, agresivamente –Ya sé, ¡le dijiste a alguien!- la chica enmudeció -¡Contesta! Ese enano calvo, ¿verdad?-

-No seas tonto- le respondió la violentada.

-Te he visto platicando con él muchas veces. Yuhashi, ¡estamos aquí sólo por negocios! Se supone que no nos interesa esta escuela ni nada ¡Sólo dos meses más y seremos libres! ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?-

-Por supuesto que no ¡Pero estoy harta de esta vida!-

-¿Y crees que yo no? Por eso te digo, hay que ser lo suficientemente estúpidos para que la policía detecte el comercio, pero lo adecuadamente cautos para no ser descubiertos nosotros. Es la única forma de lograr nuestra libertad, hermana-

-Yo no voy a participar más en esto. Me concentraré en el atletismo, en superar mi marca-

-Si tanto quieres eso deberías dejar las cápsulas- la rubia se sorprendió con el comentario, porque agachó la cabeza y juntó las cejas -¿Habías olvidado qué es lo que te hace correr así?- le dijo el chico.

-¡Yo puedo ser la mejor con o sin esas estupideces! Para que lo sepas, las dejé hace dos semanas-

-Pues bien, te faltan dos meses para que el efecto desaparezca, ¿has notado cambios?-

-Para qué preguntas si lo sabes. Esa basura me volvió dependiente, no sabes lo difícil que han sido estos días para mí-

-¡Ja! Es cosa de escucharte. Tu humor es peor que es de ese viejo- rió el hermano. Pero la cara de la chica se volvió más hostil.

-Nunca, pero nunca, me compares con esa porquería-

--

Gokú llegó exhausto a casa. Después de tantas peleas, disgustos y problemas, lo único que deseaba era un gran banquete e ir a dormir. Pero al cruzar el umbral del vestidor, sintió el ruido de un vehículo. Al no conocerlo, y temiendo la presencia de extraños, se asomó a la cochera para ver qué sucedía. Allí encontró a Bulma. Llevaba puesto unos atuendos negros y llamativos, cadenas punk en el cuello y muñecas, y las uñas pintadas de color rojo. Nuestro amigo la miró anonadado. Simplemente no entendía a dónde podía ir a esas horas, y con esas ropas. Se quedó allí sin decirle nada, escondido tras la puerta. Lo mejor era que no notara su presencia. Pero la chica se giró y pudo ver sus cabellos alborotados justo cuando él quiso devolverse a comer.

-¡Tú vienes conmigo!- gritó amenazadora. Gokú se devolvió y volvió a mirarla.

-Yo estoy cansado. Quiero comer, ¡tengo hambre!-

-Pues comerás en el bar. Necesito tu ayuda-

-No quiero…-

-¡Pues irás! Sube- le gritó, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la parte de atrás de la Harley Davidson. Él no se quejó. No quería más drama. Se subió y sin decir una palabra, las grandes ruedas recién reparadas emprendieron rumbo a la cantina.

Cuando ya habían avanzado varios metros, Gokú se decidió a hablar.

-¿Y dónde vamos?-

-Al bar. Necesito algo de ayuda. Puede que esta sea la última noche de trabajo-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Creo que pondré a alguien más a cargo. Es demasiado para mí-

-Pero Bulma, siempre has tenido energías para todo. Es extraño verte tan desanimada-

-Estoy harta de todo. Me iré de viaje pronto, abandonaré la ciudad. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme-

-¿Qué?-

-No olvides que en un viaje te conocí a ti. Me iré a vivir nuevas aventuras. Descubrí algo grandioso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya te lo diré. Pero ahora no. Esta noche trabajaremos, ¿de acuerdo?- Gokú rió nervioso.

-Sabes que no soy muy bueno haciendo tareas-

-La verdad…- dijo mientras se detenía en una luz roja –me he siento sola últimamente. Entiendo por qué Vegeta quiere irse de aquí. Esta ciudad es horrible. Pero no sólo eso, le gusta ser libre; en parte, yo también - recorrían la ciudad a una velocidad impensable –Han pasado tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo. Siento como si te conociera hace años, que no perteneciera a la escuela y…- cerró sus ojos unos segundos –Como si hubiera visto a Vegeta antes-

Se estacionaron detrás de Bar Ball, en el estacionamiento de trabajadores. Pero ambos caminaron hacia la entrada principal.

-Vaya, hay mucha gente- comentó Gokú, al ver la cantidad de autos que estaban apilados en el recibidor –Oye, Bulma- dijo al ver algo conocido -¿Ese no es tu auto?- Con un grito que se escuchó hasta en China, la peliazul vio cómo su vehículo se encontraba allí.

-¡Con que aquí estaba!-

-¿Quién?- no lo escuchó. Simplemente entró estrepitosa a la cantina -¡¡Vegetaaaaaa!!- el silencio inundó el local.

-Era de esperarse - respondió el rebelde, que estaba en la barra –Supongo que hiciste tu tarea, ¿no?-

--

-Pensaba que no llegarías- dijo el deportista, cuando vio llegar en taxi a la porrista.

-Sabes perfectamente que hay cosas que deben aclararse ahora mismo- dijo ella, con la mano en la cintura.

_Continuará…_


	16. Más de dos son multitud

_**Notas preliminares:**_

_Por si alguien se ha perdido y no sabe qué demonios está leyendo, esto se llama: __**Ruedas del Destino**__. Incluyo a continuación un pequeño resumen de los capítulos __**13**__, __**14**__ y __**15**__ (el capítulo __**12**__ es el resumen del** 1** al **11**). Así que quien recuerde todo, puede saltarse a la siguiente línea horizontal. Gracias por leer ^^._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 13:**

Vegeta y Bulma emprenden el viaje de regreso a la capital después de una persecución. Pasan a un lugar muy pobre, donde Vegeta se hospedaba, a recoger la moto de éste. El mecánico era Nappa. Todo era una actuación, el plan del rebelde para conseguir un objetivo que aún no está del todo claro. Vegeta, sin que la chica se dé cuenta, da muerte a su compañero, diciéndole antes que ya no lo necesita. Por razones de la suerte, el destino y la actitud confiada de Bulma, Vegeta terminará alojándose en su casa. Al llegar, se encuentran con la Sra. Briefs y Gokú. Vegeta no sabe quién es éste último. Gokú lo saluda de una manera extraña.

**Capítulo 14:**

Bulma había ofrecido hospedaje a Vegeta mientras reparaban la motocicleta de éste. A Gokú le extraña el nuevo invitado, y pregunta cómo conoció a su amiga. Se reúnen con los padres de Bulma durante la cena, y luego de ésta, Vegeta se entera de las habilidades botánicas de la peliazul. Su plan estaba trazado: debía hacer que la mujer trabajara para él en una nueva clase de droga, más fuerte y potente que ninguna otra; así, se convertiría en el príncipe de los narcotraficantes. Durante la noche, Bulma recibe una llamada de Yamcha y se enfurece. Aún no ha reconocido que la engaña con Cristal. Despechada y sin poder dormir, aparece en la habitación de Vegeta, rogándole que le dé un poco de droga para calmarse. Esto último, agregado a vodka, los hace entrar a ambos en un éxtasis de placer. Se tocan, se satisfacen, no les importa nada. Al día siguiente amanece toda la familia enferma, producto de intoxicación con la cena de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, la peliazul despierta además con resaca y vómitos producto del alcohol y las drogas.

**Capítulo 15:**

Gokú, quien no había sufrido los efectos de la cena contaminada, llegó a las prácticas con tres horas de retraso. Roshi no había llegado porque seguía buscando a Lunch, quien había desaparecido luego del incidente con Gokú y la pimienta.

Milk estaba al borde de los celos por causa de la extrema preocupación de Gokú a Bulma. Yamcha, por su parte, estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento de su novia, que decía que lo engañaba con su amiga Cristal.

Lunch regresa a la escuela después de varios días desaparecida. Platica con Roshi acerca de Gokú. Ya sabía la verdad, al igual que el profesor. Gokú tenía una razón para estar en ese lugar, en ese momento. Sin embargo, pronto se haría público.

Gokú se encuentra con Krillin después de las prácticas. El pequeño calvo le confiesa que le gusta mucho Yuhachi (nº18). Gokú se sorprende con esta noticia, ya que al parecer era algo inevitable. El chico de cabellos alborotados decide que esto debe terminar, que pronto debe saberse la verdad antes de que haya consecuencias irreparables.

Yamcha y Milk tropiezan en uno de los pasillos del instituto. La chica intenta convencer al beisbolista que Bulma es quien lo engaña a los dos, ya que existe la posibilidad que la peliazul y Gokú estén juntos a sus espaldas. Planean ambos, visitar Bar Ball luego de la escuela para descubrir la verdad.

La madre Brief decide visitar a Bulma, quien ha pasado todo el día en cama. Sin embargo, el malestar de la adolescente no se debía precisamente a la comida intoxicada de la noche anterior; sino a las drogas y el alcohol que había hecho que ella y Vegeta pasaran la noche juntos. A pesar de no haber consumado, ambos se dejaron llevar de manera irresponsable. Para colmo, Vegeta había sacado su auto sin permiso para salir de la ciudad. Así que ella, en venganza, decide usar la recién arreglada moto del rebelde para ir a trabajar al bar.

El Capitán Piccoro continúa las investigaciones acerca de los nuevos grupos de narcotraficantes en la ciudad. Por otro lado, Raditz, el detenido en el instituto luego de atacar a Gokú sin razón, fue derivado al psiquiátrico ya que su confesión sobrepasaba cualquier orden racional. Decide enviar a un agente especializado en cubierto, Dendé.

Milk se encuentra finalmente con Gokú. Tienen una pequeña pelea por los celos de la mujer. Para evitar los gritos, Gokú huye del lugar y termina encontrándose con Dendé, que se hace pasar por alumno de la escuela.

Yuna y Yuhachi (los hermanos 17 y 18), conversan en casa. Ellos son los principales traficantes de la nueva droga. El científico dueño de su ciudad natal los había enviado a la metrópoli para venderla.

Gokú regresa a casa y encuentra a Bulma lista para salir con la motocicleta de Vegeta. El chico, en una confusión, termina acompañando a la peliazul a su turno como administradora del bar. Al llegar, notan que Vegeta está en el interior bebiendo.

En ese momento, Milk y Yamcha también llegan, para aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

* * *

_Ahora sí, la continuación…_

**Capítulo 16: ****Más de dos son multitud**

-¡¡Vegetaaaaaa!!- _mi grito logró un silencio instantáneo en el bar._

-Era de esperarse - _respondió él desde la barra_ –Supongo que hiciste tu tarea, ¿no?-

_¿Tarea? Mi único deber como Bulma Brief era cumplir con mis estudios y la administración del local. Que él se atravesara en mi camino causándome problemas era otra cosa. Además, tuvo mucha suerte que yo saliera a trabajar con su motocicleta recién reparada. Pero claro, era en venganza por el robo de mi convertible. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que lo iba a encontrar allí en mi rutinaria tarde de trabajo? Al menos cada quien se quedaría con lo suyo; pero no sin antes encararlo hasta que me diera una buena explicación por el hurto. Caminé hacia donde se encontraba siendo seguida por las miradas de los clientes. Llegué hasta su lado. Puse una de mis manos en la barra y otra en mi cintura._

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- _alcancé a escuchar a Gokú detrás de mí._

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- _le respondí con las manos aún en la cintura_ -Especialmente cuando alguien, se roba MI vehículo-

-Y qué querías, mujer, ¿qué caminara?- _Su mirada me desconcertaba. Parecía tranquilo. ¿Acaso no tenía capacidad de asombro? Se veía despreocupado cuando levantó su vaso de cóctel para dar otro sorbo. Todo parecía el primer acto de una comedia teatral._

-¡Cindy, Jenny o quien sea! Una bebida de dieta, por favor- _Vegeta me miró y soltó una risa._

-¿Ahora no bebes vodka?- _cómo se atrevía a decir algo así. La última vez que había probado ese licor fue la noche anterior, en que todo se salió de control, por segunda vez. No iba a hacer un escándalo público para rematar._

-Recuerdas a Gokú, ¿verdad?- _le dije ignorando su comentario. Obviamente no respondió. Mi amigo estiró la mano para saludarlo, pero el rebelde no se movió de su lugar _– ¡Pero qué malos modales!- _continué._

-No vine a hacer vida social- _¿por qué siempre me llevaba la contra?_

-¡No te enfades!- _dijo Gokú_ –No fui yo quien provocó la pelea. Sé que debe haber sido un malentendido-

-¿A qué te refieres_?- le pregunté. No tenía idea por qué decía eso si sólo lo había visto en la cena de la noche anterior. ¿O había presenciado mi acto de drogadicta? Mis piernas temblaron sin notarlo. ¿Nos había espiado?_

-Que yo sepa no he buscado pelea contigo, pequeño-_ dijo Vegeta también sin saber._

-¿Qué no es obvio?- _continuó Gokú_ -El día que Raditz entró a la escuela sin permiso. Cuando me vio se puso como loco y empezó a golpearme. Lo siento pero tuve que defenderme-

-¿Raditz?- _pregunté yo al ver que el rebelde abría los ojos hasta el borde superior de la frente._

-Sí Bulma- _me dijo_ -¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos llevaron a Yamcha, Krillin y al maestro Roshi a la comisaría de Piccoro?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Cuando hubo una pelea con alguien desconocido que había entrado, ¿no?-

-Pues ese hombre era Raditz. Era tu amigo, ¿no Vegeta?- _el aludido dio un golpe en la mesa. Sus cejas se juntaron, parecía furioso. Se levantó de la silla en un instante y se colocó delante de mi amigo_ –No te enfades. Ya te dije que sólo me defendí, lo juro-

-¿Eres el maldito granuja que arruinó todos mis planes?-

-¿Tú enviaste a ese matón a la escuela?- _dije furiosa_ -¡No sabes los problemas que tenemos por tu culpa!-

-¡Tú no te metas mocosa! O le contaré a tu novio lo que has hecho últimamente-

-¿A mi novio?- _pregunté_ – ¡Qué tiene que ver Yamcha con que nos provoques problemas con la policía!-

-Me refiero al imbécil que tienes al frente- _dijo refiriéndose a Gokú._

-¡Es cierto!- _le grité al recordar_ –Ahora recuerdo que tú estuviste con otro sujeto fuera de la escuela recogiendo una motocicleta, ¡justo después del incidente!- _¿qué era lo que tenía planeado?_

-Me vengaré de ti, ¡insecto!-_ le gritó, poniendo su mano empuñada en el pecho de mi amigo._

-¡Tú no harás nada! Será mejor que llame a la policía- _dije. Era mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas._

-¿Y de qué me acusarás? Yo sólo lo envié a investigar y fue ese inútil quien lo echó todo a perder. Aunque el verdadero culpable es este niño-

-No hagas nada, Bulma- _me dijo Gokú_ –No creo que sea necesario meternos en otro lío-

-Aunque sería bastante cómico ver la reacción de esa gente al saber que tú destruiste mi motocicleta, que me alojaste en tu casa, y ciertas otras, cosas…-_ dijo Vegeta levantando una ceja._

-¡Qué!- _no podía creerlo_ -¿Me estás chantajeando?-

-Tómalo como quieras. Quien no se librará de mí será este chiquillo- _levantó el puño en señal violenta. ¿Cómo iba a detener todo esto? No podía permitir un escándalo que trajera a la policía o sí que estaría perdida esta vez._

-Ya cálmate, Vegeta. Tu motocicleta está en perfectas condiciones tal y como lo acordamos. Tómalo como disculpas de parte de Gokú. Pero será mejor que confieses lo que ibas a hacer o si no me veré obligada a llamar directamente a Piccoro. Yo puedo conseguir abogados que me respalden. Créeme que no te conviene jugar con Bulma Brief-

_El hombre bajó la guardia y volvió a sentarse en la silla de la barra. Hizo un gesto a una de las camareras para pedir otro vaso de lo que bebía._

-Lo que sea que tomes, que sea gratis - n_o entendía mi comportamiento con él; sólo traía problemas. Sin embargo, cada vez que algo sucedía terminaba ayudándolo._

_Salí de allí y me dirigí a la parte de atrás para revisar facturas, detalles de pedido y patentes. Todo parecía estar al día. El administrador que había dejado a cargo hacía muy bien su trabajo, por lo que quizás no era necesario visitarlo a diario. Cambié la música del local, estaba sonando un rock muy estridente que no coincidía con los clientes que frecuentaban esa noche. Volví a sentarse en la barra a completar los últimos formularios y una actualización de la patente de alcoholes. Gokú se quedó a mi lado mientras devoraba emparedados y litros de jugo de frutas. Estaba feliz de tener a alguien a mi lado. No necesitaba a un novio infiel que sólo causaba problemas. Era mejor un amigo que sirviera de acompañante, aunque no supiera de contabilidad o alcoholes._

_Vegeta estaba al lado de Gokú, y le murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba oír. Pero a juzgar por la tranquilidad en el rostro de mi amigo, imaginé que no sería nada serio. Como había dicho antes, no quería problemas otra vez. Sin embargo, otro grito de mujer -mucho más grave que el mío pero igual de ensordecedor- devolvió nuestra atención de nuevo a la puerta principal._

-¡GOKÚ!-

_Eran dos chicos; parecían de preparatoria. Al oír el nombre de mi amigo fijé la vista para intentar reconocerlos. Eran… ¿Yamcha y Milk? Estaban en la puerta. La morena tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo -típico peinado de animadora-, una mano en la cintura y la otra apuntando hacia nosotros; Yamcha, aún con ropas de la práctica, estaba detrás de ella. Nos miraron fijamente, como descubriendo al culpable de un homicidio. Yamcha, al ver a Vegeta, levantó las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos. Había olvidado que ellos dos se habían visto una vez; aquella en que Vegeta me había perseguido en mi moto rosa. Ahora los clientes cambiaron su espectáculo por los recién llegados. Si no me equivoco, la música ambiental volvió a bajar de volumen._

-Milk, ¿y qué haces tú aquí?- _merecía como mínimo una explicación. No era raro ver a mi novio, seguramente me volvería a ofrecer una disculpa. Pero, ¿y la porrista?_

-¡Ahora entiendo todo!- _gritó ella cruzando los brazos y avanzando precipitadamente hacia nosotros_ – ¡Quieres arrastrar a mi Gokú al lado oscuro!-

-¿Lado oscuro?- _pregunté al mismo tiempo que Gokú._

-Este local, este lugar ¡Confiesa de una vez por todas Brief! No sólo quieres tener a todos los hombres a tus pies, sino que además quieres manejarlos a tu antojo. Hacerlos trabajar para ti, ¡sin tener que pagarles nada!- _gritó ella con total certeza._

_Era el colmo recibir sermones de alguien mucho menor que yo. Más encima calumnias; ¡podía demandarla por eso! Pero no, no era el momento. Lo mejor era no darle importancia a sus palabras. Miré a Gokú, él retrocedió un paso; y Vegeta sólo arqueó una ceja. Opté por reír para completar el trío._

-Estás totalmente paranoica- _le contesté al final de mi risa._

-Como no estarlo con tus acciones. Lavarle el cerebro a mi Gokú. Como si fuera poco, el pobre Yamcha quiere hacer las pases contigo y no le das la oportunidad- _el aludido me miró avergonzado. Milk no tenía por qué meter su nariz en eso _–Y ahora más encima, ¿haces amistades con desconocidos de mala clase?-_ gritó apuntando a Vegeta._

_Éste se levantó indignado y miró a la salida. Qué podía hacer, ¿dejar que se marchara? Estaba contra la pared. Si rogaba que no se fuera, Yamcha sospecharía de mí; si lo dejaba, podía no volver a verlo ya que su moto estaba reparada. Mi mente corría a mil por hora. No podía permitir que esto se saliera de control. Para rematar, Milk me miraba furiosa por alguna razón que aún no comprendía del todo; y Gokú y Yamcha miraban como Vegeta recogía sus cosas. No tenía opción. Debía detenerlo._

-¡Oye tú!- _le grité al ver que ya caminaba por el pasillo. De nuevo, fui objeto de todas las miradas de Bar Ball_ -¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-No necesito dar explicaciones, menos a ti mujer-

-¿Mujer?-_ le grité olvidando el plan_ -¡Mi nombre es Bulma! Llevas demasiados días conmigo como para olvidarlo-

-No necesito saber tu nombre. Será más que suficiente recordar todo lo demás - _dijo levantando una ceja._

_Noté un calor en mis mejillas, ¿me había sonrojado? Por qué él había dicho eso, ¡ese maldito rebelde aparecido de la nada podía hablar de más! Abrí los ojos de par en par, en señal de súplica para que no revelara detalles; menos allí, con Milk, Gokú, Yamcha ¡y una veintena de gente alrededor! Ahora mi cerebro maquinaba con aún más fuerza. Los caballos de fuerza de su Harley no se comparaban con mis neuronas buscando una solución viable._

-¡Pues vete!- _dije sin pensar. Era demasiado tarde. Ahora que tenía su estúpida moto se iría para siempre…_

_¡Pero qué estaba pensando!, ¿para qué quería que se quedara? Era un alivio para mí que saliera de la ciudad. Sería la única forma de olvidar todos esos tropiezos de niña mimada e inmadura, esos momentos en que me dejé llevar e hice cosas que no quería en realidad. Es decir, todas mis acciones cambiaron desde el día que se me acercó en el parque y me ofreció esos horribles cigarrillos de marihuana. Toda la culpa la tenían las drogas… ¿Drogas?_

_Él no contestó. Caminó lentamente a través del local dándonos la espalda; los ojos de cada uno de los clientes seguían el cabello puntiagudo que pasaba frente a ellos. El silencio, propio de espectadores de obra teatral, permitió hacer sonoros sus pasos hasta la puerta._

-No creo que regrese- _dijo Yamcha._

-¡ÉL PERDERÁ EL NEGOCIO QUE VINO A HACER AQUÍ! - _grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones pudieron. Vegeta frenó en seco y giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia mí. ¿Pero qué podía decir para no ser descubierta entre los demás espectadores? Creía tener las palabras correctas _–Yo te advertí que las investigaciones… farmacológicas…- _dije con esfuerzo _-llevan un tiempo. No puedes marcharte sólo porque no trazamos una línea de trabajo- _dije victoriosa. Esta vez, había captado su atención por completo._

_La puerta crujió al abrirse, dejando sonar la campanilla de la parte superior. Sin dar vuelta atrás, Vegeta atravesó la puerta para luego azotarla a su salida. La música volvió a sonar con un éxito ochentero, al tiempo que el rugir de una motocicleta se escuchaba desde el exterior._

-¿Quieres quitarme a Gokú?- _los ojos de todos, que se habían quedado en la puerta principal, volvieron a Milk cuando continuó la discusión._

-¡Pero qué dices!- _le dije_ -¿Quieres a Gokú, una malteada, una soda, una bebida? Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren. Él me acompaña simplemente porque no quería llegar sola- _mi respuesta era bastante lógica_ – ¿O acaso crees que tengo las agallas para estar aquí todas las noches? Soy una chica, apenas en mis dieciocho, manejando un negocio que me dejaron a cargo-

_Menos mal que Milk siguió su discusión. Así nadie me preguntaría acerca de Vegeta. Pero no sabía si volvería. Aún no podía comprenderlo. Por alguna extraña razón que averiguaré más tarde, ese hombre se hacía sentir… divertida, en paz... ¿feliz? Como sea, ahora por fin cambiábamos de tema._

-¿Y quién era ese sujeto?- _preguntó Yamcha, arruinando todo de nuevo._

-Óyeme bien. Si vienes a pedirme perdón no puedes llegar aquí a hacer un escándalo. Ya fue suficiente con Vegeta y Milk. Además, qué te interesa ese sujeto si ya se fue-

-No creo que tarde mucho en volver- _dijo Gokú, el que había estado mudo. Yamcha, Milk y yo lo miramos, cada uno con un rostro distinto y desconcertante._

-¿Van a seguir?- _dice harta_ -Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Milk, entiendo que Yamcha esté aquí, ¿pero tú?-

-Creo… que me equivoqué- _me dijo completamente la mirada que había tenido hasta el momento_ –Pensaba que me querías quitar a mi novio-

-¿Tu novio?- _le grité mirando a Gokú, quien tenía atravesado un pedazo de carne por lo que no podía responder_ –Pues felicidades. No tenía idea que ustedes estaban juntos. Me alegro mucho- _dije sincera_ -¿Y desde cuándo?-

-Sólo hace un par de semanas- _me respondió._

-¡Entonces celebremos! Pero sin alcohol, ¿eh? Ustedes aún son menores de edad. Además, me meterían en líos otra vez-

-Yo no tomo esas cosas. Apenas soy una niña-

-Eso se nota- _le dije ya calmada._

_El resto de la velada se hizo tranquila. Milk y Gokú me platicaron acerca de su nueva relación. Algo bastante extraño viniendo de Gokú. Especialmente cuando mi amigo sólo enfatizaba las comidas deliciosas que le preparaba la porrista. Yamcha intentó explicarme acerca de Cristal, pero ese tema no quise tratarlo. Prefería al chico como amigo en vez de novio. Además, y sin querer, yo también lo había engañado, pero de una forma muy distinta que por supuesto no expliqué. Me daba vergüenza confesar que además de emborracharme, había consumido drogas y perdido el control con un hombre que apenas conocía. Sin embargo, tratar de olvidar ese tema me ponía más triste. No sabía qué pasaría ahora; si regresaría, o si no._

_Lo esperaría, eso se lo había dejado claro con mi último comentario. Me gustaba su compañía a pesar de las desventuras, su humor tan extraño y esas pérdidas de criterio producto de las drogas. Estaba segura que Vegeta también podía ser mi amigo, si encausábamos nuestras energías en cosas sanas. De ahora en adelante sería racional. Es más, podía hacer de ese hombre, una persona de bien. No era necesario vender droga para tener dinero; había muchas otras opciones de vida. Lo ayudaría, sí. Quizás hasta querría continuar sus estudios luego; no sabía si había terminado la preparatoria._

_Todos mis planes, sin embargo, estaban bajo el supuesto de que regresaría muy pronto. Pero si no lo hacía, mi vida tomaría la normalidad que tanto odiaba. Debía reconocerlo, ese hombre había tocado una fibra muy extraña dentro de mi ser._

---

El sol iluminó toda la ciudad al día siguiente. El calor se hizo sentir durante las primeras horas de esa mañana. Aprovechando el buen clima, las prácticas se hicieron más intensas entre los alumnos, ya que las olimpiadas juveniles se acercaban estrepitosamente. Incluso hubo clases que se suspendieron para aprovechar la temperatura. Los chicos tenían una energía desbordante, que se manifestaba en usar cualquier tiempo libre en incrementar sus habilidades como equipo. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón desconocida para los deportistas, Roshi había perdido el entusiasmo característico de estas fechas. Dejó a los chicos solos en medio de la cancha y se sentó en una banca junto a Lunch. Ambos intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, pero generalmente sólo observaban alrededor sin fijar la vista en nada en especial.

Lunch, cansada de no hacer nada por más de dos horas, decidió retirarse dejando al profesor solo. Los adolescentes no entendían estas extrañas conductas, y mandaron a Gokú para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-¿Le pasa algo profesor?- le preguntó Gokú al llegar junto a él.

-¿Qué caso tiene hacer todo esto, muchacho?- respondió Roshi, bajando la voz –Dime por favor qué está pasando. Tengo el presentimiento que no es nada serio. Pero tiene que haber una razón, ¿no?-

-Tengo una misión que cumplir- respondió el de cabellos revueltos -Sólo le pido que no le diga a nadie y que actúe normalmente-

-Pues Lunch ya lo sabe. Aunque prometió no decir nada si le dices dónde está… ya sabes quién-

-¿Ya lo sabe?- preguntó Gokú, algo sobresaltado.

-Así es. Por eso regresó. Pero de todas formas quiere hablar contigo-

-Dígale a Lunch que ya he visto a esa persona, y se encuentra perfectamente- aseguró el chico sonriendo.

-Se lo diré. Se pondrá más tranquila- el viejo se quedó observándolo y decidió preguntar -Pero muchacho, ¿necesitas ayuda? Si me cuentas más detalles es posible que pueda ayudarte. No se te olvide que soy tu maestro-

–Lo siento pero las cosas deberán quedar así por ahora. Todos sabrán la verdad a su debido tiempo. Y cuando eso ocurra, habrá acabado mi tiempo aquí-

-¿Quieres que actúe normal? Más bien pretendes que mienta-

-Sabe a lo que me refiero - contestó Gokú –Preparar al equipo para las olimpiadas. Es lo que se espera de usted, ¿no? Es el entrenador-

Ambos guardaron un silencio sepulcral. Roshi volvió su mirada a algún punto del fondo de la cancha de baloncesto. El chico, que había permanecido de pie durante la conversación, tomó asiento al lado de su maestro y decidió acompañarlo mientras continuaba la práctica del equipo.

-Y cuánto falta para eso- habló finalmente Roshi –Cuánto tiempo.-

-No mucho, espero…-

La cancha estaba repleta de gente saltando, corriendo, tirando pelotas de básquetbol por todos lados y chicos en el piso. Un grupo de ellos, miraban fijamente a los otros dos que estaban sentados en la banca.

-¡¡Profesor!!- gritó uno de los chicos en la mitad del campo –Por favor entrénenos, falta muy poco-

-Sí- respondió el anciano –queda poco tiempo-

El entrenador se levantó de allí y comenzó con sus ejercicios habituales. Montó pesadas bolsas de arena sobre las espaldas de los jugadores más grandes y los hizo correr alrededor de la cancha. Esto a largo plazo, ayudaría a mejorar la velocidad al momento de jugar. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían puestos en el chico de cabellos revueltos. Iba a indagar cuales eran sus verdaderos propósitos en la ciudad. No sabía cómo llegaría al fondo del asunto, pero encontraría la forma.

---

Bulma estuvo en la biblioteca gran parte de la tarde. Las competencias no sólo eran para deportistas, también eran para intelectuales. Los equipos de ajedrez, ciencias, economía, matemáticas y lenguaje competían por el premio de la metrópoli al igual que el resto de la escuela. La peliazul estaba conciente que sus conocimientos no tenían límite. Sin embargo, había faltado a las últimas reuniones de cerebritos y había perdido la velocidad que la caracterizaba. Todos los doctos se peleaban por tener a Brief en su equipo. Lamentablemente, ella sólo podía participar en dos actividades a la vez.

Decidieron reunirse todos esa tarde para determinar en qué competencias les ayudaría la chica. Ahora era mucho más fácil de tratar. El carácter indomable de Brief se había ablandado como galleta en leche las últimas semanas. Y ella estaba muy dispuesta a colaborar en todo lo que fuera necesario.

Comenzaron con matemáticas. En esta asignatura había muchos interesados en la chica, ya que la competencia trataría se basaría en velocidad. Trabajaron cálculo, aritmética, geometría y algebra; no en repasar material ni recordar fórmulas, sino directamente en el tiempo requerido por cada ejercicio. Bulma parecía en otro planeta, no escuchaba las indicaciones y eso puso de muy mal humor a los jefes de grupo.

-Tú no sueles ser así. Se nota que te has pasado mucho tiempo con los cabeza hueca ¿Dónde se quedó la chica que nos reclamaba por ser lentos?- dijo uno de los niños al ver que la chica miraba las gotas de pintura seca de las paredes.

-Lo siento, en serio. No volverá a suceder-

-¿Te has sentido mal?- le preguntó otra chica, de cabellos morados –Supe que te pusieron a cargo de uno de los negocios de tu padre-

-He dormido poco, eso es todo. Pero no pasará de nuevo, lo prometo. Además, hace mucho que no entrenaba este tipo de ejercicios-

No era mentira, estaba cansada. Sin embargo, el problema no era el nivel avanzado de lo que estudiaba; su mente estaba aún en el bar. No podía dejar de pensar en el motociclista y si éste regresaría. La verdad no le importaba las olimpiadas, el estudio, ni siquiera volver a salir con sus amigos. Quería sentir el aire fresco pasando cada uno de sus cabellos, con el sol bajando lentamente hacia el horizonte. Incluso, aunque se lo había prometido, volver a esa sensación de éxtasis provocada por la marihuana. ¿Se estaba volviendo una adicta?, se preguntó. Pero no, si lo pensaba detenidamente, era una forma de vivir la libertad. Como usar su verano en recorrer el mundo buscando una leyenda que resultó no ser cierta.

En aquella ocasión, cuando Bulma volvió a la ciudad junto a Gokú, se enteró que la leyenda de las zapatillas mágicas podía ser una pista falsa. Es decir, existía la posibilidad de que sí hubiera algo que cumpliera deseos extraordinarios. Había intentado averiguar de qué podía tratarse. Pero en ese momento, aparecieron sus problemas con la policía, con Ten, su noviazgo con Yamcha, y por supuesto, la aparición de Vegeta.

-¿Desde cuando las ecuaciones diferenciales con logaritmos exponenciales entran en competencia?- preguntó la chica al darse cuenta que era observada por los del equipo matemático.

-Bulma- le contestó el presidente del equipo –Estamos en último año de preparatoria. Ahora hay muchos temas que nos darán puntos extras. Sé que en cuestiones elementales no tendremos problemas, pero habrá una serie de preguntas bonus al final del desafío, y eso incluye a los logaritmos, algebra lineal y calculo en varias variables. Es algo adelantado tomando en cuenta que este instituto no ofrece esos cursos. Por eso lo hemos estudiado por cuenta propia-

-¿A sí? Demonios. Creo que no serviré para esos bonus especiales-

En cierto modo, no tenía interés en participar en las actividades. Ahora, quería volver a su laboratorio, tomar la computadora y seguir investigando acerca de los deseos.

-No digas eso. Recuerda que en el Club Gamma de los jueves ya hacíamos este nivel- le dijo otro chico de grandes anteojos.

-Haré lo que pueda. Pero no quiero perjudicar a ningún equipo. Si veo que no estoy a la altura de la competencia, no participaré, ¿de acuerdo?-

Todos aceptaron la decisión de Bulma. Especialmente al notar que no parecía llevar el ritmo del estudio ni de los ejercicios. La mayoría intercambiaba miradas. Para esos alumnos, era obvio que el cambio de actitud en Brief se debía a sus nuevos amigos deportistas. Ellos no sacaban buenas calificaciones; se pasaban todo el día entrenando sus cuerpos. Y seguramente habían arrastrado a la intelectual al lado oscuro.

La tarde continuó su curso. El ruido de los lápices y el aire acondicionado la tenían desesperada. Necesitaba salir, terminar con todo de una vez. Había estado en silencio; concentrada estudiando y practicando. Lo haría por el equipo. Los chicos de matemáticas definitivamente la necesitaban. Sin embargo, en las salas contiguas, los de ciencias y ajedrez esperaban inquietos que ella tomara una decisión.

-¿Aún no pasa nada?- preguntó un chico nuevo que acompañaba al equipo de ajedrez.

-Supongo que se quedará con los de matemáticas. Si es así, no hay nada más que hacer-

-¿Y no es posible que participe en las dos actividades?-

-No Dendé. Brief tiene un carácter algo difícil. Además, creo que ha tenido algunos problemas. Se ha separado de nuestros talleres. Todo desde que se junta con un cabeza hueca nuevo y sus amigos deportistas-

-¿Ha cambiado?- preguntó Dendé inquieto. Era lo que necesitaba saber para informarle a Piccoro.

-Ya no le interesan los estudios. Antes se la pasaba haciendo experimentos y tácticas con todos los talleres de ciencia y habilidad. Ahora además, si no me equivoco, está a cargo de un local de su padre. Un bar o algo así-

-Pero entonces es simple estrés, ¿o no?-

-No lo creo. Ella es la clase de chica que puede hacer muchas cosas a la vez. Algo más sucede con ella. Estoy seguro que su novio y sus nuevos amigos la cambiaron-

-Eso debe ser. Pero, ¿no será algo malo?-

-¡No creo! -contestó otro de los compañeros- Yo pienso que con toda esta tarde de estudio la ayudará a volver a ser la que era antes-

-Yo escuché que tiene problemas con la policía- dijo otro más.

-¿Problemas con la policía? –Dendé se preocupó. Las investigaciones sobre Bulma y sus amigos debía ser algo confidencial. Sin embargo, debía haber razones para que esos rumores llegaran a la escuela.

En ese momento, salió una chica exhausta de la sala de estudio. Tenía el pelo azul amarrado, algo de sudor en la base del cabello, ojeras marcadas y la chaqueta a medio poner. Bulma al fin había tomado una decisión.

-Me quedaré sólo en matemáticas -no tenía tiempo para prepararse en todos los equipos- Lo siento, sé que estarán mejor sin mí. Ya tengo mucho que estudiar y creo que lo mejor es que los mejores participen. No lo tomen a mal, pero quiero irme a casa-

-¿No te quedarás con nosotros en ajedrez?- preguntó Dendé.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Se nota que no me conoces. Cuando tomo una decisión, es definitiva-

-Lo… lo siento-

-Bulma, él es nuevo. Acaba de ingresar a ajedrez por sus grandes habilidades- le dijo el presidente de ese equipo.

-Me alegro mucho. Chicos, si me disculpan, me voy, debo ver a Gokú-

-Otra vez ese- dijo un representante de matemáticas, que había salido con Bulma.

-¿Cómo que ese? Qué despectivo. No deberías tratar a la gente así-

-Pero si todos solíamos hacerlo Brief. Burlarnos de los cabezas hueca- Bulma encogió sus cejas a la mínima expresión. Nadie insultaría a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, pero de él no te burlas. Si me quieres en las olimpiadas, no lo molestarás más delante de mío, ¿te quedó claro? -su carácter había salido a flote. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que le había salido humo de las orejas.

-No lo haré. Pero sólo porque te necesitamos. Sabes que sigo y seguiré pensando lo mismo de toda esa manada de descerebrados. Se nota que en algo andas con ellos, además de sólo ser sus amigos.

-Eso es justamente lo que pensaría un descerebrado. Lo extraño es que pensé que no eras uno -respondió ella, saliendo tan rápido como sus zapatos lo permitieron.

---

Yuhashi estaba harta. Su rostro mostraba gran preocupación, pero sobre todo furia. No le gustaba el lugar, lo que estaba haciendo, ni menos que su hermano quisiera hacerlo. Estaban en una esquina muy concurrida cerca de Bar Ball. Varios chicos hacían fila a unos metros de ellos, pero uno a uno se aproximaban a los hermanos... Ella recibía dinero de alguien y rápidamente lo escondía en su bolsillo. Luego, ese chico, avanzaba unos pasos luego de la aprobación de la rubia, para recibir un paquete pequeño de manos de Yuna; y caminaba hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos. Luego otro y otro se acercaban a Yuhashi, sucesivamente. Llevaban casi una hora de esta forma.

Yuna miró a su hermana, señalando que habían acabado. Y ella hacía la misma señal a los chicos que quedaban en la fila, que se retiraron decepcionados. Todo era por medio de señas o movimientos oculares. Yuna se quedó allí, inmóvil igual que su hermana durante unos minutos, esperando que quedaran solos de nuevo.

---

-Dendé, qué bueno que llegaste –preguntó Piccoro a su fiel ayudante- ¿ya obtuviste algo de información?

-Sí capitán. Se la enviaré todo en el informe de hoy.

-No me interesan los informes. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

-Ingresé al equipo de ajedrez pensando que Bulma Brief pertenecía a él. En esta época, como debe saber, se están preparando todos para las olimpiadas. Supuse que Brief estaría entrenando con ellos pero no fue así. Ella se retiró de todos los equipos intelectuales a excepción del de matemáticas. Al parecer, y por lo que varios chicos comentan, ella está muy apegada con Gokú y ha dejado de entrenar. Ésta era su lista de talleres extra escolares a principios de semestre –le dijo Dendé, entregándole un papel a su superior.

-Veamos. Ajedrez, ciencias biológicas, química, sudoku nivel tres, cálculo avanzado, álgebra, sistemas informáticos, redes, matemáticas, electrónica y economía –dijo dando un respiro- Vaya, ¿y dices que ahora no participa en ninguna de ellas?

-A excepción de matemática, se ha retirado de todos. O al menos, ha dejado de asistir a los talleres.

-Y esto en qué ayuda, Dendé.

-Hay rumores que desde la llegada de Gokú, Bulma no asiste a los eventos. Además, la mayoría de los chicos ha notado algunos cambios en la actitud en ella. Pierde o se salta clases regulares, no entrega trabajos a tiempo y se ve cansada. Alguien que deja de hacer actividades extra programáticas debería tener más energía. Sin embargo, según lo que he conversado con alumnos, ella se ve más agotada que antes, como si ocupara su tiempo en otras cosas. Y todo esto con el chico Son y sus amigos deportistas. Los mismos que declararon luego del incidente con Raditz: Krillin y Yamcha.

-Definitivamente está haciendo algo.

-Según mis investigaciones, debe ser algo más que sólo ocuparse de Bar Ball.

-Dendé. Ve esta noche a ese lugar. Haber si descubres algo más.

-Sí señor. Lo haré.

_continuará..._

**_

* * *

_****_Si te consideras un verdadero fan, _****_NO VEAS "Dragonball Evolution" en los cines. Ayúdanos a que esa gente no se haga millonaria a costa de ponerle el nombre del mejor anime-manga de la historia a una película americana que ni siquiera pensó en la trama. Para eso existe internet, youtube, torrent y una infinidad de métodos para descargarla sin necesidad que gasten un sólo centavo._**

**_Sólo si crees que los gringos hacen un buen trabajo adaptando, ve a tu cine más cercano._**

**_Saludos.  
_**


	17. Plan sobre Ruedas

**Capítulo 17: Plan sobre Ruedas.**

_Siempre se me ha considerado una persona "simple". No me preocupan muchas cosas, a menos que sea comida o diversión. Siempre estoy alegre y parece que eso les molesta a algunos. A veces me juzgan: que parezco un niño inmaduro, que no debería serlo y que debería empezar a comportarme como alguien de mi edad. Todo por mi forma de ser, alegre y despreocupado. Pero no me interesa, no quiero cambiar, me gusta como soy porque así me criaron. Mi abuelo siempre me enseñó que todo en esta vida se consigue con dedicación y constancia. Pero que el resultado final no llegará a menos que le agregues amor. Para mí, ese es el sentimiento primario para ayudarnos a alcanzar objetivos o cualquier cosa que se nos presente en el día, por pequeño que sea. Y el amor, en mi caso al menos, comienza con una sonrisa._

_Llegar hasta aquí, en estas condiciones, ha sido una experiencia nueva y emocionante. Es verdad que tengo una misión que cumplir, pero muchas veces me olvido de ella. Todo porque he aprovechado el tiempo en sonreír y en vivir el máximo de experiencias posibles. Sin duda la mayoría se las agradezco a Bulma, quien como siempre, ha sido la iniciadora de la nueva aventura del día. Pero a pesar que la mayoría de las cosas que he hecho aquí son diferentes a mi vida pasada, hay muchas otras que se han repetido._

_Cualquiera en mi lugar estaría preocupado, pero yo me emociono. No hay mejor aventura que la ya vivida. Sabes qué cosas repetir, cuáles intensificar y cuáles evitar. Lamentablemente eso también se me olvida y termino tropezando con la misma piedra. No porque sea retardado, simplemente porque no hay nada que se repita exactamente igual que la anterior._

_Eso me sucedió con Roshi y Lunch, pero en parte no fue mi culpa. Sabía perfectamente que ciertas acciones, despertarían ciertas sospechas. Pero no podía adivinar de manera mágica que justamente lo que hice, inocentemente, despertaría en ellos lo que tanto he querido evitar. Afortunadamente, creo que ellos dos son personas en las que puedo confiar, al menos por ahora. En cambio, hay otros de los que debo cuidarme, como Vegeta y Piccoro. Ellos tienen ese instinto de querer llegar siempre al fondo del asunto, por la única razón de que no dejan ningún detalle al azar. En cambio Bulma, Yamcha y Krillin no creo que me causen problemas. Parecen estar bastante metidos en sus vidas como para preocuparse de mí._

_A pesar de aprovechar todo lo que puedo de esta oportunidad, sé que en algún momento deberé irme, nada dura para siempre. Y me pasa cada vez que me acuerdo de lo que realmente vine a hacer aquí: mi misión. Me da alegría, pero muchas veces me da coraje. Gracias a esta tarea estoy aquí, compartiendo, pasando unas aventuras increíbles, conociendo gente nueva y reencontrándome con otros ya conocidos. Pero al mismo tiempo, y por culpa de este mismo objetivo, siento que estoy engañando a todos los están conmigo; cuando se enteren de la verdad, seguramente sus reacciones no serán agradables. Sé que me criticarán, pero especialmente, que me harán mil preguntas que no podré responder._

_Por más que lo evite, ese día va a llegar y deberé despedirme. Prefiero no ponerme triste, es mejor llenar mi rostro con la sonrisa que me caracteriza, porque aún queda tiempo y quiero aprovecharlo hasta agotarlo por completo. Además, sé que seguiré en la mente de quienes me han conocido, especialmente en la memoria de mis amigos: un chico con mente de niño que vive de forma simple y con una sonrisa clavada al rostro._

---

–Veamos… Raíz cuadrada del límite de x. Pero la integral del factor que me falta debería ser esto otro, ¿o no?– Bulma se encontraba en la mitad de su décimo séptimo ejercicio de cálculo. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano al libro de texto –Entonces, cuando Vegeta se aparezca lo engañaré. Le diré que investigaré todo lo que quiera si se une a la escuela para que se vuelva un chico de bien. Si es deportista podría ayudar a los muchachos con las olimpiadas. Si fuera inteligente, podría colaborar en algún equipo intelectual… Y, ¿si no fuera ninguna de ambas?, ¿y si ya terminó la escuela?– Había buscado concentración en todos los salones de la escuela, la biblioteca, incluso el gimnasio, pero nada. Llevaba alrededor de una hora ejercitando, y ni siquiera completaba los primeros veinte problemas – Mmm, yo sé que puede ser buena persona. Sólo creo que se equivocó de camino, pero puede arreglarse. Si Gokú se integró a los chicos, ¿por qué no Vegeta? –por más que se daba ánimos, pensaba en el motociclista y no en cálculo. – ¡Ah! No sirve de nada quedarme aquí. Mejor me voy a casa. Puede que en la noche aparezca en el bar. Sí, eso es lo más seguro. Además bajó la temperatura… Quiero fumar, no me aguanto las ganas… tengo frío, hambre, me duele el estómago, ¡estoy harta! ¡No pensaré más en ese idiota!

Caminaba de prisa hacia su vehículo porque allí estaba la cajetilla. Aceleró el paso. Necesitaba gritar, que le faltara el aire de una forma u otra. Sin siquiera saber el porqué, comenzó a trotar y el aire helado de la tarde de otoño golpeó su nariz y ojos. No le importó. Abrió sus pupilas hasta sentir ardor y apretó las manos para no soltar los cuadernos y el bolso que llevaba a rastras. No se dio cuenta cuando se puso a correr tanto como sus piernas pudieron. Quería irse rápido y dejar atrás todo, y a todos. Le faltaba atravesar la cancha para llegar a su convertible. Saltó unas barreras con dificultad y aceleró aún más. Cerró los ojos unos segundos cuando no pudo soportar el dolor en los párpados, pero no bajó la velocidad. Volvió a abrirlos para no tropezar, aunque no le importaba nada ya. Por un momento se sintió el animal más rápido del planeta. Sus pulmones se hacían cada vez más pequeños, pero quería agotar sus últimas energías para alcanzar las ruedas de su destino.

Estaba por llegar a la mitad de la cancha de fútbol cuando fue adelantada por unos cabellos rubios. Sólo segundos bastaron para que rápidamente se alejara de la peliazul. Parecía una carrera de ambas, una que la rubia ganaría con ventaja. La sorpresa hizo que Bulma se detuviera. Pero la otra siguió corriendo.

---

Yuhachi (nº 18) también quería correr hasta que sus pulmones reventaran. Aunque, a diferencia de Bulma, ella lo hacía como entrenamiento y desahogo del día. Ni siquiera había notado cuando adelantó a la peliazul. Cuando corría todo a su alrededor se nublaba, no veía más que su propio cabello y la pista sobre su cara.

Estaba harta de seguir las órdenes de otros, de hacer trabajos que sabía estaban mal. Pero por otro lado, era la única forma de obtener su libertad. Faltaba poco tiempo. Cuando empezaran las competencias escolares en la metrópoli podrían marcharse para siempre.

Ella y su hermano eran bastante listos. El precio al que estaban comercializando la substancia era mucho mayor al que realmente valía. Por lo tanto, llevaban varias semanas ahorrando la diferencia. Con esto, escaparía con su hermano a un lugar lejano donde nunca más serían esclavizados por el científico.

Sin embargo había algo que la inquietaba. No estaba completamente segura cuál era la razón, pero su corazón le rogaba no abandonar jamás Capital del Oeste.

---

Bulma se encontraba de rodillas en la mitad de la cancha y respirando agitadamente. La persona que la había adelantado le hizo perder las fuerzas y había caído sin remedio. Aún le faltaban unos cuántos metros para llegar a su auto. Lentamente puso las manos en el suelo y tomó impulso para levantarse. Aún podía ver a la chica rubia, ella seguía corriendo alrededor de la cancha –Debe estar entrenando– pensó –Y yo que pensaba que nadie me estaba viendo. Maldición, mejor me voy a casa.

Mientras caminaba, tomó su celular e hizo un par de llamadas. No quería trabajar esa noche. Prefería llegar su hogar, sabiendo que perdería la oportunidad de encontrarse con su rebelde motociclista en el bar. Sus pantalones, cuadernos y bolso estaban mojados producto del tropiezo en el césped húmedo. Trazó un par de ideas, que sólo consistían en un baño caliente, un buen café y música para continuar sus estudios. – Sólo por esta noche, no serás el objeto de mis pensamientos. Mi mente puede controlar todo, no permitiré que arruines mis calificaciones-

A la salida de la escuela vio a Milk y al grupo de porristas discutiendo. En un principio no las tomó en cuenta, discutían sobre entrenamientos o algo así. La líder de las chicas notó a la peliazul y la detuvo gritando su nombre.

– Hola Bulma, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó al ver el estado deprimente en que se encontraba. Bulma quedó asombrada, era la primera vez que no notaba odio en las palabras de la animadora. Seguramente se debía a que la noche anterior, aquella del escándalo del bar, habían quedado las cosas claras entre ellas y Gokú. Sin embargo, no pensó que Milk se comportaría de la misma forma delante de sus amigas. Más que mal, las porristas e intelectuales no se llevaban bien.

–Sólo tropecé, pero estoy bien. Y, ¿ustedes? Pensé que estarían entrenando hasta tarde –preguntó la peliazul.

–Mañana es sábado y la escuela estará cerrada –dijo Milk – No tenemos dónde entrenar. Estamos viendo qué haremos.

–¿Viernes ya?– dijo en voz alta. Ni siquiera había notado el paso de la última semana – ¿Y los chicos?– preguntó Bulma refiriéndose a Gokú y compañía.

– El maestro Roshi les consiguió un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad ¡Ah! Eso, creo que se quedarán todo el fin de semana allá. Digo, para que no te preocupes si Gokú no llega hasta el lunes.

– ¡Oye Milk! ¡Pero qué haces! ¿Por qué le das tanta información a esa engreída? –gritó otra de las animadoras, una de cabello rojo y largo.

– Porque Gokú es demasiado despistado como para avisarle. O acaso, ¿a ti te gustaría que alguien que vive en tu casa desapareciera todo el fin de semana? –gritó ella con total naturalidad.

– Vaya…–volvió a decir la pelirroja – Yo pensaba que odiabas a Brief. Qué rara estás últimamente.

– No se preocupen, yo ya me voy –dijo Bulma sintiéndose incómoda. La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer platicando con esas chicas. – Ojalá encuentren algún lugar para entrenar –dijo despidiéndose y caminando hacia su auto.

Había olvidado por completo que iniciaría el fin de semana. A pesar de que habría mucho trabajo en el bar, no tenía ganas de asistir. Al subir al vehículo, lo primero que hizo fue prender un cigarrillo. Inhaló tan fuerte como pudo, quería que el aire se extinguiera de sus pulmones. Cuando ya no le quedaron fuerzas, soltó lentamente el humo en la boca y la nariz. Prendió la radio, buscó una estación de música electrónica y encendió el motor.

Recorrió las calles a gran velocidad. Quería sentir el viento en su rostro por lo que bajó el techo de su convertible. Hacía mucho frío esa noche, pero no le importaba. Prendió otro cigarro mientras tomaba la autopista que la llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad.

---

Los chicos del equipo de basquetbol y beisbol habían partido a las montañas a entrenar intensamente para las olimpiadas. Sin embargo, Roshi le pidió a Krillin volver al instituto por más colchonetas y cachivaches para las prácticas, por lo que nuestro calvo y pequeño amigo seguía en el gimnasio reuniendo todo lo que le habían pedido. Su estatura no ayudaba, debía transportar uno a uno los artículos; el chofer del autobús tampoco servía de mucho, a pesar de ser amigo el eterno amigo de Roshi y ofrecerle ayuda a Krillin, Muten superaba los 80 años de edad; apenas y seguía teniendo permiso para conducir.

Al fin terminaba de cargar las últimas pelotas de baloncesto cuando vio en la pista de atletismo a la hermosa chica rubia. Se quedó plasmado observando su belleza y velocidad. A pesar del frío y la noche la blonda no terminaba su entrenamiento. Krillin miró rápidamente a su alrededor buscando al hermano y no lo vio en ningún sitio. Era su oportunidad para intercambiar palabras, algún gesto amable que llamara su atención, pero Yuha (n°18) seguía corriendo sin mirar nada más que la pista que tenía por delante. El chico se sentó en la banquilla del estacionamiento a mirar de lejos a la chica que le había quitado el sueño. No sabía qué era lo que le gustaba de ella. Era muy seria y jamás sonreía, no era como las porristas con las que había salido anteriormente. No se parecía en nada a su anterior novia Maron, la animadora llena de energía y cuerpo exuberante que se paseaba en diminutos atuendos delante de toda la escuela. Yuha en cambio no tenía amigas y siempre mantenía una actitud estoica y de rechazo. Sin embargo, tenía un temple y determinación impensable en una chica de 16 años. Seguramente buscaba alguna beca deportiva o el reconocimiento en el atletismo.

En ese preciso instante, Muten encendió el autobús que era tan prehistórico como el conductor. El motor rugió, retumbando en toda la escuela y llamando la atención de la corredora, quien se detuvo al descubrir que era observada. Krillin se quedó helado al ser descubierto, y comenzó a temblar cuando notó que la chica se acercaba rápidamente a él. El paso de la rubia era acelerado y su rostro denotaba el mismo rechazo de siempre.

-No sabía que los de basquetbol tuvieran tanto tiempo para quedarse sentados sin hacer nada- dijo ella al llegar frente a Krillin, quien temblaba más que cortadora de césped.

-¡No! No es lo que piensas, sólo esperaba al autobús- dijo claramente nervioso – ¿Ya ves?- dijo mientras apuntaba al viejo Muten conductor -Por fin se encendió la chatarra, ahora me voy.

-¿Y por mientras yo era tu entretenimiento?- dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos.

-No lo tomes a mal, sólo me extrañó verte entrenando a estas horas, esa determinación es admirable, eso es todo-

La chica sonrió con ternura al ver que el pobre chico seguía como gelatina. Algo le llamó la atención de Krillin, le encantó que un hombre no la viera como un mero objeto, como otra blonda con cuerpo formidable, sino como ser humano. Ella no entrenaba para las olimpiadas ni nada que tuviera que ver con la escuela, sólo trataba de huir de todos los problemas que tenía. Estaba harta que todos la utilizaran a ella y a su hermano como instrumentos. Pero al parecer ese pequeño y calvo estudiante la veía más allá. Sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia, podría estar mintiendo o incluso ser otro de los constantes espías que enviaba el jefe de su aldea para asegurarse si cumplían con su misión. Por mientras, le daría el placer de regalarle esa sonrisa que salió sin ser planeada.

Krillin le devolvió la sonrisa con una llena de espanto, estaba totalmente estupefacto de la escena de la que era protagonista. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, quizás había dicho alguna tontería y había causando la burla de la chica. Más encima ambos se habían quedado mudos, no pronunciaban palabra alguna, lo que lo hacía aún más escalofriante.

-Bueno, mejor me voy o mi hermano se preocupará - dijo finalmente Yuha.

-No es bueno que te vayas a casa sola, podría ser peligroso- dijo el calvo con aires de superhéroe.

-No me iré sola - dijo ella apuntando hacia el sector oriente de la cancha de atletismo –Mi hermano está esperándome, está allí sentado en la otra banquilla- a Krillin le volvieron los temblores, que a esas alturas se convirtieron en terremotos. Lo que menos quería era que Yuna los descubriera. Ahora quizás lo encararía, le diría que tendría prohibido acercarse a Yuhashi o quizás intentaría golpearlo –Nos veremos de nuevo, Krillin- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba. El pequeño deportista comenzó con un ataque de epilepsia que fue detenido por la bocina del viejo Muten.

-Ya debemos irnos muchacho, o nos dejarán sin cenar- le gritó el anciano Muten desde el motor encendido del autobús.

---

El aire helado golpeaba su rostro sin piedad y, a pesar de eso, los cien kilómetros por hora no eran suficientes para sacar de la cabeza al motociclista. Llevaba varios minutos en la autopista, quería llegar a la orilla del mar lo antes posible. Sentir las olas, la brisa y la libertad. Ya no aguantaba la ciudad. Quería volver a las aventuras en pleno campo, a buscar las Siete Zapatillas Mágicas aunque fueran un engaño. El encierro de la metrópoli, según ella, era la causa de sus nuevas obsesiones: del cigarrillo, del exceso de trabajo, del descuido de estudios y de su vicio motoquero. Y, ¿por qué entonces no se iba? Era tan sencillo agarrar unas cuántas cosas y fugarse con Gokú en una nueva aventura. Recorrer lugares que nadie ha pisado, meterse en problemas y disfrutar la vida con las cosas más sencillas.

Estacionó su convertible en el mirador, estaba frente a la playa de las rocas. La luna llena alumbraba todo perfectamente, incluso unas misteriosas lágrimas que aparecieron en las mejillas de la peliazul. Extrañaba tanto ser libre como las olas que se alejaban de la playa, esas que recorrían todo el planeta sin paradero trazado. –Pero- pensaba ella, que de vez en cuando volvían a la misma playa. Esas mismas olas que recorrían toda la esfera, debían volver al hogar cada cierto tiempo. Era lo que les había prometido a sus padres. A pesar de ser sumamente descuidados siempre estaban al pendiente de su única hija, y Bulma les había prometido quedarse al menos un año cuando llegó a casa con Gokú.

Como si hubiera sido un deja vu sonó su celular; era su madre.

-Bulma, ¡querida!- dijo entusiasta la progenitora –No sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar con tu padre, ¡es terrible!-

-¿¡Qué pasó mamá!?- preguntó Bulma, entre nerviosa y emocionada. Al fin algo cambiaría su patética rutina.

-Con tu padre debemos salir de la ciudad lo antes posible. No sé si te cause algún problema-

-¡¿Pasó algo con la empresa?!- volvió a preguntar la peliazul.

-¡No! Es aún peor- la señora Brief guardó silencio un momento –Los osos polares, Bulma, están en extinción…- a la protagonista le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza. No era una verdadera emergencia, sino otros de los ataques de protectores de animales característicos de sus padres –Vamos a ir al Polo Norte a rescatarlos y llevarlos a refugios que papá terminó de construir. Seguramente llevaremos uno a casa, ¿no es maravilloso? Así que si quieres ir con nosotros ven a casa a preparar tu maleta- Bulma lo pensó un momento. No era mala idea salir de la metrópolis por un poco de aventura en…

-¿Pero allí no hay temperaturas bajo los cero grados?- preguntó desistiendo.

-No hija, en Groenlandia es invierno. Hay entre menos cuarenta y cinco a menos setenta-

Podía ansiar aventuras, salir de la odiosa rutina, explorar lugares desconocidos y rescatar animales del peligro, pero NUNCA a temperaturas tan bajas.

-No gracias mamá. Me quedaré cuidando la mansión si quieres-

-Pues invita a algunas amigas. Digo, para que no te sientas tan sola- la señora Brief sabía que hablaba en vano. El único amigo de su hija era Gokú y al amoroso chico rebelde sobre ruedas. Además de ellos nadie había pisado la mansión de los multimillonarios de las petroleras –Lo digo en serio, hay mucha comida en el congelador- dijo tiernamente la señora.

Bulma lo pensó un momento. Si se quedaba sola todo el fin de semana terminaría pensando en Vegeta cada segundo. Lo que necesitaba era estudiar, pero para ello, necesitaba algo que la distrajera del vendedor de drogas. Se quedó en silencio mientras su madre seguía al teléfono.

-Lo digo en serio- volvió a hablar la madre -Si sabes de alguien que quiera usar la mansión invítalo, te hará bien. No es verano, pero recuerda que ya dejé habilitada la piscina invernal y la máquina de nieve artificial- Bulma siguió meditando. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, sí había alguien que necesitaba de espacio. Había escuchado la discusión del grupo de las animadoras fuera de la escuela. Ellas no tenían dónde entrenar o algo por el estilo. Si las invitaba, podría tener el suficiente alboroto como para poder ejercitar mientras ellas hacían sus saltos y piruetas de cheerleader.

-Esas cabezas huecas hablan tanto que no tendré tiempo de pensar en ese granuja-

-¿Qué dices, hija?- preguntó la madre.

-Sí, mamá. Tenía pensado invitar al equipo de porristas a la casa. Me las encontré a la salida del instituto y contaban que no tenían dónde practicar-

-¡Bulma! Qué emoción, ¡yo también fui animadora en mis tiempos de escuela!- otra gota grande de sudor corrió por la cara de la peliazul –En casa tenemos muchas habitaciones, ¡invítalas a alojar en la mansión! Qué felicidad escuchar eso ¡Deberías unírteles!-

-Sí mamá- dijo sarcásticamente –estaba pensando en unirme al equipo ¬¬.

Bulma cortó el teléfono. Pero no quería partir a casa sin observar de nuevo la rebeldía y tenacidad de las olas que azotaban las rocas. Se quedó hipnotizada con el movimiento de la azulada marea; luchaba incansablemente por mover los peñascos, pero estos ni siquiera se agitaban, seguían tan estoicos e imponentes como siempre.

-Parece que la única forma de hacerlo cambiar es con un maremoto- dijo en voz alta, intentando compararse a ella misma con el terco del motociclista.

Volvió a tomar su teléfono móvil para llamar a Milk y contarle su nueva idea, pero se percató que no la tenía dentro de sus contactos. No era para extrañarse, jamás en su vida de estudiante había intercambiado palabras con los populares.

-Maldición- se dijo al pensar en la única persona que seguramente tenía el teléfono de la animadora –Yamcha- No quería llamarlo. Seguía molesta por lo de Cristal, no había confesado engaño pero tampoco lo había desmentido del todo –Si planeo estudiar el fin de semana no puedo salir de la ciudad- pensó –Si me quedo sola todo el fin de semana terminaré… comiendo muchas cosas- se dijo para no reconocer que pensaría en Vegeta –Mi única salida para hacer lo que quiero es tener a las cabecita de reggaetón saltando por la mansión. Si lo pienso bien, no es tan mala idea tener un poco de ruido en esa enorme casa- terminó convenciéndose, y se puso a marcar el teléfono de su "peor es nada".

---

-Nunca imaginé que te gustaría un pitufo- le dijo Yuna a su hermana cuando salían de la escuela.

-Estás demente, no me gusta- le contestó molesta la rubia.

-Mi vista de halcón captó otra cosa, hermanita- le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

-No es nada de lo que piensas. Podría ser otro cliente, eso es todo-

-¿Lo dices en serio? Genial, o sea que el equipo de baloncesto también necesita ayuda para rendir mejor-

-Aún no es seguro, no te ilusiones- contestó Yuhashi -Pero si logramos venderles anfetaminas tendremos el dinero suficiente, ¿no?-

-Sí. Si reunimos un poco más podremos irnos de este sucio y ruidoso pueblo- la rubia bajó la cabeza, sabía que si querían la libertad deberían abandonar la Capital del Oeste.

-¿Dónde nos iríamos?- preguntó la chica algo entristecida.

-A las montañas, a algún valle donde no haya nadie. Eso es lo que siempre hemos planeado-

-Es verdad, lo que debemos hacer para ser libres…-

---

La llamada a Yamcha fue menos complicada de lo que Bulma pensaba. El chico estaba armando las carpas que los cubrirían del frío durante la noche. Roshi los había llevado a la mitad de las montañas para entrenar, un lugar poco usual para practicar el basquetbol y el beisbol. Pero gracias a eso, el chico debió dictarle el número de prisa para que la estructura del campamento no lo aplastara. No conversaron, ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de Cristal; no era el tiempo ni el lugar para discutir, menos por teléfono.

Bulma colgó con rabia. A pesar de no estar de buenas con su "peor es nada", pensaba que él seguiría pidiéndole disculpas, o que al menos le preguntaría por qué quería el teléfono de la porrista. Al parecer ya no tenía interés en ella, o quizás estaba demasiado ocupado. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Bulma estaba enfadada, detestaba que no le pusieran atención.

Marcó con violencia el número de Milk en el móvil; se inquietó porque la cheerleader no atendía de prisa. Ya no quería más ineficiencia. Si no le contestaba rápido, se iría de la ciudad con rumbo desconocido.

Finalmente atendieron.

-Hola, ¿Milk? Habla Bulma Brief- dijo aún algo molesta.

-Sí, habla Milk. ¿Bulma?- contestó extrañada. Nunca imaginó que Brief la llamaría un viernes por la noche.

-¡¿Encontraron un lugar para entrenar?!- preguntó con violencia. Milk estaba totalmente consternada con la pregunta.

-Ehhm. Pues no. Supongo que iremos al parque mañana temprano-

-No- dijo cortante la peliazul.

-¿No?- preguntó Milk poniéndose algo inquieta también.

-Dicen que mañana va a llover. Así que pensé que mejor se queden todas el fin de semana en mi casa- dijo relajando el tono de voz. Milk se quedó completamente muda. También tenía su orgullo. Detestaba pedir favores o permisos a los demás, desde pequeña se las había arreglado para hacer las cosas a su manera. Había pensado llevar a las chicas al campo de su padre, pero lamentablemente estaba muy lejos y el lugar era bastante pequeño luego del incendio de la casa de su familia.

-No es necesario que sientas lástima por nosotras- le contestó finalmente la morena.

-¡No es lástima!- gritó Bulma. Le enfurecía aún más que su buena voluntad se confundiera con caridad –Mi casa es muy grande y no quiero aburrirme. Será divertido tener un poco de ruido- dijo con completa sinceridad -No las interrumpiré, estaré estudiando para las olimpiadas también. Así que si además necesitan ayuda en los estudios les puedo servir-

Milk lo pensó de nuevo. Siendo sincera, la propuesta de la intelectual era estupenda. Podía ser peligroso juntar a tantas chicas lindas en un parque público; podía aparecer cualquier maleante o secuestrador y abusar de ellas; cualquier problema sería su responsabilidad.

-Pero somos muchas. Quizás sólo nos ayudaría ir una tarde, mañana por ejemplo. No quiero causar problemas-

-Cuántas son- preguntó la científica con tono autoritario.

-Seis de la selección, cuatro apoyos y tres de banca- dijo Milk, como si se tratara de un equipo de futbol.

-¿Sólo 13? Prefiero que se queden todas aquí, tengo espacio de sobra. Así podrán sacarme de la cama temprano a mí también.

-Pero, ¿y la comida? Ya es tarde para ir a comprar todos los víveres- insistió Milk.

-¡Olvídalo! Tengo comida para un regimiento completo- Bulma ya se estaba poniendo algo impaciente –Pues decídete y avísales a las demás. Las espero a más tardar a las 10 de la noche. Tendrán dos horas para preparar todo-

-¿Dices que hoy mismo vayamos todas?-

-¡Sí! Si no vienen esta noche saldré de la ciudad y mañana las terminarán secuestrando los maleantes del parque-

-Pero, ¿ya tienes permiso de tus padres? ¿No seremos molestia?-

-Ya les hablé y están encantados- contestó la peliazul.

Milk aún no podía creerlo. Sin exigir y sin pedir nada a cambio, había conseguido el lugar perfecto para perfeccionar su rutina. Había visto la propiedad de los Brief desde las afueras muchas veces. Eran al menos cien hectáreas de jardines y una enorme mansión justo en medio de un frondoso bosque que cubría parte del complejo. Si el día amanecía soleado tendrían mucho espacio para aprovechar; si no, se veía que la casa de Bulma contaba con todo lo necesario para un buen entrenamiento. Estaba decidido, llamaría a las chicas y las convencería de una u otra forma. Las competencias se acercaban velozmente y no había tiempo que perder.

---

Se encontraban en el mismo sitio y ella no se había percatado. Pudo escuchar gran parte de lo que hablaba porque el techo de su convertible seguía abajo y sus estruendos se oían hasta en la playa. Sin embargo, la luna llena era el único hilo de luz y éste no era suficiente para que Bulma se diera cuenta que su rebelde motociclista se encontraba a escasos metros de su auto último modelo. Él también observaba las olas raspando la montaña de rocas inamovibles. Pero no había ido allá a ver el paisaje. Había ido en busca de Zarbón para saber las últimas noticias de tu tiránico tío, más que mal, la playa y sus alrededores eran tierras conocidas de la mafia de los "Helados".

Para la suerte del motoquero, Zarbón se caracterizaba por ser un bocaza. Sólo bastaban un par de preguntas para que el traficante soltara toda la información que Vegeta necesitaba saber: lugares de venta de su droga, pandillas con las que competía y la próxima visita de tu tío a la Capital del Oeste. Ésta última no era una muy buena noticia; no quería enfrentarse a él. Cada vez que se encontraban Vegeta se sentía prisionero, igual como lo fue cuando era un niño. Frezeer siempre le dio todo lo que necesitaba, pero a cambio de horrendos trabajos como matar a espías y quemar toneladas de mercancía de otras bandas. Cuando logró huir de la mafia de los Helados pudo por fin formar su propia banda y buscar por sí mismo sustancias ilícitas para venderlas en pequeñas cantidades.

Sin embargo Vegeta ya tenía un plan, y éste ahora incluía a Bulma, quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente a preparar un nuevo tipo de droga, seguramente la mejor de todas las antes conocidas. Tenía pensado encontrarla a la salida de Bar Ball y exigirle que cumpliera su promesa cuando vio que se estacionó a pocos metros él, en el mirador de la playa.

Bulma estuvo hablando con altoparlantes con cada uno de sus interlocutores, pero desafortunadamente el ruido del oleaje había hecho que Vegeta sólo escuchara fragmentos de la conversación. Ésta era tan absurda que pensó que la chica tenía una historia oculta bajo la manga.

-¿Qué rayos querrá decir que el oso polar será rescatado para llevarlo a entrenar a la montaña mientras arma una carpa?- el motociclista tenía tanto ruido con las olas que había mezclado de la manera más irracional todo lo que Bulma había hablado por teléfono. Terminó sospechando fehacientemente que la familia Brief era parte de otra mafia; la que Zarbón le decía que eran dos adolescentes que vendían anfetaminas a los deportistas de elite y que no se sabía su identidad -¡Ese granuja que siempre está con Bulma!- gritó pensando en Gokú -Ese que metió a Raditz a la cárcel, ¡¡él es el otro adolescente!!!- No iba a permitir que un bebito de pelos parados le quitara a su única fábrica de estupefacientes –Ya verá ese zángano. Se quedará sin provisiones. Esa muchacha trabajará solamente para mí… Ya lo verás- decía mientras seguía ideando planes para la conquista de Bulma.

Lo último pudo escucharlo con más claridad. Al parecer, un grupo selecto se reuniría en la mansión de los Brief a planear estrategias durante el fin de semana. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía sabotear cualquier negocio para ser el único distribuidor de la nueva droga.

El motor del auto convertible rugió y Bulma salió a toda velocidad de vuelta a la Metrópolis; pero no iba sola. Vegeta la seguiría con cautela para evitar que cualquier otra pandilla de mequetrefes interfiriera en su sueño de ser el príncipe de los narcotraficantes.

Continuará…

PD: Oficialmente por este medio pido disculpas por el atraso imperdonable en la continuación del fanfic. El siguiente capítulo está siendo redactado para poder subirlo en un período no muy extenso de tiempo. Me doy un plazo máximo de dos semanas para que puedan disfrutar de lo que sigue, ya que la historia a partir del capítulo 18 se pondrá mucho más caliente.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Bulnatt.


	18. Cambio de marcha

**Capítulo 18: Cambio de marcha**

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche cuando sonó el timbre. Bulma se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. No tenía prisa ya que sabía perfectamente quien estaba del otro lado.

– Hola Bulma…– dijo una chica morena, algo sonrojada y con un bolso en la mano.

– ¡Milk! Pasa, hace frío afuera –le respondió la peliazul, cuando un poco de viento entró a la casa – No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Fui yo quien ofreció todo –dijo. La porrista entró, pero no había nadie detrás de ella. Bulma volvió a asomarse por la puerta para asegurarse – Milk, ¿y las demás?-

– ¡Ah! Es que muchas fueron a sus casas a pedir permiso a sus padres. Ya sabes lo preocupados que son los adultos –a Bulma le extrañó ese comentario, ya que los suyos se caracterizaban por ser todo lo contrario.

– Ojalá lleguen pronto porque ya pedí las pizzas –decía ella mientras recogía el bolso que Milk no sabía dónde dejar –Como todas dormiremos en la sala creo que las cosas las podríamos dejar en el cuarto de huéspedes.

– ¡Qué grande es tu casa Bulma! –gritó Milk, sin poder ocultar el asombro.

– ¿Tú crees? Bueno, puede que sí. Imagínate lo aburrido que es quedarme sola todo el fin de semana –le dijo la dueña de casa mientras tiraba el bolso de Milk en el sofá y la invitaba a sentarse junto a ella.

– ¿Y tus padres? –

– Tuvieron que salir por unos días –dijo sin mencionar lo del oso polar, era demasiado vergonzoso.

– ¿¡Qué! ¿O sea que estaremos solas? ¿No te da miedo? –

– Pensaba irme también, no me gusta estar sola. Pero me quedé en casa porque ustedes vendrían el fin de semana –

– No sabía eso. Bueno, si te causé problemas podemos cancelar todo –

– ¿Estás loca? Me parece genial que se queden aquí. Además Gokú tampoco está –

– Sí, pero menos mal que también encontraron un lugar para poder entrenar –dijo Milk. Bulma mientras tanto se levantó para buscar un cigarrillo. Cuando lo encendió, Milk la quedó mirando espantada.

– Pero Brief, ¡eso hace mucho daño! –gritó la porrista sin poder evitarlo. Bulma de inmediato se puso a reír.

– Por eso mismo fumo de estos –Milk la miró aún más desconcertada – Los hice yo misma, no son de los típicos. Supuestamente no tienen nicotina y contienen otra sustancia que me ayudará a dejarlo. Pero hasta el momento no veo ningún efecto– junto en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar. Era un grupo de cinco animadoras acompañadas del padre de una de ellas.

– ¡Vaya! – Gritó el adulto – Sólo le di permiso a Jess porque se quedarían en la casa de la familia Brief. Pero sólo por casualidad, ¿puedo hablar con tu madre para cerciorarme que no hay problema? Porque según me dijo mi hija se quedará todo el equipo y me parece correcto que tus padres sepan a lo que se enfrentan. Estas chicas pueden ser algo desordenadas cuando se juntan todas a la vez –dijo mirando a su hija.

– ¡Pero papá! –gritó Jess con la cara totalmente enrojecida.

– No se preocupe –dijo Bulma, preparando su discurso manipulador – Mis padres están en una reunión de la empresa. Llegarán en dos o tres horas más. Pero no se alarme, estaremos bien. Tenemos comida para un regimiento de infantería –

– Deberían aprovechar de estudiar para los exámenes – dijo el padre.

– Sí señor, recuerde que se quedan conmigo, no podrán escapar de mí tan fácilmente– respondió Bulma. El hombre quedó conforme, por lo que dejó entrar a las cinco chicas que seguían detrás de él. Pero Milk la miró de nuevo, con la misma cara de espanto de cuando prendió el cigarro. Cuando cerraron la puerta y el papá estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la porrista líder increpó a la peliazul.

– No es bueno que le mientas a los padres ¿No sabes qué pasaría si nos descubren? –las otras chicas miraron a Milk sin entender muy bien qué era lo que reclamaba. – Me refiero a que estaremos solas todo el fin de semana. Sus padres se fueron lejos de la ciudad.

– ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Jess.

– Pues sí, pero creo que somos lo bastante adultas como para quedarnos solas. No somos niñas Milk, no lo tomes tan en serio –dijo Bulma bajando la gravedad de la conversación –Además, ¡pedí mucha pizza! –las chicas comenzaron a reír y gritar de inmediato. Llevaban más de cuatro meses a dieta, así que supusieron que una salida del régimen no debía hacerles mucho daño – Y bien, ¿quién quiere un tour por la casa? – las chicas gritaron tan fuerte como si estuvieran en primaria.

– Pero Bulma –dijo Fina, otra de las chicas – Aún falta que lleguen dos animadoras.

-Bueno, entonces las dejo en libertad de acción. Las habitaciones están en esa escalera lateral- dijo mientras apuntaba a su izquierda, detrás del comedor de cristal –Pensé que querrían dormir todas juntas en el salón, pero si no, hay suficientes habitaciones en el ala este, también suficientes baños- dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo al sofá –Del otro lado en este piso están el comedor y la cocina- dijo apuntando hacia la derecha esta vez –Pero si no quieren conocer la mansión, ustedes se lo pierden. Yo pensaba que debíamos buscar un lugar cómodo para que puedan entrenar, quizás en el gimnasio o en la sala de estar- dijo ella con total naturalidad.

-Oye Bulma, ¿cómo es que estudias en una escuela pública?- preguntó otra de las chicas que había llegado –Alguien con tanto dinero podría estar en un colegio privado-

-Si estuve en uno- contó la peliazul –Pero todas presumían de sus fortunas y vacaciones, lo detesto. Odio los resorts, ¿estar quieta todo el día mientras un gordo sudoroso te hace masajes? ¡Qué asco!-

-Vaya que saliste rara, Brief. Yo te imaginaba justamente así- dijo Milk convenciéndose más que Bulma no era la típica niña rica.

-Yo te imaginé con un avión privado viajando a islas exóticas- dijo Jess.

-Sí, tengo un avión, pero es pequeño y yo lo piloteo-

-¡Qué suerte tener tanto dinero!- volvió a gritar Jess –Yo estoy con las animadoras por mi buen estado físico, pero también porque necesito una beca para la universidad-

-Y yo porque el equipo de artes marciales es sólo para hombres - dijo Milk sentándose al lado de la peliazul.

-¿De veras? Eso de juzgar a un libro por su portada no me pasaba sólo a mí entonces. Me las imaginaba algo más… livianas o… cabezas hueca- confesó Bulma avergonzada.

-¡También hay de esas!- gritaron Milk y Jess al mismo tiempo mientras apuntaban a las otras 4 chicas que miraban con ojos vidriosos la colección de unicornios de cristal de la señora Brief. –Y eso que todavía no llega Maron- volvieron a decir las dos porristas pensando en la chiquilla de diminutos atuendos.

-¿Maron? ¿Ella no fue novia de Krillin?- preguntó Brief.

-¿Te enteraste de eso?- preguntó Jess, acostumbrada a ver a Bulma preocupada sólo de los estudios. La peliazul sonrió nerviosa. Se levantó del sofá, puso sus manos en los muslos, muy cerca de la entrepierna y colocó cara de Britney Spears.

-Esa que siempre lleva hot pants de este alto, y que ¡corre de un lado a otro como si se estuviera orinando!- dijo en tono muy agudo, imitando un trote en círculos con los codos pegados a las costillas –y gritando "¡Krillin! ¡Querido Krillin!"-

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron Jess y Milk al mismo tiempo aplaudiendo la actuación de la ricachona.

Las cuatro animadoras restantes seguían en la colección de unicornios cuando sonó el timbre. Se escuchó, al mismo tiempo, un fuerte sonido de motor de motocicleta y unos chillidos femeninos.

-Esa debe ser Maron, ¿pero en moto?- se preguntó Milk.

-Yo digo que son las pizzas, ¿pero y los gritos?- dijo Bulma –Voy a ver, debe ser una repartidora-

Atravesó lentamente el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-¡Holaaa! ¡¿Hay alguieeeen?- se escuchó la voz particular de la ex novia del calvo basquetbolista.

-Sí, esa sí que es Maron- se dijo la peliazul –¡Ya te abro!- le gritó desde el otro lado.

Giró la manilla de la puerta y allí estaba, la pequeña pero voluptuosa peliazul, vestida apenas con unos diminutos shorts y un top aún más microscópico.

-¡Oh! ¡Unicornios!- gritó Maron, quien pasó a llevar a Bulma para ir corriendo donde estaban el resto de las animadoras sin cerebro viendo la colección de caballos de fantasía.

-Bienvenida- dijo para sí la peliazul con una gota de sudor.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido de una motocicleta que apagaba su motor cerca de la entrada. Su corazón se aceleró… le era tan conocido que, hipnotizada, salió a la calle dejando la puerta abierta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, un pequeño personaje provisto de toda clase de artículos de espionaje, esperaba impaciente sentado en una de las mesas de Bar Ball. Estaba seguro que se encontraría con Bulma, Goku y el resto de la pandilla planeando estrategias, pero nadie había aparecido. Llevaba alrededor de tres horas esperando en la misma mesa, inquieto, ya que el jefe esperaba informaciones. Sin embargo, el lugar se veía tranquilo, sin rastro de sus sospechosos.

No podía esperar más tiempo, debía confesar el fracaso de la misión… pero justo en ese momento sonó el móvil.

-¡¿Popo?- respondió Dende al ver que el número pertenecía a otro del escuadrón infiltrado.

-Los equipos deportivos 'sa ancuentran' entrenando en las montañas - dijo el moreno, con su característico tono de extranjero.

-Eso quiere decir que Goku y los demás también están allá- respondió Dende.

-Afirmativo. Yo he 'astado' aquí desde hace tres horas, como asistente del entrenador. Los chicos no han tenido tiempo de descansar-

-¿Y sabes algo de Brief?- le preguntó Dende, con la esperanza de obtener su paradero.

-No, ella no está aquí-

Eso no era una buena noticia después de todo. Si Piccoro se enteraba de seguro se enfadaría, ya que siendo la principal sospechosa, debían saber su ubicación.

Dende agradeció la información y colgó. Se quedó pensando varios minutos, intentando averiguar en su cabeza qué hacer el resto de la noche. Su jefe esperaba un completo informe y él no tenía nada. No había otra opción, debía agotar su último recurso.

Avanzó hasta la barra mientras preparaba un discurso que sonara verídico. Preguntó por el jefe de local a una de las garzonas y esperó paciente, rogando que fuera Bulma. Sin embargo, apareció un chico de estatura muy baja, con las orejas grandes y caídas, con cara de pervertido pero de aspecto agradable.

-¡Qué quieres niño!- le preguntó haciendo uso de sus malos modales –Lo siento, pero ya no puedo venderle alcohol a los niños como tú, o Bulma me regañará y nos sacarán una multa- le dijo el pequeño personaje.

Oolong había conocido a Bulma y Goku en la búsqueda de las zapatillas mágicas, cuento que resultó ser un fracaso. Pero cuando la peliazul volvió a la ciudad, también se llevó al pequeño de malos modales con ella. Luego de un tiempo viviendo en la mansión, el papá de Bulma le dio trabajo en Bar Ball para que pudiera independizarse. Y cuando la hija asumió el control, el 'cerdito' quedó como administrador.

-¡No! No es alcohol lo que quiero- le dijo el pequeño Dende.

-Y entonces qué quieres, ¿no ves que es viernes y estoy muy ocupado?- volvió a gritarle el 'cerdo' administrador.

-Estaba buscando a la señorita Bulma Brief. Es que…- le decía mientras inventaba una buena historia- le tengo material de la escuela. Son ejercicios de matemáticas avanzadas… las Olimpiadas serán en unas semanas y yo…- le dijo, pensando que el chico se tragaría la historia.

-Pues no está aquí- le gritó, cortándole la frase.

-Por favor señor, ¡necesito ubicarla! ¡Es de suma urgencia!- gritó Dende algo desesperado.

-Está bien, está bien… sólo deja de gritar, ahuyentas a los clientes. A ver… deja llamarla al móvil, ¿no se te ocurrió hacer eso desde un principio?- le respondió Oolong.

-Es que no lo tengo- confesó Dende avergonzado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… veamos- dijo Oolong mientras buscaba entre sus contactos a su jefa peliazul -Yo la llamaré-

Esperó unos instantes, hasta que la chica respondió el teléfono.

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres Oolong! No me digas que pasó algo en el bar- se escuchó desde el altavoz del celular del administrador.

-Hay un chico aquí que dice que tiene algo tuyo de no sé dónde -

-Qué, ¿en serio? Qué cosa?- preguntó la chica desde el otro lado-

-¿Qué dijiste que era enano?- le preguntó Oolong a Dende.

-Guías de la escuela. Son para que practique para las Olimpiadas-

-¿Y quién es el que está ahí?- preguntó la chica desde el otro lado del móvil.

-Dice que se llama Dende- le dijo Oolong.

-Mmmm… no lo conozco, debe ser alguien nuevo del equipo. En fin, dile que venga a mi casa -

-Le diré. Pero no creas que te seguiré enviando recados. Y será mejor que mañana vengas a ayudarme un poco, este lugar está lleno de cosas pendientes- le gritó el pequeño administrador antes de cortar.

Oolong miró al chico, que era tan pequeño como él, y le explicó con detalles dónde quedaba la casa de Bulma. Dende ya sabía la dirección, pero de todas formas escuchó atento para hacerle creer al administrador que desconocía todo. Era parte del plan, había obtenido la información necesaria para vigilar a la chica.

Su especialidad eran los artículos de espionaje, por lo que la idea era insertar micrófonos en los apuntes, cosa de poder obtener la verdad acerca de Bulma Brief. Si esa familia tenía relación con la mafia narcotraficante, lo descubriría y lo probaría a través de los dispositivos. No había tiempo que perder, había que ir a la mansión cuanto antes.

* * *

Bulma cortó el teléfono totalmente molesta. Estaba segura que si avanzaba en silencio y lentamente por el patio encontraría a Vegeta. Pero el ruido de su celular la hizo despertar de su fantasía. Cada minuto se volvía más loca. Cada vez que estaba sola imaginaba un encuentro, vivía sintiendo el sonido de motocicleta, que él la rescataría de esa horrible rutina inútil. Pero quizás no era él, era la falta de aventuras… porque al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué servía amar a un hombre así? Lo que sentía quizás no era amor, y estaba necesitada de algo que Vegeta le podría dar… algo que logró con Goku en un minuto. No podía ser cierto que la leyenda de las zapatillas mágicas fuera mentira, quizás era una pista falsa. O quizás simplemente detestaba la escuela, la ciudad, el vivir la clásica rutina del ser humano, los estudios, luego la universidad, después trabajar, jubilar… ¿eso era lo que quería en su vida?

Justo en ese momento sintió un motor… ¿podría ser? No, era totalmente distinto, parecía más bien una 350cc, demasiado agudo para una Harley. Una moto pequeña se estacionó justo frente a la chica, que entre fantasías, imaginó cualquier cosa.

-¿Ésta es la casa Brief?- preguntó un adolescente pecoso, que dejó su cara visible en el momento que se sacó el casco.

-Sí- dijo la adolescente despertando nuevamente de sus ensoñaciones – ¿Qué desea?-

-Traigo las pizzas-

Bulma dio un suspiro. Decidió tranquilizarse, dejar que las animadoras llenaran sus pensamientos con conversaciones materialistas y disfuncionales. Entró con el repartidor y las cerca de veinte cajas de pizza baja en calorías. Las chicas quedaron en completo silencio por varios segundos, cada una tocó su estómago con miedo.

-¿No conocen al doctor Sears?- le preguntó Bulma a las chicas. Todas siguieron calladas –Bueno, para no hacerlo tan complicado- comenzó la dueña de casa, pensando en la mejor manera de hacerse entender –El doctor Sears es un científico que logró desdoblar la partícula de la proteína a través de la biotecnología, logrando que ésta pudiera unirse con el carbohidrato. Como deben saber, eso era imposible- las porristas tenían cara de estar escuchando a alguien hablar en chino mandarín –De esta forma se logra un producto con una distribución de nutrientes óptimo: un gramo de grasa, dos gramos de proteínas y tres de carbohidratos.- dijo la chica con los primeros dedos de su mano -logrando un control metabólico óptimo… ¿se entiende?- todas las porristas, e incluso el repartidor, estaban atónitos. Bulma, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, miró al cielo y resignada escupió: -Ok, son pizzas que no engordan, o que ayudan a bajar de peso- dijo rendida, al notar el bajo nivel intelectual de sus invitadas.

Un estruendo se escuchó incluso a kilómetros a la redonda, los gritos dejaron sordo hasta al pobre repartidor, que salió huyendo con el dinero luego de ver cómo las chicas se abalanzaban sobre el producto recibido.

No muy lejos de allí, desde la ventana y escondido como un espía de la CIA, cierto personaje seguía de cerca la escena de desborde femenino.

-¿Pizzas?-

* * *

Y es que Bulma Brief no estaba tan loca como creía. Hacía varias horas que Vegeta la estaba espiando fuera de su casa. Al principio solamente iba a entrar; a exigirle lo que ella le había prometido. Porque esos 'negocios farmacológicos' no podían ser otra cosa que el haber aceptado trabajar para él y así crear una nueva clase de droga, la mejor de todas. Pero justo después de estacionar su Harley y bajarse de ella, escuchó el grito estremecedor de otra peliazul, una que estaba vestida con diminutas prendas, con un tono de voz tan agudo como el silbato de un perro y unas curvas que más bien le parecieron de mujer que usa el sexo para comprar el pan. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la mansión de la familia más poderosa de la metrópoli estaba siendo invadida por un grupo de mujeres deportistas. Pero, ¿qué hacían ellas en la casa de Bulma? O lo que era peor, ¿dónde estaba el otro inútil de pelos parados?

Su cabeza maquinaba a mil por hora, ¿serían ellos los famosos estudiantes que repartían anfetaminas para aumentar el desempeño de los deportistas antes de las Olimpiadas? De ser así estaba en graves problemas. No porque su negocio podía fracasar, sino porque de ser cierto, Bulma se transformaba en su enemiga. Quizás la chica no era tan despistada como creía y sólo lo utilizó para después tener la oportunidad de eliminarlo. También existían otras razones, ¿sólo lo quería como otro distribuidor? Eso nunca lo permitiría, él no era ni sería nunca más esclavo de otro. Vegeta quería ser el líder, el jefe de su gran organización criminal.

No tenía otra opción, lo mejor era vigilarla con mucha cautela, obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible y atar todos los cabos sueltos necesarios para trazar el próximo paso. Se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a escuchar todo lo que se hablaba en el interior. Pero no pasaron más de quince minutos cuando la emperatriz salió de la casa. Estaba en silencio, mirando a su alrededor como buscando un objeto perdido. Quizás había notado su presencia, pero no podía permitirlo. Vegeta se mantuvo en el más profundo silencio por varios minutos, hasta que una pequeña motocicleta se estacionó frente a la chica.

-¿Será la mercancía?- pensó el maleante mientras ponía especial atención a cada movimiento de la joven y el recién llegado. Los dos que vigilaba intercambiaron unas palabras y entraron a la casa. ¡Eureka! Sí era lo que sospechaba. Lo más seguro es que dentro de esas cajas de pizzas estaban las cápsulas alucinógenas o las anfetaminas.

Siguió en su sitio, quieto como un gato montés a punto de atacar a su presa. Lo ideal era enfrentarse a Bulma en ese preciso momento, robar lo que el chico llevaba y salir huyendo del lugar. Pero si lo hacía, no podría contar con Bulma en una futura ocasión. No, lo mejor era esperar, seguir de cerca la transacción y ver si podía sacar la mejor ventaja.

-¿Pizza?- pensó al escuchar el discurso de Bulma sobre biotecnología, proteínas y metabolismo -¿Por qué les dice eso si quiere venderles droga?- Sin duda la mujer hacía cosas que no entendía. Si realmente esas cajas contenían la sustancia ilícita, ella debía convencerlas de otra forma, no diciéndoles que es un producto para adelgazar. Sin embargo todas las invitadas eran mujeres y más que mal, la droga de la que había oído hablar aumentaba considerablemente las habilidades físicas. ¿Sería eso? No había otra opción. Lo más seguro es que después de drogarlas gratis, les empezaría a vender cada vez a un precio más alto. Pero si Bulma estaba con las chicas, eso significaba que Goku, ese chico con cara de estúpido, se estaba encargando de los hombres –Ese maldito… ¡debo deshacerme de él cuanto antes!- gritó para sí.

Pero por ahora no le quedaba otra que seguir vigilando, y cuando encontrara el momento preciso, enfrentaría a la mujer. Mantuvo su posición por varios minutos, mientras vigilaba el gran apetito de las jóvenes animadoras. Sin embargo, el llamado de la naturaleza le jugaría una mala pasada.

-Maldición, tendré que ir a algún árbol- pensó. Se levantó con cuidado y caminó fuera de las instalaciones de la mansión Brief. Al principio lo encontró una mala idea, pero si las pizzas realmente contenían estimulantes, éstos no actuarían sino dentro de unos treinta minutos. Tenía tiempo de sobra para despejar su vejiga.

* * *

Dende estaba nervioso, aún no recibía llamada de su jefe. Le había dicho a Piccoro que iría directamente a la mansión de los Brief. Era una misión arriesgada, ya que de ser ciertas sus sospechas, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto al momento de dejar los micrófonos que grabarían cada paso de Bulma y su pandilla. Caminaba lento a través de las calles, sin estar muy seguro de lo que realizaría. Afortunadamente, a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de Bulma, su móvil sonó.

-¡Capitán! Al fin- gritó por el teléfono.

-Dime tu posición Dende- fue lo primero que le preguntó Piccoro desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy muy cerca jefe-

-¿Hay alguien cerca tuyo? No quiero que levantes sospechas-

-No señor, estoy completamente solo. Espero instrucciones- le dijo el novato agente de la brigada policial.

-¿Por qué no me habías puesto al tanto de la situación? Nunca dijiste que no habías podido dar con el paradero de Brief. Popo fue el que se contactó conmigo y me dijo que los sospechosos se encontraban en las montañas. De no ser por él…- dijo el capitán, regañando a su aprendiz.

-Lo lamento. Estuve varias horas en el bar y nunca apareció, ¡lo juro!- dijo Dende, intentando disculparse. Pero ahora estoy seguro que se debe encontrar en este lugar. Instalaré los micrófonos, será la mejor forma de obtener las pruebas que necesitamos-

-Y cómo piensas hacer eso sin ser descubierto- preguntó Piccoro, que a estas alturas ya estaba molesto.

-No se preocupe jefe. Será la misma Bulma Brief quien nos colabore… aunque sea de forma indirecta-

-Más te vale Dende, más te vale. No quiero más equivocaciones-

-Ese hombre no se escapará de la policía. En cuanto aparezca en la mansión en alguna actitud sospechosa con Bulma, será detenido-

* * *

Vegeta, que al fin había descargado en un árbol cercano, notó la presencia de alguien no muy lejos de él. Como la última casa de la gran avenida era la mansión llena de porristas, volvió a esconderse para ver de qué se trataba. Y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que el pequeño chiquillo, que vestía la ropa del instituto de Bulma, era un agente de la policía.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó muy bajo –Están siguiendo a esa chiquilla…-

No podía escuchar qué decía la persona al otro lado de la línea, pero sin duda, estaba recibiendo instrucciones. Agudizó su oído al máximo nivel, pero no había caso, sólo escuchaba lo que decía el chiquillo impertinente.

-Lo lamento. Estuve varias horas en el bar y nunca apareció, ¡lo juro!- dijo el chico mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Es a mí a quién están siguiendo! ¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó sin poder ocultar su rabia. No le quedaba otra opción, lo mataría inmediatamente, sin compasión alguna. No podía permitir que sus planes se estancaran justo cuando estaba ad portas de armar el negocio de su vida. Y justo en el momento que sacó su revólver con silenciador y apuntó directo a la cabeza de Dende, escuchó lo que su mente nunca se hubiera imaginado:

-No se preocupe jefe. Será la misma Bulma Brief quien nos colabore-

No podía ser, simplemente no lo podía creer -¡ESA ESTÚPIDA MUJER! Todo este tiempo me estuvo engañando, ¿es otra policía?- No sabía qué pensar, su cabeza intentó armar las piezas de todo lo que había vivido con la hija de la familia más poderosa de la metrópoli, pero nunca, NUNCA, pasó por la cabeza que ella podría tratarse de una infiltrada.

-Suficiente… Esperaré a que el enano toque a la puerta, y cuando salga la otra granuja los mataré a ambos… esto se acaba aquí…-

_Continuará…_


	19. El espía

_Notas:__ Yuhashi es C-18; Yuna, C-17_

* * *

**Capítulo 19: El espía**

Aún no podía creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos: "Será la misma Bulma Brief quien nos colabore". La frase se repitió unas doscientas veces en su cabeza ¿Desde cuándo era una infiltrada? ¿Acaso Bulma trabajaba con la policía? ¿Era ella una espía en cubierto? ¿Esa era la razón por la que…

-¿Ese maldito granuja de pelos parados será otro policía? ¡Por eso conocía mi nombre el muy imbécil!- Gritó para sí, recordando la primera vez que se vieron, aquella en la que Vegeta conoció la mansión. Durante esa presentación, el joven Goku le puso una cara bastante peculiar, como si lo conociera de años. Seguía pareciéndole extraño todo este asunto, aún no podía creerlo. Pero de ser cierto debía matarla junto al otro detective enano. Siguió al pequeño Dende hasta la entrada, escondiéndose entre los matorrales. Preparó su revólver con silenciador y esperó paciente la salida de la traidora.

Gritos femeninos y ensordecedores salieron desde el interior. "Quién es", "¡es un secuestrador!". Se escuchaban una serie de estruendos, todas en tonos de mujeres locas. Dende retrocedió ante tal desorden, pero volvió a tocar el timbre al darse cuenta que nadie le abría la puerta aún.

-Lo siento, es muy tarde para pedir limosna- le contestó una voz desde el otro lado.

-Busco a la señorita Bulma- dijo el pequeño desde la entrada.

-Lo siento, pero no le abro la puerta a los extraños, no te conozco- volvió a decir la voz.

Esa sin duda era la peliazul. Pero si la chica era policía, ¿qué hacía con un grupo de porristas en su casa?, y lo que era peor, ¿esa pizza no era droga después de todo? No podía matarlos aún, no mientras su nueva enemiga no saliera de la casa y comprobara que ambos eran espías.

-Soy Dende, de la escuela. Creo que el administrador del bar habló con usted. Sólo la buscaba para entregarle material de estudio- insistió el chico.

-Pues es muy raro que vengas aquí a estas horas… Además, ¿no sabes enviar un e-mail?- preguntó la chica no creyendo el discurso del invitado.

-¡Lo lamento! Verá… -empezó Dende, intentando relatar una historia lo más creíble posible- Esto debería haberlo recibido durante esta tarde, en el Instituto. El director Enma Daioh nos entregó una copia a cada uno. Sólo faltaba usted y me pidió de favor que se lo entregase a como diera lugar.

-Con que el director. Con razón, los adultos no tienen idea de las ventajas de Internet- había caído como una mosca.

-Jeje, creo que no- respondió Dende desde el otro lado.

-Mira, no tengo problema en recibir esos papeles. A tu lado izquierdo hay una caja metálica, es el buzón de correspondencia, puedes dejarlo ahí si quieres- dijo la chica más calmada -Pero no puedo abrirte la puerta, lo lamento. Es muy peligroso que este grupo de guapas mujeres dejemos entrar a un extraño a la casa.

-¿Está sola señorita Bulma?, ¿acaso sus padres no están en casa?- preguntó el agente, intentando obtener toda la información posible.

-Pero qué te pasa, ¡claro que están! ¡Ellos y mi grupo de perros asesinos dispuestos a atacar a cualquier intruso que intente meterse a mi casa!- gritó la chica. No era buena idea que todo el mundo se enterase que estaba sola. Un pequeño ruido electrónico se escuchó desde la casilla de correos donde el pequeño detective había ingresado el paquete.

Todo seguía siendo extraño. Si Bulma era policía, ¿por qué no lo dejaba entrar a la casa? Por qué tanto escándalo por un simple montón de papeles. Vegeta no podía entenderlo, y por lo mismo, nunca accionó el gatillo de su revólver. Todo era tan confuso, lo mejor era esperar y tomar con calma las acciones a seguir.

-Ya, aquí está- dijo Bulma desde el otro lado de la puerta -Sí, efectivamente son ejercicios de cálculo y álgebra.

-Sí, espero que le sean útiles señorita Bulma- dijo Dende.

-Sí, gracias. Pero no los revisaré hasta mañana, ¿eh? Ahora tengo invitadas y no estoy con deseos de estudiar. Además, es viernes- terminó la peliazul.

-Se lo agradezco. Disculpe haberle causado tantas molestias- dijo Dende mientras se daba la vuelta -Yo ya debo irme o me regañarán por volver tan tarde a casa.

-Seguro que sí- terminó la dueña de la mansión.

No tenía sentido alguno, ¿qué debía hacer? No había forma de matarlos a ambos simplemente porque Bulma nunca abrió la puerta. Decidió entonces volver a seguir a Dende, ese insecto no tenía por qué seguir con vida. Avanzó en silencio junto a él mientras el pequeño policía atravesaba el portón que protegía a la mansión. Pero justo antes de apuntar el gatillo hacia su próxima víctima, el sonido de un móvil desconcentró al maleante.

-Jefe- dijo el infiltrado al contestar el celular- Afirmativo, dejé los micrófonos en casa de Brief. Si ella o cualquiera de sus amigos tienen algo que ver con el tráfico de estupefacientes, lo sabremos gracias a esos dispositivos.

Ahora sí le encajaban las piezas. Vegeta no había escuchado mal, pero sí había malinterpretado las cosas. Bulma Brief no era una policía infiltrada después de todo, sino una sospechosa de tráfico. Los planes debían volver a cambiar, debía extorsionar a la peliazul, hacer que ella trabajara para él, pero al mismo tiempo advertirle lo de los micrófonos. Porque si esas pizzas contenían anfetaminas, todo quedaría en evidencia frente a los artículos de espionaje que Dende había logrado introducir en la mansión.

Un auto negro sin placa patente se llevó a Dende mientras Vegeta sacaba sus conclusiones. No había tenido tiempo de matarlo, pero no importaba, ya habría una próxima vez. Lo importante ahora era meterse a como diera lugar a esa casa, destruir esos micrófonos y planear con Bulma el negocio del siglo.

* * *

Al otro extremo de la provincia y en lo alto de las montañas, un grupo de más de treinta personas entrenaba sin descanso a pesar que ya había anochecido. El equipo de voleibol, de beisbol y de baloncesto se habían reunido con Roshi y el nuevo asistente de los equipos, el señor Popo. Nadie podía entender su presencia en un lugar lleno de ágiles, delgados y tonificados cuerpos de atletas. Y es que Popo no era exactamente una persona "esbelta", sino todo lo contrario. Pero al parecer, Roshi lo había elegido por sus grandes conocimientos médicos y deportivos. No le había quedado otra, ya que Lunch se había marchado a un pueblo lejano por algunas semanas. Al parecer, debía resolver asuntos muy importantes y le pidió perdón al maestro el tener que abandonar sus actividades.

Todo parecía marchar bastante bien con el entrenamiento. Popo conocía increíbles técnicas de acondicionamiento, tenía a la treintena bajo su mando él solo. Los hacía correr, saltar y sudar como nadie en sus vidas. Sin embargo, Roshi parecía decepcionado. Miraba el entrenamiento sin ánimo alguno, como si supiera que no valía la pena. Los chicos lo observaban con preocupación, de seguir así, no existían muchas posibilidades de salir victoriosos en las olimpiadas. Varios se le habían acercado sin éxito, el viejo entrenador simplemente se había rendido.

Por otro lado, Popo tampoco comprendía muy bien las razones por las que el profesor actuaba de esa forma. Ya había enviado varios informes a Piccoro detallando que hasta el momento nadie actuaba de forma sospechosa, sin embargo, Roshi ocultaba algo, estaba seguro de eso. Su energía no era la que lo caracterizaba y su estado de ánimo había decaído de forma totalmente sorpresiva. Era su deber averiguar si ese extraño comportamiento tenía que ver con lo que la policía estaba investigando.

Mientras tanto, Yamcha, Krillin y Goku conversaban sobre unas rocas. La plática se centraba en el más pequeño de estatura y su nueva obsesión con una rubia corredora.

-¡Vaya Krillin! Me sorprendes- le decía Yamcha en tono burlesco -Que yo sepa, sus personalidades son totalmente distintas.

-¿Con quién la estás comparando, Yamcha?- le preguntó Goku, al no conocer las historias amorosas de su calvo amigo.

-¡Pues de Maron! De quién más podría estar hablando- gritó el experto en relaciones amorosas. Goku lo miró sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando -Es una chica hermosa, de eso no cabe duda. Tiene un cuerpo espectacular y un carácter muy singular. Tú debes haberla visto, Goku, está con Milk en el equipo de animadoras.

-Pues no, nunca la he visto- dijo el despistado deportista.

-Sí, sé que es totalmente diferente a Maron -decía el cabizbajo Krillin- Pero hay algo en ella que me llama mucho la atención, como si ya la conociera.

-¡No te precipites! -le gritó un nervioso Goku- ¡Cómo es posible que la conozcas si llegó hace tan poco a la ciudad!

-No tengo idea Goku, sólo les digo lo que pienso. No creo que se fije en mí de todos modos.

-¡Arriba esos ánimos! -le dijo Yamcha- No puede ser peor que Bulma, así que relájate.

-Y cómo vas con eso Yamcha, ¿ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes? -le preguntó Krillin.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando. Decidí concentrarme en las cosas que son más importantes -dijo alegrándose a sí mismo- Sé que cuando terminen las Olimpiadas Bulma volverá sola a mí, estoy seguro de eso.

Goku empezó a toser fuertemente, se había atorado con las pequeñas galletas que estaba comiendo. Los otros dos lo miraron de inmediato.

-¿Acaso crees que no será así Goku? -le preguntó Krillin al joven de cabellos alborotados.

-¡NO NO NO! No me malinterpretes -gritó Goku mientras reía- Sólo me tragué muchas a la vez, ¡jajajajaja!- dijo mientras mostraba el paquete vacío a los otros.

-No creo que sea tiempo para reírnos tanto amigos -dijo Krillin mientras miraba algo a lo lejos- El maestro está muy raro, no ha hecho nada para entrenarnos. El único que se ha preocupado de algo aquí es ese nuevo asistente.

-Es verdad -dijo Yamcha- Han ido varios a tratar de hablar con él pero parece que no quiere.

-Eso es muy raro en Roshi -volvió a comentar el más pequeño de los tres- Él siempre tiene buen humor, pero hace días que lo noto así, tan extraño, como si no le importáramos.

-El problema es que los chicos empezaron a creer que ya no tenemos posibilidades en las competencias, eso debe ser -continuó Yamcha- Quizás el maestro averiguó algo de los contrincantes de las otras escuelas.

-¡No digan eso, Yamcha, Krillin! -les gritó Goku a los otros dos- No es eso.

-¡¿Tú sabes algo! -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo iré a hablar con él -dijo el joven mientras se levantaba. Goku sí sabía la razón por la que Roshi actuaba de esa forma. Y no podía permitir que siguiera en ese estado. Sus amigos lo vieron alejarse a la cabaña donde descansaba el entrenador.

Ya había anochecido y la mayoría de los deportistas se habían ido a sus sitios de descanso. Sin embargo, Popo seguía de cerca los pasos de quienes se habían quedado conversando en unas rocas cercanas a las canchas. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio al joven Goku levantarse repentinamente. Lo siguió de cerca, especialmente porque notó que se dirigía a donde estaba el entrenador Roshi. Él debía ser la clave, posiblemente el deportista le confesaría sus problemas a su mentor. Seguramente Goku era la razón del comportamiento del viejo. No lo dudó, siguió al de cabellos parados hasta la puerta de su cabaña.

-¡Quién es! No quiero ver a nadie, ya lo dije -gritó el profesor cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Era la décima vez que un alumno intentaba subirle el ánimo. Ya tenía sobre su escritorio varias revistas de mujeres, algunas en ropa muy ligera, pero ni siquiera eso había hecho recapacitar al entrenador.

-Soy yo, maestro -Roshi lo reconoció de inmediato. Sin embargo, no podía entender qué quería ahora. No había necesidad de seguir con esa farsa, con esas olimpiadas sin importancia, de entrenar muchachos malcriados, de seguir con la mentira.

-¿No crees que ya estoy viejo para estos juegos?

-Por favor, déjeme entrar. Le contaré todo, lo prometo -dijo el joven desde el exterior.

-¿Hablas en serio, Goku?

-Sí -parecía verdad, o al menos eso hacía notar el tono de su voz. Goku esperó una respuesta por parte de su entrenador, pero ante su silencio, sólo se atrevió a terminar con un- Por favor... maestro.

-Está bien muchacho, entra.

Roshi se encontraba sentado al otro extremo de la cabaña. Miraba hacia el exterior como queriendo recordar tiempos pasados, épocas que parecían no existir más- En algún lugar, hace mucho tiempo…

-Así es -dijo el joven, que seguía de pie en medio de la sala.

-Entonces explícame -Roshi hizo una pausa. Se dio vuelta para mirar al adolescente de frente, que seguía de pie- Realmente no vale la pena, ¿o sí?

-Maestro. No deje a los equipos abandonados de esta forma. No nos deje de entrenar ni usted tampoco… -Goku hizo una pausa que duró algunos segundos- Yo nunca he dejado de entrenar…

Popo escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Al parecer, ellos dos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó su grabadora de bolsillo y grabó la conversación a partir de ahí. Estaba seguro que el registro sería la respuesta a todo lo que andaba buscando.

* * *

-¡Al fin Yuhashi!

Su hermano lo había conseguido. Quinientos mil dólares en efectivo descansaban en la humilde mesa de la cocina. Les había tomado cerca de un año reunir esa cantidad de dinero. Habían logrado evadir a la policía y, al parecer, nadie sospechaba que dos hermanos de la preparatoria eran los principales narcotraficantes de la Capital del Oeste.

-Pero si con la mercancía sólo debimos sacar trescientos mil -dijo la chica, que incrédula miraba los cerros de billetes verdes con forma de castillo.

-Es muy sencillo hermanita, le aumenté el precio en unos cuántos centavos. Y como la droga es la mejor de la ciudad, se vendió de todas formas.

-¡Eres tonto o qué! ¡Ahora Gero querrá enviarnos más!

-Ese viejo no sabrá más de nosotros. Le daremos su dinero y nos iremos de aquí. Estoy harto de seguir las órdenes de ese viejo asqueroso.

-¿Y los demás chicos de la aldea? ¿Los dejarás solos? -preguntó la rubia. Sentía la necesidad de ayudar al resto de los niños de la comunidad.

-A mí no me interesa lo que pueda pasarles a ellos. Nadie ha intentado ayudarnos a nosotros.

-Tienes razón, el quiera su libertad, que se esfuerce.

Yuhashi caminó hasta el refrigerador y tomó las dos cervezas que aún quedaban. Le pasó una a su hermano y se sentó junto a él para admirar sus nuevos logros, la cumbre de dinero en efectivo. Al fin el sueño de ser libres se cumpliría, lo había esperado por tantos tiempo que ahora era extraño pensar que debían irse de nuevo, pero así lo habían planeado. La única forma de no ser perseguidos por la policía o por los espías de la aldea era alejándose lo más posible de la ciudad. Pero no estaba segura, algo le decía que no debía marcharse. Ese dinero era todo lo que necesitaban para tener una vida asegurada, pero aún así no sintió la felicidad que esperó encontrar. Algo faltaba, y no era la libertad precisamente.

-Estaba pensando en que deberíamos irnos a las montañas. Allí nadie nos encontrará -su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sabía que tarde o temprano diría lo que no quería escuchar.

-¿A las montañas?

-¿Acaso has pensado en otro lugar?

-Dejaremos la escuela… -dijo ella, intentando no parecer melancólica.

-Como si te hubieran interesado los estudios alguna vez -Yuna miró a su hermana creyendo saber la razón- Es por ene enano, ¿no es cierto? No entiendo cómo te puede gustar alguien tan feo.

-¡No me malinterpretes! Él no tiene nada que ver -gritó Yuhashi visiblemente avergonzada- Me imaginaba un lugar con más ruido. Las montañas son demasiado aburridas.

-Y entonces qué propones.

-¿Y si nos vamos a una isla desierta? Al menos habría animales y el sonido del mar.

-No entiendo, siempre estuviste de acuerdo en irte conmigo a las montañas. No sé qué te hizo cambiar tanto de parecer. Odio el mar y lo sabes.

-Lo sé…

-Hay que pensarlo de prisa, no podemos perder el tiempo en estupideces.

* * *

Qué extraña había sido esa visita. Pasar a su casa a altas horas de la noche sólo con la excusa de dejar ejercicios de álgebra. Intentó recordar al pequeño Dende pero no hubo caso, estaba segura que nunca antes lo había visto. Pero eso no importaba realmente, el pijama party debía ser su prioridad. Las porristas seguían en la sala planeando las mejores estrategias para salir campeonas. Caminó y cruzó el comedor mirándolas platicar. Siempre quiso rodearse de chicas y tener amigas, pero ahora que las tenía enfrente no le parecía tan buena idea. Le gustaba su independencia, su individualidad, el tener una opinión propia y no ser parte del montón.

Decidió subir las escaleras y dejarlas solas un momento. Quería dejar el material de estudio en su habitación para revisarlo más tarde. Aún al alejarse seguía sintiendo la fuerte voz de Milk que se imponía por sobre las demás, claramente era la líder y nadie la sacaría de ese lugar. Tenía muchos conocimientos de artes marciales, eso le había contado momentos antes, pero las mujeres no eran aceptadas en esas disciplinas. No le había quedado otra opción que unirse a las animadoras y en corto tiempo se convirtió en la jefa de todas ellas. Bulma la había juzgado, a Milk y a muchas otras de ese grupo. Pensaba que sólo dedicaban el tiempo a hacer sufrir a las demás, a vanagloriarse de su estupenda figura y a definir el orden social a su antojo. Existían de esas, pero no todas era iguales.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar a su habitación, ni siquiera quiso prender las luces ya que sabía el camino de memoria. Tomó la manilla y atravesó el umbral. Su primera sorpresa fue encontrar la ventana del balcón abierta. El viento agitaba las cortinas dejando entrar la poca luz de los faroles de la ciudad. Caminó hacia allá y las cerró de inmediato. Era tan extraño, no solía dejar así su habitación. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su mesa de estudio, dejó la carpeta con el material que le había entregado el extraño integrante del equipo de matemáticas y entró al baño para refrescarse.

* * *

-¿Nunca… has dejado de entrenar? -Roshi se dio vuelta para mirar a Goku directo a los ojos.

-No maestro.

Su comentario lo desconcertó. Todo ese tiempo quiso saber lo que sucedía. Dejó todo de lado, sus energías y su forma de ser. Él ya le había dicho que a su debido tiempo todos sabrían la razón de su visita, pero su obsesión llegó a tal extremo que había olvidado todo lo demás. "Nunca he dejado de entrenar". Sus palabras lo conmovieron, porque él había dejado de hacerlo y a los chicos del equipo también. Faltaba una semana para el inicio de las competencias y Roshi había dejado de entrenarlos.

-No digas nada más muchacho. Ve a dormir. Mañana empezará el entrenamiento más duro.

-Pero maestro, ¿ya no quiere saber… -El anciano movió su cabeza de forma negativa. Ya no era necesario. Goku tenía algo que hacer aquí, y él también.

-Buenas noches… gracias.

Popo no entendía nada. Con sólo decir esa frase Roshi se había calmado. ¿Sería una oración en clave? Sus sospechas aumentaban. Debía informar a Piccoro de lo sucedido. Aunque no servía de nada, ni siquiera tenía una pista ni nada que vinculara la conversación a algo ilícito. Pensó que la conversación seguiría pero vio a Goku despedirse y salir de la cabaña. Siguió vigilando a Roshi con la esperanza que hablara algo en voz alta, pero nada pasó. Todo se volvía más confuso con el paso de los días. Lo único claro es que las olimpiadas parecían ser el día en que todo saldría a la luz. Debía estar atento, tenía el presentimiento que no sería nada bueno.

* * *

-¡Bulma! -una voz se escuchó desde la entrada de su habitación- ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Sí Milk! Ya salgo.

Se había quedado más de lo debido encerrada en el baño. Había decidido tomar una ducha que luego se convirtió en un estimulante baño de burbujas. No pudo evitarlo, necesitaba un descanso en privado para reflexionar de los extraños últimos días. Ya tenía dieciocho años y recién empezaba a darse cuenta de ello. Se venían muchas responsabilidades y todos esperaban tanto de ella. Debía ser la mejor en las olimpiadas, la más inteligente en los exámenes y debía convertir a Bar Ball en el pub más importante de la ciudad. Tantas responsabilidades que no quería asumir. Y es que Bulma no deseaba ninguna de esas cosas, lo único que venía pensando hacía varios días era en salir de la ciudad, quizás encontrar la felicidad en otra aventura. Se imaginaba a Vegeta en motocicleta, de cómo él seguramente hacía lo que quería, con ese pelo al viento, sin pensar en el mañana, viviendo intensamente cada instante de su libertad. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a la mente justamente ese sujeto? Se había prometido sacarlo de su cabeza, para eso había invitado a las animadoras a entrenar a su casa. ¿Dónde estaría en ese preciso momento?, ¿había olvidado su promesa? Bulma giró su cabeza varias veces diciéndose "no" a sí misma. Él era un narcotraficante, una persona drogadicta que seguramente huía de la policía y tenía muchos problemas. ¿Para qué ayudar a alguien así? Más encima había tenido la desfachatez de aprovecharse de ella en dos ocasiones. Pero en parte, también era su culpa. "Estúpidas drogas". Quería encontrar la forma sentir lo mismo pero sin la marihuana, esa sensación placentera pero sin llegar a ponerse vulnerable ante las situaciones.

Salió de la tina y tomó una toalla para rodear su cuerpo desnudo. Seguramente la plática de las chicas había terminado y querían irse a dormir. Aún no las había repartido en las habitaciones, o quizás tenían hambre nuevamente. Salió de su baño privado dejando que el vapor se colara a su habitación. La puerta que daba al pasillo estaba cerrada, no recordaba haberla dejado así. Por eso Milk la llamaba desde el otro lado. Dio unos cuantos pasos para abrirle cuando sintió que dos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la espalda. Una afirmó su boca con rudeza y la otra aprisionó su cintura hacia el cuerpo de quien seguramente era un asaltante. Bulma trató de mirar a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer o decir, ni siquiera pudo gritar. Alcanzó a ver que la ventana del balcón se había abierto nuevamente cuando el maleante la arrastró hacia la cama. Aún sujetándola con firmeza, empezó a sentir la respiración del hombre acercarse a su cuello. Estaba en shock, se le pasaron mil cosas por la mente, desde la violación hasta la muerte. Pero luego, su voz la desconcertó hasta hacerla temblar.

-No intentes gritar, niña -esa voz… le era tan familiar- Eres tan ingenua mocosa, esos documentos son micrófonos para grabar todos tus movimientos. La policía te está investigando -su voz era apenas audible, pero definitivamente pudo reconocerla. Era Vegeta, el motociclista drogadicto había tenido el descaro de meterse a su casa de esa forma- No digas nada en voz alta o escucharán todo -la mujer seguía temblando pero ahora porque su toalla caería al suelo en cualquier momento- Haz dormir a tus amiguitas -dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano que rodeaba su cintura, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se unieran de manera peligrosa. Tu tono de voz también había cambiado, la boca de él estaba a milímetros de su oreja izquierda. El aire que salía de su respiración le daba cosquillas u otra sensación que no quiso confesar. Sin darse cuenta estiró su cuello para darle más espacio, dejando que la toalla cayera en la parte de arriba hasta donde las manos del hombre seguían aprisionándola hacia él. Vegeta no movió un músculo pero su respiración se agitaba, o eso podía oír Bulma al menos. Ambos permanecieron en esa posición por varios segundos. Ella intentó mover el cuerpo ligeramente pero la mano de él no se lo permitía. Fue cuando la chica empezó a sentir un bulto en la parte baja de la espalda que la hizo estremecer. Vegeta lo notó, e inmediatamente se alejó de ella- Te espero en la cocina… No se te ocurra gritar o vendrán a detenernos a todos.

Estaba estática, no entendía qué había sido esa sensación, o más bien sí lo supo y no negó mentalmente. Tomó la toalla que sólo la cubría de la cintura para abajo y la subió nuevamente. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo pero él estaba de espaldas. Tenía su chaqueta de cuero y la vestimenta de siempre. Vegeta llevó la mano que hace instantes cubría su boca y la apuntó al lugar en donde estaba la carpeta abierta con nada que pareciera sospechoso.

Bulma recordó sus palabras y volvió a la realidad. Cómo era posible que esos documentos tuvieran micrófonos espías. Quizás la policía la había vinculado a Vegeta y quizás en qué problemas estaba metido ese otro. No sabía qué hacer.

-¡Bulma!, ¿puedo pasar? -era Milk nuevamente desde el otro lado. Intentaba mover el picaporte pero la puerta tenía puesto el seguro.

-Sí, ya te abro.

Cómo iba a creer en esa historia tan inverisímil, ¿micrófonos insertados en papel? Parecía fantasía sacada de telenovela. Sin embargo, su padre había inventado un sistema para comprimir los objetos hasta guardarlos en una especie de cápsulas, algo que también era impensado en el ámbito de la física. Vegeta caminó al balcón sin decir una palabra ni mirarla nuevamente. En realidad no le había hecho daño y le estaba advirtiendo de una situación que podía ser cierta, debía deshacerse de esos micrófonos cuanto antes. Por alguna razón totalmente desconocida, le haría caso.

Salió a buscar a Milk. En efecto las muchachas querían descansar.

-Dijiste que si queríamos podíamos dormir en la sala -le dijo Milk mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Eh, no, mejor las dejo en las habitaciones, son mucho más cómodas -no podía decirle que si las dejaba allí seguramente verían a su otro invitado.


End file.
